Atlantis
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Harry is more than he was led to belive. Things happen to him that are not what anyone would have expected. This is a slash between Harry/Cedric. Mild Dumbledore bashing. Bad Weasley. Good Severus. Good Death Eaters. SLASH HP/CD
1. A Summer of Changes

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

NOTE – I have decided to give this a try. I am not sure how it will come out. So I will update slow as I want to make sure I can complete the story before I start posting to many chapters. I do not want to start and then abandon the story after I get your attention.

PROLOGUE – Harry and his friends find themselves in a whole new world when an enchanted book starts to take key members of Hogwarts and transports them to Atlantis. Harry will find his hands full as he strives to prove to the ancient race of Atlantians that he and his group are worthy to live in the forgotten land. Only those that have the purity of heart will be allowed to enter this forgotten realm. FEATURES: Good Severus. Bad Ron, Ginny, Molly, and Percy. Dumbledore bashing. Takes place after fifth year. Cedric and Sirius are both still alive in this story.

**Chapter 1 – A Summer of Changes**

Harry was sitting in his room at Number Four Privet Drive. He was sitting with Hedwig working on his summer homework. He would pause every now and then and smile at the snowy owl who had been his friend since he was eleven. He let his mind wander to the last few weeks of the school term. Voldemort had laid a very intricate plan to trap Harry. He had almost succeeded in his plan. It was at the last moment when Lucius Malfoy and Sirius had saved the day.

"_Hand over the prophecy," said Lucius smoothly. "If you do, then you and your friends can leave quietly. Force me to take it from you and we will start using wands."_

_Harry stood there holding the orb that held the prophecy in his hands. He looked around the room. Neville was in the hands of Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was in the hands of Walden McNair. Ginny was in the hands of Antonin Dolohov. Ron was at wand point by Alecto Carrow. Luna was bored in the arms of Amycus Carrow. _

"_Don't give it to him Harry," said Neville. "They will kill us anyway."_

_Harry looked into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy and almost lost it. Lucius had winked at Harry. It was a dead give away that something was going to happen. Harry lifted his hand and opened it. The orb sat there with the mist swirling in it. As Lucius was about_ _to grab the orb, light appeared and members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared. Lucius grabbed for the orb and "accidentally" knocked it to the ground breaking it._

"_Run to Sirius," whispered Lucius. "It is your only chance of survival. This is the only help I can give to you without it appearing that I am helping you."_

_Soon spells were flying at a rapid pace. It was not long before Harry and Sirius were side by side fending off attacks from the Death Eaters. Harry and Sirius had managed to rescue Hermione. Remus had managed to stun the Carrows and get Luna and Ron to safety. Moody and Tonks were busy fighting with Bellatrix. Neville ran over to Harry and the group all stood there looking around for Ginny. They found her lying on the floor in a pool of blood. She was alive, but she was wounded severely. Minerva, Severus, and Sirius grabbed the teens and ran. Albus appeared and was attempting to capture as many of the Death Eaters as he possibly could. The fleeing group made it to the atrium where they gave pause. Standing before them was none other than Voldemort. Minerva and Sirius threw up the strongest shields they could. Bellatrix ran in shortly after._

"_Master," she said. "Dumbledore is here. You have to get out of here. There is something wrong. The Aurors are on their way. We have to get out of here before someone sees you."_

Harry replayed the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore in his mind. Ministry officials appeared and saw with their own eyes that Harry had been telling the truth the whole time and Voldemort really had returned. When the battle between the two most powerful wizards on the planet was finished he came out of his memories. He started talking to Hedwig.

"What doesn't make sense, Hedwig, is why Dumbledore was just waiting," he said out loud. "It was like he was waiting for something else to happen. I mean he didn't even start throwing hexes until Voldemort did. It was as if he wanted something else to happen. I saw his disappointed look when Sirius and I were standing there. What was he after? I would also like to know why Voldemort didn't attempt to do anything to me. It was like his attention was fixed solely on Dumbledore and I was just a spot on the wall."

"I think I know," said a voice at the door.

Harry turned and Sirius and Severus were standing there. He smiled at the two before he got up. Both men wrapped him in a warm embrace.

"How are you Harry?" asked Severus. "Has Petunia and Vernon been treating you better?"

"Yes," said Harry. "Apparently whatever you told them worked. I am not asked to do anything anymore. I also get three substantial meals a day now. I did volunteer to continue to do the yard work. I like working in the garden. It gives me time to think as well as something to do. Aunt Petunia is not complaining as her garden looks better than every other garden on the block. She even thanked me yesterday."

"So what are you doing here?" asked Sirius. "You are sitting here with a smile on your face and you are talking to Hedwig."

"I was just finishing my Potions homework," said Harry. "Professor Snape asked for three feet on the Draught of Living Death. I was talking to Hedwig because she is intelligent and likes for me to share my thoughts with her."

Severus was looking over Harry's homework. He smiled as he put it back down.

"Your work on this piece of homework is very good," said the Potions Master. "You have even given me a foot more than I asked for. It is very well written. At this rate you will pass Draco and Miss Granger in no time. I insist that this year you do not hold back and show all of your professors your full potential. You are a very intelligent young man and I do not want to see you getting bad grades. It is time to be you and not what you think people want you to be."

"It is your teaching that has made all of this possible Uncle Sev," said Harry. "Once you explained some of the techniques to me, it made potions more fun for me. It is a lot like cooking and I love to cook. As far as giving my full potential, I think I can handle that. Now that I no longer have to worry about my friends not keeping up, it will be easier to be me."

"We are here to see how you are doing," said Severus. "We were looking at the wards on the house and we have discovered something that doesn't sit right with us."

"What is wrong with the wards?" asked Harry. "I may not like staying here during the summer, but they are keeping me alive. If there is something wrong with them, then I could be in danger from the Dark Lord."

"That's just it," said Sirius. "There are no wards around the house. Both Severus and myself are accomplished Masters with wards. There are no wards around this house and there never was. Albus lied. You are being kept here against your will and the will of your blood relatives."

"Do you mean to say that I have been starved, beaten, mentally abused and everything else every summer for no reason what so ever?" asked Harry furiously.

"Pretty much," said Sirius. "We are here to fix that problem. Now that I am no longer a fugitive of the law, you are now able to come and live with me. I have spoken with Amelia Bones about this and the files state that I am to be your guardian. It was in your parent's wills. They never wanted you to live here. If I was unable to take care of you, Severus and Minerva were to do so."

"So you are telling me that Professor Dumbledore took it upon himself to place me where my mum and dad didn't want me to go," said Harry dully. "How is it that he was allowed to do something like this?"

"We do not know yet," said Severus. "By all rights when Sirius went to prison, you should have been turned over to me rather than Petunia and Vernon. We have Amelia looking into the matter for us right now."

"So how much longer do I have to stay here then?" Harry asked. "I mean this summer has not been too bad, but if I don't have to stay where I am not loved, I would rather be somewhere else."

"We are here to help you pack," said Sirius. "I have been given a full pardon and compensation for being sent to prison without a trial and for being innocent. Severus and I are going to take you shopping for your school supplies and some new clothes."

"I am tired of seeing you wear that fat lard of a child's hand me downs," said Severus. "If Lily were alive, she would strangle Petunia with her bare hands for the way you are being treated."

Harry stood up and started to pack his belongings. While he was doing so, he fired a question at the two men.

"Why are you two being so nice to one another?" he asked. "I thought you hated each other."

"We are no longer children," said Sirius. "When James and Lily died, we put our differences aside for YOU. I was an ass to Severus and I have made it my adult duty to not repeat my childish ways."

"I have never hated you or your father," said Severus. "I had a job to do from your mother. It was hard for me to treat you the way I did, but I did what I could behind the scene, to make sure that you were kept out of danger. The petty rivalry that James and I had in school was just that. We grew out of that once we became adults."

"You are a Death Eater though," said Harry. "Now that the Dark Lord is back, you have to start reporting to him. Plus, I know that Dumbledore is still telling you things about me."

"That is where there is a slight error," said Severus lifting his left sleeve and showing Harry his bare left arm. "I am not now nor have I ever been a Death Eater. I have worked for both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore in my years. Both pay me well for my services. My main job is to watch out over you. When it comes to you, I take my job very seriously. What is so interesting is that both Dumbledore and Voldemort, despite hating each other, want the same thing. Both insist that I keep you safe from the other. It is like neither wants you to be harmed by the other, yet both are hurting you more than they believe the other will."

"So where are we going?" asked Harry after he put the last few things in his trunk and closed the lid.

"We are taking you to Amos and Mary Diggory's house," said Sirius. "We can not bring you back to Grimmauld Place as that is where Albus has the Order. We spoke with Amos and Mary and of course Cedric and they agreed to take you into their home. We know how close you and Cedric are. Before we go though, I want to know why you are looking so sad. Your face gives off relief, but at the same time you have a look of sadness within you."

Harry pulled out three letters from his pocket and handed them to Severus and Sirius. They were from Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Sirius opened Ron's letter and read out loud.

_Dear Harry_

_When we agreed to be your friend, we did not know that our lives were going to be constantly in danger. You are a danger to us. You are always getting attacked by the Dark Lord and we do not want to be a part of that anymore. We do not want to be your friend any more. When school starts, stay away from us. Do not write to us anymore and forget that we ever were friends._

_Ron Weasley_

Sirius was floored by the letter. He read it again to himself to verify that it was what was written. Severus opened Hermione's letter and read it out loud as well.

_Dear Harry_

_You never listen to what I tell you. You were told by me that it was a trap and yet you had to go and play the hero. I can not be friends with someone who doesn't do what they are told. Dumbledore told you to stay in the castle and do what you were told. You are always getting into trouble and you never listen to me. I told you so and I was right. You do not use your brain and I am tired of carrying you. Leave me alone when school starts and do not speak to me. I am no longer interested in being the friend of someone who draws so much negative attention to themselves. Stop being the hero all the time. It is rather getting old. Ron, Ginny, and I no longer want anything to do with you or this stupid war._

_Your former friend_

_Hermione Granger_

By now Sirius was seeing red. Severus paced a calming hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What did Miss Weasley have to say?" asked Severus.

_Dear Harry_

_I had hopes that you and I would get married one day. You do not even bother to buy me anything out of the blue to show me that you love me. I feel like you are an albatross around my neck. I can no longer date someone who doesn't show me that he loves me. You went and got us into trouble at the Ministry of Magic. I never want to put my life on the line for you again. You and your money are not worth it. Stay away from me and leave me alone. I am going to find someone of my status to date instead of a half blood such as you. You don't even have that much money in your vault. I expected you to have enough money to make sure I lived like a princess. You are unable to do that. So I will tell you once more to just leave me alone._

_Ginny_

"So she was never after your heart," observed Severus. "She was after your money. However, you do not seem that upset by her letter. Why is that?"

"Because I never loved her in that way," said Harry. "I saw her as a little sister not as a girlfriend. She has been hounding me for years to date her and I kept telling her no. She never listened to me. She just kept on and on about how we were going to get married and how because my family was rich that we would be high in society. Apparently her mum told her that my vault didn't have that much money in it. It is too bad for her that it is all that I have."

"That is not all that you have," said Sirius. "Harry your mum and dad were rich people. The Potter name is one of the oldest names in wizarding history. It is more powerful and influential than the Black family name. You have about nine different vaults that belong to you. The vault she is referring to is just your trust vault. You have much more that belongs to you once you turn sixteen. Once you turn sixteen you take on the mantle of Head of House of the Potter name. It gives you the full rights of any Head of House and you get to pick and choose where you want to live and who you want to marry and such."

"Well," said Harry after a moment of thought. "To bad the greedy harpy doesn't know that. Now she won't ever be rich and she will never get her hands on me or my money. Besides that, she is not who I am interested in anyhow. I would never have married her. She reminds me to much of Molly Weasley for me to marry her."

"Let's get you out of here," said Severus laughing. "We have a lot of work to do and little time to do it with. We need you out of here before Albus comes causing more trouble."

Harry smiled at the two men. Severus instructed Hedwig on where she was to fly to. Sirius shrunk Harry's trunk and handed it to him. Together the trio headed downstairs. Severus walked over and spoke to Petunia and Vernon.

"Harry will not be coming back here," he said. "You will also no longer be getting the stipend you have been receiving to take care of him. We have already put an end to that. You do not deserve to keep any of the money that you were given as you never did what you were supposed to do with it in the first place. However, we will let it slide. You are just lucky that Harry is doing as well as he is or I would have stripped the skin from your bodies as punishment."

"What money?" Petunia asked. "We do not receive anything for caring for him. We have to take it out of our own pockets. I am not about ready to spend our hard earned money on a child that we did not want in the first place."

"I suggest that you ask your greedy husband," said Severus. "Your family has been getting five thousand pounds a month for the care of Harry. Judging from what I can see, it has been spent on your son rather than on the child it was meant for. Tell me Petunia, did you ever read the letter from Dumbledore?"

"No," she admitted. "Vernon took it from me and he read it. He also burned it after he read it. I have never set eyes on the contents. Before you go, can you tell me what it said?"

"It said that as long as Harry had a good home that you all would be protected," said Severus. "Someone from the Order of the Phoenix would check this house twice a day to ensure that you and your family were safe and sound. In addition you and your family would receive five thousand pounds a month from Lily's vaults to care for him. That is plenty enough money to buy him clothes and food and toys and such. From what I can see of this house, you have never even had pictures taken of him. Even when Harry was in school, you still got your monthly stipend. Now you will never receive anything else ever again."

"Is this true Vernon?" asked Petunia horrified. "Have you been stealing Harry's money and keeping it for other purposes? You get paid plenty by Grunnings. You easily make enough to take care of all four of us. This payment for the care of Harry all but doubles your salary each month. You made me believe that we were barely making it and that it was because of Harry."

"I am the head of this house and we will do things my way," said Vernon. "I want you freaks out of our house and out of our lives. The letter stated that we will get five thousand pounds a month until the boy turns seventeen. I expect my payment on the first or Dumbledore will be in trouble."

"Then I suggest that you take it up with him," said Sirius. "I have already stopped the payments coming from his vaults. As his LEGAL guardian, I have the power to do so. When Dumbledore gets here, give him our best will you. I am sure that YOU will be in loads of trouble for not fulfilling your end of the bargain. I can only imagine what Dumbledore will do to you when he finds out that Harry is no longer living here and you have not done as he asked. That also goes for when the Dark Lord finds out about the abuse you heaped on an innocent child."

With that, Sirius and Severus took Harry away and they never looked back. As they were leaving they could hear the sound of flesh being struck and Petunia Dursley screaming at her husband for the injustice that she was forced to inflict upon her nephew. The trio arrived at the Diggory Manor in record time. Harry was greeted by Mary and Cedric warmly.

"Come on Harry," said Cedric. "I will show you to your new room. We put you in the room next to mine. I will help you get unpacked and ready. Sirius and Professor Snape said you will be living with us from now on. So we can get your stuff set up."

"Make sure you help him with the color scheme of his room and stuff," called Mary. "We want him to be as happy as possible here." 

"I will get right on it mum," said Cedric. "I want Harry to know that this is his home as much as you do."

Mary smiled as the two teens walked off. Once they were out of earshot, she turned to Severus and Sirius.

"What are you going to do about Dumbledore?" she asked. "I don't want him coming here and trying to remove Harry from this house."

"Amelia Bones is already seeing to it that Dumbledore is backed off," said Sirius. "The wills of Lily and James were read and Albus doesn't have a legal leg to stand on. In fact he is going to be coming under many questions by the Ministry of Magic for blatantly disregarding the wishes of the Potters. Mary, we really appreciate you taking Harry in like this. If he needs anything at all, please send us an owl and we will reimburse you for your expenses."

"Do not worry about that," said Mary. "We wanted to take Harry in from the moment Lily and James died. It was because of Albus that we were not allowed. Harry does need new clothes though. He will also need his school supplies."

"We were going to take him when he got his Hogwarts letter," said Sirius. "He should be getting it any day now."

"It came a little while ago," said Mary. "So maybe you can take him tomorrow to Diagon Alley. Cedric can go with you so that he can pick up a few things that Harry might need while staying here at the house."

Harry and Cedric came back downstairs. Mary smiled at him and then handed him his letter. Harry opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are pleased to announce the scores of your OWLS. These test results can be used to decide your future. Based on your scores, you have much to look to the future for._

_DADA = O_

_Herbology = E_

_Transfiguration = E_

_Potions = O_

_History of Magic = A_

_COMC = O_

_Divination = E_

_Charms = O_

_Ancient Runes = O_

_Astrology = E_

_Congratulations on your ten OWLS._

_Signed_

_Raymond Bright_

_Test Examiner_

"Hey," said Harry. "I passed every single subject. I didn't see that coming. I thought for sure that I was going to fail History of Magic. That has to be the most boring subject around."

"Congratulations Harry," said Cedric. "That is more OWLS than I got."

"Harry did you see what else was in this envelope?" asked Severus as he pulled out the school list.

"No," said Harry. "What was in it?"

Severus opened his hand and presented Harry with the Captain's badge of the quidditch team.

"Just like James," said Sirius. "Congratulations Harry. Tomorrow we are going to go and get your school supplies and such. Be ready at ten in the morning."

Harry grinned at everyone. He was happy with his results. Even the Head of Slytherin House was proud of him for his accomplishments.

The next morning, the group of men headed to Diagon Alley. Harry scanned down his list of things he needed. It did not say a whole lot.

"It all depends on what subjects you are going to go for a NEWT in," said Severus. "That is why the list is so uncompromising. It should tell you a list of books for each subject anyway in case you want to take the class."

"Well I am going to go for a NEWT in Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Herbology, and Ancient Runes," said Harry. "I am going to drop Divination. I never liked History of Magic and Astrology is just not at the right time of the day. How I managed to get an E in Divination is beyond me. The examiner told me that I must be a natural. The only thing I did not pass was the crystal ball portion. I never did see anything in the smoke."

The group made their way to the bank where Harry got some gold out of his vault. He was met by Griphook who explained that they needed Harry to sign some paperwork to add his trust vault to his family vaults upon his sixteenth birthday. Harry quickly agreed and signed the documents. From there, the group went shopping. Harry got all of his school supplies as well as his course books and a completely new wardrobe. Severus treated them all to a lunch at one of the restaurants. Harry went to the pet store and bought Hedwig some more owl treats. He saw Hermione and Ron in the street and ignored them both. Ginny was looking at his new clothes and came up with a calculating look on her face.

"Forget it," said Sirius to her. "You have lost your chance. Harry is a VERY wealthy young man. He is richer than even I am. You lost any chance you had to be anything more than an aggravation to him now. Stay away from him and stay away from my house. You are no longer welcome in it."

Ginny burst into tears and fled behind Ron and Hermione. The group of four made it back to Diggory Manor. Harry and Cedric put his clothes and such away.

Harry's birthday rolled around. There was a small group of people around to celebrate it with him. Mary, Amos, Sirius, and Cedric all went out of their way to make sure that Harry had a birthday to remember. Minerva, Remus, Severus, and many other members of the Order sent him gifts and such. Harry smiled throughout the whole thing. He finally knew that people actually cared about him and he was going to relish the thought. These people did not expect anything out of him except for him to be happy and to be himself. This was something that Harry wanted for a long time. Harry was delighted by the sword that the goblins of Gringotts made for him. Griphook brought it to him personally. It was similar to Godric's sword, but the blade said Potter on it. Also included was a very old book that had things written in it from the first of the Potter line. In addition, Griphook handed him the signet ring that announced his title as Head of House for the Potter family.

Over the next few weeks, Harry read through his course books. He wanted to get familiar with the work that was coming up for the new school year. Cedric helped him where he could. The former Hufflepuff could still tell that there was sadness in Harry.

"Talk to me Harry," said Cedric on the night before they were due to leave. "What has you so sad?"

"It is Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," admitted Harry. "They said some very ugly things to me. They no longer want to be my friend because they said I am a danger to them. How am I supposed to be able to concentrate in school when I have to share a dorm with Ron?"

"Talk to McGonagall," said Cedric. "Tell her your concerns. She might be able to do something to assist you. Whatever you do, keep your head held high and know that you are a good person. They are just jealous because you are popular and they aren't."

"Thanks Cedric," said Harry. "I will do just that."

On the first of September, Mary and Cedric took Harry to the train station. Cedric helped Harry get his trunk onto the train and up onto the rack.

"We will see you for Christmas and Easter," said Mary as they stood beside the entrance to the carriage and were talking. "It is already set up with Professor McGonagall. She is happy that you are finally away from the Dursleys. She was against that idea from the start."

"Don't forget to talk with her about Ron, Hermione, and Ginny," said Cedric. "Show her your letters from them. She may be stern, but she is a good person and will hear you out. She will help prevent problems from occurring. Professor Snape will also be able to help you. If you really want additional coverage speak with Professor Sprout. She is very fair and very caring about all of the students. Write to me often so that I know that you are ok. Promise me that you will let me know how you are doing."

Harry smiled and promised as Mary hugged him. Cedric wrapped his arms around Harry in a warm manner before escorting the Gryffindor onto the train. Three pairs of eyes watched this scene with interest.

"It looks like Potter found someone else to pity him," said Ron. "Let's see how long he lasts without my family watching out over him. Now that I am a prefect and no longer his friend, I can make his life a living hell."

"You really should not abuse your position," said Hermione. "I may not be happy with Harry either, but there is no reason to make things harder on him than there already is. He is the one keeping Voldemort away from us after all. I say that we just leave him alone and let things run their course."

"I don't think so," said Ron. "I am going to give him a little payback. He pulled us through all of those adventures and we never got the fame or money that goes with it. I am going to punish him as often as I can."

"I am going to see to it that you lose that badge Weasel," said Draco standing there with his arms crossed. "Potter doesn't deserve half of what you are saying and going to do. He makes mistakes like everyone else, but that is no reason to use your position against him. The Potter name is very honorable even to us Slytherins. I may have my disagreements with Harry, but he is an honorable person. As I am witness to what you are planning, I will be talking to my Head of House as well as yours. You will not have that badge by the end of the feast in the Great Hall. You have my word on that."

"You don't know what you are talking about Malfoy," snapped Ginny. "He led us into danger. We should never have gone to the Ministry of Magic. I happen to agree with Ron and I will also be using my position to teach him a lesson. No one dumps me and lies to me the way he did."

"You were only there because you insisted," said Neville angrily. "I was with you if you care to remember. I know what really happened. He wanted to go alone. I will be reporting you to McGonagall as well. I am disgusted with you all for thinking about abusing your positions to hurt Harry. He is a good person that has done much for all of you. Where would half of you have been last year without him taking the brunt of Umbridge's hatred onto himself? He kept her ire on himself instead of people that are not pureblood. We know all about her. She hates anything that is not a pureblood and makes their lives miserable. Harry stopped her from using her position to make your life miserable Hermione as well as many of the half bloods and muggleborns. Where would you have been had he decided to not teach you all DADA? None of us would have passed our OWL without him. That includes the Weasleys."

"It was all of our choice to go with him," piped up Luna. "I should not be surprised by your attitude towards Harry. You have always been jealous of him Ronald. I will help Draco with his report of what you lot is planning on doing to Harry. So I will be speaking to Professor Flitwick about what you are saying and planning. I don't like it when people hurt my friends and Harry is the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

With that, Luna and Neville left to find the compartment that Harry was sitting in. Harry greeted his friends with enthusiasm. Draco smirked at Hermione and the Weasleys and sauntered off with the rest of his gang. He knew that his father wanted him to watch out over Harry. It was a job that he was doing since first year. Harry was reckless sometimes, but he was good at what he did. Draco rarely had to step up and defend Harry from danger. The few times that Harry actually was in danger, was due to the fact that there was little that Draco could do to help him. Draco sent a letter to Severus with Magus with regards to what they had overheard the trio talking about.

With Neville, Luna, Susan, Hannah, and a few others sitting with him in his compartment, Harry did not have any trouble on the train ride to the school. Draco and his Slytherin team were also patrolling the corridor often to make sure that unwanted visitors stayed away from Harry. When they got to the school, Harry stepped off the train and walked to the nearest thestral. He petted the creature for a moment before he got into the carriage and waited to be brought to the school.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I had to end this chapter somewhere and I felt that this was as good a spot as any. Thanks in advance for the reviews and support. I want to set up the school idea before I get into the actual reason behind the story. Therefore, you will find out who is on what team and where everyone stands. Harry can see the thestrals as he did witness Lily Potter's death. I know that many of you will have questions about that. If you remember the flashbacks, they show the green light and Lily falling. Therefore, he witnessed her death and can see the thestrals. Thank you.


	2. Unexpected Allies

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming be because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

NOTE –

**Chapter 2 – Unexpected Allies**

Harry got out of the coach and walked into the Great Hall. He sat at the Gryffindor table nearest the staff table. He wanted to be seen and not heard. Neville and Luna both stated that they had some small business to attend to and would join him as soon as they were done. Harry toyed with his silverware while he waited.

Soon Neville sat near him and smiled. It was not long before he was joined by Seamus and Dean. The boys were talking about their summer.

"What did you do this summer Harry?" asked Dean. "Were those relatives of yours any better?"

"I actually don't live with them anymore," said Harry with a smile. "Sirius is a free man. I live somewhere else right now. I have people that watch out over me and help to take care of me while Sirius deals with the Order of the Phoenix and stuff. It is nice to be able to have a normal life for once."

"I bet," said Seamus. "After everything that happened last year, you needed a break. I am glad that you are doing so well. You look happier and healthier than I have seen you in a long time."

"Professor Snape has me on Nutrient Potions," said Harry. "He is trying to undo some of the damage that my relatives caused to me by strengthening my bones and immune system. So far they seem to work. I feel loads better and I have more energy and appetite."

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" asked Dean. "They usually sit with us."

"They don't want to be friends anymore," said Harry sadly. "They said that I am too dangerous and they don't get enough fame and money for their troubles. Hermione all but called me stupid, and Ginny said she was going to find a rich pureblood to date rather than a poor half blood like me. I wasn't interested in dating her anyway, so it is no big loss."

"Did they really say that?" asked Seamus shocked. "That is very harsh, and very much uncalled for. What a bunch of gits. I knew the Weasleys were stupid, but this takes the cake. I am rather surprised at Hermione though. She is usually more level headed than that. "

"It is their choice," said Harry shrugging his shoulders. "I am only going to live my life now and not worry about stupid things like that. My feelings are hurt, but I have other friends that care for me."

"That's right Harry," said Neville. "Luna and I are your friends and we will always be your friends."

"We are as well," said Dean indicating him and Seamus. "We know you are a good guy. We will stand by you through it all."

At that moment Dumbledore made a quieting gesture and the conversations ceased as the first year students entered the hall. Harry listened with interest as they were sorted into their proper houses. He looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Draco toast him with his goblet. Harry smiled at him and nodded his head in return. He knew that while Draco liked to taunt him, that it was the Ice Prince of Slytherin that kept many of the students away from him. Dumbledore stood up and started to make his start of term announcements.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Albus. "The students should know that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason. We have a new DADA Professor. I would like to introduce Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who has graciously accepted the post."

There was much clapping at this proclamation. To have an Auror from the Ministry teaching would mean that this year DADA would be interesting.

"Before we begin our feast I have a large concern to address," said Albus being extremely serious. "The four Heads of House and I received some information that was very disturbing to say the least. It would appear that a group of students overheard certain prefects talking about abusing their power as prefects to cause harm to another student. I will state that this is VERY unacceptable. Given the evidence that was heard, I would like for the following prefects to step forward. Would Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Ginevra Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger please step forward?"

Ron, Ginny, and Hermione looked at one another in astonishment and stood. They made their way to the front of the hall and waited for Dumbledore to speak again.

"Normally I would not embarrass you by doing this in front of the entire school," he said. "However, sometimes it is a good idea to get a healthy dose of humility. Miss Granger, you are hereby on probation. While you did not actively state that you would abuse your status as prefect, we will be keeping an eye on you all the same. Any points you deduct or detentions you give, will be approved by a professor or me. Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley, you were both overheard by numerous students saying that you would harm Mr. Potter this year because of the events that took place in the Ministry of Magic in May. Therefore I am going to insist that you hand over your prefect badges and a more suitable candidate will be found."

"You can't do that to us," said Ron angrily. "I have earned that badge. Potter dragged us to the Department of Mysteries to further inflame his over large ego and I will not be dragged into harm by him anymore."

"Detention Mr. Weasley," said Albus smoothly. "You seem to forget that I know exactly what transpired on that day. You are under the mindset that Mr. Potter forced you to join him. I have seen the memories of Mr. Potter as well as Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood of that conversation. You, your sister, and Miss Granger insisted on going with Harry. He was most insistent that he go alone. Now hand over your badges or it will be a suspension."

Ron looked mutinous. He angrily took off his badge and handed it to the Head Master. Ginny did the same. They both turned and gave Harry an angry look that promised retribution.

"You will henceforth desist in your attempts to cause problems for Mr. Potter," warned Albus. "Any student that witnesses Mr. or Miss Weasley attempting to harm Mr. Potter in any way is to immediately call it to the attention of the staff."

Albus handed the badges to Minerva and then sat down. He waited with interest as she chose the new prefects.

"To replace Mr. Weasley as sixth year prefect, the Heads of House has decided that Mr. Potter should take the spot as he was the target of the abuse and to show faith in him," she said. "Originally it was supposed to be Mr. Potter, but we felt that he had enough to deal with already. To replace Miss Weasley, we are going to give the badge to Jessica Richards. I am sure that we do not have to tell either of you that this position is one that needs to be treated with respect and not to be abused."

Harry and Jessica both stood up and accepted their badges. Harry smiled at Minerva and Severus before he sat back down.

"Now that the business is attended to, let's dig in," said Dumbledore raising his hands and letting the food fill the tables.

Severus watched as Ron and Ginny put their heads together with an uncertain Hermione.

"I will get even with Potter," said Ron. "Mark my words. I will get even with him if it is the last thing that I do. Who does he think he is causing me to lose my badge like that? My mum is going to be furious when she finds out that Potter caused both me and Ginny to lose our prefect badges."

"It was your own fault that you lost your badges," said Hermione. "I warned you not to abuse your power like that. It is your own fault that you were overheard threatening Harry. I told you to just let him alone, but you didn't listen to me. No one ever listens to what I have to say."

"Shut up Hermione," snapped Ginny. "No one ever listens to you because you never shut up. You never even listen to yourself. As you are such a Potter sympathizer, why don't you just go and sit with him and leave us the hell alone. It is no wonder Potter didn't listen to you. You keep running off at the mouth like you are so damn great. You are nothing but a mudblood."

"FINE," said Hermione loudly. "If that is the way you are going to be then five points from Gryffindor for threatening another student. If this is the way you think I am going to live my life because you two are so petty about stupid things, then I will do better being alone. Oh, and I will take another five points from Gryffindor, for degrading me by calling me a mudblood."

Minerva and Severus looked at each other with raised eyebrows. As one they turned towards Albus who shrugged his shoulders.

When the meal was over, Harry went up to Hermione and asked for the password to the Tower. She gave it to him and the two of them escorted the first years to their common room.

"As was explained to us when we first got here," Harry told them. "Girls are on the right and boys are on the left. This year we will take it a little bit further. Boys are not allowed in the dormitories of the girls. If we catch any girls in the boy's dormitories, I will take points from you. It is only fair that if we are not allowed in your rooms, then you are not allowed in ours. Even boys need privacy. Curfew is eight pm. If you are not in the common room by eight, then you will risk losing house points and receiving detention. Katie Bell, Cormack McLeggon, Hermione, I, Jessica, and Colin Creevey are the prefects for Gryffindor. If you have any trouble or need assistance with something, please do not hesitate to come and ask. It is what we are here for. We are also here to help you with your studies. I know that Hermione is very knowledgeable in a great many subjects as am I. We are going to take a page from Slytherin House. Please travel in groups of two or more in case of trouble. As it is almost nine o'clock, please go up to your dorms and put your things away."

Harry sat in a comfortable chair and pulled out his potions book. He was reviewing some of the material that he read over the summer. As he was sitting there, Hermione approached him.

"Harry," she said hesitantly. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

"I am listening," he said. "I am going to honor your wishes and leave you alone, but for the moment you have my attention. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to say that I think it is a good idea about what you are doing with the students this year," she said. "I will help you enforce those rules. I am sorry for saying all of those hurtful things to you. You are my friend and I should not have allowed Ron and Ginny to bully me into dismissing you like I did. I know that you will need some time to forgive me, but I hope that eventually you will."

"You are right Hermione," said Harry. "I don't always think before I let my heart rule my head. I will need some time to overcome the sadness that you caused when you said you didn't want to be my friend anymore. I will eventually forgive you, but right now I want to be left alone. I will ask you this one question, and I do not want an answer. I just want you to think about it. What would you have done had that been you instead of Sirius? Would you have wanted me to just let you die by the hands of Voldemort?"

Harry stood up to head up the stairs. Before he went very far, the portrait opened and Professor McGonagall stepped in.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," she said. "Two of the six people I wanted to talk to. After certain enlightening events, I feel that it is in the best interest of the prefects to have personal quarters this year. Therefore the castle has just added a new set of rooms under each dorm. There will be one for each of you. I have the house elves putting your things in your rooms now. As you will see, there is a door leading to each set of rooms for the prefects."

Harry and Hermione looked to where she indicated and each nodded as they saw the door to their new rooms appear. Harry opened the door to his room and was happy to see so much space around the room. There were bookshelves for all of his books and much space to study and such.

"Remember to lock your rooms with a charm that only you can undo as we don't want any mishaps occurring to your possessions in your absence," said Minerva quietly to Harry and Hermione. "I do recommend that the two of you patch up your friendship quickly. Times are changing and you must change with them. Please inform the other prefects of the changes. Good night to the both of you."

With that Hermione and Harry watched as their Head of House left the common room. Harry went to the fifth year dorm and knocked on the door. He told Colin that his belongings were downstairs in the new prefect section of the tower. From there he went upstairs and informed Cormack. On the way, he was accosted by a furious Ron.

"Who do you think you are Potter?" snarled Ron. "I am going to make you pay for what you have done. You will not get away with this."

"I don't know what it is that I supposedly have done to you, but I am already paying for what has transpired," said Harry smoothly. "Now if you don't mind, I have some work to do for Professor McGonagall. I suggest that you return to your dorm and leave me alone before I give you detention for threatening me once again."

With that Harry knocked on the door to the seventh year boy's dorm and relayed the information to Cormack.

The next day, Harry called for a quick house meeting.

"We have had some of our best players leave us last year," he said. "I will be holding tryouts as soon as McGonagall gives me the list. So if you are interested in trying out for the quidditch team, please turn in your name as soon as possible. Please remember that first years are not allowed to try out. I was an exception due to the circumstances, but most first years do not know how to ride well."

With that, Harry headed to breakfast. He waited around for Minerva to give him his time schedule. He had double potions first thing. He grabbed his bag and headed to the dungeons. He waited patiently outside the door of the classroom. Draco approached him.

"Hey Harry," he said. "Did you have any problems last night after we went to our dorms?"

"Not really," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall has rooms set up for us prefects to have private quarters this year due to the threats that Ron and Ginny were making. He tried to threaten me again on the stairs, but I just brushed it off. Hermione apologized to me and asked for forgiveness, but I told her I needed some time."

"Good for you," said Draco. "If you need any help, just ask for it. I am your friend whether you know it or not. I may be a pompous ass from time to time, but I am in your corner. I always have been."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry extending his hand. "I would be honored to call you friend."

Draco reached out and took the proffered hand and the two shook on it. Severus opened is door at that moment and saw the transaction. With a small smile and a nod of his head, he let the eight students enter his class.

"This year the potions will be more difficult," said Severus. "All of you have acquired the grade needed to be here. Today we will work on brewing the Draught of Living Death. I want your essays on this potion on my desk by the end of class. The instructions are on the board. You may begin."

Harry placed his homework on Severus's desk and then went to the cupboard to get the ingredients he needed for his potion. He worked side by side with Hermione. She was the only other Gryffindor to have made it into the advanced class. On the other side of the table, Draco and Pansy were working side by side. An hour later, Severus walked around and viewed everyone's potions.

"Five points to Potter and Granger for a perfect potion," said Severus. "Five points to Malfoy and Parkinson as well. The rest of you have all failed to brew a proper potion. I want two feet on the composition of this potion and where you went wrong when you brewed it. I have graded all of your homework. Mr. Potter has received an outstanding on his homework. He is the only one to have done so. The grades you have on this are the grades you would have received on your NEWT. While many of you have done well, it was simply not good enough. When you are finished cleaning up, you may all leave."

Harry grinned when he saw the O on the top of his homework. Hermione and Draco both gave him a smile. They had received an E on theirs. The quartet finished cleaning up and went to leave the room.

"Oh and Potter," said Severus halting them for a moment. "Twenty points for your outstanding on your homework."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry with a smile.

From there everyone split off. Harry, Hermione, and Draco all had Transfiguration. Harry smiled to himself all the way to class. He had earned twenty five points for his work in potions. In transfiguration, Ron was sitting in the class scowling. Harry and Hermione took their seats in the front of the room while Draco and Blaise sat directly behind them.

"The person you are sitting with will be your partner for the rest of the year," said Minerva. "We are going to be entering more complex transfigurations this year and you will work together with your partner all year on both the practical portion and essays. What one person in the pair earns, the other will earn also. If I feel that one part of the pair is slacking, then we will make arrangements and put you with more acceptable partners. This year all of your spells will be done nonverbally. So we will begin back at the basics. The course work will be harder as you are not allowed to vocally say the spell. So with that being said, I want you all to transfigure a match into a needle. You may begin."

Harry and Hermione put their heads together to look at their notes on the incantation and wand movement. Both read through them quickly and when they had it, they gave it a try. Hermione and Harry were both delighted when they succeeded after a few moments. Minerva awarded both points and then told the pair to transfigure them back. It was not long before they handed in their matches. Draco and Blaise took a few minutes longer, but they were able to finally do the transformation. Ron failed abysmally.

"From now on," said Minerva at the end of class. "Anyone not being able to do the correct procedures in this class will have extra homework and will lose their house points. If you do not feel that you will be able to keep up, then I suggest that you go with a class that is more suited to your life style. Homework will be two feet on the importance of nonverbal transfiguration. Class is dismissed."

Harry had a free period as Hermione had Arithmancy. He went to the common room and began his homework. He looked around and gave a sigh of contentment. He was doing well this year. He was prefect and quidditch captain. He was finally able to be happy and make good grades. He wrote a letter to Cedric telling him about his first night and day.

"Can you take this to Cedric for me?" he asked Hedwig. "He wants to know how I am doing."

She nipped his finger affectionately and flew off. Harry smiled as he watched her leave.

At lunch Harry was sitting there eating when an owl dropped a red envelope in front of him. He knew immediately what it was. What he didn't understand, was why it was brought to him. He opened the letter and it immediately started screaming at him in Molly Weasley's voice.

HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU CREATE A SCENE AND CAUSE RONALD AND GINEVRA TO LOSE THEIR PREFECTS BADGES? AFTER ALL THAT OUR FAMILY HAS DONE FOR YOU,

THIS IS HOW YOU PAY US BACK? I AM DEEPLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU WILL FORMALLY APOLOGIZE TO MY CHILDREN. IF I EVEN SUSPECT THAT YOU ARE CAUSING MORE PROBLEMS FOR THEM, THEN I WILL COME TO HOGWARTS AND GIVE YOU A DOSE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE. I DEMAND THAT YOU WRITE A FORMAL APOLOGY TO MY CHILDREN. I ALSO DEMAND THAT YOU WRITE ONE TO ME AS WELL. I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU. YOU USED TO BE SUCH A SWEET YOUNG MAN. YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A BACKSTABBER THAT IS CONSTANTLY PUTTING MY CHILDREN IN DANGER. 

"Let's see," said Severus blasting the letter to bits with his wand. "That will be twenty points from Gryffindor due to Mr. or Miss Weasley telling lies. Both Weasleys are to report to my office tonight at eight, where we will have a nice conversation regarding this matter. Ten points will be awarded to Mr. Potter for having to listen to this rubbish. You will not apologize to anyone, nor will you have to write a formal apology to any Weasley."

"We will deal with Molly," said Minerva. "Do not worry about this Harry. Not only will we deal with this, but you will no longer be receiving any more howlers from her. When we find out which of the Weasley children sent her a complaint, that person will receive one week of detention for the blatant disrespect as well as the lies. In fact I think I will send my own howler to Molly so that she understands the consequences of her folly."

"Thank you professors," said Harry. "I do not understand why they are acting like this. They asked me to leave them alone this summer and I have honored that request. I did not ask for their badges to be taken away and given to me nor did I ask for them to threaten me like Ron has been. I just want to be left alone so that I can get good grades for my NEWTS."

"That is exactly what we are going to give you," said Albus coming up. "Please see me in my office in ten minutes."

Harry looked alarmed at Severus. He did not want to be alone with the Head Master. Hermione put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Do not worry Harry," said Severus. "Minerva and I will be with you in that meeting. I know that you have issues with the Head Master and we will not let him attempt anything. You have my word on that."

"Thank you Uncle Sev," whispered Harry. "I am not sure I want him anywhere near me, especially if I am alone. I know he likes to use mind magic on people."

"Don't look him in the eye," said Hermione quietly. "If there is no eye contact, he will have a harder time invading your personal thoughts. You should be able to keep him out with the training that Professor Snape gave you last year."

"Ten points to Gryffindor," said Severus. "You are correct Miss Granger. Eye contact is often essential when using mind magic. We will not take any chances with the Head Master. I have something being commissioned for you as we speak Harry. The goblins are creating a piece of jewelry that will prevent the invasion of the mind from others. I will have one for Miss Granger made as well. Draco already has one."

"Take the funds out of my vaults," said Harry. "I think we are going to need one for Luna and Neville as well. If Dumbledore can't get to me, then he will try and get to one of my friends."

"Good thinking," said Minerva. "We will get right on it. For now come with us. Miss Granger, please keep an eye on the two Weasley's for me. I want to know what they are up to at all times. It doesn't matter how insignificant the action is. If it is against the rules, we want to know about it."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry and gave him a hug. He was shocked at first, but he relaxed and returned the gesture.

"Don't worry Mione," he said. "I am in very good hands. We will talk later. I promise."

Hermione nodded and then wiped her eyes. Harry followed his Head of House and acting guardian out of the room. After giving the password, the trio entered the office and sat down.

"Minerva and Severus what are you doing here?" asked Albus. "This was a meeting between me and Mr. Potter. Your presence is not required."

"As his Head of House, and secondary guardian, I am obligated to be here," said Minerva waspishly. "What you wish and desire is no longer in effect here as you are under observation. When it involves Harry Potter, then it will involve the two of us as well. You had better get used to this situation."

"Your recent activities have the Ministry of Magic on high alert," said Severus. "As one of Mr. Potter's acting guardians, I will be present during all meetings between you and him. This is NOT up for debate."

"I can assure you that I have nothing but Harry's best interest at heart," said Albus. "Your being here is not required. I only wanted to ask Mr. Potter a few questions."

"You will only do so with us present," said Severus firmly. "You have no choice in the matter. If you insist on speaking with him, you will only do so with his Head of House and guardian present."

"You are NOT his guardian Severus," said Albus sharply. "Therefore you have no right to be here."

"Sirius made sure that I was to watch out over Harry at all times while he is here at Hogwarts," said Severus presenting a document for Albus to read. "This will include any meetings between you and Mr. Potter. If you do not like it, that is really too bad for you. As long as you wish to speak to Harry, Minerva and I will be present. Otherwise, leave the young man alone."

"Why were you not at your relative's house this summer?" asked Albus quickly hoping to catch Harry off guard. "You know that you have to be there because of the blood wards that are there protect you from the Dark Lord."

"I am somewhere safe," said Harry. "I am somewhere that actually has wards in place that will prevent the Dark Lord from getting to me. Now that I am Lord Potter and my legal guardian is able to act on my behalf until I turn seventeen, my place of residence is no longer your concern. However, to be fair to you, I am safe and very happy when I am not at Hogwarts."

"Where would that be?" asked Dumbledore sharply. "As your magical guardian, I have a right to know."

"You are not now nor have you ever been my magical guardian," said Harry coldly. "You have taken it upon yourself to be my guardian when I had, and have, guardians that were put into place by my parents. I have been sent a copy of their wills, and where you placed me was not on the list. You have no right to demand anything of me, least of all, where I am at during the summer holiday. All I will tell you is that Sirius Black is my guardian legally and he placed me somewhere safe. You may be my Head Master, but that is it. Now unless you wanted to ask me something about my classes, then I am afraid that this conversation is over. For the record Head Master, you had better not try and get into my head again. That is illegal."

"Harry," admonished Albus. "You have no right to talk to me in that manner. I could suspend or expel you for this."

"If that is what you feel you have to do Head Master, then I suggest that you do it," said Harry. "For the record, you no longer have the right to address me by my first name. If you are going to speak to me, then you will address me as Lord Potter or not at all."

"You are being very antagonistic Harry," said Albus. "I have done everything that I can for your safety and protection. You have no right to speak to me in this manner."

"Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall," said Harry. "I think it is my best interest to leave school and be home schooled. Three times during this conversation I have felt him brush up against my shields trying to penetrate my mind. I do not have to attend Hogwarts. There is no law stating that it is mandatory for me to do so. If you do not mind contacting Sirius, I would rather leave now."

"Harry," said Albus. "I can not allow you to leave Hogwarts. You can not leave. That is final."

"You are nothing but a liar and a cheat," said Harry. "You placed me with those people and paid them to abuse me. I have known nothing but hated and abuse since as long as I can remember. You knew I was being abused and you did nothing to help me. I owe you nothing. Furthermore, I will be talking to a lawyer. All of the money that you gave to the Dursleys out of my mother's vaults will be repaid by you. After all, the money that you gave them wasn't used for my benefit. You had no right to make that arrangement."

Harry took his prefect badge and his captaincy badge off and threw them at Dumbledore.

"I will be packed within the hour," he snapped. "I demand to be sent to my place of residence. Rest assured Head Master that I will be speaking with Madam Bones about your behavior this evening. Uncles Severus and Aunt Minerva, please get me out of the castle tonight."

"I shall escort you to your room to pack," said Minerva. "Severus will contact Sirius so that your removal will be immediately expedited. We will have a Ministry representative home school you in your courses."

"Meet me in the entry way when you are done," said Severus. "I shall have Sirius meet us at the gates of Hogwarts in an hour at the latest."

Harry glared on last time at the Head Master and then left his office with Minerva. They made their way back to Gryffindor Tower and Harry quickly packed all of his books and clothing neatly into his trunk.

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Hermione from the doorway. "Why are you packing your stuff? You can't leave me here."

"The Head Master has taken it upon himself to demand things from me that are not within his right to do so Mione," said Harry arranging his books. "I will not be placed in any more danger because Dumbledore thinks I need it. Have you never wondered why things were so easy for us to get through all these years? Think about it please. In first year, Voldemort had trouble getting through all of those obstacles and we as children got through them with little to no problem. It almost cost me my life. In second year, he harvested on us a totally inept instructor that could barely face himself much less anything that was related to the Dark Arts. In the end I almost died because I was the only one that could possibly rescue Ginny from the basilisk and Voldemort. In third year, he allowed you and me to break the law and hide a fugitive of said law. In fourth year, he had a Polyjuiced Death Eater in this school who managed to get past an age restriction line, while fooling a powerful ancient magical artifact, to add a fourth champion from a fourth school, into a competition designed for three schools. I was told that even though I did not enter myself that I had no choice but to compete or lose my magic. I faced dragons, a sphinx, and a giant spider not to mention I was portkeyed to a graveyard where I was part of the ingredients for a blood ritual. It almost got me and Cedric killed. Then if you would, last year we had Umbridge and Dumbledore did nothing to prevent that idiot Fudge from fostering someone on us that hates anything that is not a pureblood human. She used an illegal dark item on me. Dumbledore left us to face horrors in the Department of Mysteries when he was free as a bird to go where ever he pleased. Did you not find it funny that he knew that Voldemort was after the prophecy and instead of going there to defend the prophecy he let six teenagers leave school and do it for him? Let's not forget to mention that the blood wards around Number Four Privet Drive do not exist and never have and yet I am sent back there every summer to be starved, beaten, and treated like a slave."

"What do you mean?" asked Minerva sharply. "He said you have to go there each summer to reinforce the wards."

"Uncles Severus and Sirius are both masters when it comes to wards," Harry responded. "Both have said that the wards do not exist and that they never have. This whole time if Voldemort really wanted me, he could have waltzed right up the walk and grabbed me. Did you not find it funny that he did not attack me when he saw me with you that night in the Ministry? The only wizard he was ever supposedly scared of is Dumbledore. He could have blasted you and Sirius away from us and yet he did not. He went after Dumbledore instead. He did us nothing at all. He went after the wizard he is supposed to be scared of without a fear in the world."

"Listening to everything that Harry said makes so much sense," said Hermione. "It seems that Professor Dumbledore is just trying to egg on this fight between Harry and the Dark Lord. Harry is right. Voldemort could have stopped you that night, but he did not. He focused on Dumbledore instead. It was as if he was trying to get Dumbledore away from Harry so that we could leave. In fact, that is exactly what happened. As soon as Dumbledore and he started fighting we were able to safely get away. It all makes so much sense now. Even the Death Eaters did nothing to really harm us. Ginny's wound was an accident from one of the Order members."

"Voldemort only wanted the prophecy," said Harry tapping his scar. "I know some of his thoughts. He is NOT interested in me at all. Uncle Severus stated that both Dumbledore and Voldemort want the same thing. They both want me protected from the opposite person. This fight has nothing to do with me, but Dumbledore is placing the weight of the wizarding world on my shoulders. Now I want out. I have had enough of the lies and half truths. The only thing that I DO want is to let Voldemort know what the prophecy states. I know what is says because Dumbledore showed it to me. Because of Dumbledore, Voldemort marked me. My parents died because of him as much as it was because of Voldemort. Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper. Dumbledore knew this as he is the one that cast the Fidelius Charm. He knew that Sirius was innocent and he let the man rot in prison for over twelve years for a crime he didn't commit."

"Come on Harry," said Minerva. "Let's get you out of the castle before Dumbledore figures out a way to stop us. We will talk more about this later. We have much to discuss with the new Minister of Magic and such. Right now, your safety is top priority for us."

"Write to me Harry," said Hermione hugging him. "Neville, Luna, and I will want to hear from you. Let us know what is going on with you. We will worry about you. We all love you."

"We will keep in contact somehow," said Harry. "I am sure that your mail will be watched for some time. If I have to, I will send a letter to Professor McGonagall for you and the others. I don't want Dumbledore knowing where I am."

Harry followed Minerva out of his room and into the common room.

"What's wrong Potter?" asked Ron. "Can't stay out of trouble for a little while? Suspended already?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor Weasley," snapped Minerva. "Detention for a week will be added as well. See me tomorrow evening at eight for your detention. Oh wait, I forgot. You already have a week. See me tomorrow morning after breakfast for your extended detention schedule. Now report to your dorm and do not come out. Miss Granger, if you even see his face, I want to know about it. Cross me Weasley and you will be expelled before you can say dinner time."

With that Minerva led Harry out of the common room. Severus met them in the entrance hall.

"Sirius is waiting outside the gates of Hogwarts," said Severus. "He will be taking you out of here. Don't worry about Dumbledore. We will deal with him."

"Visit me soon," said Harry hugging him. "I will miss you both."

"Harry," said Dumbledore. "I insist that you stop right now. You will not be setting foot outside of the castle."

"I have already told you Albus, that my name to you is Lord Potter," snarled Harry. "You have no right to keep me here. My guardian is waiting for me right outside the gates and I can leave if I want. My secondary guardians are escorting me out of this castle and you have no say so in the matter. Forcing me to stay will be seen as abduction and that is punishable by law."

"That's what you think boy," said Albus pulling out his wand. "You will not be leaving. You have a destiny to fulfill and you will do it whether you want to or not. I can make you."

"You will not be threatening him any further," said Amelia at the door. "I have seven Aurors with me with their wands trained on you. Lower your wand and report to your office. We will be along in a few moments to speak with you regarding your behavior. Lord Potter, your house elf is waiting right outside the door. Severus and Minerva will escort you to Sirius where you will be leaving. Please head out now and let us deal with this meddlesome old fool."

"Thank you Madam Bones," said Harry hurrying outside. "Thank you Dobby. You know I will call for you soon enough."

Harry hurried along side of Minerva and Severus to the gates of the school. Sirius grabbed Harry by the arm and apparated them away to safety. Within moments they appeared inside of Diggory Manor. Cedric and Mary rushed over to check up on him to make sure that he was alright.

"Whatever you do Harry," said Sirius suddenly. "Do not leave the Manor. We have it warded against both Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Stay inside until you hear from me again. When we meet, make me transform into my Animagus form so that you know it is me."

Harry nodded as Sirius took one more look around and apparated away.

"Well it looks like all hell has broken loose," said Harry with a sigh. "I knew that this summer was too good to be the start of a new life for me."

"Don't worry about it Harry," said Cedric. "We will take care of you. This will all be over soon. Madam Bones will get to the bottom of this. Come on. I will help you unpack your trunk."

With a sigh, Harry followed Cedric upstairs. Life was never easy for him. Little did he know, his life would get a lot stranger, and a lot more difficult?

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am still working on setting up a foundation here. The actual plot will begin in the next chapter. I have loads of ideas for this story. It is just getting it all set up, that I am having to take the time with. Thanks in advance for the support.


	3. The Scions Of Atlantis

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming be because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

NOTE – I have decided to give this a try. I am not sure how it will come out. So I will update slow as I want to make sure I can complete the story before I start posting to many chapters. I do not want to start and then abandon the story after I get your attention.

NOTE 2 – **To all of my anonymous reviewers**. I can not respond to your reviews if you do not create an account OR sign in when you review. Therefore I can not answer your questions and such. I take pride in responding to each and every review that is given. I can not do that if you do it anonymously. Please keep that in mind.

**Chapter 3 – The Scions of Atlantis**

"Albus Dumbledore," said Amelia. "You are hereby dismissed as Head Master of Hogwarts. We have witnessed you threatening a student here on the castle grounds. Furthermore, as Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you that you are hereby dismissed from the Wizengamot once more. You have threatened the Lord of a very ancient and noble house. We don't take kindly to that sort of thing. The ICW has been informed of your misdeeds and they have sent a writ that expels you from their committee as well."

"What proof do you have that I have done anything at all?" asked Dumbledore. "My only concern is for Harry's safety. I have not harmed one hair on his head and I have spent the last sixteen years going out of my way to ensure that the Dark Lord doesn't get his hands on him. If that is against the law, then I am guilty as charged."

"The Dark Lord is NOT interested in Harry Potter," snapped Severus. "You seem to forget Dumbledore, that I am employed by many to brew potions. The Dark Lord is just one of them. I am not a Death Eater as is known to many. There is no law stating that I can not brew potions for him. Getting back to my point, as his employee, I hear things. He is NOT interested in Harry Potter and never has been. He only wants the young man safe from you and your machinations. It is YOU that keeps putting Harry in his way and into danger. Aside from that, the Dark Lord is not interested in him what so ever."

"Severus you ARE a Death Eater," said Albus. "You are only free from prison because I have vouched for you. I no longer do so. So I hope that Amelia and her Aurors arrest you before the night is over with. You are a big disappointment to me."

Severus gave a sigh and lifted his left sleeve and showed Amelia and the Aurors his bare left arm. He then lifted his right sleeve and showed them that arm as well.

"I have not now, nor have I ever been a Death Eater," said Severus. "All I do is brew potions. Madam Bones, as Minister you know the law. Is there any law that says I can not brew potions for the Dark Lord if he is paying me for that service? After all, I am one of the few Potions Masters in existence at this time in Britain and my services are needed all over the place."

"You are correct Severus," said Amelia. "There is no law that says your services can not be hired outside of this school even if that person is the Dark Lord. You have never killed anyone and your activities are recorded within the Ministry of Magic. We have a list of all the people that have hired you to brew potions. Other than that we have no proof that you have committed any crimes. Your record is spotless despite what Dumbledore thinks."

"If we get Dumbledore out of the castle, we may be able to get Lord Potter to come back and complete his education here at Hogwarts," said Minerva. "I know that he loves this place and it would be sad if he was unable to get the full benefit of finishing his education here."

"I agree," said Amelia pulling out a document and handing it to her. "This letter is stating that you are going to be the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. In this letter it directs you to name a deputy. Albus Dumbledore no longer is allowed to come to the castle. Further allegations by Sirius Black indicates that Severus Snape is giving Harry nutrient potions due to being starved, beaten, and loads of manual labor whilst on Privet Drive. Further allegations are that Dumbledore authorized the amount of five thousand pounds to be paid to Vernon and Petunia Dursley for the care of Harry Potter to come out of the Potter family vaults each month since the night that he was left on their doorstep. This money is to be repaid to the Potter vaults as it was not Dumbledore's right to make such an arrangement. Therefore, the sum of nine hundred thousand pounds will be returned to the Potter vaults by means of removal from the Dumbledore family vaults. A further sum of twenty percent interest which results in one hundred ninety two thousand pounds will be added for compensation as the funds were NOT used to care for the child. We have already visited the Dursleys and they are in custody with the muggle law enforcement for child abuse and neglect."

"You aren't within your rights to do that Amelia," snapped Albus dangerously. "You have no authority to enforce any actions based on these supposed allegations. There is no proof that Mr. Potter was being abused by his relatives and I will not allow you to remove the funds from my family vaults. In addition, there is no proof that I approved the transactions to begin with. For all we know, that could have been set up by James and Lily Potter."

"Do shut up Dumbledore," said Amelia. "As Minister for Magic, it IS within my rights to carry out this course of action. The Dursleys have been questioned and the information has already been taken from Arabella Figg who reported that they have, in fact, been abusing the boy. Further testimony given from members of the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix, also claim to have seen the boy sleeping on a doorstep in the middle of the night because his relatives locked him outside. It was claimed and verified that it was on your orders that they not report what they witnessed. Therefore, we are within our rights and the law to take legal action against you for this. You will come with us so that we can set up your trial. You will surrender your wand and come quietly so that we can get to the bottom of this once and for all. You are also hereby commanded by law to desist in contacting or coercing the young man named Lord Harry James Potter. You will cease any and all contact with him. If you are found to do so, it will result in time spent in Azkaban prison. As of yet, you are not being charged with anything. We will be keeping a close eye on you in the future to ensure his safety from you."

"You seem to be under the illusion that I will come with you and surrender," said Albus smugly. "I have a war to lead and a fight to win for the side of the light. I will not come with you nor will I surrender my wand to you. Voldemort must be stopped and Harry Potter is the only chance that we have for that to happen. Fawkes, get me out of here now."

The phoenix looked at Albus and then rose into the air. He transformed into a young man and spoke to the assembled witches and wizards.

"The Scions of Atlantis are coming into play," he said. "They will not be swayed by the light or the dark. They will walk their own path and lead their own lives. The tools have been sent and the first of the Scions will be brought home. Be prepared, for those that are worthy will be finally able to live in peace. Their tests will be rigorous, but if their heart is true and their love is pure, they will pass the tests and live the rest of their lives in peace. For the lost city of Atlantis is calling for her children."

With that, the young man transformed back into a phoenix and flashed out of the office. Amelia and the Aurors all looked at the spot for a few moments in shock. Albus was standing there in shock as well.

"All this time I thought he was a phoenix," said the old wizard sitting heavily in a chair. "I had no idea he was a spokesperson for Atlantis waiting for the Scions to appear."

"What are you talking about?" asked Minerva sitting down. "What are the Scions of Atlantis?" 

"Once the true heir of Atlantis comes into their majority, they will return to Atlantis," explained Albus. "Once they have ascended the throne, he or she will send forth for the Scions of Atlantis. Each will be proficient in their field and will be taken home to the lost city."

"It would appear that the lost city is no longer lost," said Amelia. "It is just that we are unable to get to it because we do not belong there. Do you have any idea who that lost king or queen could be?"

"Something tells me that Harry is the lost king," said Albus rubbing his head wearily. "I was not around him for his sixteenth birthday. Does anyone know if he received any strange gifts at his party?"

"He received a sword and an old book from the goblins of Gringotts," said Severus. "As far as I know, he has not opened the book yet as he has been concentrating on his studies. He may have forgotten that he even received the book."

"I think that it is time that he does so," said a very pale and shaking Albus. "I have made a huge mistake in regards to Harry Potter. We need to find out his genealogy and quickly. Something tells me that he is more important than we thought and it is in his best interest to return to Hogwarts at least for a short time. For, if he is the king of Atlantis, neither I nor Voldemort will be able to harm or sway Harry to either cause. He will walk his own path and lead his own destiny. "

"Very well," said Minerva taking a deep breath. "We will bring him back immediately, but you are to stay away from him. Let Severus and I deal with this situation. I know he trusts Cedric Diggory and Sirius, so we will have them come to the castle to be with him and help watch out over him. I will have an apartment of sorts made for them. If you are right, then Harry will need to be kept in a place where no one can hurt him."

"Amelia," said Albus. "Go through with all of your plans. The only one that I wish for you to rescind is the one to take me into custody. I have to be free to stop the Dark Lord from getting to Harry at all costs. I am the only one with the power to stop him. I will leave Hogwarts and do my work from the outside. That way I have no influence over Harry at all."

"Very well Albus," said Amelia. "I will do this only because I know you speak the truth. You are the only one, other than Mr. Potter, that has the power to stand up to the Dark Lord. I will allow this on the condition that you leave the castle now and not return."

Albus pulled out his wand and handed it to Severus.

"For now I would like for you to hold this," said Albus. "I have my old wand. If Harry is the king of Atlantis, then he will need that wand. If he is in fact the king of Atlantis, then that wand is his by birthright. For now, I suggest that when he gets back here, that you have him do a genealogy potion so that we can see who his ancestors are."

With that, Albus stood and opened a drawer on the desk and pulled out his old wand. From there he left the office. Once he got to the gates of Hogwarts, he apparated out. Minerva felt the wards transfer to her.

"Severus I would like for you to be the new Deputy," she said. "I have full control of the wards and they are telling me that Albus is no longer on the premises and will not be allowed to return. Therefore, Hogwarts is accepting me as the new Head Mistress."

"When you named me deputy, I could feel the wards activate to accept me," said Severus. "I think we better get Harry, Cedric, and Sirius to the castle immediately."

"Use my floo," said Minerva pointing to the fireplace. "I will leave it open so that Harry and the other two can step through it from the Diggory Manor."

Severus nodded and flooed from the castle. He told an elf what was going on and they hurried out of the room to inform everyone to come speak with him. He entered the den and waited for Harry and Sirius to come down.

"Harry," said Severus when they entered. "We need you to pack up and come back to Hogwarts immediately. You are not necessarily in danger here, but you will be safer at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was removed as Head Master and Minerva is now in charge. Mr. Diggory and Sirius will be joining you. Please go and pack all of your belongings and return here quickly. We need to get you back to the castle."

"I will help him," said Cedric. "I will pack my stuff as well. We should be done within the hour."

"I will head to Grimmauld Place and pack up some stuff that I might need," said Sirius. "I will meet you all back at the castle when I am done. From there, I think you need to tell us what is going on."

"We will explain everything that we know as soon as we get back to the castle," promised Severus. "For now, I think we need to move quickly. The sooner Harry is surrounded by protections the better."

Sirius nodded and stepped outside to apparate back to his home. He had Kreacher quickly help him pack up some things he would need and then he apparated to Hogwarts. Minerva opened the gates when she felt him there and allowed him entrance to the castle. He raced to her office and sat with her as they waited for Cedric and Severus to arrive with Harry via the floo network. It was not long before the fire erupted in the fireplace and Harry stepped through with his belongings. Cedric stepped through next and was followed by Severus.

"What is going on?" asked Harry confused. "One minute I am fixing to sit and read and the next Uncle Severus is telling me I need to pack back up and come back to Hogwarts. I am tired and need some sleep."

"Harry do you have the book that Griphook gave you for your birthday in your trunk?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry. "I have that and the sword that they gave me. Why do you ask?"

"Could you get it out for us please?" asked Minerva kindly. "We think it is a link to some of your heritage."

"Really?" asked Harry excitedly. "I have not had time to look at it as I was busy getting prepared for classes and such. To be honest I forgot all about it."

"I will go down to the dungeons right quick," said Severus. "I have a potion that I need to brew. I will be back when it is done. It should be about thirty minutes or so. While I am gone, maybe Minerva can fill you all in on what is going on."

He swept out of the room as Harry opened his trunk and grabbed the book. He was about to open it when Minerva stopped him.

"Please don't open it yet," she said. "I have to tell you something first."

Harry nodded and then he and Cedric sat near Sirius on the couch. Between Amelia and Minerva, they filled Harry in on everything that had transpired since he had left the castle. By the time that they were done, Severus came back in with a bottle in his hand.

"We will need a large sheet of parchment," said Severus. "When I say go, we will need you to drink the potion and then prick your finger. Let a drop of blood fall onto the parchment and we will see your family tree form on the parchment. It will tell us each and every person that you are magically related to. I will cast the spell on the parchment as it is more advanced than you are accustomed to not to mention you have never seen it done before."

Harry nodded his head and waited as Minerva gathered the parchment and enlarged it. It covered the entire desk. Severus handed Harry the bottle and took out a silver dagger. He nodded to Harry who drank the potion. Severus waited for a moment and then held out his hand to Harry. Harry placed his hand in his, and Severus pricked his finger with the dagger. They watched as a drop of blood hit the parchment. Severus waved his wand in a complex manner and mumbled an incantation. The tree formed and with it, names appeared on the parchment. Names such as Potter, Evans, and a few others appeared on the parchment. As they watched, some of the more important names in history appeared on the page. Dumbledore, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Peverell, and Emrys also appeared on the page to the astonishment of the group.

"So that is why Voldemort is not trying to kill me," said Harry pointing. "He knows that I am an heir of Slytherin. When he used my blood in the ritual in the graveyard, he had to have known that our blood was related. Therefore he did not kill me and Cedric. He let us go as he knew I was a relative. No wonder he wants me away from Dumbledore. With Dumbledore being in my family tree, it is no wonder he wants me to be away from Voldemort. Both are heirs of a founder and they are still fighting even after all of this time. I remember my muggle history enough to know that Emrys is Merlin's name. I am not sure who Peverell is though."

"We thought they were a myth," said Severus. "They were the three brothers who supposedly beat death. Their names were Ignotus, Antioch, and Cadmus. They were the owners of the Deathly Hallows. Albus was right as all three brothers are in your family tree."

He pulled out the Elder wand and handed it to Harry. Harry accepted the wand and a glow settled in his magical core.

"Albus said you were the rightful owner of this wand," said Minerva pointing to the sheet. "According to your family tree, you are related to Dumbledore though it is extremely distant. He and his brother are the last of the Dumbledore line. You have more right to the Gryffindor line than he does as your ancestry has a more solid backing."

"Here is what I think we should do," said Amelia. "Harry before you open that book, I think we all need a good nights rest. I think that we need to all be able to think rationally before we make any further plans regarding your ancestry and what that book might entail. In fact, I think it would be in your best interest to take a few days off from thinking about this. We need to set the proper wheels in motion as it were and we need to make sure that nothing happens to you."

"I think that is a good idea," said Harry. "I want to be able to think clearly and as it is getting so late, I want to be able to function properly. So to avoid temptation, I think I will leave this book with Aunt Minerva and head back to the Gryffindor Tower and get a good night's rest."

"Take these," said Minerva handing him his badges back. "They are rightfully yours. Do not worry about Dumbledore or the Dark Lord. Neither will be able to get to you while you are in the castle. Take Mr. Diggory with you. If you do not mind, maybe he can share a room with you for now until we decide what to do about all of this information."

"I have no problem sharing with Cedric," said Harry blushing slightly. "Is the password the same or did it change when you became Head Mistress?"

"The password is the same," she assured him. "Also for tonight do not worry about your rotation around the castle. Sirius can take care of that for you. I want you to get some rest. You look ready to fall asleep on your feet."

"Thank you everyone for taking care of me," said Harry. "If it is possible, I would like to keep this as quiet as possible. The less people who know my ancestry the better it will be for me. I am sure that I can expect to hear from the goblins of Gringotts before long letting me know that my portion of the inheritances from my ancestors have been deposited into my vaults."

"I should think so," said Amelia. "I will take this parchment with me and bring it to them tomorrow if you don't mind. That way they know that we have your best interest at heart. From there I will send it back to you."

"That is fine with me," said Harry grabbing his trunk and heading out of the office. "I shall see you all at breakfast tomorrow."

Harry led Cedric to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady smiled at him and opened for him after welcoming him back. When they stepped into the tower, there was an argument in the corner between Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't care what you think mudblood," said Ginny. "I will do what I want and I will be visiting my brother in his dorm. You have no right to stop me. There are NO rules which state that I can't."

"Let's see," said Harry loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Ten points will be lost for not following the rules set up by the prefects. Ten more will be lost for calling Hermione that foul name. I think a detention with Professor Snape for two nights will stop your vulgar mouth."

"You have no authority to do such a thing Potter," snapped Ginny. "So go to hell and shove your detention up your arse. It will be a cold day in hell before I listen to what you have to say. You are nothing to me. You are nothing but fodder for me to use to get what I want."

"Well, well, well," said a silky voice behind Harry. "I think a suspension for Miss Weasley is on order. What rule were you talking about Mr. Potter?"

"The prefects and I decided that since it was unfair to us gentlemen that the ladies were not allowed in our dorms," said Harry. "All prefects agreed upon this new rule. When we all agreed, the common room felt weird for a second as the rule took effect. Ginny doesn't want to follow the rule. When I came in, she was screaming at Hermione and called her the foul word. I used my right as prefect to take away some points and administer detention. You came in as she directed her anger towards me. She is rather lucky that Cedric is a kind as he is or he would have hexed her for her last portion. I can personally guarantee that she will never get her hands on me or my vaults."

"I think the rule is a good one," said Minerva coming into the common room. "When Mr. Potter deducted points and administered the detention, it showed up on my desk. I think that as the new Head Mistress of this school that I will have all four houses enforce that neither the young men nor the young ladies will be allowed in the opposite gender's dorm rooms. Miss Weasley you will join me in my office so that we may floo your parents. Your suspension will begin tonight and last for one week."

"You can't suspend me for calling someone a name," snapped Ginny. "That is not fair. Besides I was just telling the truth. She is just a mudblood. There is no point in denying that."

"Oh let's see," said Minerva getting red in the face. "I think a second week of suspension is in order now as you are blatantly disrespecting the Head Mistress of this school. Furthermore, when you return from your suspension, you will not be allowed to be on your house team nor will you be allowed Hogsmeade visits for the remainder of the year. Now if you do not want to lose more privileges or school time, I recommend that you go to your dorm and pack your belongings. Miss Granger, I will ask that you supervise this. When she is done, escort her to my new office. At the moment there is no password."

"Yes Head Mistress," said Hermione. "I will see to it at once. Welcome back Harry. Thank you for standing up for me. It is good to see you again Cedric."

"Miss Weasley, you are to surrender your wand to me this moment," said Minerva. "It will be returned to your mother and father as they are escorting you off the premises."

Ginny glared at the bunch before she pulled out her wand and handed it to Minerva. Ron came down the stairs at that moment and viewed the scene before him.

"What in the hell is going on?" he asked. "What did you do this time Potter? I thought we were finally free of your scar headed self. What are you doing back and what have you done to my sister? I can't believe the favoritism that is being shown in this castle to one person and not to the rest of us. If Potter says jump, then the teachers all jump. This is totally ridiculous."

Minerva sighed as she turned her anger on Ron. Harry and Cedric took a few steps back from the anger that was on both Minerva and Severus' faces. Others in the common room vanished in seconds at the sight.

"I think a week of suspension is in order for you as well Mr. Weasley," she snapped. "I am tired of your antagonism towards my students. Hand me your wand and go upstairs to pack. Mr. McLeggon, please escort him upstairs and see to it that he packs all of his belongings. I am tired of students thinking that they can badger other students just because they feel like it. If people like Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy can put their differences aside and become friends then I see no reason why the rest of the school can't do the same. If I have anymore trouble with either of the two of you, I will expel you permanently from Hogwarts and have your wands snapped. As it is, I'm barely containing myself from snapping both this instant as it is. For the record Mr. Weasley, we do NOT jump when Lord Potter tells us to. I have never had a student whose compassion is as high as Potter's and you will do well to remember that."

Cormack grabbed Ron by the arm and dragged him upstairs after the red head handed Minerva his wand. It was not long before both Weasleys were being escorted out of the Gryffindor common room. Harry smiled at his friends and entered his room to find Dobby already unpacking his belongings. He and Cedric thanked the elf and both went for a hot shower. By the time they were done, the elf was finished. Both young men climbed into bed and went to sleep.

The next day, Harry sat with Hermione and told her everything that had happened. She was floored by the information that he gave her.

"I trust you to keep this between us," he said. "I know you will go to the library and research all that you can on Merlin and Atlantis. Luna, Draco, and Neville can be told, but no one else. When we have more information, we can figure out what is going on. For now, I would like to keep this a secret if at all possible."

"Harry it is so amazing that you are related to all four of the founders," she whispered. "Thank you for bringing me into your confidence. I will not let you down again. I will go to the library right after breakfast and begin my research. I love a good challenge. Will Cedric be with you in all of your classes?"

"I am not sure to be honest," said Harry. "I know that you and Draco are watching out over me with the help of Luna and Neville, but I think that with as important as this is, I need all the eyes watching out over me that I can get. I think Aunt Minerva will be making an announcement at breakfast. So if we hurry, we can get into the Great Hall and hear what she has to say."

The trio rushed out of the tower and down to breakfast. As soon as all of the students were sitting, Minerva stood up.

"Attention students," she called. "After a very interesting evening, there will be a few changes in the castle. First, I would like to announce that Albus Dumbledore is no longer Head Master of this school. I have been given the post of Head Mistress and there will be some changes implemented on this day. I would like to announce the new Deputy, Professor Severus Snape."

Students from Slytherin along with Harry and Hermione all clapped at this.

"You new transfiguration professor as well as Head of Gryffindor House will be Sirius Black," she said when the noise died down. "Please make him feel welcome."

The noise at the Gryffindor table was deafening. Harry and his friends all clapped loudly for Sirius.

"Next I want to announce that Mr. Potter will have someone with him as an escort for awhile," she said. "It was called to our attention that certain students and other people are attempting to do serious harm to Mr. Potter. Therefore, we have decided that for his protection, Mr. Diggory will be escorting Mr. Potter around the castle to his destinations as well as sitting in his classes with him. Last but not least, I am awarding Gryffindor house fifty points for making an excellent attempt at being fair within Hogwarts. Mr. Potter has come up with the idea for Gryffindor Tower that it is unfair to the young men of Hogwarts that they are not allowed in the young ladies' dorms and the young ladies are allowed into the young men's dorms. From this day forward, neither will be allowed in the other's dorms. I have worked with the wards to ensure that no one from the opposite gender will be allowed. It is after all, only fair. Young men need just as much privacy as the young women. Also I would like to point out that every time someone utters the word 'Mudblood', it will be an automatic twenty point reduction in points. I am tired of the animosity due to the pureblood fanatics. With that being said, let me be the first to say good morning and to dig in. Classes will start in about forty five minutes and you all do NOT want to be late."

Harry grinned as the food appeared on the table. He helped himself to breakfast and chatted amiably with Luna, Neville, Hermione, Cedric, Seamus, and Dean. Harry looked at his schedule and realized that he had Herbology first thing. He grabbed his bag and headed to the greenhouse followed by Hermione and Neville. Pomona greeted Cedric warmly and congratulated Harry on an outstanding idea. From there, she launched into her lesson with the group. Cedric sat in a conjured chair and watched as Harry tackled his plant for the day. After Herbology was Charms. Harry was working on nonverbal spells again. He had one small incident when he blasted Professor Flitwick off the chair with his Aguamenti Charm. After racing to make sure the tiny professor was alright, Harry blushed furiously as he apologized over and over for his blunder.

"I didn't mean for it to be that strong or for it to hit you," said Harry. "I had no idea that it was going to be so big or powerful."

"Not to worry Mr. Potter," said Filius drying himself off. "Twenty points to Gryffindor for not only casting it correctly, but for it being as powerful as it was. That was some amazing spell work. Congratulations on doing it correctly if a bit over excited."

He patted harry on the arm and went back to his spot. Harry grinned at Cedric and went back to his desk. Neville and Hermione were snickering behind their hands. Harry poked his tongue at his friends and tried again. When he did it, Hermione's eyes got huge. Even Cedric was standing and staring. When Harry realized what he did, he looked around in amazement. Not only did he do the spell nonverbally, but he succeeded in doing it wandless with perfect success.

"That is VERY good Mr. Potter," said Filius. "Take twenty five points to Gryffindor for that perfect display of wandless and non verbal spell casting. You are also hereby excused from homework tonight for your outstanding performance."

"Your powers must be starting to awaken," whispered Hermione. "You had better go and see Professor McGonagall about this. It could be something important. You have a free period next. You have time to go and talk to her."

Harry nodded and kept his hands in his lap. He was not sure what to do. He knew he was going to be different, but this was amazing. When class was over, he and Cedric made their way to the Head Mistresses' office. After knocking, he was told to enter and did so.

"Harry," she said. "Please do not tell me that something bad has happened to you in the short time since I have seen you."

"No Professor," he said. "I was just able to cast the Aguamenti Charm nonverbally and wandless in Charms. Hermione suggested that I come and see you as it might have something to do with my magical inheritance or something awakening."

"I am glad that you came to me with this," she said. "Griphook sent the paperwork this morning regarding your vaults. Your summarization, about them finally adding all of you ancestor's vaults together has happened. Amelia went this morning and they took care of everything for you. You are indeed one very wealthy young man not to mention that you are going to be a very powerful one. We are going to have to see what that book contains before long. Meet me in my office after dinner and we can talk more about it. I have the other Heads of House on alert already as well as Amelia. You may bring Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Longbottom if you desire. I happen to agree with you that things will start to awaken for you more with each passing day. Your magic will be one of the most powerful that I have ever witnessed in a long time. This is probably due to your heritage. Never before have we had an heir to all three Peverell brothers or all four founders of Hogwarts. You are definantly a prodigy. We will help you all that we can. For now, I recommend seeing if you can do all of your work wandless and nonverbally."

"Aunt Minnie what happened with Ron and Ginny?" asked Harry. "Was Molly Weasley upset that they were suspended?"

"Yes she was," said Minerva with a tight mouth. "It ended up in a screaming match. She accused me of showing favoritism when it came to you. She said that you had no right to dock points from Ginny as you are not the real prefect. She also said you had no right to give Ginny a detention either. I informed her that you had every right to act as you did and were supported by the staff due to your fairness. When she didn't like that, I told her that she didn't need to let her youngest two return to Hogwarts period. So from now on, there will be no more Weasleys here at Hogwarts. Molly will home school her children. Arthur didn't look to happy about that however. He assured me after Molly left that Ronald and Ginevra will both be grounded for quite some time. He is not happy with their attitudes or their vocabulary."

"I just don't understand what it is that I supposedly did to them," said Harry. "I have always been generous with them and been good to them. I just don't understand how two people that claimed to be my friends could be so greedy. They hurt me badly and then I am the one to get the blame for it. Fred and George are not like that. They are good guys and are friends with me still. I got a package this morning with some of their products in it. I don't understand why Ron and Ginny are being so selfish and why Molly is egging them on. Even with everything that they have done to me I have still done nice things for them and helped them out. It seems the more that I give, the more they want."

"They are no longer your concern," said Minerva. "If you get mail from any of the three of them, I suggest that you bring it to me or Severus so that we can scan it for curses and such first. I would not put it past them to attempt to harm you via the post. Now, if there is nothing more I can do for you, I suggest that you go down to the Great Hall for lunch. I shall see you this evening after dinner."

Harry smiled at her and left the office. He and Cedric were met up by Hermione and Neville. He passed on the information that was given to him by Minerva and they all sat down to eat lunch. Afternoon classes were set for Harry. He breezed through DADA with ease. Runes were just as easy for him as DADA was. He went through the rest of his classes with a smile on his face and with a little trepidation. After dinner was over, he gathered Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Draco and along with Cedric, and they made their way to Minerva's office. Harry gave the password and went up. The door was open and Amelia was sitting there chatting with Sirius while Severus was reading a list of things that needed to be done in the castle. Filius was explaining to Pomona about the outstanding job Harry did on his Aguamenti Charm when the teens made their appearance.

"Come in and have a seat," said Minerva. "We want to proceed with caution. So what we need is for each of you in this room to promise to keep what you see and hear silent unless you are given permission to speak of it. It is of the utmost importance to keep Harry in as low of a profile as we possibly can so that the Dark Lord can not figure out a way to harm him further. Now we have heard from Harry that both Albus and Voldemort are not interested in him at this moment, but we will not know until we find out what this book is all about. So Harry, while you are safe here in the castle, we will now allow you to open this book and see what it is all about."

Harry cautiously stepped forward and approached the book sitting on the corner of the desk. He reached for it and gently opened the cover. What happened next took everyone in the room by surprise. No sooner had Harry opened the book then he disappeared in a shower of phoenix fire. Severus was the first to recover from his shock.

"Have the portraits and ghosts start searching the castle to make sure that he was not teleported somewhere else in the castle," said Severus. "We must search here first in case he is still on the premises."

"Check Harry's belongings," said Sirius recovering from his shock. "He has the marauder's map in his possession. It will show if he is still in the castle or not."

"It would be in his room," said Hermione. "Let's go."

Everyone dashed from the room and headed to the Gryffindor Tower. The Fat Lady opened without the password and allowed them all through. They got to Harry's room and stood in amazement. The door was wide open and none of his possessions were in the room. It was as if he was taken off the face of the world.

"His stuff was here a little while ago," said Cedric. "He and I were studying for Potions before dinner. I left his book on the desk myself. I never left his side. Where, is he and what is happening to him?"

"Calm down, Mr. Diggory," said Severus. "If I had to wager, he is probably in Atlantis and his troubles are just starting."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione sharper than she intended. "Is Harry in some kind of danger?"

"He will have to go through the trial to prove that he is the rightful king of Atlantis," whispered Amelia. "We can only pray that he passes his tests and sends word to us that he is ok. Minerva we will need to have round the clock information passing between Hogwarts and the Minister's office."

Minerva could only nod her head in agreement. Harry had disappeared out of her office and was only now facing anything.

Harry was just as surprised as anyone else when he disappeared from the office. He landed in a spot that seemed very old. Harry knew he wasn't in Hogwarts anymore. The only trouble was he didn't know where he was.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I will stop this chapter here so that I have a beginning for the next chapter. Thank you for understanding. I am enjoying this story and the more I put in the more it is falling into place. Please remember to sign in to give reviews if you want an answer from me. I also want to point out that future chapters will answer many of your questions. Please be patient with me.


	4. The Trial of the King

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

NOTE –

**Chapter 4 – The Trial of the King**

"Where in the world am I?" he asked out loud. "This can not possibly be good. It doesn't even appear that I am anywhere near Hogwarts anymore."

"You are at the beginning of your trial," said a musical voice. "It is upon this first step that all of your trials will begin."

Harry looked around for the source of the voice. It seemed very familiar to him, but at the same time, he was sure that he had never heard it before. He turned around and noticed a phoenix sitting on the stone near an archway.

"Fawkes?" he asked in astonishment. "Is that you? I have never heard your voice before, but something in it tells me that it is you."

"I am Fawkes," said the phoenix. "By right, I am your familiar, but only after you pass your trials. Your blood tells us that you are the King of Atlantis. When you opened the book, you were teleported here with all of your belongings to enter your trials. Should you pass, you will be anointed and be allowed to sit upon the throne. Your father was supposed to do the same, but he failed his tests of virtue and therefore was not given the book he needed to come here. You are a purely selfless individual. You have done nothing to cause deliberate harm to another living soul. Therefore, you have passed the test of purity."

"So I am in Atlantis and I will be tested to see if I am the rightful heir to the throne," summarized Harry. "Should I pass the tests, I will be given the title of king and will live the rest of my life here in Atlantis. What happens if I fail?"

"You will be sent back to Hogwarts and your life will go on," said Fawkes. "The Mystics of Atlantis will erase your memories and you will not remember ever coming here and we will begin the search for the next in line for the throne. I have watched you for the last five years. I have faith in you that you will in fact survive the trials and become the King of Atlantis."

"When are the tests due to begin?" asked Harry. "What do they consist of and where are they to take place and such?"

"Each test will be different," said Fawkes. "Your knowledge in your subjects will play an important role in your tests. They are designed to test your magic, heart, sincerity, knowledge, trust, and strengths as well as many other things. They will not be easy, but if you keep a solid head on your shoulders, you will pass each test. With each test that you successfully complete, you will receive a gift and a token to help you with your next test."

"Where do I start and when do I have to start?" he asked hesitantly. "It was just after dinner when I opened the book and was sent here. I am scared and I am tired all at the same time."

"Do not fear Lord Potter," said the phoenix. "You will be able to rest here tonight in comfort and peace. During your tests, you will be fed and given time between the tests to function with. I am your guardian while you are here in Atlantis. Everything that you will need is in your school trunk. One last thing I am able to tell you is that while here in Atlantis you do have access to your vaults. For now, I suggest that you enter that building and get some rest. Your first test will be tomorrow. To begin, you will just step through this archway and the test will commence."

Harry nodded and brought his trunk into the house. There was a snack on the table and a bed in the corner. He sniffed at the food appreciatively and then went and sat on the bed. He opened his trunk and took out his sword and put it on the bed next to him. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was just after seven. He took out his text books and browsed through them.

Back at Hogwarts, Fawkes flashed back into the castle. Minerva was sitting with Sirius, Cedric, Severus, Amelia, Hermione, Luna, Draco, and Neville. When he appeared, they all jumped at the sight of him.

"Lord Potter is safe in Atlantis," said Fawkes. "In the morning he will begin his trials to prove that he can handle being the king. I am his protector. However, I can not interfere with the test themselves as I am one of the ones administering the tests. I will keep you informed as to how well he does his tasks. He will have at least one task per day though he will have many that he will not even realize he is being tested on. He has all of the tools that he needs to have for these tasks. I will keep you posted as to how he does on each task as often as I can. He will face his greatest fears and his worst nightmares, but if he keeps a good head on his shoulders, he will pass each and every obstacle that the Mystics throw at him. He has had the best teachers that Hogwarts has teaching him all of these years. I have faith in him and I am sure that you do as well. Tomorrow's task will test his generosity to those that are in need of assistance."

"So for sure tomorrow, he will not be in any danger that will take his life," said Minerva nervously.

"He will not lose his life ever," said Fawkes. "This is just a test. Should he fail, he will be returned here and your memories will be erased. If he passes all of his tests, he will send for the next person and their own tests will begin. This is the only information that I am allowed to relay. I will return at this time tomorrow and inform you as to his progress and his results."

"Thank you Fawkes," said Hermione. "If you are allowed, please send him our love. Each of us here wishes him nothing but the best."

With a nod, the phoenix flashed out again and returned to his vigil over the Lord of the Potter family.

Harry slept restlessly that night. He was nervous about the trials that were waiting for him. He knew that if he failed just one test that he would not be allowed to complete his destiny.

Morning came and Harry woke with a start. Breakfast was sitting on the table for him and he ate it quickly. He took a deep breath and stepped outside of the house. His trunk rose from the floor and followed him. Harry raised an eyebrow at this, but didn't remark on it. He strapped his sword to his hip and then with his wand in his hand, he stepped through the archway. He was shocked at the scene before him.

Ronald Weasley was sitting on the ground with a tin cup next to him. He looked shabby and he looked half starved.

"Harry?" he asked with a raised voice. "Harry you have to help me."

"What has happened to you?" asked Harry in shock. "I just saw you yesterday and you looked fine. What happened?"

"Voldemort came to my house and attacked," said Ron with tears in his eyes. "He killed Ginny and Percy and mum. Dad and Bill managed to get me out of the area. I have been on the streets ever since trying to get something to eat and a place to go."

"Well come on then," said Harry. "I will take you to get something to eat. Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "All I know is that when I woke up I was here. I am cold and hungry."

"We will get you taken care of," assured Harry. "There has to be an inn around here somewhere that I can get you into."

"There is one over there," said Ron pointing. "I tried to get them to help me, but they didn't want me in there."

"We will see what I can do," said Harry leading the way. "I will do what I can."

Harry walked into the inn and was surprised to see Narcissa Malfoy standing behind the counter. She was wiping the counter and ignored Harry.

"Excuse me Madam Malfoy," said Harry. "I have someone here that needs some help and I was wondering what your rate for food and lodging was?"

"Ten galleons a night," said Narcissa coldly. "For three meals a day, it will cost you a galleon per meal."

"Is there any way that he can help out around the inn to help pay for his meals?" asked Harry pulling out his Gringotts debit card.

"We have no time for riff raff that doesn't want to work," said Narcissa. "How many nights are you going to pay for the scum? He will be responsible for cleaning his own room."

"I would like to pay for one year," said Harry. "I would like to include meals in that. Hopefully he will be able to get work somewhere soon so that he can support himself. I also need to buy him five hundred galleons of clothes so that he can look presentable while looking for work."

"That will be five thousand two hundred forty five galleons," said Narcissa holding out her hand for his card. "It will ensure that he is fed and has a roof over his head for one year starting today."

"Thank you Madam Malfoy," said Harry signing the ticket. "That is all I ask."

"Thank you Harry," said Ron. "You have been more than generous to me and I am thankful that you do not hold grudges."

"I will check up on you later," said Harry. "I have other business to attend and need to get going."

With that, Harry left the inn and headed down the lane. He came upon some bullies that were tormenting a small creature. Upon reaching the scene, he noticed that the creature was none other than Dobby.

"Impedimenta," said Harry and watched as the four bullies were thrown backwards.

He quickly bound the bullies and started to question them.

"Why are you tormenting this house elf?" he asked angrily. "What has he ever done to you?"

"He is a bad elf," snarled Draco Malfoy. "He betrayed my family and followed with Harry Potter. He deserves to die."

"He is a freak and all freaks deserve to be burnt," said Dudley. "I am just doing my part to end his miserable life."

"This elf is not one that should be allowed to live," said Neville. "He has broken the code that all elves are supposed to live by. He deserves what ever it is that he gets."

"To bad for him that he is such and oddball," said Hermione. "He will learn his place before long and you will join him for stopping our fun."

Harry stood there in shock. He grabbed Dobby by the hand and the two of them took off down the lane. When they were far enough away, he knelt next to the little elf and asked how he was doing.

"Dobby is ok Harry Potter," said the elf. "Dobby is thanking Merlin that you is showing up when you is doing so. Dobby is always loyal to Harry Potter."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" asked Harry checking him over. "I don't know many healing spells, but the ones that I do know will take care of some of your smaller injuries."

"Dobby is fine Harry Potter," said the elf. "Your generosity is a delight. You is saving Dobby from bad people. Dobby is always going to remember this."

With that, the elf snapped his fingers and left.

"Well now that was the oddest thing that I have ever witnessed," said Harry. "What has gotten into Hermione and Neville? They have never abused another living being before. It makes no sense to me that they would act like that."

Harry made his way further down the road and came across another scene that totally blew his mind. Petunia was sitting in a chair outside of the door of a house. She was crying. Harry rushed over to her.

"Aunt Petunia?" he asked. "What is wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Oh hello Harry," she said wiping her eyes. "Dudley has run off and Vernon is dying. I do not know what to do. The doctor said that it will not be long before he passes from this world. No one is here to sit with me as he passes on. I don't know what to do."

"I will sit with you," said Harry handing her a handkerchief. "You will not be alone when Uncle Vernon passes."

"Why do you care?" she asked harshly. "You never liked us. Why would you sit with me?"

"I never liked the way you were treating me," said Harry. "You are still family and no one should have to go through all of this alone. Therefore I will sit with you and help you make arrangements for his burial and for your future when he is gone. There is not a whole lot I can do about Dudley, but I can at least make sure that you are ok."

The two of them sat side by side in silence. The doctor came out and informed Petunia that Vernon was taking a turn for the worse. She and Harry went in and sat on either side of Vernon. Harry watched as his Uncle took his last breath and left the world of the living. Harry stood up and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. When she had calmed down, he left the room and spoke to the doctor.

"Make sure that he is buried properly," said Harry. "I will pay for everything. Also I want to insure that she is taken care of properly and to make sure that she has everything that she needs."

"Just sign right here," said the doctor. "I will see to it that the funds are taken from your vault. He is leaving her with a lot of money so she should be ok for about ten years."

"Triple it," said Harry. "I want her to be taken care of until she is no longer able to take care of herself. Maybe by then her worthless son will step up to the plate and be a man and see to it that his mother is taken care of."

The doctor nodded and handed Harry another sheet of parchment to sign. He signed with pleasure and went back to make sure that she was ok. When he stepped into the room, he noticed that he was no longer in the room but standing before an archway. Fawkes was sitting on a boulder next to the entrance.

"Step through to complete the test," said Fawkes. "You have done admirably. You will be given a respite until tomorrow when your next challenge is to take place."

"All of that was a test?" asked Harry walking forth. "It seemed so real. How is it that I didn't know it was a test?"

"It would not be a test if you knew what to expect now would it?" asked Fawkes with amusement. "You will not know that any of the tests are a test until you have actually completed them. It will be like you are unaware of your surroundings as you are judged by your actions."

"I can accept that," said Harry. "It seems like it would make the most sense as I have so much to prove about myself to those that wish me to be king. It would only make sense that I have to unknowingly step into the situation so that my reactions are realistic and not forced as it would be if I knew that it was a test."

"Congratulations," said Fawkes. "You have just passed the test of humility. To know when one would be strong or led shows that you have the gift of stability in your mind. Intellect will prove to be your best attribute."

"So was this test one that was part of the last one?" asked Harry confused.

"No Harry," said Fawkes. "You have just passed the second test. The first was the test of generosity. To make a good monarch, you have to be as gentle as you are firm. By not allowing recent events to sway you, you have shown generosity to one that is greedy and would have taken everything from you if he could. By rescuing the house elf you call Dobby from the hands of three that you call friend means that you are a loyal and generous person with your protection. To sit with the abusive relative when she was in a time of need shows that your spirit harbors no ill will to those that are less fortunate than you are. Therefore you have passed the test of generosity. By your answers to me regarding why you will step into a test without knowledge that it is a test, you have passed the test of humility."

"Cool," said Harry. "I have passed two tests already. I know that I still have a ways to go before I am able to sit on the throne. So I guess I better rest up and get ready for what is thrown at me next. I am sure that somewhere along the way, my ability to lead will come into play as well as my ability to function in a situation where it requires quick thinking and my ability to work under duress."

"Very good Harry," said Fawkes. "You have just passed the test of logistics. However your test of duress has already been administered and you have passed it admirably. Think back to the night that you witnessed the Dark Lord return. You acted bravely and with a clear head in a time where most people would have caved in under the duress of the mind. That shows you have the strength of heart and wits when it comes to making quick decisions to keep those that are innocent out of the line of fire. You have passed your test of leadership in May when you guided your friends into the Department of Mysteries and were able to lead them to victory even though it was a trap designed by two of the most powerful masterminds in the world. You kept all of your friends alive and used your leadership skills to get them through some of the best laid traps imaginable."

"But Ginny was injured," said Harry. "If Lucius had not winked at me to let me know that the prophecy was safe, and that he was assisting me, then I would never have gotten us out of there alive."

"As true as that statement may be," replied Fawkes. "You have stood up to the Dark Lord and survived. You are braver than most people give credit for. You do not allow fame to go to your head. All you want to be is normal. Your desires are not for riches, but for a loving family that will stand by your side through thick and thin. The wealth you desire comes from the heart and not the mines of the goblins."

"So what is there left?" asked Harry. "It seems that I have passed so many of the tests with my life that there is very little left for me to be tested on. Don't get me wrong, I am sure that there are loads of topics that I can be tested on, but it seems like most of the hard stuff is already done. My life experiences have already proven that I am a strong minded as well as a strong bodied person to have survived the abuse from the Dursleys and still come out smiling. I love Cedric with all of my heart. Hermione is my best friend along with Neville and Luna. I have even made my peace with Draco. About the only thing you haven't tested me on yet, is my ability to comprehend my lessons from the teachers of Hogwarts. I am also sure that somewhere along the way there might be a test that will examine my fighting prowess without a wand. I have no doubt that I will fail that one as I have never trained with a sword or other weapon before expect for a wand. I only got lucky that I was able to stab the basilisk with the sword before. I really wish that I didn't have to kill the serpent. It was a beautiful majestic creature that did not deserve to die as it was only doing what it was instructed to do. Had it not been for you, I would have died down there with Ginny."

"You have just passed the test of maturity," said Fawkes. "By saying what you said, you have just realized to your self that not everyone is top at everything that they do. You are indeed correct. The only thing left to test you on is your scholastic ability. Your first test will be in DADA starting at nine in the morning. For now, just step through the archway and go into the house that you see. You will be able to rest and review for your tests."

"Thank you Fawkes," said Harry. "You have no idea at how happy I am that you are here to watch out over me. I feel safe knowing that you are here to guide me and keep me posted. I really appreciate all that you are doing for me."

With that, Harry pulled out his wand and walked through the archway into the next phase of his testing. When he got to the other side, he saw that Fawkes was waiting for him at the entrance to the house.

"Congratulations Harry," said Fawkes. "You have now passed the test of trust. By thanking me for keeping you safe, but walking ahead into the unknown prepared, you have proven that you are trusting, but not foolish enough to walk into the unknown blindly. I shall return later and keep watch as you sleep. You will be safe here for now. The brunt of your tests will begin tomorrow and they are purely scholastic. From here on out, there is no danger to you."

Harry smiled at the phoenix and then entered the house. He approached the food and was about to take a bite when he smelled something funny. He ran a test on the food in his hand and saw that it was laced with a potion. A sheet of paper appeared.

"This test is in potions," he read. "You are to neutralize the potion so that your food is clear to eat."

Harry sat near his trunk and pulled out his potions text and his cauldron. For the next three hours he made potions to test the food he was about to eat. Wiping sweat from his brow he had a breakthrough and was able to isolate the ingredient in his food that made his food so unhealthy to eat. By making the appropriate potion, he was able to negate the effects of the potion and eat his food hungrily. As he was eating, he received a second note.

"Congratulations," he read. "You have passed the potions portion of your scholastic tests. For tonight, rest and prepare. No more tests will be sent this evening."

Fawkes smiled and flashed back to Hogwarts. Minerva and Amelia were pacing back and forth in the office. Sirius was staring into the flames of the fire. Hermione was sitting quietly with Draco and Neville lost in their thoughts. Luna was reading the Quibbler to pass the time. Severus was talking quietly with Filius and Pomona. Cedric was mumbling to himself as Remus just sat there staring off into space.

"I have news for you all," said Fawkes as he flashed in. "Lord Potter has passed a great many tests today."

"What tests has he gone through and how well has he done?" asked Minerva quickly. "Is he harmed in any way?"

"Rest assured that he is very healthy," said the phoenix. "He was tested on his generosity, intellect, humility, love, determination, and trust. He has passed each and every trial above and beyond the call of nature. He has also passed his potions part of his trials. His life is a living testament of his ability to work under duress while staying alive, strong, and level headed. The ability to show love to an enemy is one of his greatest achievements. Part of his test was to sit with Petunia Dursley while her husband died. Not only did he do so, but he insured that she would be taken care of for the next thirty years. In a second simulation, the house elf Dobby was being attacked by four people. Three of which are his friends. He saved the house elf and did not think twice about doing so even though the attackers were people he knew and cared for. In a third simulation, Ronald Weasley was starving. Harry took him to an inn where he paid for room and board for one year for Ronald along with enough extra to buy him new clothes to help him prepare himself to go and look for a job to provide for his own future."

"That sounds like something Harry would do," said Hermione. "He will help out his own enemy if he knew that person really needed the help. I am happy that he is doing so well."

"Tomorrow he will be tested in his scholastics," said Fawkes. "As we already know he has done well in his subjects here despite some of the training he has had, I have no doubt that he will do well. Tomorrow is DADA and charms. The day after is transfiguration and Herbology. From there he will have to prove that he is accomplished in astrology and that he knows his magical creatures. After that it is just a little bit of this and that."

"Harry got an outstanding and exceeds expectations in most of his studies," said Severus. "I have no doubt that he will succeed in his tasks. What was the potion he had to deal with?"

"The Mystics placed a powerful sleeping draught in his food," said Fawkes. "Harry had to not only identify that his food was tampered with, but he had to neutralize the potion in his food so that he could eat it."

"But that is Mastery level potions," said Severus angrily. "He could have gone to sleep and never woken up."

"He passed with what you would call an outstanding," said Fawkes. "It took him three hours to identify the potion in his food and then another hour to neutralize it. I believe he still has a book that belonged to the Half- Blood Prince."

"He did it in four hours?" asked Amelia in shock. "The boy is more intelligent than we gave him credit for."

"I must say that I am very impressed that he has done so," said Severus. "I am only thankful that he has my book with him to help him. I am very proud of him on this. Not many people can neutralize that type of potion."

"Thank Merlin that he is alright," said Sirius in a shaky voice. "I know my pup will do well in DADA. He is the best in that subject that this school has seen in a very long time. I have no doubt that he will do well."

"Harry studied hard in his other subjects as well," said Hermione. "He will do fine. I have faith in him."

Fawkes trilled one last note to the group and left in a flash of fire.

"Well it seems like Harry will do us proud," said Minerva. "He will continue to give it his very best and I have no doubt that he will pass the rest of these tests."

"I miss him so much," said Cedric. "I want him back here. I don't care about these stupid tests. I want my Harry back. I want him safe in my arms."

Pomona wrapped her former student in her arms murmuring to him the whole while. Cedric broke down and cried. He was worried about Harry.

"Don't worry about Harry, Mr. Diggory," said Minerva surreptitiously wiping away a tear. "He knows what he is doing. They did say if he passed all of his tests that he would send for those he cares about. I have no doubt that you are at the top of that list."

Cedric nodded and accepted the potion that Severus handed him. He swallowed it down and relaxed.

"Thank you Professor Snape and thank you Head Mistress," said Cedric. "I know in my head that your words are correct, but my heart still wants him here."

"Trust me when I say that we all feel the same way," said Remus. "All we can do now is to wait until he sends for those he wants with him."

"Who do you think he will send for?" asked Neville near tears himself.

"I have no doubt that he will send for Remus and Sirius," said Minerva. "I also know that he will send for Cedric. It is my belief that he will send for Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, and as odd as it sounds, Mr. Malfoy. If I had to choose other people, I can only hope that he sends for me, Severus, Filius, Pomona, and Hagrid."

"He would send for Dobby and Winky as well," said Hermione nodding her head. "He loves those two elves. He would also want Hedwig to come with him. She was his first ever friend. She has been going spare since he left."

"If I had to speculate," said Severus. "He would also no doubt send for the Weasley twins. They are very close to him. Merlin, help Atlantis if those two are in the mix."

The group all sat around and discussed possible people that Harry would want in Atlantis with him.

The next day, Harry woke up to a good breakfast. After making sure it did not have any potions or poisons in it, he ate and then stepped out of the house to face the new challenges of the day. He took a deep breath and entered the arch way. He came face to face with a dozen wands. He ducked and was able to blast some of the opponents out of the way before he stood and backed to where they were not surrounding him. He noticed that the party consisted of certain types of creatures as well as humans. Harry lifted his hand and blasted the opponents back with a silent but powerful Aguamenti Charm. Soon he was battling for his life. A troll came towards him and Harry used the Levitation Charm to knock it out cold with its own club. He used his patronus to protect him from a Dementor. He used Disarming Charm on a human wizard. He was able to stop an invasion of his mind with his Occlumency. Finally he had enough. He was starting to get tired and he knew that if they kept up, he would lose the duel. He lifted his wand and yelled the first spell he could think of.

"SERPINSORTIA MAXIMUS," he yelled, and had the satisfaction of seeing a dozen large snakes come out of his wand. Using parseltongue he had the serpents attack his opponents to keep them occupied while he took them out one by one. The battle lasted for over three hours. Harry used a wide variety of spells and hexes to take out his opponents. In the end, a very fatigued Harry sat down to rest. Fawkes was sitting in a tree near him.

"Very good Harry," said the phoenix. "You have done very well in these two tests. You have proved to us that you are adept in DADA and Charms. We are very proud of you. Your family back in Hogwarts is very pleased with your results and misses you terribly."

"I miss them too," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "I will be glad when all of this is done so that I can start sending for them. Will they have to go though all of these trials as well?"

"Oh yes," said Fawkes. "Each and every person to come to Atlantis has had to take these tests. All will be explained to you on the day you finish and if you pass all of your tests, all will be revealed."

"Good," said Harry. "You know how I hate being kept in the dark. I am just thankful that before long I will be able to get the full story."

Fawkes smiled as he looked on at his charge. He knew that Harry was tired. What Harry did not know was that he had already been in Atlantis for over a week and his trials were just about done. Harry sat there in the sunshine and fell asleep after he placed some protective wards around himself. Even his fatigued mind was still alert enough to set wards to inform him if someone or something approached him while he rested.

Over the next week, Harry was tested to the ends of his stamina and knowledge. His mind was tired as was his body. He made it through each and every obstacle and did not waver from his focus. In the evenings, he studied. During the day he met the challenges head on. Fawkes was there with him on the last day of his test. The test was against his self.

Harry walked through the archway to deal with this final test. There he watched in horror as his mother was standing there.

"Lily, take Harry and run," said James at the foot of the stairs. "I will hold him off as long as I can. Just take him and go."

Harry watched in horror as his father was hit with the Avada Kedavra Curse. Harry hurried and followed his mother upstairs to his room where he heard the Dark Lord speak.

"You do not have to die," said Voldemort. "Move aside you silly girl. All I want is the boy. You do not need to die with him. Just move aside."

"Never," said Lily. "You are a monster and you will never have my son."

Harry watched as his mother was hit with the Killing Curse. He then watched as Voldemort turned his wand on his infant self. He watched with pain in his heart as the spell collided with him and rebounded upon the Dark Lord. The spirit of the Dark Lord rose into the air in anger.

"You should not have done that," said Harry. "The prophecy states that you would mark me as your equal. Neither can live while the other survives. This was not your fault and I forgive you."

The shade of Voldemort materialized into a solid form in front of Harry.

"I am sorry that I did what I did," said Voldemort walking towards him. "Had I known that you are the other heir of Slytherin I would never have done to you what I have done. I am sorry that I have made your life so hard. To atone for my actions, I hereby call my Horcrux out of your scar and let it return to me."

Voldemort reached over and touched Harry on the forehead. Harry screamed in pain as the darkness left the scar and returned to Voldemort.

"I am glad that you are away from this war," said Voldemort softly. "The mistakes of the past should never have played on the future. I for one am glad that no one from the war will ever be able to hurt you again."

"We will take our fight and finish it without you Harry," said Dumbledore standing next to Tom. "We should never have dragged you in to it in the first place. It was a fight between us and it should have stayed that way. Live free and love hard."

"I forgive you," said Harry crying out. "I forgive my relatives, I forgive the Weasleys, I forgive you Voldemort and I forgive you Dumbledore. May the two of you find the peace that you have just granted me?"

With that, the two old wizards left Harry sitting there. Harry sat on his trunk and cried his heart out. The scene changed and when Harry looked up, he was no longer on the path that led him to one archway after another. He was looking around in awe as there were buildings everywhere in strategic places. People in light colored robes were standing there and bowing to him.

"Harry," said Fawkes. "I must return to Hogwarts. I will be back in time for your coronation. Congratulations King Potter. Please enter the house on your left and refresh yourself. I know that you are hurting and are weary. Before I go, who shall I send the book to?"

"Send it to Cedric," said Harry after thinking for a few minutes. "I know that Sirius will be hurt, but he needs to stay where he is for a while longer. He still has things to do where he is before he comes here. Right now, I need the man that has captured my heart more than I need a harping guardian."

With that, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out the book and gave it to the phoenix. With a flash of flame, the phoenix disappeared to head back to the eagerly awaiting group of people.

Harry sighed and entered the house to find people rushing about setting things up for his stay. Harry took a deep breath and fixed his mind on the future.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this chapter here. Harry has another surprise in store for him in the next chapter as new but familiar faces will be there to greet him. Many of you are wondering why I chose Cedric first. Well Harry wants his mate and love to be with him. The bond with Cedric is stronger than it is with Sirius as Cedric can give Harry more than the parental figure that Sirius represents.


	5. The Keeper Of My Heart

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 5 – Keeper of My Heart**

Harry was standing there looking around in mild confusion. As he was about to see what he was to do next when four people entered his room.

"Welcome young King," said a red headed man. "I trust that you will be able to figure out who we are."

"You are Godric Gryffindor and he is Salazar Slytherin," Harry responded. "If I had to wager a guess, the dark haired woman is Rowena Ravenclaw and the lighter shaded woman is Helga Hufflepuff."

"You are indeed correct Sire," said Rowena bowing her head to him. "We did not die as many people thought we did. We were brought here to be the voice and trustees of the monarchs of Atlantis."

"You however are different," said Helga giving him a curtsey. "You are an Heir of Myrddin Emrys. You are the first of his bloodline to come to Atlantis to take up the mantle of king. Things will be very different for you than they were for past kings and queens."

"What way is that?" Harry asked. "I'm just Harry Potter. I am barely sixteen and I have the two most powerful wizards on the planet fighting for my allegiance. All I have ever wanted was to be normal with a loving mate and family."

"As you are the heir of Merlin, you will be able to grant us the one thing that we all are ready for," said Godric smiling at him. "We have been here for almost one thousand years teaching and guiding all of the monarchs of Atlantis."

"What is it that I can grant you?" asked Harry. "If it is within my power to give it to you, then I will do so. Also you haven't told me what I 'm to do about Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore."

"I will answer the second part first," said Salazar. "With regards to those two power hungry old wizards, you will do absolutely nothing. Their fight has nothing what so ever to do with you. Let them battle it out. In the end, they will eventually kill each other and you have nothing to do with or to worry about. Though I think they will ultimately bring Britain to the brink of destruction before they are finished. Just because you are related to both of them doesn't mean that you are to be a part of their fight."

"What about your request," said Harry pacing. "What can I give to you that you are certainly powerful enough to give to yourself?"

"Eternal rest," said Rowena smiling. "We are not needed to guide you. You are powerful within your own right. You will summon those that will work with you in your quest to rule Atlantis without any troubles. Under the care of you and your family and friends, Atlantis will finally be able to flourish and prosper."

"So you want me to bring my own advisors so that you can die," summarized Harry. "How is that supposed to make me feel better? The four of you are the greatest witches and wizards of the age. Now you are telling me that all you want to do is to become corpses. How is that something that I am supposed to live with? That sounds so morbid to me."

"You need to relax Sire," said Godric. "We have been doing this for centuries and it is time for us to pass on the mantle to others that deserve the places we hold. Please walk with us and we will show you around your new kingdom."

Harry sighed and followed the four founders out of the room that he was in. Rowena led the way.

"The golden building in the center is of course the palace," she said pointing. "As you will notice, there are four towers on the main compass points. The red tower of course is for Godric. The blue tower belongs to me. The green tower belongs to Salazar. Finally the yellow tower belongs to Helga. These towers are there to train others to work in Atlantis. When we feel that a person is right for Atlantis, we send a magical creature to send for them and administer their tests. These tests are created by all four of us and they are designed to test a person's mind, body, and soul."

"If you want to think of it in grades," said Helga. "You are the first person to get an 'Outstanding' in all of the tests. We have had others that have gotten really exceptional grades and such, but they always lacked something that made them the monarch they should have been. That is not to say that they failed, but they did not have all of the concepts and abilities that you have."

"When we have a child born here in Atlantis," said Godric. "We test them. If they have qualities within their core that may not be right for Atlantis, we send them out into the world. Thus they become Muggle born children. If a muggle born child surpasses the element that is not worthy in their core, then we allow them to eventually come back to their homeland. It is our way of making sure that those who live in Atlantis are beings of pure love and compassion."

"In each of our towers, we teach the different subjects to the students," said Salazar. "For instance, those in my tower teach Potions, COMC, Languages, and Warding. Godric's tower teaches DADA, Transfiguration, World History, and Minds Arts. Rowena's tower teaches Runes, Astrology, Charms, and Elemental Control. Helga's tower teaches Divination, Arithmancy, Healing, and Herbology. In this way, we all give some of our knowledge that we have learned over the centuries and pass it on to the inhabitants of Atlantis."

"Will I be receiving the lessons from you all?" asked Harry. "I think it would be in my best interest to learn as much as I can from you while you are still here so that I can be a good king."

"Have you sent for one of your companions?" asked Helga.

"I sent for Cedric," said Harry. "Is he going to be ok? I don't think I can bear it if something were to happen to him. I love him to much for that to happen. If he doesn't pass his tests, then I do not desire to be here without him."

"If his heart is pure and his love is unblemished, then he will pass his tests," assured Rowena. "Do not fear what you do not know. Embrace the future and let go of the past hurts. We have watched you since the time you were born as we have watched many. If our speculations are correct, the keeper of your heart will be just fine. His trials will be difficult for him to bear, but something tells me that he will be by your side before you know it."

"Before we show you to the castle, you are in need of some help from us before we can allow you entrance to the sacred site," said Salazar. "To insure that you are healthy and whole and will not be influenced by outsiders, we have to give you a full health scan. Any illnesses or past injuries that have not healed as they should have will be taken care of. We train healers to be the best that they can be and then send them out into the world. We watch for those that have promise and let them have what you would call a tenure in Atlantis to enhance our abilities as well as for us to teach them what we know. When they are done with their training we erase their memory of them being here and let them believe that they invented the spells and techniques they use. This keeps us protected and safe. However, from time to time, one possesses a mind that is to strong to Obliviate. Thus, the legend of Atlantis survives."

"That sounds good to me," said Harry. "I happen to know that my uncle broke some of my bones when I was younger and they did not heal as they should have. It would be nice to have some of the malnutrition that they caused fixed."

"Yes," said Helga with pursed lips. "We were not happy to see this happening to you. However, we were unable to involve ourselves with the course of your life until your magical majority kicked in. Now that we have you here, we can fix all of the wrongs that reside within you."

The quartet led Harry to a white tower where Helga and a team of medi wizards were on standby. Harry was instructed to lie upon the table and close his eyes.

"We will tell you everything that we find wrong with you," said Godric. "Once we have a full list, we will put you into a magical sleep. This will prevent you from feeling any pain our corrections may cause. It is the only way that we can be sure to fix any problems that we find within you."

"As you are the four founders of Hogwarts," said Harry. "I trust you with my life. Before I go to sleep however, I have a question. Is Hedwig allowed to come to Atlantis to be with me?"

"She is already here and residing in the castle Sire," said Rowena smiling. "Fawkes got her here as he was dropping off the Book of Travels to the one you call Cedric. She will be most excited to see you when you ascend the throne."

"I don't think I want to ascend the throne until I know that Cedric arrives safely within the confines of the infirmary getting his own physical," said Harry as Helga and Salazar ran their wands over him. "I want my beloved by my side before I take the mantle of king if that makes any sense."

"Each ruler will need a consort," said Rowena reading the report. "You are not the first to have a same sex partner here in Atlantis. I highly doubt that you will be the last."

"We are finished with our diagnostics," said Helga. "There are a few issues that we have to address. One of them is a serious breech in magical protocol."

"What is wrong with me?" asked Harry. "Can you fix it?"

"Oh we can fix it alright," said Salazar. "However, were we still in Britain, we would have to kill someone for what they have done. You are correct in assuming that some of your bones have not healed properly. Thanks to the nutrient potion that Severus Snape has been giving you, some of the damage has already started to fix itself. You are severely under weight. We have to magically fix some of the broken bone damage. We have noticed that some of your bones have been re grown."

"That was thanks to Lockhart," said Harry angrily. "The git decided to fix my broken arm instead of letting Madam Pomfrey do it. He ended up vanishing all of the bones rather than mending them."

"That would explain it," said Helga. "However most of what is wrong with you can easily be fixed. There is one thing that will be a little harder than the rest. Tell me Sire, do you know what a Horcrux is?"

"No," said Harry. "I have no idea what that is."

"A horcrux is part of another person's soul that is placed into a vessel for safe keeping," said Godric. "It is the darkest of magic to be used due to the fact that you have to kill someone to be able to split your soul in the first place."

"Voldemort," said Harry in understanding. "He created these Horcrux things. If I had to make a guess, then his diary that I destroyed in second year was a horcrux. Lucius Malfoy used it to trick Ginny. She used it and was possessed by the Dark Lord. We found out later that he was trying to get rid of it as he didn't want any of the Dark Lord's possessions in his care. It was never his intention to cause harm to Ginny as he didn't know what it was. Something tells me that Dumbledore knew."

"He did," said Rowena. "It is unfortunate that you are a host of one of these Horcruxes. There is a piece of Tom Riddle's soul in your scar. The fact that he did nothing about it is what has us so angry with him.""

"So that is the other reason why Tom is not interested in killing me," said Harry. "He had to have known that I was a Horcrux when he finished that ritual in the graveyard that almost killed both me and Cedric. I could see it in his eyes that he knew more than he was letting on. I thought that it was just because he knew that we shared blood that he let us go. It makes so much more sense now. Can you get rid of the part of his soul that is attached to me?"

"Yes," answered Salazar simply. "It will definantly be a painful experience which is why we are glad that we have to put you under to ensure that you will not feel the pain as it is. If my calculations are correct, then you will be under for about two days as we fix everything. That will give you body time to adjust to the differences that are going to happen. You will grow about another three inches and your internal organs will grow to match them. Helga will monitor you the entire time as the rest of us monitor the one you call Cedric. So if you are ready, we will begin."

"I am more than ready," said Harry. "The sooner we get Voldemort out of my scar the better off I will feel. Thank you all for caring enough to do this."

"It is what we were brought here for," said Rowena. "All we need you to do is count back from ten. By the time that you reach one, you should be asleep and not in any pain."

Harry began counting. It was not long before he was sleeping.

The three founders headed off to administer Cedric's tests while Helga used her special magic to correct Harry's body. The physicians that were with her added their magical power as she pulled the Horcrux out of his scar. Once she had it out of his scar, she transferred it to a sphere that was spelled to be unbreakable. From there, she magically put potions into Harry to help him heal and recover from the days activities. She knew that Harry would be sore for a few days. She handed the orb to Fawkes who flashed back to Hogwarts.

Fawkes flashed back to Hogwarts and startled the occupants of the castle. He knew what was happening in Atlantis as he was the messenger of the founders. He was therefore able to tell the others what was happening.

"Fawkes," said Cedric rushing over to the bird as he transformed into his human self. "What's happening to Harry? Is he ok? Is he hurt?"

"Relax Mr. Diggory," said Fawkes. "The king is fine and with the healers as we speak. He has passed his tests and in two days, he will ascend the throne. I have information to impart and I would like your attention as I do it."

"Can you give us a few minutes?" asked Minerva. "We need the heads of House here as well as the Minister of Magic."

"Please," Fawkes said. "What I have to tell you all is important. Those that are in a position to know what is going on will have an easier time with the knowledge that I have to impart to you all."

With that Minerva headed to the fireplace and called all four Heads of House to her office along with Remus Lupin. From there, she activated the floo to allow Amelia to enter the office.

"I have taken the liberty of inviting two more people to this meeting," said Fawkes. "It is necessary. All I ask is that you trust me with this. No harm will come to anyone as long as I am here."

"Whom did you invite?" asked Minerva curiously. "There can't be too many people that need to be here."

"Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle need to be here," said Fawkes. "Both play a major portion of this. Neither will be allowed to use their magic while they are on the grounds. I have already set up the spell to nullify their magic. Head Mistress, it is imperative that they both be here. Once the meeting is over, I will personally see to it that both are evicted from the castle. Don't forget that Harry is a relative of both of them."

"Very well," Minerva sighed. "As long as you personally see to it that neither can harm anyone while they are here, I will allow it. They are already at the gates. Will you go and get them?"

"I'll be right back," said the phoenix as he flashed out.

"Hedwig disappeared a little while ago," said Cedric. "Something tells me that she is with Harry. She was the last link that I had to him."

"Calm down Mr. Diggory," said Severus entering the room. "If she has gone with him, then he is safe. Fawkes would not have put her in a position of getting hurt unless Harry was safe and able to care for her. Harry loves that bird and she loves him."

The group was all getting settled as Fawkes flashed back with both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

"You will both realize that neither of you is allowed to use magic while you are here," said Fawkes. "I have made it so for the safety of these people and the students that reside in this castle. The only reason that you are here is due to the unusual relationship that you have with Lord Potter."

"This has better be important," snarled Tom. "I was in the middle of something very important when you took it upon yourself to bring me here. I have a meddlesome old fool to destroy and a wizarding community to bring to its knees."

"Do shut up Riddle," snapped Fawkes pulling out the sphere. "I do believe that this belongs to you. It is the part of your soul that was attached to King Harry."

"A Horcrux," said Albus standing angrily. "How could you turn that boy into a Horcrux?"

"As if you didn't know Albus," snapped Fawkes. "Now sit down and shut up, BOTH OF YOU!"

"Fawkes, please tell us what is going on," pleaded Cedric. "Is Harry alright?"

"As I have stated, Harry is fine," said the phoenix. "He has passed all of his tests and will be ready to ascend the throne in about two days. He has been healed of all of the injuries that his muggle relatives have inflicted upon him while he was in their care. The advisors to the throne of Atlantis have asked me to send for the one Harry called the Keeper of My Heart. That would be you Mr. Diggory. Therefore, it is time for you to open the book and head to your beloved. He will be coming out of the infirmary as you are should you pass your tests."

Cedric didn't even think twice before he opened the book and flashed out of sight of the group of people that were sitting there.

"He will be the consort to the king," said Fawkes. "I am here to tell you that others may be called to come to Atlantis. It all depends on what King Harry wants. I am here to warn both Albus and Tom that if they continue on the path that they are heading, then wizarding Britain will fall. Neither of you will win this war, nor will the Scions of Atlantis be swayed. They are loyal to Harry Potter only. Too many have abused him for his power, his fame, or his heritage. As part of House Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Dumbledore, Peverell, and Emrys, not to mention his surnames of Evans and Potter, he will be a powerful king. The prodigy that he is will remain in the history books of Atlantis for a long time. I will ask that all of you think on this. This meeting is now over and I have to go in case the King of Atlantis needs me. Currently Hedwig is watching out over Mr. Diggory."

With a wave of his hand, Albus and Tom were both evicted from the castle. When that was done, Fawkes flashed out in a flurry of fire.

Cedric stepped out of the building that he was standing in and headed outside. He saw Hedwig sitting on a tree stump. He approached her and scratched her head.

"I take it that my tests are about to start," he said out loud. "I hope that I am worthy enough to be here. I don't think my life will be worth much if I can not be with Harry."

Hedwig hooted in response. Cedric then looked around and noticed that there was really nowhere for him to go except through an archway. Hedwig jumped up and flew through the arch. Cedric sighed and followed her through. Once he stepped through the archway, his mind went blissfully numb as he forgot that this was a test.

When he entered, he was floored by the sight before him. There was a man carrying a bundle in his arms and he looked dangerous. He ran to Harry in a small panic.

"Harry," said Cedric. "What is going on? Why are we here?"

"The cup was a portkey," said Harry. "We have to get out of here before we are found. We are in danger here."

"I don't understand," said Cedric. "Why would we need to be here? This is very confusing."

"Voldemort is coming," said Harry pointing to a figure carrying a bundle. "I can feel his presence through my scar. He is coming and he wants something from us. You have to hide Cedric. If you are hiding, then he will not know you are here."

Cedric was confused. He felt that something about the situation was not quite right, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"I am frightened for you Harry," said Cedric. "This situation doesn't seem right and I get the feeling that you will still be in danger of some sort. What can we do about this?"

Before Harry could answer, Wormtail set Voldemort on the ground. A dark voice sounded from the bundle as the man set him down and turned towards Harry raising his wand.

"Harry Potter," hissed Voldemort. "You are the one who defeated me as a mere babe. You shall be a part of my ritual to return me to my body. When this night is over with, you will have a decision to make. From there your life will either get better, or it will end."

Wormtail began the ritual. Harry was called forth to add a few drops of his blood.

"You can either do it on your own, or we will take it from you," hissed Voldemort. "Either way, you will give it to us. If we have to take it from you, it will not be pleasant. Just know that your lover boy is in danger if you do NOT cooperate with us. If you cooperate, then he will be allowed to leave, free from harm. Force us, and he will die."

Harry lowered his wand and then approached the cauldron. He cut his palm and added blood to the liquid that was in the cauldron. Once Wormtail placed the Dark Lord into the cauldron, the hissing and steam poured out. Afterwards, the Dark Lord stepped up in all of his glory and power. Once Wormtail robed him and handed him his wand, the Dark Lord turned towards Harry.

"Call your lover to me and have him stand by your side," hissed the Dark Lord. "If he doesn't cooperate, it will be harder on you."

"I don't want Cedric to be any part of this," said Harry. "You promised that he would be allowed to go free."

"He will," snapped Voldemort. "Call him to your side or he will die. The choice is yours."

"I will come to your side Harry," said Cedric. "I do this because of the love I have for you. My heart will not allow me to do anything different."

"You will join me or we will continue to fight one another Harry Potter," said Voldemort. "Should you join me, then you will be able to better protect certain people. Should you not join me, then they will pay just like everyone else."

"I can not turn my back on the light," said Harry angrily. "If I have to lose my life rather than join you then I will do so. I will not allow you to harm Cedric."

"Then you both will die," said Voldemort changing what he had stated earlier. "I think that I will kill your lover boy first and let you relish how it will feel when you die. This is your last chance to join me Harry Potter. His death will not be pretty and neither will yours. I do not wish to kill you."

"DON'T!" called Harry. "I will join you. Just let Cedric go. I can not live with the thought of knowing that I was the cause of his death."

"If you join him then so do I," said Cedric. "Harry, you are my life and I will not be parted from you. If you have to walk into the shadows of darkness to survive then I will walk them with you. You are the most important thing in my life. If you want to choose to walk in the light, then my death will be the price that I will gladly pay for you to stay in the light and bring about the destruction of your enemy."

"I can't let you die," said Harry crying. "I love you to much for that. If you die, then I will want to die as well."

"Then if we are to die, let's die fighting side by side," said Cedric. "The choice is yours my love. Whatever you decide will be my choice as well. I will love you no matter what happens and what life may bring us even if it brings us death. I will always be yours even in death."

With that, the scene dissolved and Cedric was looking at three regal looking beings.

"Very well said," stated the man in Gryffindor colors. "You have passed the test of the heart and you have been found worthy to be the consort of the king of Atlantis."

"Your test was the loyalty and faith that you have for Harry Potter," said a woman in Ravenclaw colors. "Had you turned your back on Harry in the graveyard, then you would not have been able to stay here and you would have been sent back with your memories erased."

"You are indeed worthy of being here," said a man in Slytherin colors. "We are three of the four founders of Hogwarts. We will escort you to the medical tower so that you may get your exam. You have been here for a whole day. By the time that your exam is done and any injuries that you have had has been corrected, then you and Lord Potter shall be shown to the palace and you both will ascend the throne as King of Atlantis and of course you will ascend as consort of the king. He speaks very highly of you and now we can see why."

"Is Harry alright?" asked Cedric realizing who the three people were. "Has he been healed of all of his injuries?"

"Helga is with him now," said Godric. "He should be waking us soon. He had a few major issues, but he has been healed. There are a few small changes in his appearance, but nothing that should cause you to be alarmed. He will be a few niches taller and his scar will be gone, but he will be healthier and fuller. My last report was that Helga has been able to heal Harry's eye sight as well. Therefore he will not have to wear those ghastly glasses any longer."

The four founders showed Cedric around and explained the different building to him. He knew that each building had its own historical meanings and purposes. From there, Cedric was brought to the white tower for his healing procedures. With minimal issues, Cedric was given a clean bill of health before long. From there, the four founders brought him to Harry's side just as Harry was starting to stir from his sleep. When the green eyes opened and laid eyes on Cedric, Harry held out his arms to his lover and cried in delight.

"You passed your tests," said Harry. "I am so relieved that you did. I told them that I would not stay here as king if you couldn't be here with me. I refused to be here without you."

"I had to go through a different aspect of the graveyard," said Cedric. "The scene was different from when we faced the Dark Lord at the end of the tournament. There when Voldemort realized that you were blood related to him, he sent us home without harm. Remember what he said?"

"He said that as a relative he would not harm me or the one that had my heart," said Harry in sudden remembrance. "I wonder why I forgot that tidbit. He said we were related. I wonder why I forgot that. It was a surprise for me to find out we were related when we did the ancestry spell."

"Most likely, the trauma that you faced caused you to block it from your mind," said Helga. "We found quite a few spells on you that should not have been there. It is also possible that Dumbledore cast a spell on you to make you forget. You suffered from quite a few Obliviates as well as an Imperio. Dumbledore played with a large part of your memories."

"Dumbledore is famous for his mind magicks," snapped Harry angrily. "One of these days, I will rejoice in seeing him brought to justice for his wrongs that he has caused."

"It is no longer a concern for the two of you," said Godric. "Lord Potter, who do you want the book to be sent to next?"

"There are so many that I want here with me to guide me and be a part of my family," said Harry. "People that I never thought would help me has stepped up to the plate and been a part of the reason I have survived. Some of these people I thought were evil. Now it seems that they were not."

"We need to get the younger people that are in more danger out of harms way before we bring in the bigger guns," said Cedric. "People like the professors that I know you are close to can take care of them selves. I think we need to get the younger people that are part of your family here to the safety of Atlantis."

"I would love to have Hermione, Neville, Draco, Luna, Colin, Blaise, and Seamus here," said Harry. "The others that I think would help out much is people like the Malfoy's and of course some of my professors. Some people will need to be kept away from Atlantis to protect those that we are leaving in their care."

"Send for Hermione," suggested Cedric. "She is going to be in the most danger as she has no magical parents or guardians. The last thing that we want is to have her in danger from either Dumbledore or the Dark Lord trying to get information out of her that she can't provide. As a muggle born, she is in the most danger."

"I agree," said Harry sitting up with Helga's help. "Let Fawkes send the book to Hermione. The sooner she gets here, the sooner she will no longer be in danger. However, I feel for the parents of the children as they will wonder what has become of their child."

"That will be a job for us," said Salazar. "We will leave Atlantis temporarily to explain the situation and then to arrange their memories for them to know that their child will forever be safe as part of the Potter family for the rest of their lives. This way, even if Dumbledore or Riddle approaches them, they will be safe from both and the memories of their children will be safe as well."

"Thank you," said Harry with Cedric nodding at his side. "That is a relief off of our shoulders. Please instruct Fawkes to bring the book to Hermione. I am sure that Professor McGonagall will help her as much as possible."

"It shall be seen to quickly," said Godric leaving the room.

"Shall we head towards the palace?" asked Rowena. "I think that it is time that you ascend the throne."

Harry nodded as he and Cedric followed her out of the room.

Harry and Cedric were in awe at the size of the palace. The rooms were spacious and designed to make the king and his mate breathe a sigh of relief at being inside the place. The windows were large and airy. The ceilings were high and the colors were muted to the effect that they showed the colors, but were not so vibrantly painful to look at. As Harry was always partial to autumn, the colors around the palace were in the hues of the season. Russets, gold, yellows, tans, and faded greens were around the areas.

"Will the two of you share a sleeping quarter or would you prefer separate rooms?" asked Salazar.

"I think we will be just fine sharing quarters," said Harry looking to Cedric who nodded in affirmation. "We did well in Hogwarts sharing a room and it was only about one fifth the size of this one. Is it possible to get my house elf friend here to come and live with us?"

"The one you call Dobby?" asked Rowena.

"Yes," said Harry. "Can he come here and live with me and Cedric? I think Winky would enjoy being her and a part of my family as well."

"Dobby is already here and setting up your office," said Salazar. "We shall send for Winky and she will come to the palace to work with you. I know you abhor slaves, so we have designed a uniform for the house elves. They are similar to wizard's robes, but they bear your personal crest on them. All you have to do is choose a color for them to wear."

"Purple," said Harry suddenly. "This way, I do not have to worry about choosing one house color over the other. As an heir to all four of you, it would be difficult choosing one of the house colors that I am familiar with. Therefore, I choose purple. That will definantly make them stand out. Let the crests be in white."

"As you wish Sire," said Rowena and pulled a servant of the palace aside and gave the instructions. "Soon enough, you will be able to give your own commands. For now, I suggest that you allow us to relay your orders for you until you feel comfortable doing it yourself. The palace has one hundred workers in it. Their jobs range from tending the gardens, kitchens, cleaning, and other tasks. They are paid well for their work. We do not have slaves here in Atlantis. Everyone gets a stipend for what they do. Everyone in Atlantis has a job that they perform. It doesn't matter if it is a person that works in the fields, or the school. Everyone gets paid a fair salary for their jobs. The only person that is above the pay scale as it were would be you and your consort. You will not have to pay for anything, but your job is to make the decisions that will insure that all is fair and is going well in the land."

"I can understand that," said Harry. "As the king, I will have more duties and responsibilities to the land than most as it is my job to keep us safe. It is also my job to decide the fate of wrong doers as well as those that require assistance with something. Between Cedric and me, we can be fair and just."

"Very well said Sire," said Godric coming up with a satin pillow with a gold crown on it. Helga came up a moment later with a silver crown that was a match to it.

"The gold crown is yours Harry," said Godric. "The silver one is for Cedric."

"Who will place them on my head?" asked Harry. "Isn't someone in a position of power supposed to crown the king or queen of a land?"

"We have two special visitors that will do that for you," said Salazar with a smile.

The images of Lily and James appeared in the throne room. Harry and Cedric were both shocked to see his parents standing there.

"We were given permission to be here for today," said Lily. "After today, we will not be able to return."

"Please," said James. "Kneel before your people."

Harry and Cedric both knelt and bowed their heads in reverence. James picked up the gold crown and Lily picked up the silver one.

"We are so proud of you my son," said James. "You have done what I could not and proven to the world that you are the one that will make a difference. You are a special child and you deserve the title of King."

With that James placed the crown on Harry's head. Lily stepped up next and spoke to Cedric.

"Your love of my son has touched both James and I" she said. "We could not be happier with his choice of mates. You are purely unselfish and a remarkable young man. You deserve the title of consort."

With that, she placed the crown on Cedric's head.

"The best thing about this," said James. "Is the fact that the two of you will rule with wisdom and compassion. Your mother and I are very proud of the two of you and you should be proud of yourselves. Know that even though you will not be able to see us ever again, that we will always be watching out over you. We love you very much. We have to go now as Merlin is calling us."

With that, James and Lily placed a kiss on both Harry and Cedric's foreheads and then faded from sight. Both young men were in tears as they watched the Potters smile on last time and fade from their view.

With that, they turned to the thrones of Atlantis and took their places.

"Our troubles are not over yet," said Harry. "With the right people and the right logics, we shall be a great ruling team."

"YOU have just said a mouthful," said Cedric smiling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I still have a ways to go, but I will work on letting you know what is going on in both worlds. Thank you for all of your patience. I know that many of you wanted to know how Cedric survived. The reason being that Voldemort knew that Harry was blood related to him and let them leave. I hope that this chapter cleared up that mystery.


	6. Sister of my Heart

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER 4 – Please note to all of my anonymous reviewers. For those of you that have been faithful, I am sorry to announce that I have turned off the anonymous review tab due to the fact that we are getting flamers that are to cowardly to log in and insult us all and will do it behind the scenes where they can get away with it. Due to this, I deeply apologize, but if you want to review then I humbly ask that you all sign in and review that way.

**Chapter 6 – Sister of my Heart**

Fawkes flashed back to Hogwarts. Minerva was standing there with Severus and Filius as the phoenix entered and transformed into his human form. Amelia was sitting in the chair waiting. The entire group looked expectantly at the phoenix. Sirius even stopped his pacing to listen intently to the conversation.

"I am here to present the book to the next scion of Atlantis," he said bowing to Minerva. "The King and his Consort are now crowned and they are ready to bring in those that are in their corner and care for them. I am going to retain the capacity as the voice between the two worlds. The King was humbled as his fabled ancestor, Merlin, was able to bring Lily and Kames Potter forth to crown the monarchs of Atlantis."

"Very well," said Severus looking at him with a small smile. "Who is the next scion that is being sent for? We shall have that person ready to go within the hour."

"King Potter has asked for two individuals to come to Atlantis at this time," said Fawkes with his musical voice. "He is asking for a special female house elf. She is known to you as Winky. From what I am to understand, Dobby is a part of King Potter's family already and the one named Winky is pining away and would do well in a place like the palace working with Master Harry and Master Cedric. Therefore, Master Harry has sent for her. He wants her there as part of his family as well. Dobby is already there and is a very happy individual."

"Will she be able to apparate to Atlantis on her own or do you have to bring her?" asked Minerva. "If she is unable to apparate to Atlantis, then we can have both here and ready to go sooner than the time given by Severus."

"I will bring the elf to Atlantis," said Fawkes. "The wards around Atlantis are so strong that even a phoenix is not allowed to enter without specific permission. I will tell you here and now that there are a number of people that were being discussed by the King and the Mystics. Some of them are people that are really close to his heart. It may be best if those said people are always ready to go just in case. This will include said people's families as well. However the Mystics will deal with the families. Your job is to have the people here in the castle ready."

"Who are these people?" asked Severus. "With this type of knowledge, we can have them ready to go at a moments notice. Those with properties and such that will no longer be living here can close up their estates and get ready for the transformations."

"Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Colin Creevey, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, Minerva McGonagall, and Narcissa Malfoy," said Fawkes. "I do not know what order they will be sent for, but those are the top of his list of people that should be prepared just in case."

"Some of those people are not accessible," said Amelia standing. "Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from prison for using an Unforgivable on the Longbottoms. She has a life sentence in Azkaban for it."

"It is not for us to decide who is to be sent to Atlantis," said Fawkes. "I do not understand the whole story, but it is in the best interest to have Madam Lestrange placed in a better place in Azkaban if she is caught until she is called for. The Mystics of Atlantis have decreed she is a candidate and from there, I suggest that you have her ready. If she is on the list, then there is something not right about the situation. She is to be called for. I do not know how or why, but she will be sent for. Her tests will be harder than most as she has the horrors of the Dementers with her as well as her own dark past. Lord Black is in the same situation, but I know that King Potter will want the entire Black family with him in Atlantis. He has not mentioned it as of yet, but the Mystics have come to the conclusion that it is for the best. Let it be known that Mistress Lestrange's marriage should be annulled before she is called for."

"Very well," said Amelia. "Once she is captured, I shall have her put in a special cell within the Ministry so that she may begin her healing from the effects of the Dementors plus any other problems that may have evolved since her escape. I am not sure why Harry wants her, or the Mystics you speak of, but if she is destined for Atlantis then I will have her semi sane. If push comes to shove, I shall send word to Lucius Malfoy that she is to be kept safe at all costs and available to leave the side of the Dark Lord at a moments notice."

"Madam Minister," said Fawkes. "I am sure you are wondering why there are people such as yourself and your niece that are not on that list. The reason is simple. If Master Harry takes all of the good people out of Britain, then there will be no one left to pick up the pieces after the war is over and bring back the glory of a land that is the best in the world for the forces of magic."

"That is very astute," said Amelia. "I barely know Lord Potter. Therefore my feelings were not hurt. Now that you have told me this, I feel immensely better. The logic can't be faulted in the slightest. This will mean that we will need a new Head Mistress of Hogwarts. You had better start working on that Minerva."

"I will begin immediately," replied the older woman. "I think I have a good idea of who to leave in charge after I am asked for. Pomona would make a great Head Mistress. I shall speak to her later. You still have not told us which person Harry is asking for next."

"I beg your forgiveness Head Mistress," said Fawkes. "The person who is next to take their tests is one Hermione Granger. Mystics are already at the Granger home and are already explaining the situation to her parents. One of two things will happen. Either the Granger parents will join her in Atlantis, or the Mystics will ease their minds that their daughter will probably not be seen in this world again. If they are unhappy with those two options, then they will probably have their memories altered so that their daughter is no longer a danger in this world. As you know, both Voldemort and Dumbledore will be after her as she is the closest person aside from Mr. Diggory who has Harry's best interest at heart."

"Very well," said Minerva accepting the book. "I shall have Miss Granger ready in a few moments. Severus, please get Winky ready and explain the situation to her and have a couple of elves gather Miss Granger's belongings together."

Severus nodded and headed out the door to attend the request. During this time, Minerva felt the wards alert her to people approaching the castle.

"Damn," said Minerva. "It is Molly Weasley and her two brats. This is the last thing that I want to deal with at this time. Amelia, if you can please stay present, so that I can deal with this as soon as we send Miss Granger to safety. The sooner she is taking her test in Atlantis, the sooner she is away from the machinations of Molly Weasley and her brood of stupidity. For the life of me I can not understand why that woman is so aggravating."

A moment later, Severus re-entered the room with Hermione and the house elf with Hermione's possessions all packed. Minerva quickly handed the book to Hermione. She smiled in delight as she accepted the tome and opened the book. In a flash, she was gone with her belongings. Fawkes smiled as he transformed back into his phoenix form and flashed away with the house elf. Once they were gone, Minerva allowed Molly to enter the castle.

When the Weasley matriarch entered the office and sat down, Minerva took a deep breath and focused on her.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having you sitting here in front of me today Molly?" asked Minerva politely. "I was under the impression that you would not be returning and that Ronald and Ginerva would be home schooled from now on."

"I was looking for the Minister for Magic and discovered that she was here at Hogwarts," replied Molly with a smug smile. "Therefore, I can kill two birds with one stone as I have the both of you together sitting here together. I wish to place a grievance against Hogwarts. Therefore, I am invoking the pureblood right in article nine point three slash b. The article says that a pureblood can not be expelled for voicing their opinions of another student. Therefore, both of my children will be returning to Hogwarts tonight and you will be reprimanded, Minerva McGonagall, for suspending them in the first place."

"Well I am going to clear something up for you at this very moment then Molly Weasley," said Minerva with a dangerous smile on her face. "Your two students are now EXPELLED. Their wands are to be turned over to the Minister to be snapped. I have had my ass full of people like you demanding things that do not belong to you. That article is in deed correct. Neither of your children can be suspended for speaking against another student that is not pureblood. However, the fault that is here is simple. Both of your children not only verbally attacked Miss Granger, but they have also attacked the Lord of an Ancient and Noble House. This could have resulted in a blood feud on the Weasleys."

"What Lord?" Molly asked with scorn. "They called Granger a mudblood. This is the truth. She is a first generation witch and as the terminology goes, they were just speaking the truth. As to a Lord, I want to know what Lord they supposedly attacked verbally. They said something ugly to that half blood Potter. We shall be dealing with him in a moment as I have another dealing that is for the Minister of Magic."

"Lord Harry James Potter was verbally attacked and threatened by your children," said Minerva standing to her full height. "Both of your children have been making idle threats since the term began. Some of them have been very unpleasant. For your information Molly Weasley, Lord Potter is NOT a half blood. He is the heir of the four founders of this castle and as his representative, I am within my rights to not only suspend your children, but if you continue to badger me for this, I can have them working here as house elves for the rest of their lives with you taking over Filch's job. You have one of two choices. You can take your children and leave quietly, or I can use my position as his Head Mistress and representative of HIS castle and have you arrested. His legal guardian is here in the room and between the two of us we can make life hell on earth for the Weasleys.

Molly was not about to back down. She puffed herself up and was about to explode when Amelia stepped in.

"As the Minister for Magic, it is my duty to inform you that Head Mistress McGonagall is correct in everything that she has just stated," said Amelia. "Sirius Black is indeed Harry Potter's legal magical and physical guardian. Therefore, you do not have a legal leg to stand on when it comes to using that article."

"My advice," said Sirius in a deadly voice. "My advice to you is to gather your strumpet of a daughter, your imbecile of a son and leave the castle now before I declare blood feud on you and your family."

"You are nothing but a criminal," snapped Molly Weasley. "As you have spent time in Azkaban, you are not eligible to be Harry Potter's guardian. Therefore, Albus Dumbledore is still his legal guardian and you have no legal leg to stand on. Once this is finalized with the Wizengamot, then I will have you back in your cell for threatening me. From there, the marriage contract between Harry Potter and Ginny will be reopened and they will be betrothed. Harry will owe my family a service as he had my children suspended for no reason what so ever. Therefore I demand a stipend of one million galleons from him as payment for the pain and suffering that he has caused my children. I will NOT stand by and watch my children suffer due to the favoritism that is being shown to that boy. I am also going to petition the courts so that his vaults fall under MY management. Minerva McGonagall will return both Ron and Ginny's prefect badges and dismiss all punishments upon my children immediately."

"Let me inform you for a few things," said Amelia standing and letting her anger show. "The first is very important and I think that you had better shut your mouth and let your ears do their job for a change. Lord Potter is not only a pureblood that is head of his house, but he is also the heir of all FOUR founders of Hogwarts. We did a blood status spell on him and invoked his family tree. Lily Evans was NOT a muggle born. She was in fact a pureblood. We all know that the Potters were an old pureblood family that dated back to the time of Myrddin Emrys himself. The fact that you have two children that have been making threats to Lord Potter Emrys is unacceptable. We have enough evidence to throw them in Azkaban if we so choose to do so. I will have their wands this instant or you will go to jail for obstruction of justice. The fact that Sirius Black never had a trial nor was convicted of any charges means that he is free to be Harry Potter's legal guardian. The fact that he was cleared of everything after it was proven that he was in fact innocent means that he can take up his rightful spot as said guardian."

"This is a bunch of shit," said Ronald. "I demand that you return what is rightfully ours and give us what we deserve. That would be respect and honor, not to mention the gold that is owed to us by that mongrel that you all call Potter."

Sirius stood up and walked over to Ronald. He raised his hand and slapped the boy so hard that he fell over and nearly ended up in the fireplace. He then turned to Ginny. She took one look at his face and quickly fled behind her mother. Sirius stood eye to eye with Molly and glared down at her.

"The Black family now declares blood feud status upon the Weasleys," he snarled. "Let it be known that the Tonks family, Malfoy family, Potter family, Lupin family, and a few others that I could mention will fall into that category. For the record Molly Prewett Weasley, I hereby dismiss you from the Black family tree along with the Prewetts. I have one more surprise for you bitch."

"What would that be," snapped Molly not cowering in the slightest. "I am not afraid of you. The Minister for Magic is standing right there and she will have your wand and your head for this. I will invoke my status as a pureblood to have you kissed for this."

"I will do no such thing," said Amelia. "Let me inform you that the Grangers are no longer in danger from you or the potion that is in your pocket. Secondly, Lord Harry James Potter- Emrys is no longer in Britain. He is legally emancipated and therefore, any betrothal contracts are null and void, especially since they were created by an illegal guardian. You are hereby under arrest for threatening another person and you are going to trial in front of the Wizengamot for starting a war that can not be finished."

"What do you mean it can't be finished?" asked Minerva.

"George and Fred Weasley are under the protection of Lord Potter if you care to remember," said Sirius. "For the record Molly, your dismissal from the family tree as well as Arthur's will also result in any money and property that you own being given to my godson. Any monies that were given as a betrothal will come out of your relative's vaults and I think that they will not be happy with you. Last but not least, Harry Potter is related to the Dumbledores and the Riddles. Right about now, you and your family are up shit creek and are paddling against the tide with a spatula. I will break it down for you. By me invoking blood feud for Lord Potter as well as my family, YOU will be up against the Dumbledores. Last but not least, you will be up against the Dark Lord. We both know what will happen to your family now. Least you forget, I will remind you that Bellatrix Lestrange is part of the Black family and she is on the loose."

"You can't do that," said Molly falling to her knees in shock. "The Dark Lord will kill everyone in my family. He will kill half the population in Britain. I knew that Harry Potter was a Dark Lord."

"Lord Potter is neither a dark nor light lord," said Amelia. "He is a Scion and he will walk his own path. He will be swayed by neither the light nor the dark. My advice to you would be to pack up your husband and your children and flee. The only two Weasleys not in danger of being killed is Fred and George. THEY are under protection of House Potter."

Molly was not yet ready to give up. She pulled one last trick.

"What about the marriage contract between Hermione Granger and Ronald?" she demanded. "That has to go through. Albus Dumbledore IS her legal magical guardian."

"I am so glad that you asked that," said Amelia with a feral smile. "As Dumbledore is a fugitive of the law, there is a small problem with your assessment. Any and all documents that were signed by him are therefore null and void. Miss Granger will no longer be bound by any betrothal contracts as Lord Potter and Lord Black are hereby her magical guardians. Gringotts has drawn up contracts for a number of people to be placed under the protection of House Potter. I recommend before you continue to scheme, that you think about what you have just done. Your daughter has a death sentence on her head as well as the rest of your family. Miss Granger is no longer a student here at Hogwarts and her family is no longer in the country. Therefore, she will not now, now will she ever marry into your family. Harry Potter is no longer an option. Many of the pureblood families are either related to Lord Potter, or Lord Black. Therefore your options of who to pawn your daughter off on, is severely limited."

"What can we do to call off the blood feud?" Molly asked. "I don't want the rest of my family in danger. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are not a part of this. I do not want my children getting hurt."

"I will make an allowance," said Sirius. "We already have your twins under the protection of House Potter. I will place William and Charles under the protection of House Black. For the rest of your family, it is open season. I happen to know that Percival is one of the ones that are fully supporting you in the endeavor that you are creating. The only advice that I can give you is to run. The rest of your drudge of a family is in danger and the longer that you stand there, the more inclined that I am to pull my wand and blast all three of you where you are standing. I will be completely within my right to do so as well as within the law."

"Molly," said Minerva. "I think that it is in your best interest to get the hell out of this castle. I do not want to see or hear from you ever again. My support is with House Potter. There will NEVER be another Weasley to EVER step foot into Hogwarts ever again. The History books will show that the three of you standing in front of me is the reason that this is so. The only assistance that I am going to give you is the ability to leave this castle unharmed. NOW LEAVE!"

Molly pulled her two children with her as she fled from the office. It was not long before Minerva and Severus felt in the wards that they were no longer on the grounds on Hogwarts.

"Are you planning on going after them?" asked Amelia.

"Great Merlin no," said Sirius. "Once the Dark Lord finds out about this, he will deal with them. I will not have murder on my hands. We both know the Weasleys are on the top of his list as supporters of Dumbledore already. I don't have to do anything but worry about my godson and wait for him to send for me and be away from all of this nonsense. If you all would excuse me, I have some dealings with Gringotts to perform. I will return as soon as I can."

With that, Sirius left the room. Soon he was gone from the grounds.

"This was certainly an exciting evening," said Minerva. "I wonder if the Grangers are in Atlantis with their daughter."

"I shall go and find out," said Amelia heading towards the fireplace. "I will send word once I know if they left or not."

With a flash of green fire, Amelia left the castle. Severus and Minerva looked at each other and then set off to inform the students that were on the list that there was a good chance that Harry would send for them.

"Who do you think Harry will send for next?" asked Severus.

"I am certain that it will be Mr. Longbottom," said Minerva. "They are very close. From there it is my guess that he will send for Mr. Creevey, Mr. Malfoy, or Mr. Zabini. We all know that Harry will get those that are in the most danger out of here first. We do not want to disappoint him."

MEANWHILE

Hermione landed in a hut. She was worried about what her parents would say. Fawkes appeared and was waiting with her.

"Is Crookshanks going to be allowed here?" she asked. "He is my familiar after all."

"He will be allowed," said Fawkes. "He is currently sitting with King Potter. Your tests will begin shortly. I would advise you to prepare."

"What will my tests involve?" she asked. "What about my parents?"

"I just came from the castle," said Fawkes. "Dan and Emma Granger are both sitting in their suite in the palace and are awaiting the results of your tests. Harry and Cedric are with them. Your tests will include all of the subjects that you are familiar with. You will also be tested on your loyalty, love, trust, and knowledge. You are classified in Britain as one of the smartest witches of the age. Your wits will be tested as well as your knowledge of the different subjects."

Hermione nodded her head. She was going through her mental knowledge of all the things that she had studied over the years. She knew that she was the top of the class. Her academics had placed her as the top of the entire school. She was studying at a college level.

"If this will get me to Harry and my parents, then I am ready to begin my tests," said Hermione. "After the way I treated Harry, I am grateful that he sent for me at all. His heart and his caring know no boundary and I am humbled that he chose to send for me. I am glad that he allowed my parents to come with me. I know that they would be spare with worry about not knowing what is going on and where I was. Not being able to see them again would be hard on me as well as them. I know that Harry would never do something like that to them or to me. Whenever you are ready, I am ready. The sooner that I get this over with the sooner I can be reunited with my family."

"Just walk through the archway and you will begin your tests," he said. "You will know when you are done with your tests as you will get your first glimpse of Atlantis and you will be met by the Mystic that is in charge of your tests."

"You mean there are different Mystics that are in charge of different people?" asked Hermione heading over to the archway.

"That is very correct," said Fawkes. "Some of them deal with the more intellectuals such as you. Sometimes all four of them work together and sometimes one will take a special interest in a certain person. It really just depends on the person and what they are capable of for the Mystics to choose how many will be a part of the test."

"That would be the case with me," said Hermione. "One of them took a special interest in me and he or she is now administering my tests."

"Very well said," Fawkes replied. "I am not going to guarantee anything, but with that type of logical thinking, I have no doubts that you will pass your tests. King Harry is most interested in seeing how you will come out of this."

Hermione smiled as she stepped through the archway. From there, she entered her DADA test. She dueled very well. She managed to defeat all of her opponents in record time. From there, she entered her test of wits. She was able to breeze through the test with ease. Logistics was simple for the girl. Potions were a breeze as she was able to create the antidote for many of the things that were there. Charms and transfiguration were easy for her.

It was when she came to the test that was designed to test her against herself that Hermione had her first trouble. She was unable to maneuver herself. She looked at the test from every angle and could not figure out the solution. When it came to the test of love and compassion, she breezed through it. She passed the test of loyalty. She almost failed the test of forgiveness. She forgave everyone but herself. It was here that she was at and though she passed the test, she was still having a bit of trouble. She was finally able to forgive herself, but she still had not passed the whole test.

"I know what I have to do," she said frustrated to herself. "The problem is that I can't figure out how to do it. I have never met this situation before and I am not sure what to do. All I know is the answer is there somewhere. I don't want to disappoint Harry or my family. I feel like such a failure. I just can't figure this out. I am going to fail."

Fawkes and Rowena watched with interest. This was the last test that the girl had to go through before she was admitted into Atlantis. Harry, Cedric, Dan, and Emma were also watching through the enchanted mirror. Salazar, Godric, and Helga were all waiting with baited breath waiting for the girl to figure it out.

"Come on Hermione," said Harry. "You will figure it out. I know you will do it. You can beat this."

"She is a smart young woman," said Salazar. "She will succeed. This will not count against her, but she must make the right choice or she will lose the reward that is hers at the end of this."

"What reward?" asked Harry. "I thought she passed the test."

"She has," said Godric. "She will be admitted to Atlantis. However, if she passes this last bit, she will be given the ultimate reward."

"This is the reason that Rowena chose to administer this particular test alone," said Helga. "There are those times when certain people catch our attention. They have the qualities that will have one or more of us that want to administer the tests or a particular part of the tests, to them personally. You are a VERY special case as you have the qualities that all four of us look for in a person. Miss Granger has the intellect that Rowena looks for. Therefore, she asked us to allow her to administer the test. Miss Granger's intellect was no match for anything the three of us could offer her."

"So what will be her reward if she passes this piece of the test?" asked Emma.

"That is not for us to say," said Godric solemnly. "That is up to Rowena to give that information as she is in charge of this particular test. Your daughter could sit down and take her Mastery tests this instant and pass each and every one of them in Britain. She has done admirably in the tests here. She is in fact a very smart woman. She has passed her tests in loyalty, humility, and intelligence. This test is against her self. Ah, I think she is about to make a decision."

"Fawkes," called Hermione. "I am sorry, but I don't have an answer for this test. I simply do not know. I am ashamed to admit that I failed Harry, but I just do not know. I have thought and thought about how to solve this situation, and I can't come up with an answer. Please tell Harry and Cedric that I am sorry that I let them down."

The scene changed and Rowena stepped towards her with a smile on her face.

"What makes you think that you failed?" asked Rowena.

"I was unable to come up with a conclusion or an answer to the puzzle," said Hermione bowing to her.

"No need to bow to me child," said Rowena. "I know you recognize me, but I am simply one of the Mystics here. This test was designed by me for people like you. You have a great mind and you are able to figure out the most important things. You have NOT failed this portion of the test."

"I am sorry Lady Ravenclaw," said Hermione using her honorific. "I do not know the answer to this situation. So I failed."

"There was no answer," said Rowena. "This was the test to get you to say and admit freely that you didn't know the answer. There never was an answer. You have passed by saying that you didn't know. Knowledge is power as you well know, but just because you are intelligent doesn't mean that you have to know everything. I am well over one thousand years old and I will never claim to know everything. In fact, I will be the first to tell you that I hardly know anything at all. Can you tell me why that is?"

"Because there is always something new to learn," said Hermione promptly. "The world is ever changing and therefore we change with it. Just because we know what we know doesn't mean that there isn't something new to learn and grow with. Thank you for opening my eyes. I know understand the importance of that last test. It was designed to make me understand that I can not and will not know everything."

"You have earned a very special reward here young lady," said Rowena. "The four founders and I have petitioned the King and his consort to release us. We are very old and very tired. We will stay with the King until those of you that mean something to him are here. From there, we will join our ancestors in the realm of death. Our time is passing and with it, we must go. You shall take my place in the ranks of the Mystics. Once you all learn what you need to learn to protect the sanctity of Atlantis, Godric, Helga, Salazar, and I will be released so that we can begin our next stage of life."

"Are you saying that I am going to be compared to you?" asked Hermione in shock. "You are the wisest woman to have been ever noted in history. Your house in Hogwarts is prized for their intelligence."

"My house contains fools," said Rowena. "Yes we prize intelligence, but we also should know that we are not smarter than everyone else. There is a difference between knowledge and intelligence."

"Knowledge is using what you learn," said Hermione. "Intelligence is the ability to learn what you need to know. This leads to wisdom."

"And she wonders why Rowena is going to train her and give her the spot as Mystic," snorted Harry. "I swear that girl is sometimes stupid with the way she thinks."

The rest of the group all laughed at this declaration. Harry had a way with words that hit the nail on the head.

"Well I guess that means that this fur ball and the rest of Hermione's family will need a place to stay," said Cedric scratching Crookshanks behind the ears.

"They will be living in the section of the Blue Tower designed for future Mystics and their families," said Helga. "Once Hermione has done her physical, she will be brought forward for you to welcome her to Atlantis and then she will be shown around by an appointed guide."

Harry and Cedric smiled as they watched Hermione walk towards the white tower. Helga, Godric, and Salazar all bowed to Harry and headed out. Harry looked to Cedric and smiled. The two of them walked behind the founders and headed to the medical tower as well.

"We need you to visit Helga so that we can make sure that your body and such is up to good health," said Rowena. "We will run a full scan on you and fix and discrepancies that we find. Once that is done, we will bring you to the King and his consort. Something tells me that the King will give you a special reward for your well earned place in Atlantis."

"The privilege of being here is reward enough," said Hermione as they entered the tower.

Once they entered, Hermione squealed as she saw Harry, Cedric, and her parents. Helga, Salazar, and Godric joined Rowena and the quartet smiled as they watched the happiness that the young woman was going through.

"We hate to break this up," said Helga. "However, we really need to get her physical done and such."

"Sorry Helga," said Harry releasing Hermione. "Please make sure she is alright so that we can give her the proper tour of the city and of course to give her the deserved rewards that she has earned. I have a special reward for her as well."

Helga and Salazar ran their wands over her and had the satisfaction of seeing very little wrong with the young woman. Two potions later, and she was fit to be released from the infirmary. They all headed back to the palace where a very happy Dobby and Winky greeted her. She hugged the two elves as Harry and Cedric ascended to their thrones.

"We have talked between ourselves for a few minutes and we are in agreement on a couple of things," said Harry. "Cedric and I are very proud of you Hermione. You are a true friend and your love and compassion mean everything to us. Cedric's parents declined coming here and are both happy with the knowledge that their son is the consort to the King of Atlantis. We were delighted that your parents have accepted our offer of joining you here."

Dan, Emma, and Hermione all bowed and curtsied to Harry and Cedric. Harry stood and waited as Rowena approached Hermione. She took a medal out of her pocket and placed it around the young woman's neck.

"This award shows all that you will take your place on the panel of Mystics of Atlantis," said Rowena. "It is my honor and privilege to pass on the mantle to you Mistress Granger. You will work with the other three in creating the tests that are necessary for those that the King is requesting to come here."

"I also have an award for you," said Harry.

"Thank you Harry, but this is reward enough," said Hermione. "The fact that you forgave me and allowed me to come here is reward enough. I should never have done what I did and I am grateful that you have allowed me back into your heart."

"Miss Granger," said Cedric. "You will hold your tongue for just a few minutes. I promise you that you will not die from it. Oh Sweet Merlin! I sound just like Professor Snape!"

Everyone burst out laughing at this proclamation.

"We know that there is certain decorum that needs to be viewed here," said Harry. "Cedric and I are the King and Consort here and we know that proper decorum is necessary. We also know that we do not have a full court here. Therefore, as King of Atlantis, I bestow upon my sister and friend the title of Crown Princess of Atlantis."

Dobby walked forth with a satin pillow. Upon it sat a silver tiara. Hermione and her family all knelt in awe as Harry rightfully took it upon himself to usher the first rule as King. Cedric and Harry smiled at one another as the two of the descended the stairs. Harry lifted the tiara and placed it upon Hermione's head.

"Please stand Princess Hermione," said Harry. "From this day forward, the Grangers are herby under the protection of House Emrys. From this day forward, you will be recognized as Crown Princess of Atlantis. You will sit by my side when we have court functions that we need to deal with. You will from this day forth be part of the Royal Family."

"Send word throughout Atlantis that the Crown Princess has been named," said Cedric. "Welcome to the family Princess Hermione. You have to give up your place as head of Blue Tower, but I think that this is a fair trade."

Hermione and her parents were in tears. Everyone hugged and kissed her as they waited for the final piece of business that they had to finish.

"Now that a new Mystic has been named," said Harry. "It is time for me to complete my promise to Mistress Rowena."

Hermione took her place by Harry's right as Cedric took his place on the left. Godric, Salazar, and Helga all walked up to Rowena and hugged and kissed her. From there, they took their places behind the trio and placed their hands upon their shoulders. As one the group started the chant. With a tearful, but happy smile, Rowena was given her reward. Merlin appeared and took his magical daughter by the hand and the two of them bowed to the Royal family before they faded from sight.

"Did we kill her?" asked Hermione in disgust.

"No," said Harry sadly. "We released her from her duty. Father Merlin has come to escort one of his forgotten children home. It was what was asked of me when I took the throne. For each new Mystic, one of the founders may go on to their next journey. Their time to rest has been well earned."

The others were all smiling sadly as the thought that Rowena would not be there anymore was fresh upon their minds.

"The Blue Tower is in your control until you name one to take over," Godric informed Hermione. "As a member of the Royal family, you will always have permission to enter and study in any of the towers. For the moment, you are the ruler of the Blue Tower and it is time for the King to send for the next scion."

"I think that it should either be Neville or Luna," said Hermione. "Both are in a predicament as they can be gotten by either Dumbledore or Riddle. So it should be one or the other."

"Luna is a smart girl," said Harry. "Neville is in a spot where he will be bullied again. I have no doubt that Draco will watch out over him. Therefore I think we should send for Neville as he as the most to lose at the moment."

"I shall see to it at once Sire," said Godric and then he left.

"Shall we go see what we can learn in the Blue Tower?" asked Hermione. "Can you imagine all of the books that are in there?"

"There goes my daughter," remarked Emma. "She has just been crowned Princess and all she cares about are books."

This had the group all laughing. Harry led the way as the group headed for the Blue Tower. As they passed people on the streets, they were all bowed to. It was highly unusual to see the monarchs of the land walking in the streets. To be accompanied by two elves and two muggles was astonishing to many. However, no one even thought about berating the fact. One look at the power radiating off the King and they knew that trouble would be had if they crossed him. Of all the monarchs before, this one would rule with his mind, heart, and emotions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter right here. I hope that you all enjoy what I have done for Hermione. I wanted it to be special. Thanks for all of the support that you are all giving me.


	7. You Are Not A Coward

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER 4 – Please note to all of my anonymous reviewers. For those of you that have been faithful, I am sorry to announce that I have turned off the anonymous review tab due to the fact that we are getting flamers that are to cowardly to log in and insult us all and will do it behind the scenes where they can get away with it. Due to this, I deeply apologize, but if you want to review then I humbly ask that you all sign in and review that way.

**Chapter 7 – You Are Not A Coward**

Fawkes was sitting with Harry that afternoon. He had some instructions that he wanted to send through to Hogwarts with the phoenix.

"I need you to ask the professors to keep an eye on Luna, Draco, Blaise, Colin, and Seamus," said Harry. "Luna and Colin are especially in danger as they are closest to me out of all of them. Draco and Blaise have the advantage of having the Lucius and Octavia looking out over them and the added protection of the Dark Lord for the moment. Colin is a muggleborn and he will be targeted. Luna is like a little sister to me and I can not bear it if she gets hurt before I can send for her."

"I will let Minerva know," said Fawkes. "She is an intelligent woman and she is the best thing that has happened to Hogwarts since you stepped into it. She will do the right thing for the students. In all of her years there, she has always been right for the students."

"Thank you Fawkes," said Harry. "Please take the book and bring it to Neville Longbottom. Helga is already on her way to speak to Augusta. From there, we will bring Aunt Alice and Uncle Frank to Atlantis and have them treated here. I am sure that we can bring them out of their slumber as it were."

Fawkes trilled for a few moments before taking the tome and disappearing in a flash of flames.

Minerva was sitting in her office. It had been a few days since the book was brought to Hogwarts. Things on the outside were getting pretty hectic. It was taking everything that they had to keep the grounds of Hogwarts from turning into a battleground. She was interrupted from her musings as Amelia walked in followed closely by Severus and Sirius.

"This is getting outrageous," exclaimed the Minister for Magic. "Between the Dark Lord and Albus, we have to fight all sorts of little battles breaking out everywhere."

"What is going on now?" asked Minerva with a resigned sigh.

"They decided to have a good old fashioned duel in the middle of Diagon Alley," she replied. "Albus called the Dark Lord a coward and told him that he is to leave Harry Potter alone."

"What was the response of the Dark Lord?" asked Minerva. "Surely he didn't allow that slight to go unpunished."

"He didn't," said Amelia. "He told the old goat to drop dead and then set fire to thirteen buildings using Fiendfyre. It took the Aurors all afternoon to put the flames out. The Dark Lord has made it clear that whoever doesn't go to Atlantis with Harry will be brought under his control. Albus took exception to that and said that the control would go to him. Of course we took exception to that and then there was a three way battle that didn't end all that well."

"Was there anything good that came out of all that?" asked an astonished Minerva.

"Yes," said Severus. "Rita Skeeter was out and about and she witnessed the whole situation. Apparently with Dumbledore and the Dark Lord throwing word around that Harry was the king of Atlantis, she figured she would get in on the story. I have spent the better part of my day trying to intercept her report so that it DOESN'T hit the paper. We are not going to be able to keep her quiet for much longer. Sirius had to bribe her to keep her mouth shut for now."

"The bad news," said Sirius picking up the story. "Is that others in the alley heard the rumor and it will spread like water. We will not be able to keep this quiet for much longer. The sooner all of the Scions are out of Britain the sooner this will die down and flow smoother."

"There is a meeting of all of the Death Eaters tonight," said Severus. "Lucius has informed me that he will pass on the information to you tonight. He was told by me that Harry is interested in sending for the entire Malfoy and Black families and that he is to keep Bellatrix somewhat under control. I was asked by the Dark Lord to attend tonight's meeting. Therefore, I will be gone from the castle for a few hours."

"Just be careful Severus," Minerva said. "You know that your life is in danger when you go to either meeting. If Albus finds out about this, he will be spitting fire and brimstone to do some damage to your reputation."

"I have a clean reputation," said Severus. "Minister Bones knows where I am going as does the Head of the DMLE and the Head of the Auror Department. Therefore, Albus is liable to be sued for slander if he should even attempt to justify attacking my reputation or person."

"Has Harry sent for the next person yet?" asked Amelia.

"No," admitted the Head Mistress. "I have been waiting for Fawkes to come and tell us who is next. We have a theory that it is Neville Longbottom, but nothing has been proven yet."

Right as she finished speaking, the phoenix flashed into the room. Minerva got up quickly and approached the bird.

"What news do you have for us?" she asked.

"The king has asked that you keep certain students under observation for their safety," he replied. "Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnegan, Luna Lovegood, and Colin Creevey are the ones that he is most concerned about. He is especially worried about Mr. Creevey and Miss Lovegood."

"We ask that you inform the king that we will gladly keep an eye on those students for him," assured Minerva. "I take it that our assumptions that you are here for Mr. Longbottom is accurate?"

"Yes Head Mistress," said Fawkes. "The King is asking for him. You will be delighted to know that Miss Granger has been given the title of Crown Princess. Her parents have taken the option of joining her in Atlantis. We have the goblin nation working on the liquidation their assets for them and supplying the Granger family with all of their funds."

"How did Miss Granger do on her tests?" asked Sirius. "Did she pass all of them?"

"The hardest test for her was to admit that she did not have an answer for a certain problem," said Fawkes. "She flew through all of her courses with no trouble. She almost lost the test that was against her self. By admitting to herself and to those that were listening that she had no solution to the last problem, she was awarded the highest possible honors. She is in control of the Tower of Knowledge."

"Finally," said Severus with a laugh. "Someone has finally gotten the book worm to admit that she doesn't know something. I wish I could have seen the look on her face while she had to taste that bitter pill."

"Don't tease Severus," said Minerva with a smile. "It was very nice of Harry to give her the title of Crown Princess. What are these other towers that you are referring to?"

"There are the Blue, Red, Green, and Yellow towers," explained Fawkes. "The Blue Tower is known as the Tower of Knowledge. It was designed for those that are extremely intelligent and thirsty for knowledge. The Yellow Tower is known as the Tower of Loyalty. It is where those that are the most loyal thrive and prosper in their studies. The Green Tower is known as the Tower of Ambition. It is where the most ambitious of people go to learn their trades. Finally, the Red Tower is known as the Tower of Bravery. It is where those that are the most protective and fierce go to learn to defend themselves and others. The White tower is the equivalent of the place you know as St Mungo's. The gold tower is of course the palace. The silver tower is the bank. The purple tower is for those that are more interested in working with fauna. The black tower is for those that are skilled in mind magic and love to research new projects. The brown tower is for those that are interested in working with flora."

"If I didn't know any better," mused Severus. "I would say that the Hogwarts founders are in Atlantis. They are the ones that are providing the tests. If it were not for the fact that they have not been seen in almost a millennium, I would say that is where they are."

"I am allowed to tell you some things," said Fawkes. "The council has given me leeway to tell you certain things. Your summary is correct. The four founders of Hogwarts were brought to Atlantis upon their supposed deaths here in Britain by Merlin. They have been working for close to one thousand years to insure that those that reside in Atlantis are safe as well as trained. Everyone in Atlantis plays their part and they do it to the best of their abilities. Lord Potter will reign for a very long time. He is already proving that he has what it takes to be king."

"Please tell us more," said Amelia. "We are delighted that Harry and his friends are in the hands of the most skilled witches and wizards of the age."

"One has been released from her duty," said Fawkes. "Upon Lord Potter taking the mantle of King, the founders asked that once their replacements join him in Atlantis, that he release them so that they may begin their next journey. With the addition of Princess Granger, Rowena Ravenclaw was taken home by Master Merlin. Lady Helga, Lord Godric, and Lord Salazar, are waiting for their replacements to enter Atlantis so that they may join her."

"If I had to make a guess," said Minerva. "Mr. Longbottom will be the one that will be in control of the Brown Tower. His Herbology score is at an honors level. He is years ahead of his classmates in the subject."

"Speaking of Mr. Longbottom," said Fawkes. "How about we get him ready to depart for Atlantis? Lady Helga is already speaking to Lady Longbottom and the arrangements are being set up."

"I will go and get him," said Severus. "Sirius and Minerva have a message to pass back to Harry if you would not mind doing so."

He got up and left the room as Sirius took a deep breath and began to talk to the phoenix.

"The Weasley Matriarch decided to come here and pose problems for Harry and Hermione," he said. "It was also hard on the Head Mistress as she made awful accusations against her. It resulted in a blood feud. As the magical guardian of Harry Potter in Britain, I have declared blood feud for the Potters and the Blacks against the Weasleys. The exceptions are that William and Charles Weasley are under protection of House Black and Fredrick and George Weasley are under the protection of House Potter. As his representative here in Britain, I didn't think Harry would mind that I placed those two under his protection."

"It was a near thing to not have House McGonagall place a feud as well," said Minerva. "I also know that House Snape and Prince would have followed shortly behind. As it is, tonight when Severus goes to the meeting with the Dark Lord, he will inform House Malfoy that the feud has been made and as head of House Black, he called on his in-laws to assist him. The Dark Lord will not be happy with the Weasley family."

"As spokes person of Atlantis and the voice for the king, I recommend that you let that family deal with the Dark Lord and the Dumbledore family," said Fawkes. "I will relay the message for you, but I think that the less bloodshed that is brought to the Potter name and those that he is placing under his protection the better. This WILL include the Malfoys, Blacks, Finnegans, Lovegoods, Tonks, Creeveys, Snapes, McGonagalls, Zabinis, Lupins, and Longbottoms. I have one last thing that I need to impart with Lord Black. The Madam Lestrange is to have her marriage annulled. She is to be brought back to the House of Black so that when the King sends for her, her husband and his family can not follow."

"I shall take care of that," said Sirius. "I will have Narcissa talk with her about it. Severus already knows what I want to do with this situation and I will have it seen to at once. Even if it means that I have to sit with the Dark Lord himself and explain it to him, I will."

"I recommend that you take care of it immediately," said the phoenix as Neville and Severus came into the room.

"Mr. Longbottom," said Minerva. "As you know, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are no longer students here at Hogwarts. They are in a much safer and better place where they will always be protected from both the Dark Lord, and Albus Dumbledore. You are being asked for by Lord Potter."

"Where am I going?" asked a very timid Neville.

"You will be journeying to the land of Atlantis," said Fawkes. "From there, you will be put through some tests to determine where your place in the fabled city is to be. Should you pass your tests, your grandmother and parents will be transported to the city immediately."

"Harry thinks I deserve a place in Atlantis?" asked a shocked Neville. "Why? I am nothing special."

"Mr. Longbottom," said Severus kindly. "Lord Potter has faith in you. If he didn't, he would not have sent for you. My advice is to take that faith and build upon it. Your mother and father were friends with Lily and James Potter. Had things worked out the way they were supposed to, you would have grown up with Harry. So, with that being said, I suggest that you take a deep breath and remember the words that I have heard Harry speak to you more than once since you met."

"What would those be?" asked Neville.

"You are a great wizard," said Severus. "You are brave and you belong in Gryffindor for a reason. Now as Head of Slytherin House as well as the Deputy here, I suggest that you take those words to heart because they are one hundred percent accurate. I can give you no better praise than that."

"Thank you professor," said a smiling Neville. "How will I get to Atlantis?"

"By opening this book," said Fawkes placing it on the desk. "I will be your guide and your sounding board. I will be with you throughout the entire set of tests. Should you pass, then you will be brought before the King and from there, you will be given your place in Atlantis for the rest of your life. To activate the book, all you have to do is open it. It will bring you where you need to go and I will arrive shortly there after."

Neville reached deep within him self and took a deep breath. From there, he cautiously opened the book and with a flash of fire, he was gone.

"Do not worry about Lord Longbottom," said Fawkes. "Each person's tests are different and designed for that person. We know he is abysmal in potions, but he is a bright lad and should do well for HIS tests."

Minerva smiled and sat down. With a flash of fire, the phoenix was gone so that he could watch out over his charge. When the phoenix was gone, she turned to the rest to the assembled people.

"I guess we have things that we need to do," she said. "Severus, please be careful at the meeting tonight. Amelia, I need you to back Rita Skeeter off. As Minster for Magic, you should have some power over what the press writes about Harry Potter. Sirius, you have to speak with Andromeda and Narcissa about Bellatrix. While you all are doing that, I need to speak with Filius and Pomona. We have to get her started on taking over the school. Now that we know that I am one of the ones that Lord Potter is sending for, it would be best that we get them trained to take over the school. Blood status be damned if I allow the bigotry to stop two good people from taking over this school and keeping the students safe from harm."

Nodding, the people left to attend their duties. Sirius went to the fireplace and flooed directly to Malfoy Manor. Andromeda was already there and talking with Cissy when Sirius asked to come through. Upon entering, he got right down to business.

"Harry Potter is the new king of Atlantis," he said. "He is sending for certain people and their families to join him there. Each person is given a test to find their status in the land."

"Are you telling me that I and my family are being asked to join him?" asked Andromeda. "Why would he do that? He doesn't even know us."

"You are part of the Black family," stated Sirius. "He wants the entire family there. This will include Bellatrix, but not her married family."

"The Dark Lord will not like that," said Narcissa. "He is not going to enjoy losing one of his most devoted followers to Harry Potter. The boy is his nemesis."

"The boy WAS his nemesis," said Sirius. "That was until he found out that Harry is related to Salazar Slytherin. I have no doubt that the Dark Lord will allow his relative to take who he wants. Harry is taking members from both sides of this war to join him in Atlantis."

"Why are you telling us this?" asked Narcissa. "What does this have to do with us other than we are going to be invited to join him there?"

"We need to dissolve the marriage of Bella from Rudolphus," stated Sirius. "Rather, I need to do it as the head of the Black family. I need one of you to let Bella stay with you and recover from her time in Azkaban. To do so would help her when she gets there and better function as a person rather than a psychopath. For whatever reason, Harry sees something in her that he wants. Salazar Slytherin was one who pointed out that something is not quite right to him with regards to her."

"How do you know this?" asked Andromeda. "This is sounding more like a fairy tale. If Harry is in Atlantis, then how are you getting this information?"

"From Fawkes," said Sirius. "He is the speaker here in Britain for the throne of Atlantis. He has been relaying messages back and forth between Harry and us at Hogwarts."

"How is he doing?" asked Narcissa. "Is he doing well as king?"

"From what we learned, he is already making changes to the place that is beneficial to the land," said Sirius. "He appointed Hermione Granger Crown Princess of Atlantis and Cedric Diggory is the consort to the king."

"Wow," said Narcissa. "I knew from Draco that Miss Granger was intelligent, but I had no idea that she was in such high esteem with Mr. Potter. I like Diggory, so I can definantly see him as Consort. I know that Lord Potter has feelings for the young man. Amos and Mary Diggory must be so proud. Did they join their son in Atlantis?"

"No," said Sirius. "They decided that they have work here to do in Britain that requires good people to stay behind and clean up the aftermath of the war. They are content knowing that their son is safe and out of harms way. I have one other issue to discuss with you ladies this evening. House Black is now in a blood feud with House Weasley. William and Charles Weasley are under protection of House Black. Fredrick and George are under protection of House Potter. I am asking for the support of House Tonks and House Malfoy. However, I have a feeling that House Riddle and House Dumbledore will take on the feud for us as we are instructed to stay clean."

"As Matriarch of House Malfoy, you have my support," said Narcissa. "We have been looking out for Lord Potter since he re-entered the magical community."

"You have our support as well," said Andromeda. "I know how much Dora likes Harry and as you are the Head of my family, we will go with what you want. It sounds to me like we won't have to do much anyway once Dumbledore and the Dark Lord find out."

"We won't," agreed Sirius. "Severus is currently at the meeting with the Dark Lord and he is explaining things to him as we speak. Currently, the Longbottom Heir is taking his tests in Atlantis. From there, either Luna Lovegood, or Colin Creevey will be sent for. I ask that you have your supporters keep an eye out on both families for us. Minerva is keeping an eye on the students and such. Both Creeveys will end up in Atlantis. We learned that the Founders of Hogwarts are the ones administering the tests. Therefore, they are designed to teach you something about yourself. As we are the adults, we are being sent for AFTER the children are safe."

"Is Draco on the list of people to be sent for first?" asked Narcissa.

"Oh yes," said Sirius. "He will be sent for. While he and Harry have had problems in the past, Harry is intelligent enough to know that you have to let some things go. Draco is intelligent enough to know that his whole future could be safe from harm and the war should he learn what it means to be a gentleman and not be such an arrogant ass. His training with your husband should offer him enough protocol training to see him through his tests and his livelihood in Atlantis. One must also remember that once you arrive in Atlantis, you will not remember that you are taking tests and everything will be as you see it. Should you pass, then your place will be assigned to you. Should you fail, then your memories will be wiped and you will be returned here without knowing what is going on."

"That makes sense," said Andromeda. "The fewer people who know that Atlantis even exists the better it will be."

"I have one more favor to ask of you ladies," said Sirius. "Amelia Bones is working on keeping Rita Skeeter quiet. The battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore in Diagon Alley has let loose the secret that Harry is King of Atlantis. We want it to stay a secret for as long as possible. If you have any contacts that can help keep her silent, then I ask that you use them."

"As we own most of the stock in the Prophet, we can get that done immediately," said Narcissa. "I will have it done within the hour. You can count on me."

"Excellent," said Sirius standing. "I have to get back to Hogwarts now. Let me know if you are anyone in the family needs anything. When you hear from Bellatrix, send her to me immediately. Minerva knows the situation and will not stop her from coming to the castle. Express that she needs to be on her best behavior or I will be most displeased."

Narcissa and Andromeda both nodded and watched as Sirius flooed back to the castle.

Severus landed with a spin in the Riddle Manor. He walked to the delegated spot that was waiting for him. He was the last one to arrive and all eyes turned to him.

"What news do you have for us Severus?" asked the Dark Lord.

"I have some news that I am not sure how you are going to take," admitted Severus. "Harry Potter has ascended the throne in Atlantis. He is being trained by the four founders of Hogwarts. He has already sent for his third Scion. Currently the heir of the Diggory family as well as the muggleborn, Hermione Granger, both have passed their tests admirably and are sitting on the dais in Atlantis."

"That is not so bad of news then," said Voldemort. "My ancestor is training a relative of mine to be a king."

"The news is that the king is sending for people on both sides of the war effort," said Severus bravely. "He is asking for key members in both armies to come and join him in Atlantis."

"Who is he asking for in my army?" asked Voldemort with a raised eyebrow.

"The Malfoys and Bellatrix," answered Severus carefully. "As an employee on both sides, I am also being asked for."

"That is acceptable," said Tom. "What does this mean for Bellatrix?"

"Sirius Black has been instructed to annul the marriage of Bella from Rudolphus," said Severus. "Lord Potter wants her and only her from the Lestrange trio."

Bellatrix sat there with a thoughtful look on her face. She turned a questioning eye to her master. He looked back at both her and Lucius and thought for a moment before he spoke.

"You both have my permission to leave and join the Black family," said Voldemort. "I will not hold it against you. My advice is to do what is asked of you and to make sure that things go smooth. My relative is intelligent and if the great Salazar says that you are to be summoned, then who am I to disagree."

"There is one more thing," said Severus. "Lord Black has declared a blood feud on the Weasley family. That bitch Molly Weasley and her brats have caused too many problems and have made to many threats against Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Miss Granger may be a muggle born, but she is the new Crown Princess of Atlantis. Therefore, House Potter, Black, Snape, and Prince have declared blood feud against the Weasleys with the exception of William, Charles, Fredrick, and George who are under the protection of House Black and House Potter."

"The Malfoys will stand with Lord Potter and Lord Black," said Lucius. "You have my word as Head of House that we will stand with both."

"Lucius and Bellatrix," said Voldemort. "Please return to your home. You have things that need to be done before you can join Harry Potter. You have my blessing. Do not concern yourself with the blood feud. House Riddle and House Slytherin are now part of this and we will deal with the remaining Weasleys and their family. The three of you need to leave now. I have pressing matters to attend to at the moment."

Severus, Lucius, and Bellatrix all stood and bowed to Voldemort before they all left. When Bellatrix and Lucius got home to Malfoy Manor, Bellatrix was instructed to go to Hogwarts and speak with Sirius. Narcissa informed her husband of the business that she attended to in his absence. Severus appeared on the grounds of Hogwarts and headed to Minerva's office. He was greeted by some very worried people.

"The Dark Lord took it better than I would have thought," said Severus. "Bellatrix should be here momentarily to speak with Sirius. The Dark Lord has declared blood feud on the Weasleys. This should end the entire line before long."

Soon after the fireplace flared to life and Bellatrix with Andromeda and Narcissa asked to come through. Soon all three sisters were sitting on the couch in Minerva's office while Lucius stood behind them. Sirius paced back and forth in front of them while thinking about his words. Finally he just blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, Head of the Black family hereby annul the marriage of Bellatrix Black from Rudolphus Lestrange," he said. "As my title is Head of House I declare this to be so. I also reinstate Andromeda Black Tonks into the family along with her spouse and daughter."

There was a flash of gold light and Bellatrix could feel the release on her from the marriage.

"Now that you are back in this family, I suggest that you work with your sisters to over come your time in Azkaban," stated Sirius. "For your safety from Dumbledore and his minions, I recommend that you stay in Malfoy Manor until we are sent for. We have loads of work to do and any properties that we have need to start getting sold so that we can go when the time is right. All items in the houses are to be moved to a vault in Gringotts so that we can get them to our new homes in Atlantis when we arrive. The goblins have a branch of the bank in Atlantis where we can get said items back out. I am sure that the king of Atlantis will have special homes set up for us as well as jobs and such. We are all with skills that can be useful to the throne of Atlantis."

All of the adults agreed and before long, the meeting was finished with plans being finalized. Everyone went their separate ways to get started on their portion of the tasks assigned.

Neville was not having an easy time of things. He was sweating profusely as he struggled with his fears.

"I know Harry has faith in me," he muttered. "I am in Gryffindor for a reason. I hope that I pass these tests. Fawkes said they start in the morning. I know I will fail potions. I was never any good at them."

"Your tests are going to be designed specifically for you young Lord," said Fawkes. "I apologize for my lateness, but I had business to attend in the palace. I suggest that you remember what King Harry has told you and what your professor has stated. You are a great wizard. You have skills that you will need to do very well in life."

"This is so hard for me," said Neville nervously. "I am never going to be as good as Harry. That doesn't mean that I will give up. I have to do well in order to be with my friend again. I am thankful that I am Harry's friend. He and Hermione have always been nice to me and they have helped me with so much of what I needed. Harry insisted that Gran get me a new wand as the one that I had was not working that well for me. When it got broken in the Department of Mysteries, I thought Gran was going to kill me. However, Harry stepped up and spoke with her and she smiled as she assured him that she was proud of me and that she would get me a new wand."

"THAT just shows that you are a formidable wizard when you need to be," said Fawkes while Harry and Hermione smiled. "It shows that you have courage. You were part of the DA. How many members of the group volunteered to honestly go there to help Harry?"

"Hermione, Luna, Ron, Ginny, and me," said Neville. "I honestly think that Ron and Ginny did it for the fame and glory. They don't care about Harry. They just want the fame and money that goes with it. Both of them are nothing but greedy assholes that need to be slapped down a few pegs."

Neville followed the instructions of Fawkes and stepped through the archway. He came upon a scene that was starting to piss him off severely. The group was working on a potion and Ron and Ginny were being right foul to Harry and Hermione. Neville quietly picked up his apron and put it on.

"Ronald, I am seriously getting tired of you not cooperating," said Hermione crossly. "What in the hell do you think this is? I am not going to do your portion of the work. Hello Neville. We put your portion of this potion on the table next to Harry."

"Thanks," said Neville. "I did not now that Ginny and Luna would be a part of this project."

"Professor Snape wants us to work with an OWL student," said Harry. "As Hermione and I are some of the few that passed our OWL, we were instructed to work with two fifth years and two sixth years. We chose you, because you have the skill, just not the confidence to do well in the subject."

"So why are you yelling at Ron," asked Neville confused.

"Ronald is trying to take the easy way out of this again," snapped Hermione as Neville began to cut and dice his portions of the ingredients. "It would seem that some things never change. Why we asked him to be in this group I will never understand. Harry and I have been carrying him since we came to Hogwarts. It is time that he steps up and does some of his own work for a change."

"You need to shut the hell up," yelled Ron. "I can't stand you Hermione. You are nothing but a know it all that thinks she is so much better than everyone else. I am a pureblood and you would do well to remember that. You will do what your betters tell you and will do it with a closed mouth or I will shut it for you."

"Shut up Ron," snapped Neville losing his patience. "YOU are an asshole. You don't know the first thing about being a pureblood. You are even worse than Malfoy and he is a right git when it comes to blood status."

"What would you know?" asked Ginny. "You are hardly better than a squib. Mind your own business Longbottom or I will make you."

"I am not scared of you Ginny," snapped Neville clearly angry now. "Between you and your brother, you have got to be the worst purebloods to have ever graced the halls of this school."

"What is going on here?" asked the silky voice of Severus Snape. "You are supposed to be making a potion."

"I am trying," said Neville clearly out of patience. "If I have to listen to either one of these redheaded butt fucks talking about how they are better than Harry and Hermione due to their precious blood status, I think I will throw up in the potion on purpose so that it might hit them and make them just shut the hell up. I am the heir of the Longbottom family. I am a pureblood. My magic is better than either of the Weasleys and yet I don't rub it in their faces that neither will ever be anything but poor and useless. I am so sick of hearing people spout off about how they are better than others because they are a pureblood."

"Do tell me Longbottom," said Severus. "What makes you different from the Weasleys in that attitude? After all Potter and Granger are carrying most of your weight as well."

"They are NOT," snapped Neville. "I would be better in potions if you weren't such an ass. At least I am failing because of my discomfort of you rather than being a lazy ass like Ronald. Ginerva is just looking for the next boy to bring her to a closet and probably pay for her services. I may not be as good as Hermione or even Harry in potions, but I am a good person that has skills. If it weren't for people like me being good in Herbology, people like YOU wouldn't have the potion ingredients needed to make your beloved potions. So why don't you pick on the people who deserve it and leave us hard workers alone for a change?"

"Let's see," drawled Severus. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for talking to me like that. Twenty more will be taken from Gryffindor for neither Weasley doing what they are supposed to be doing. Fifty points will be awarded to Longbottom for finally standing up for himself. Fifty more will be awarded for actually finishing your portion of the potion which is the correct color and texture. During your little rant, I was watching as you were adding your ingredients. Finally I will give you fifty points for pointing out where blood status is NOT a requirement to be a good or bad witch or wizard. Well done Longbottom. You have just earned one hundred and fifty points for Gryffindor. That is a first for you."

With that Severus left. Neville stood there in shock for a moment before a grin spread across his face. Harry, Hermione, and Luna all congratulated him on his earnings. Ron and Ginny were busy scowling at them. Ron pulled his wand and before they knew it, he and Ginny were firing off hexes at them. Neville stood in front of Luna and drew out his own wand and effortlessly countered any curses thrown at them.

"What's wrong Weasley?" taunted Neville. "Are you to cowardly to attack someone face to face? Even Malfoy lets you know what he is going to do to you before he does it. Unlike you he is brave enough to do things to your face rather than from behind. Add in the fact that you are attacking Luna as well is going to make me really pissed off. She hasn't done you anything."

"Way to go Neville," said Harry looking at the image of Neville protecting Luna. "We told you that you were not a coward. You are proving both me and Hermione right."

"I am impressed with his skill," said Hermione. "That new wand has made a world of difference."

"I would say that he has passed his test of courage, wisdom, and loyalty," said Godric. "He has even passed his potions test as well as his DADA test. His most important test was his courage however. He has passed that with flying colors."

"I would say so," said a laughing Cedric. "He even stood up to Professor Snape. I would give him a double outstanding for that one. I think that he did brilliantly. He also did not let the fact that Hermione is a muggle born affect his logic. He stood up for what was right and didn't give a damn about her blood status."

"He still needs to do Charms, Herbology, and transfiguration," said Salazar. "We know that he struggles a little in transfiguration, but after this display, he should do just fine."

Neville finally had enough. He transfigured the stool into a shield and held it before him and Luna. He had no doubt that Harry and Hermione could fend for them selves.

"What is wrong with you Weasley?" he asked. "Can't you get it through that thick head of yours that this is not a game we are playing? This is life and you will eventually have to grow up. Were I Lord of my family, I would declare a duel with you right here and now. I am not scared of you."

With that, Neville charmed the shield to throw fire at Ron. Salazar stood there watching the display with a smile on his lips.

"I would say that he just passed both transfiguration as well as charms," said the founder. "That is some impressive work. It seems the angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes."

"I would not have anyone else watching my back," said Harry. "He was extremely brave in the Department if Mysteries. Not only did he stand by my side through the whole thing, but he was not after fame or glory. All he wanted was to help a friend."

Neville went through the arch and was met with the largest greenhouse he had ever witnessed. Smiling, he went through the list of chores on the paper that was lying there. It did not take him long to have all of the plants identified and gathered. All of the ingredients that he was to gather were set in their own little jars awaiting transportation. Without a doubt, he enjoyed himself. He knew that this was his element.

The scene dissolved and Helga stood there with a smile on her face.

"Come with me Lord Longbottom," she said smiling. "I am pleased to report that you have passed all of your tests and that the King will be here shortly to speak with you. I need to take you to the white tower so that we can make sure that you have no illnesses or other medical problems."

"Yes Ma'am," said Neville. "Thank you very much. I can't wait to see Harry and Hermione again. I have missed them since they left. They have always been nice to me and helped me when I needed it."

"We always will," said Harry stepping into the room.

Cedric and Hermione followed close behind him. What had Neville so happy was that his grandmother was standing there with the biggest smile on her face.

"I am so proud of you Neville," she said. "I was watching your tests from this tower and I am delighted to say that you have done far better than I could have ever hoped for."

"Does this mean that my family will be joining us here as well?" asked Neville.

"Yes it does," said Harry. "You parents are in another part of this tower. We have the best healers working with them as we speak. They will be here for a couple of weeks, but the healers have assured me that your parents are curable and they will be on their feet in no time."

"Thank you Harry," said Neville as Helga ran her wand over him. "That means so much to me, and it will be good to see my parents with their thoughts intact rather than shells of their true persona."

"Other than a few minor problems, I see nothing wrong with you," said Helga handing him two potions to drink. "These should fix all of the problems that I see. There is a bit of magical suppression, but you managed to break most of it during your tests. The second potion will take care of the rest. Dumbledore blocked your magic just like he did with Harry's."

"I will tear that old fool to pieces," said Augusta. "How dare he do that to my family? I will track him down and beat him to within an inch of his miserable old life."

"Now we see where Neville gets it from," said Cedric laughing. "I doubt, Madam Longbottom, you will have to worry about Dumbledore. Something tells me that others are already doing their part in this to make his life a living hell at the moment."

"I have a special reward for Neville," said Harry all business now. "Please join us in the gold tower. We have a coronation to attend. Your parents are awake and cognizant. However due to their prolonged condition, they need to build up their strength and such. You may visit them later after business is concluded."

The group all headed to the Golden Tower. Neville was taking in the sights as he was told who everyone was a which tower was which. After a brief conversation with Helga, Harry had his decision in place. When they reached the throne room, Harry walked up to his throne as Hermione and Cedric walked over to theirs. Harry lifted his hand and called his sword to hand.

"Kneel," said Hermione. "It is time for you to receive your rewards."

Augusta looked on in interest while in the white tower, Alice and Frank was watching closely.

"For your loyalty to me and the Crown Princess," said Harry. "Also for standing up for a friend that was in need, we award you the right to live in Atlantis and continue your training in whatever field that you require. Goblins are already working on any holdings that you have away from Atlantis and they are liquidating those assets."

"For your part in keeping King Harry safe," said Cedric. "This council has decided that we are going to award you with the following titles."

"For you outstanding ability with working with plants," said Hermione. "We are awarding you the title of Master of the Brown Tower of Flora. You will be the head instructor for those that are learning the art of Herbology. When a part of the training and tests are needed to enter Atlantis, you will be asked to do the part that pertains to Herbology. As a Mystic of Atlantis, and Mistress of the Blue Tower of Knowledge, I hereby make this decree."

"For your undying loyalty to me as well as your courage," said Harry. "We have decided that you deserve one other title. As King of Atlantis, I approve of the Crown Princess' decision to appoint you Master of the Tower of Flora. I also will give you one more title. Please stand Crown Prince of Atlantis, and take your spot on the dais. From this day forward, your name will go down in the chronicles as the first Crown Prince of Atlantis."

"We thank you for being you," said Cedric. "As consort to the king, I would ask that Dame Longbottom step forward and place the silver circlet of rank upon your grandson's head so that he may take his rightful place on the panel of rulers."

Augusta stepped forward and was approached by Dobby. She took the circlet off the pillow and hesitantly but carefully placed it upon Neville's head. Harry touched the sword to both of his shoulders, and Neville stood up. Harry then wrapped his arms around him and hugged the young man that was crying in front of him. Cedric did the same and Hermione stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Neville climbed the steps of the dais and when he approached his chair, he turned.

"Thank you all for doing this," he said through his tears. "This is the happiest day of my life and I am glad that I have friends like you. It was the best day in my life when I became the friend of Harry Potter."

With that he sat in his throne as Harry, Cedric, and Hermione took their places. Augusta, Dobby, Salazar, Helga, Godric, and the Grangers all bowed and curtsied to the monarchs.

Harry spoke for a bit with Fawkes before sending him off to Britain.

"Please go back to Minerva and have her get Luna ready," he said. "Her tests will be difficult and it should be dealt with by Salazar and Hermione. Godric and Helga would not have the same flair that is needed when dealing with someone like Luna. Her outlook on life is very different. Helga will need to deal with Luna's seer abilities. She can deny it all she wants, but that girl always knows things that she shouldn't. Therefore, it will not be a part of her tests, but would be a way for her to improve her skill."

With that, Fawkes bowed and flashed out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Thank you in advance for the reviews that I know this chapter will bring. I have always had a soft spot for Neville. I hope you enjoy what I made him go though. I also hope you like his rewards.


	8. You Are A Beautiful Person

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER 4 – Please note to all of my anonymous reviewers. For those of you that have been faithful, I am sorry to announce that I have turned off the anonymous review tab due to the fact that we are getting flamers that are to cowardly to log in and insult us all and will do it behind the scenes where they can get away with it. Due to this, I deeply apologize, but if you want to review then I humbly ask that you all sign in and review that way.

**Chapter 8 – You Are A Beautiful Person**

The next day, things in magical Britain were not as well as certain members of the wizarding world would like to believe. Sirius had gone to Rita Skeeter with something to take her mind away from the fact that Harry was now the King of Atlantis.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Lord Black?" asked Rita with an eager look on her face. "Are you here to confirm the rumors about your godson?"

"Oh no," said Sirius with a smirk. "I have a story that will blow your career for the rest of your life as the Top in the world of journalism."

"Do tell," said Rita taking out her quill. "What juicy news do you have that will make my career one that will be the best in the world?"

"I will give it to you," said Sirius. "However before I do, I need you to promise to keep the rumors of Harry being King of Atlantis under wraps permanently. The less stress placed on my godson the better. However, the information I am about to tell you will blow the minds of the wizarding world. You have my oath on that."

"I swear on my magic to retract all speculations on Harry Potter being the King of Atlantis," declared Rita. "Now please fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Do you remember how Albus Dumbledore placed Harry Potter with his muggle relatives?" asked Sirius.

"Yes," she breathed in awe. "That was a scandal that was not something anyone speculated he would do. What has this to do with anything? That is old news."

"Well it seems that he did it without permission," said Sirius. "He went against the wills of Lily and James Potter and did it on purpose. Everything that he did to Harry was for his own benefit. He has been stealing money from Harry's vaults since the night that Lily and James died."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Rita while her quill was gleefully flying across the parchment. "Do you have any proof of these alligations?"

Sirius pulled out some bank statements and handed them to Rita as proof. She took one look at them and her eyes lit up like someone had set her on fire.

"These are actual documents from the goblins," she breathed. "How on earth did you get them?"

"When you are the legal guardian of Harry Potter, you can get a few doors opened for things that are needed," said Sirius. "I spoke with the goblin in charge of the Potter vaults and he told me that Harry left instructions for them to allow me to act in his stead while I am in Britain. I have permission to do what is best for him with regards to the Potter estate."

"So Dumbledore is not as light as we all believed him to be," she stated. "This will make me famous. Do you have anything else that you can tell me about why things are so hard for Harry?"

"I can tell you this much," said Sirius. "Molly Weasley has also been dipping her hand in the Potter vaults. She has caused a scandal at Hogwarts and was trying to get Harry expelled. She was also trying to pawn her youngest spawn on Harry as well as Hermione Granger. They were going to use potions and other means necessary to get Harry to marry Ginevra. It got to the point that the Potter family as well as the Black family and its affiliates are now in a blood feud with the Weasleys. Only four members of the family are under the protection of House Black and House Potter. Those are the two oldest boys and the twins. Everyone else is open season."

"This is the best scoop that has been willingly given to me," said Rita. "Is there more to this story?"

"House Snape and House Prince are also in the blood feud against the Weasleys as are House Tonks and House Malfoy," said Sirius. "At the rate of anger of the populace, it would not surprise me if more families join in."

Rita thought she was going to pass out from excitement. She had never had such a scoop before that was handed to her with gold lettering on a silver sheet of parchment. Her quill was zooming so fast that it looked like a green blur on the page.

"I have one small favor to ask of you Ms Skeeter," said Sirius. "I need you to mention in the Prophet that House Longbottom is no longer living in Britain and they have allied themselves as well as moved to the location where Lord Potter is currently residing. You may work that story however you wish, but all I ask is that you DON'T mention Atlantis and you be truthful in the telling."

"You have my word that you will enjoy what I am going to write," assured Rita. "Thank you, Lord Black, for this illuminating information. This will shake the core of the Wizarding World to its knees. I will not fail you."

"See that you don't," warned Sirius. "I would hate for you to fall into the same category as the Weasley traitors and Dumbledore. We already have word that the Dark Lord is not happy with the Weasleys for being both blood traitors as well as interfering with the life of Harry Potter who happens to be the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts."

Rita blanched at the implied threat. She knew that if she messed up where Harry Potter was concerned, that it could cost her the life of luxury that she was accustomed to if she made it out at all with her life. She was an intelligent woman. She knew that if she crossed the line in any way that Sirius Black would make good on his threat.

Sirius gave her one last look before he left her office and then the building. He flooed back to Hogwarts and was met by an anxious crowd.

"Well?" demanded Minerva. "How did she take it?"

"She took it like a drunk to fire whiskey," said Sirius. "I thought that demon quill of hers was going to explode with excitement at all of the information that I gave to her."

"Do you know who Harry Potter has sent for next?" asked Narcissa. "If we do, we should have that person waiting."

"Fawkes came by this morning and has mentioned that Luna Lovegood will be sent for next," said Minerva. "She is packing her things as we speak. Filius is assisting her. It would appear that members of Ravenclaw have been stealing and hiding her possessions since she first stepped foot in Hogwarts. If I know Filius, he is giving her aggressors an ear full and many house points off as well as quite a few detentions."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Narcissa.

Minerva held up a sheet of parchment that showed all of the house point deductions. No less than thirteen students lost twenty points each and each person was given detention. Cho Chang lost her prefect badge as well as all privileges out of the castle and her spot on the quidditch team.

"Wow," said Severus examining the sheet. "It looks like Filius is really pissed. This is the largest amount of points that has been deducted from Ravenclaw in a long time. It is especially unique as it is their Head of House that is doing it."

The others in the room all nodded their heads in agreement. Everyone except Minerva had been taught by the diminutive professor and they all respected his skill and jovial attitude. Many thought back to their time as students and were trying to remember if they had ever lost points from him. None could remember.

It was not long after that Filius entered the Head Mistress' office with the blonde girl. Minerva smiled at her as she gestured to the chair that was sitting empty and waiting for her.

"Miss Lovegood," began Minerva. "I assume that you are familiar with what is happening with some of your friends."

"Yes Ma'am," she replied thoughtfully. "Harry has taken on a new and better life and has asked that certain members of his friends join him. Other so called friends have now turned enemies. I have received word from Daddy this morning when I told him about what was happening. He asked me to tell Lord Black that House Lovegood is now in the blood feud against the Weasleys. He is not happy with what Mrs. Weasley has been trying to do to Harry."

"I will contact Xeno later and explain things to him," said Sirius. "Thank you on behalf of House Potter and House Black."

"Your loyalty to Lord Potter is commendable," said Minerva. "We are delighted to say that you are being sent for as the next Scion of Atlantis. What we are asking for you to do is to leave your things here and head to dinner. I would like for you to sit with Draco Malfoy as he is the best one to defend you right now. After dinner is over with, you will join us back here in the office and you will take your journey to Atlantis. You may leave your belongings here. Make sure you have your wand on you at all times as you may need it. You have permission to defend yourself if you have to."

"I already know that I will pass my tests," said Luna vaguely. "I can't tell you how I know, but I know. I will be tested on many things and they will all seem like they are hard. In the end, I will be victorious."

"Lord Potter is specifically interested in you for your seer abilities," said Minerva. "He sent word that there is a special tutor for you when you are done with your tests. She will train you in the area you need to be able to use your unique talents. You are a gifted student and we will be sorry to lose you. Your outlook on life is refreshing to many of us and that is why Harry loves you like he does."

"Harry has always seen me as a little sister," said Luna. "He never speaks down to me and even when I am talking about Nargles, he always listens to me and never judges me. He is a very special person. He is like the big brother I never had."

"Very intriguing thoughts," said Severus kindly. "You are one of my favorite students in potions and I shall miss you in class. Please head down to dinner. We shall join you in a moment."

Luna smiled at the adults as she skipped out of the office. Minerva and Filius were hastily wiping their eyes and trying to contain themselves.

"When Harry Potter does something, he doesn't do it half way," observed Narcissa with a smile. "He has touched the heart of that young lady and I for one like that."

"Mr. Potter has touched all of us in one way or another," said Minerva. "Will you be joining us for dinner this evening Narcissa?"

The Malfoy matriarch smiled and nodded her acceptance. The adults left the office and headed down to dinner. When they got to the Great Hall, it looked like a battle zone was taking place. Luna was standing behind Draco as most of Gryffindor along with Blaise was trying to back off some furious Ravenclaws. Pomona and Remus were busy trying to get the students to settle down when the Head Mistress and Deputy walked in.

"What in the hell is going on here?" thundered Severus using his wand to issue control. "Miss Bell, I demand some answers immediately."

"Luna Lovegood came in and walked over to Draco Malfoy," she said quickly. "Together with Zabini, they came over to the Gryffindor table to sit with us when Cho Chang and her cronies decided to start a riot. She hit Luna with a Stinging Hex from behind. Professor Lupin and Professor Sprout were trying to assist us in keeping Luna safe when these other Ravenclaws started throwing hexes at us. It was not long before the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs started in this as well. Half of the Slytherins joined Ravenclaw while the other half and Hufflepuff joined with us to keep Luna safe."

"Three hundred points from each and every house," snapped Severus. "Fighting in the Great Hall is not allowed. Two hundred fifty points will be awarded to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for standing up for fellow students. Two hundred fifty points will also be awarded to those Slytherins that stood with Gryffindor. Now all of you had better be seated or there will be more trouble to come. This is a school and it is time that people realize that not everyone is as popular or as smart or what ever else you are all holding grudges for."

"Miss Chang you will step though the door to the side of the Great Hall where you will remain until dinner is done," snapped Minerva. "From there, you will be joining me in my office after my business is done where we will be calling your parents about your atrocious behavior to one of your fellow dorm mates."

Filius and Remus marched Cho out of the room. Minerva was not done yet. She was indeed a severely pissed off woman.

"For those of you that sided with Ravenclaw, you will receive one month of detention alongside Ravenclaw House. Ravenclaw House will be banned from Hogsmeade visits as well as quidditch for the rest of the year. All prefects will hand in their badges immediately. No new prefects are going to be appointed from that house."

Narcissa was busy healing a few cuts on certain people while Poppy was working on others.

"For those of you that started the fight to begin with, your cuts will heal the natural way," said Minerva furiously pacing. "It will serve to remind you what your stupidity can earn you. If it happens to scar your skin, then that is part of your punishment for being stupid and bullying others weaker than you."

"I would like to award Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini fifty points each for their timely actions in helping Miss Lovegood," said Pomona. "They were there to deflect most of the hexes that were sent at her until the rest of Gryffindor House joined in along with my badgers."

Minerva nodded her head and smiled at both boys. Soon after, dinner appeared on the tables. When it was over with, Minerva stood up.

"EVERYONE is to report to their dorm rooms immediately," she said. "Curfew starts NOW. Anyone caught out of their dorm rooms will automatically be given a week of detention. Prefects and Head Boy and Girl will start your rounds immediately. Miss Lovegood, please follow me to my office. Severus, in ten minutes, I need you to escort Miss Chang to my office please, so that we may deal with her."

Severus nodded his head as he assisted the other Professors in getting the students out of the Great Hall and to their dorms. Draco hugged his mother goodbye before he joined his fellow Snakes in heading to their dorm.

Minerva led Luna to her office where she instructed the girl on what was going to happen now.

"All you have to do is open the book," said Minerva. "It will take you to Atlantis along with your belongings. Should you pass your tests, you will be greeted by your testers and your father. Something tells me that Mr. Potter will be there as well."

"Do you think Cedric will be with him?" asked Luna. "I like him. He was always nice to me as well. Neville is a good guy as well and he is sweet. I can't wait to see my friends again,"

"You will not know unless you open the book," said Minerva with a smile. "Please tell Mr. Potter and Miss Granger along with Mr. Diggory and Mr. Longbottom that we miss them and look forward to seeing them soon. Please take care of yourself Luna. Good luck to you."

Luna surprised Minerva by walking over and hugging her tightly. Minerva relaxed after a moment and hugged her back. From there, she watched as the blond girl opened the book to the right spot and disappeared in a flash. With a sigh, Minerva dealt with the rest of the nonsense that had happened in the Great Hall.

The next day, the Prophet had many people fuming and calling for the blood of a few wizards. Its headline was blaringly bright. Anyone looking at it was immediately drawn to the caption and was already busy reading the article in question.

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Light Wizard or Light Fingered Wizard**_

_It has come to the attention of this reporter that Albus Dumbledore is nothing more than a petty common thief. Records show that the supposed leader of the light is nothing more than a cheat and a liar. Evidence has shown that Dumbledore has been pilfering money out of the Potter Family vaults since the night that Lily and James Potter died as heroes. Their one and only son had no working knowledge of his family vaults until recently._

_Why do you ask? It is because Albus Dumbledore and Weasley family have been stealing from his vaults since he was a baby. Molly Weasley has been a thorn in the side of the new Head Mistress since she took over the post of running Hogwarts. It would seem that she and Dumbledore had many contracts signed together to have Harry Potter, now Lord of the Ancient and Noble House, married to the youngest child of the Weasley family. All of this was done with the sole purpose of controlling Lord Potter and his vast family fortune. As many of you know, the Potter name is one of the oldest wizarding families in Britain._

_We here at the Prophet are delighted to report that all monies that were stolen have been returned with interest. All betrothal contracts have been voided out and are no longer binding. It has come to our attention that Lord Potter has made his own choice in the matter of mate. We are pleased to announce that Cedric Diggory, who is the heir to the Diggory family, is the keeper of Lord Potter's heart. We here at the Prophet wish these two bright and intelligent young men all the luck in the world with their relationship._

_In other news, it has been brought to our attention that Lord Potter is really more special than we thought. A recent test done by Potions Master Severus Snape reveals that Lord Potter is not only the heir of the Potter family fortune, but he is also heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. Many of you know that the Dark Lord is a descendant of Salazar Slytherin. Well my avid readers, so is Lord Potter. That would explain why Lord Potter is in fact a Parselmouth. Lord Potter has been using that ability to save students since his second year at Hogwarts when he defeated the basilisk that was roaming the walls of the school. Did Dumbledore do anything about this? No he did not. He let a twelve year old boy deal with a thousand year old serpent that can kill with a simple look_. _Rumor has it that Lord Potter barely escaped with his life. He saved the life of the youngest of the Weasley clan and this is how they repay his kindness._

_In other news, we are informed that House Potter, House Black, House Malfoy, House Prince, and House Snape have all banned together in a blood feud against House Weasley. We are informed that William, Charles, Fredrick, and George are protected from this feud by the Houses Potter and Black. We were also told that Lord Black has dismissed both the Weasleys and the Prewetts from the family tree. This feud has caused a series of events to take place. One of them is rumors that the Dark Lord is now interested in the Weasley family for attempting to harm his only living relative. If I were the Weasleys, I would flee the country. If those that have the feud placed against them don't kill them, then the Dark Lord surely shall. I want to point out that this DOESN'T mean that Lord Potter is Dark. It is quite the opposite in fact. His blood test shows that he is the Head of House and only living descendant of many old light families including the Peverells. His mother was NOT a muggleborn that we thought she was. In fact, the Evans line has produced many witches and wizards in the line._

_Lord Potter has left Britain for parts unknown. In his wake, the Grangers, and House Longbottom has left with him. Where they have gone, is unknown. There are rumors afloat as to his location, but we are assured by the Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black that they are indeed just that. They are nothing but a rumor. It is with my sincerest apologies that I spread the word about the fabled city of Atlantis. After all, how can one go to a city that doesn't even exist except in myth?_

_For those of you that are interested, Gringotts has agreed to forward any mail and warm wishes that you wish to send to Lord Potter and his growing family. This reporter is proud of the fact that we will keep you posted on anyone who is leaving to join Lord Potter in his quest for a normal and loving life._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

"Well," said Severus folding his copy of the paper. "She certainly has a way with words. I think that Harry's vault will be over flowing with letters now. Excellent work Sirius. You managed to divert a huge accident."

"Thanks Severus," replied Sirius closing his own paper. "I happen to think that what I gave her was the best sort of popularity imaginable. Instead of writing smut about Harry, she is up to her standards with protecting him and his privacy."

"I agree," said Pomona. "She has done an excellent job on keeping Harry out of the lime light while discrediting the Weasleys and Dumbledore."

"As today is Saturday," said Minerva. "Why don't you and Filius join Severus and me in my office? We have something that we wish to discuss with you."

Later in the office, Minerva got right down to business.

"We all know that Harry is sending for certain people," she explained as she paced back and forth. "What we have in mind, and Amelia agrees with us is that when I leave to join Harry, we want Pomona to take over as Head Mistress of Hogwarts and we want Filius to be the Deputy."

"Why us?" asked Pomona in shock. "Not that I wish to sound ungrateful, but I don't see me as Head Mistress of this school."

"You are perfect for the spot," said Severus answering for her. "You are skilled with the students. You are fair in your punishments. You have the heart that it takes to be the perfect choice in the matter. Minerva and I will be working with you until it's our turn to join Harry in Atlantis."

Pomona and Filius were silent for a few moments. They turned to one another and smiled at the thought behind it.

"We accept the positions under one condition," Pomona said. "That you send us word from time to time as to how everyone is doing in the lost city. We will miss you all."

"You and I have worked together for many years Minerva," said Filius. "This place will feel odd without you in it. We will gladly take the post and we will work with you until the day that Lord Potter calls for you. We hope that once you get there, you will have the quieter life that you would like to have here."

"We have some people that we are working on getting to come here and take over spots in the school," said Minerva.

From there, the four former Head of Houses talked well into the afternoon about whom they were getting rid of and who they should keep.

Meanwhile back in the Burrow, there was a family fight blowing up in the kitchen.

"Are you out of your damn minds?" asked Bill yelling at his mother. "You had no right to do this to Harry Potter. Just who in the hell do you think you are?"

"I happen to know that Bill has been assisting you with money," said a fuming Charlie Weasley. "I also have been sending you money to help out with the rest of the family. Now that Percy is out of school as well as the twins, there is only two left. Why did you find it necessary to be so damn greedy? That boy would have given his life for you had you asked for it. Yet you still want more."

"Were it not for Harry," said Fred. "We wouldn't have been able to start our shop."

"We also wouldn't have the skill we needed to make the special products that the Ministry wants," said George. "He helped us out when we were first getting started and this is how you pay him back. I am deeply ashamed of you all."

"You are lucky that some of us are under the protection of House Potter and House Black," raged Bill. "I have half a mind to declare blood feud on you myself."

With that, Charlie threw the paper at his father and left the house. Fred and George took one more scornful look at the rest of the assembled family and followed him out.

"We will not be back," said Bill. "You are on your own for this. We will NEVER forgive you for this."

With that he stormed out of the house. Within moments, the occupants of the Burrow heard for pops of apparition as they left. Molly turned to her husband while Ron and Ginny read the article.

"Who does Potter think he is?" asked Ron angrily. "He sends for that squib Longbottom, and doesn't even think we deserve anything. There has got to be a way to get around this. What are we going to do mum?"

"I don't know," she said. "If it were just Harry Potter, we could always declare him a liar who needs to be locked up for the safety of everyone. Now that the Blacks, Malfoys, and Longbottoms are involved, we are not going to have an easy time of this."

"What about getting rid of Sirius?" Ginny suggested. "He is the one that started this whole thing. If we get rid of him, we can get back to where we were before this whole thing started. We can get to Harry and slip him the Compulsion Potion mixed with a Love Potion and have him marry me. Then we can arrange for some accident to happen to him after we are sure that I am pregnant. That way we can have the entire Potter family fortune at our disposal."

"We need to get to Albus and get him to help us with this," said Molly. "If anyone knows where the Potter brat is, it would be him. That man doesn't miss a trick with anyone. If we can get his name cleared, we can get Minerva McGonagall sacked and then Ron and Ginny can go back to school. This will take some time as we have lots to do. Percy, are you going to work today?"

"No," he said with a frown on his face. "I have been fired from my job. I have been told by the Minister that Dad has been fired as well. We are no longer welcome on the premises of the Ministry. To do so would probably get us both arrested."

"Damn," said Molly. "It is now more imperative than ever to get a hold of Albus Dumbledore. He needs to do something about this."

"I am sorry to burst your bubble," said Albus allowing him self to be seen. "You are on your own in this mess. I am not going to assist you with any of this. I am lucky that Lord Potter is leaving me alone. You would do well to fend for yourselves rather than continue with this stupid plan of yours. I have made my mistakes with regards to Harry Potter and I am not about ready to make more. He is a relative of mine after all. I will not allow you to harm him. You should be more concerned with what you are going to do when the Dark Lord finds you. He is not going to be happy with you when he finds out that you are still attempting to harm a relative of his."

"So, what are you saying?" Ginny asked. "Harry Potter is now a Dark Lord? Well then it will be easier to take his money after we have him arrested. We can claim that he raped me and I can file for a petition to get most of his money. From there, it should be relatively simple to have him declared a threat to the nation and have him kissed by the Dementors."

"NO," said Arthur. "You all will leave Harry Potter alone. It is bad enough that I have listened to this bull shit for the last ten years. I am putting my foot down and telling you that you are to leave him alone. Thanks to your schemes, we now have the Ministry, the Dark Lord, and many of the followers of his that are going to be after our blood. My life is now forfeit due to me not putting my foot down. If I hear on more word from any of you about what you can do to harm one hair on that young man's head, I will take a strap to you."

The anger and fierceness in Arthur was enough to make even Molly shut her mouth with a snap. Percy wisely kept his mouth shut. Ron looked like he was about to open his mouth, but at a glare from his father, he shut up and left the room in a huff. Ginny gave one glare at her father and then left the room.

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Arthur. "The last thing I wanted was for my family to go without. I let my wife bully me into this scheme and now we are on the list for death. Tell me how I can fix this Albus."

"I was fortunate," said Albus after a moment. "I had enough money and property to reimburse Harry for the funds I appropriated. As a relative of his, I can not be put on a blood feud, and I was fortunate enough to not be banned from the family tree. I have forfeited all of my inheritances from the founders as well as other families that I was entitled to for my folly. My advice is to send a letter to Sirius and see if there is some way to call off the feud. Other than that, I have no advice for you. Even when Sirius calls off the feud, I doubt that the Dark Lord will stop his attacks on you. After all, Harry is a blood relative with more power and claim to the Slytherin name than he does."

Arthur sat in his chair late into the night. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. He replayed the whole scene over and over in his mind as the sun came up. When Albus had left, he sent all of his family to their rooms with threats of being tossed out of the house and wards permanently. In the end, he didn't come up with any conclusions. Things would play out as they would and there was nothing he could do about it.

Luna was enjoying herself. She had arrived at the testing point and was busy chatting with Fawkes. The phoenix listened to the girl speak about anything and everything.

"It is time Mistress Lovegood," said the phoenix. "You are to begin your tests. To do so, you just have to walk through the archway and enter into the testing fields. Things will be a little different for you as you are a seer and have a slight advantage. Even the Mystics of Atlantis can't turn off this power."

Luna smiled at Fawkes as she entered the archway. She was able to master her tests in COMC. Sometimes she would look fore longingly at the sky in sadness as she worked through her tests in different fields of study. She had already dealt with Potions as it was a simple process for her Ravenclaw mind to work on it. She followed in her mother's foot steps as she worked on her counter for the poison that was in the vial before her. Her mother was a potions mistress with prodigious skill.

The scene that caught Luna's eye was the one that hit her the hardest. She was walking in the corridor of Hogwarts. This confused her as she remembered quite clearly that she went to Atlantis.

"Oh no," said Luna. "I must have failed my tests. I am back at Hogwarts. I don't remember even coming back."

"Oh look," said Cho Chang. "It's Loony Lovegood. Are you here to cry some more about your belongings?"

"You don't have any of my belongings," said Luna. "They have not arrived yet. You should know by now that I have been training with Harry extensively on the side away from the DA and I am tired of people like you putting me down."

"Why should we worry about you?" asked Ronald Weasley. "You are nothing but a retarded individual that can't tell what is real from what isn't. You need to leave Hogwarts Loony. No one here likes you. Harry is just being nice to you because he feels sorry for you. He is like the rest of us and doesn't care one whit about you. Why don't you go find your Crumpled horned butt smacks or what ever they are and leave us intelligent people alone."

Luna stared at them for a few moments. She had a contemplative look on her face. When she had her thoughts in order, she unleashed them with a blast of fire at her tormentors.

"I am sick and tired of being sick and tired," she said pulling out her wand. "I have been listening to people like you for my entire life. I am tired of people telling me that I am worthless and that I have nothing between my ears. Let me tell you one thing Weasley and you had better listen closely. If you come near me one more time, I will castrate you. You are nothing to me. You know nothing but lies and deceit. You are not much better than a squib. If it weren't for Harry and Hermione carrying you all these years, you would have failed year after year. As far as Harry or even Hermione not liking me, that is nothing more than a load of steaming bullshit. Harry is one of the most selfless people that the wizarding world knows. He would NEVER treat anyone badly or with false intentions. Unlike a certain red headed family I could mention, he is a decent person and his reactions to me are honest and light."

"Wow," said Cedric. "I have never seen her angry like this before. Remind me to never get on her bad side. She is a firecracker that is setting off a barrel of gunpowder."

"She is very loyal and she has finally had enough of being abused," said Harry sadly. "I love her like a little sister and I am glad that she is going off on that prat. I enjoyed the castration threat."

"She is a good person," said Neville. "She has more in store for the group in front of her. I had been talking to her away from the DA and such. She isn't finished yet."

The group all turned back to the pool that they were watching the tests from. Luna was getting into high gear as she turned her fury onto Cho.

"As for you Miss Chang," she snapped sarcastically. "If you or your little friends take one more item from me that doesn't belong to you, I will personally make sure that it is the last thing that you ever do. I have neglected my safety by not reporting you to the teachers. Now I don't give a damn. If you or your friends come near me or my belongings once more, the professors will have to do certain types of spells to recognize you before they can even begin to fix you. Harry doesn't love you and he never has. His heart belongs to the other man you can never in your life have. You like to play on your beauty and your popularity. That comes to an end today. Even if I have to slander and then smear your ass all over this school, you will leave Harry and Cedric alone. I guess Ronald was right. You are nothing more than a walking hose pipe. Your kiss was so bad that Harry was sick for three days after. Even Cedric told me that you were nothing more than an annoyance to him. Ronald is the one that has been smearing bad things about you in the school. So if you want to go after someone for their mouth problem, then I suggest that you go after him. One last thing Chang; I am beautiful in every single way and no one will convince me otherwise. You don't have to like me. To me, you are nothing but a bitch that needs to be slapped down and brought to the real world. It doesn't revolve around you and you are not a beautiful person on the inside. Therefore, you are an ugly person all the way around."

"Is that true?" asked Harry looking at Cedric. "Did you really tell her that?"

"No it isn't," said Cedric laughing. "Luna is just using her Slytherin side. She is forcing the tormentors to go after each other and leaving her friends out of the fight all together. Now people like Ronald and Cho will fight among themselves and no longer point their anger at her or us. She is using all of the Ravenclaw intelligence that she has at her disposal for this. She is also using a lot of Hufflepuff loyalty. Her support of us is untouched by many."

"She is a very angry young woman that has been seriously tormented and hurt her whole life," observed Godric. "Her tests are now over. She has passed with flying colors."

"How?" asked Harry. "She is a good person. Why put her through something like this?"

"She needed to get angry," said a tired Hermione. "She needed to fuel her anger and stand up for herself. By doing what she did, she has shown us that she has loads of intelligence and she has a backbone. She is loyal to us and she is as clever as they come. She needed to prove that she is brave and that she is willing to stand up for herself and those that she cares about."

"Why are you so tired?" asked Harry with concern.

"Luna's tests are harder than most," she answered. "Her gentle lifestyle was harder to test. She is so innocent that there is nothing dark in her in any way. We had to get her to prove to herself more than anything that she is something special. So it took a whole lot more energy on my part because I know her better than Salazar and Helga does."

"We better get to the end of the testing field," said Harry standing up with the others. "We need to greet my little sister. Do you need some help Hermione?"

"No," she answered. "I am a little winded, but I am ok. I will join you in a moment."

With that, Harry and company apparated to the spot where they could greet Luna. Luna was just walking out of the testing field. She took one look at Harry and ran for him. Harry and Cedric caught her in their arms and held her as she cried.

"Don't worry about it Luna," said Harry. "You don't have to go though that anymore. We know that you did what you did to protect yourself and us. We are very proud of you for standing up for us the way that you did. Hermione should be here in a moment to talk with you. She was the main one to administer your test. She is the newest Mystic of Atlantis. Lady Helga will work with you on your seer abilities. We need you to be able to work with us using that particular gift. For the moment, we need you to come with us to the White Tower so that we can make sure that your body and such is healthy."

Helga handed the girl a calming draft. Luna looked at the woman and smiled in recognition. She drained the phial quickly and handed it back to her.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" asked Helga soothingly.

"Yes Ma'am," said Luna with a smile. "Thank you for that. I needed it."

"Well if you are feeling better, then I suggest that we get your health checked up on," she said. "I know that you father is anxiously waiting to hear word of you."

"So Daddy passed his tests then?" asked Luna.

"With flying colors," said Godric. "He will be in charge of the newspaper of Atlantis. He is perfect for the job as the old manager has finally announced his intent of retiring."

With that everyone headed to the White Tower. Xeno raced to his daughter and enveloped her in his arms. The meeting of father and daughter was delightful to everyone. Helga had Luna lay on the table and ran the diagnostics. After about ten minutes, Luna was given a clean bill of health. Hermione opened her arms to Luna who raced to them and allowed the older girl to hug her.

"Shall we head to the palace?" asked Harry. "We have some things that need to be addressed."

With that, everyone headed back to the throne room. One side of the throne room was delegated to people like Dan and Emma Granger, Augusta Longbottom, and Xeno Lovegood. The dais had the four thrones of the ruling monarchs. The other side of the room had eight special thrones added. Harry nodded to Godric who made sure that everyone in Atlantis could here his proclamation.

"Hear this," started Harry. "Today we have another special woman joining the ranks of Atlantis. I would like all of you to welcome Luna Lovegood. She has passed the tests of self doubt and self preservation. She has shown loyalty to the throne and her monarchs. In light of all of this, Lady Luna comes to us with the gifts of a seer. Therefore, we are appointing her the title of Seer of the Court of Atlantis."

The entire populace of Atlantis stopped at these words. Everyone knew that Lady Helga was a Seer. "They also knew that the new King of Atlantis was making changes for the better for their land. Soon clapping could be heard in the streets as people cheered for the new Seer. Harry gave them a few moments before he raised his hands and started once more.

"As many of you know, I have made it my mission to improve the ruling of Atlantis so that we are not ruled by just one person, but a group of people that can make things easier for the land," he said. "So it is with great honor that I present this young woman the title of Grand Duchess. She has proven that even those who are gentle can lead the fight when needed. She has also proven that she will be a great asset to the throne of Atlantis. She is the first of eight that will take their spot on the council of Atlantis."

Harry nodded to Dobby. The elf walked forward with a satin pillow with a bronze circlet on it. The circlet had a single moonstone embedded in it.

Cedric's had a diamond in his while Hermione had a topaz in hers. Neville walked with a sapphire in his. All in all, the circlets of Atlantis have many precious and semi precious gemstones embedded in them. Harry's crown had an array of different stones on it.

"As father of the Grand Duchess, I give the honor to Xenophillius Lovegood of crowning his daughter the first Grand Duchess of Atlantis," said Harry waving his hand.

Xeno looked at Harry and then bowed. He walked over to Dobby and picked up the circlet and placed it upon his daughter's brow. Together, both Lovegoods turned to show respect to the King.

"Please my friends," said Harry. "You don't need to bow to family. You are not required to do so when we are amongst ourselves. You only need to do that for formal gatherings and dealing with the public and such."

Luna smiled as she walked to her spot on the panel and sat in her chair. Xeno smiled at Harry and his daughter and turned to sit in his own chair.

"We have people that need to come here," said Harry. "Whom should we send for next?"

"I think that Draco should be sent for," called Luna. "He stands to lose much now that he has stood up and announced that he is in your corner. His life is in danger if he stays in the castle to much longer."

"I thought we were concerned for Colin Creevey," said Hermione. "He is a muggle born after all and we need to get him and his family to safety soon."

"I actually agree with Luna," said Cedric. "Mr. Malfoy is the one that is in more danger. From what I remember of Mr. Creevey, he was just one member of your fan club. He is in less danger than Draco is. I am sure that his parents will be relieved to know that their son is out of danger."

Harry looked to the three remaining founders. All three stood by Luna's proclamation. When they did so, Hermione nodded in defeat. Harry stood and walked over to Fawkes.

"We are going to send for Draco next," he told the phoenix. "Please inform Lucius and Narcissa that we will take care of Draco until it is time for them to join him."

Fawkes nodded his elegant head and flashed out with the Book of Scions.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here. You will get the conversations and such from both sides in the next chapter. I have each person in some kind of order for their arrival. Please bear in mind that I am going slower with updating as I am putting more detail and going back and forth between both worlds in this story and it takes longer to do so.


	9. Not Enough Love and Understanding

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

DISCLAIMER 4 – Please note to all of my anonymous reviewers. For those of you that have been faithful, I am sorry to announce that I have turned off the anonymous review tab due to the fact that we are getting flamers that are to cowardly to log in and insult us all and will do it behind the scenes where they can get away with it. Due to this, I deeply apologize, but if you want to review then I humbly ask that you all sign in and review that way.

**Chapter 9 – Not Enough Love and Understanding**

Fawkes flashed to the office of the Head Mistress and waited patiently. Minerva was busy dealing with the everyday running of the castle and he did not want to interrupt her musings. Pomona and Filius were busy working on some of the smaller projects that needed to be taken care of for the castle to continue to function smoothly after Severus and Minerva were sent for by Harry. It was common knowledge among the four friends who Harry would send for. The only thing that mattered was getting all of them to safety as soon as possible.

Lucius and Narcissa were busy setting their affairs in order. They had much to do and not a lot of time to do it in. Both were intelligent people and knew that things needed to be taken care of for when it was their turn to go to Atlantis. Bellatrix had been bewildered by the fact that Harry Potter of all people would send for her to help him and be a part of his growing family.

"Why would Potter want me to be with him?" she asked one afternoon. "I happen to know that neither he nor the Longbottoms have any love for me and my former husband. What could I possibly have that he would want? I just don't understand it."

"The Mystics of Atlantis have insured Lord Potter that there is something about you that is needed in Atlantis," said Sirius. "He is asking for you because there is something special about you."

"Such as?" demanded Bella. "I don't have anything to offer Potter and his lot. In fact for years, I have been working against him and his family and for the Dark Lord."

"Let me make things a little bit clear for you," said Narcissa getting up and pacing. "You will start referring to him as Lord Potter or King Potter. That is a given. You will start thinking along the lines that he is your liege. The sooner that you start working on that the sooner it will be easier for you to accept this. He is after all doing you a huge favor."

"You are an accomplished dueler," said Andromeda picking up Narcissa's train of thought. "You have many skills that are useful. You did receive mostly 'Outstanding' on your OWLS and NEWTS. My advice is if the King is interested in you, there must be a very good reason. Even you will not fail to notice that Harry Potter doesn't do anything without a good reason."

"Let us not forget," said Lucius interjecting smoothly. "You are a part of the Black family and as such, you are invited to join us. Now if you are finished belly aching about why Lord Potter is asking for you, then I suggest that you head up to your suite as the healer will be here soon to run some tests and administer a list of potions that will help counter the effects of the Dementors. We do NOT know why he is sending for certain people. I can only imagine that the Mystics of Atlantis are the whisper in his ear. If they deem you are worthy, then you will be sent for. We have the list of people and your name is on it. I suggest that you count yourself grateful to be on that list. We were told that when all of the Scions are gone, that Wizarding Britain will fall to her knees and not many will be left to clean up the mess. We are fortunate that if we pass our tests, that we will not have to be a part of this war anymore."

"One more question before I go," said Bellatrix. "Who are these Mystics? Do we know who they are?"

"They are the ones that administer your tests," said Sirius. "We know that there are four of them. One of them has finally found a replacement and has relinquished the role to the newest member of Lord Potter's family. Her name is Hermione Granger. Before you make any disparaging remarks, you and she have a lot in common. Both of you are very skilled at what you do and both of you are highly intelligent. The only difference between the two of you is your blood. Harry doesn't look at blood status. He looks for people that are interested in working together. As for the other Mystics, they are three of the four founders of Hogwarts and ancestors of Harry Potter."

Bellatrix thought this over in her mind as she went upstairs to wait for the healer. She knew that her family was speaking the truth. She spent too many years around the Dark Lord to not know if someone was speaking ill or truth. Her former Master decreed that she was to head to Atlantis. She also knew that Harry Potter was related to her Master and had a stronger claim to the Slytherin name than anyone else alive. If nothing else, she would believe in her former Master until she could get her own beliefs when she arrived at her final destination. With a sigh, she headed up the stairs and waited. An hour later and Lucius was sending a floo call to Severus for certain potions that only he could make.

Minerva was finally finished with all of her paper work. She sat back and smiled as she watched Pomona slowly get the grasp of running the most prestigious magical school in Europe.

"Sybil has to go," said Pomona after a moment. "There is no reason to continue Divination. None of the students are getting remarkable grades in it on their OWLS and very few continue with it for a NEWT. The examiners have stated that Seers are few and far in between. Miss Lovegood was the only one that actually had the talent for it. Now that she is in Atlantis with Harry, I see no reason to continue with the subject."

"I suggest that you give her a year of severance pay and send her on her way at the end of the year," suggested Minerva. "I had fought Albus for years about the subject. Now it seems that we understand why he kept her around. With the full prophecy being known to all parties, she no longer needs the protection of the castle."

"I think that at the beginning of the year we should also get a living teacher for History of Magic," said Filius. "I have been going over the exams. Miss Granger is the only one that has managed to get a decent grade in the subject since Severus, Sirius, and James were in school. Even Lily had a hard time passing the subject. I think it is due to the fact that he is boring. He teaches the same thing and from what some of the students tell me, it is simpler just to read the book and learn from it that way. In fact Miss Granger is the first person in many years to attempt a NEWT in the subject. Now that she is with Harry, there is no point in allowing Binns to keep going."

"To be honest," said Minerva with a smile. "I got an Acceptable on my OWL in History of Magic. He is dull and monotonous. He never deviates from his original lesson plan and he hasn't updated in at least fifty years. I suggest looking for a replacement as soon as you can. We need someone alive teaching the subject."

"Fawkes?" asked Severus noticing the phoenix sitting there. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to know, that things will definantly be an improvement in this school with the four of you making the necessary changes," he replied laying the book on the desk. "I have been listening to your ideas and I happen to know that the Mystics would wholeheartedly agree with everything that you have been saying. In the years since this school was opened, there have only been three really talented Seers. One of them was, of course, Helga Hufflepuff. Cassandra Trelawney was another and of course Luna Lovegood. Those others have the ability, but it is not strong enough to claim them a full fledged Seer. Many of the prophecies that are in the Department of Mysteries are made by people that have had one or maybe two times in their lives when they have made a full fledged prophecy. In her entire life, Sybil Trelawney has only made two prophecies. One was regarding Harry and Tom, and the other was when Peter Pettigrew escaped to join Tom."

"I didn't know she had made a second one," said Pomona. "Who overheard it?"

"Harry Potter did," said Fawkes. "He was returning an object that was knocked to the floor. Upon his return, she had her moment. I believe it was during Harry's third year and his first in her class. It was enough to scare him and he immediately set out to tell the Head Master about it. Dumbledore, of course, told him not to worry about it and made things happen the way that he wanted in the end."

"That is a very interesting bit of information," said Minerva. "Who knew about this other than Harry? I take it that Dumbledore knew."

"I believe that only the two of them ever heard about it," admitted Fawkes. "I could be wrong and Ronald Weasley and the Crown Princess were told. However, only Harry was the one to hear the actual prophecy as he was the only one in the room with her when it was made. Other than that, I don't know of anyone else that knows what the second prophecy states as it was never recorded within the Department of Mysteries."

"Narcissa and Lucius are due to come by in a few minutes for a meeting," said Severus. "Has Harry sent for the next person?"

"Miss Lovegood has passed her tests with ease as she predicted," said Fawkes ignoring the question. "Her biggest challenge was facing up to the bullies that have tortured and tormented her from the moment she stepped foot into the castle. It would appear that even though Lord Potter was always kind and gentle with her, many others were not."

"Please explain," said Lucius entering the office followed by Narcissa, Sirius, Andromeda, and Bellatrix. "She is a pure blood witch is she not?"

"She is," conceded Fawkes. "As you know, Lord Potter doesn't look at one's blood status. He looks for what is in the person rather than what they own or believe. Miss Lovegood was always eccentric in her beliefs. It was a way of protecting herself from the torment that she had to endure while here in the castle."

"I am ashamed to admit that I knew nothing about any of it until recently," said Filius. "She never said anything nor did anyone else. When I did find out, I made certain that it would never happen again. However there is little I can do for Miss Lovegood now. At least she has Lord Potter to protect her. He will make sure that no one else ever hurts her again."

"Sometimes it isn't what we say," said Bellatrix speaking suddenly. "It is how we say it. From what I am to understand from Draco about the girl, she always speaks about things that can't possibly be true. If I were a teacher here, I would have been concerned that either she was being abused by a family member, or she was being abused by someone else. Most children when they are troubled will sink into themselves and let their imagination protect them. It is a defense mechanism. By her talking about thinks like Wrackspurts and Nargles, that tells me that she was a troubled child in that she was being hurt by someone. It is even said that she is friendly with the Thestrals here at Hogwarts."

Everyone in the room looked at Bellatrix for a few moments. After a bout of silence, a couple of people hung their heads in shame.

"We should have known," said Minerva. "She was one of the top in her year. Yet she was always talking about things that even in the magical world do not exist. Thank you, Bellatrix. You have showed us what to look for in students that are being abused some how. Harry was very similar to her. He was very quiet and only angered when someone was threatening him or his friends. He did not like to be touched and he was not one to allow people to encroach upon his private space. I wonder what would have happened had he not been sent to Atlantis. I shudder to think of him going back to the Dursleys."

"The Dark Lord would have taken him and kept him safe," said Lucius. "He was not happy to find that his only living relative was being abused by muggles. Where ever the Dursleys are, I can only pray that they are being hidden because when he finds them, it will end in a blood bath."

Bella and Severus both nodded their heads in agreement at the statement. Sirius was angry with the situation. Narcissa and Andromeda were busy trying to get him to calm down.

"There is nothing that can be done about it now," said Andromeda. "Harry is safe and no one can ever hurt him again. Dumbledore is on the run, the Dark Lord refuses to harm him, and the Dursleys will be punished. Do NOT do something that will cause harm to Harry. This is why we are all sticking to Malfoy Manor. If we stay together, then we can get everything in order while healing and getting things ready to join him. Harry is surrounding himself with people that will watch out over him. He has his lover with him as well as Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood, and Mr. Longbottom."

"You are right," said Sirius. "I can't let my heart rule my emotions. If I do something stupid, then I will not be able to join Harry. I miss him so much it hurts. I just want to be with him soon."

"We will be with him soon enough," said Bellatrix to the awe of the room. "We just have to be patient and wait. There is an order to things and Harry is bringing those that need to be there first. Our turns will come. We can only do so much for those that are still here. It is our jobs to see to it that those that are leaving before us have everything that they need."

She stopped when she saw the look on the faces of the gathered companions.

"What?" she asked. "I have been on the potions regimen that was given to me and my mind isn't as fuzzy as it was. The healers said that there are some blocks in my mind and that I have been Obliviated often. They think that it was someone very powerful that has kept me in the dark so long. They also said that who ever did it planted false images in my head. It is the reason I think I did certain things and such. Hopefully these Mystics can sort it all out and they can help me get past what I should remember and things like that."

"Does the Dark Lord know?" asked Filius. "He could have been the one that tampered with your memories."

"He knows," said Bella. "He also said that he has an idea of who did it. It was not he who played with my memories. As you all know, the Dark Lord doesn't want his followers to forget things. If we are to torture and kill and things like that, he wants us to remember so that we can be powerful and useful to him. He is not known for playing with someone's memories. Plus he will not want us to forget things as we could inadvertently forget his orders and useful things that will help his cause."

"Dumbledore is," said Minerva angrily standing. "He is very well known for fiddling with people's minds, emotions, and many other things. If I ever get my hands around his scrawny neck, I will choke him until he looks like a muggle cartoon called a smurf. He better stay hidden from me until it is my turn to head to Atlantis. If it wasn't for the fact that I want to join Harry, I would commit murder."

"So what did Miss Lovegood have to endure?" asked Lucius getting back to the matter at hand. "She must have finally snapped out of her daze to be able to become a member of the Atlantis family. What were her tests like?"

"She had to use abilities looked for by all four houses of Hogwarts," said Fawkes with a musical laugh. "She is definantly a Ravenclaw. Her intelligence is extremely high. Crown Princess Granger was exhausted after her tests were done."

"Miss Granger distributed Miss Lovegood's tests?" asked Minerva. "Why?"

"Miss Granger and Lord Salazar teamed up with Miss Lovegood," said Fawkes. "Miss Granger knows Luna better than most. I can report that by the end of Miss Lovegood's tests, the Crown Princess almost had to be put to bed."

"So fill us in," said Filius. "What were the events that happened in her tests?"

"Miss Lovegood did very well in all of her subjects," said Fawkes with a smile. "She is VERY skilled in potions and charms. COMC was by far her best test. She eventually had to use all of her cunning, loyalty, bravery, and intelligence to stand up for herself and let it be known that she was important and she was special. She used her Slytherin side to make her enemies start fighting among herself. She told one little falsehood that had her tormentors after each other rather than her. It had enough truth in it to stop her from failing her test of honesty. From there, she used her Gryffindor tendencies to chew up and spit out a girl called Cho Chang. Her Hufflepuff ways showed when she spoke up for and defended Lord Potter from the Weasley boy. The vocals from Madam Lovegood were quite spectacular. She informed Miss Chang that as a person, Miss Chang was nothing more than trash and that she, Miss Lovegood, was a beautiful person and loved by her family and friends and that she was better than the rest. Suffice to say that she used a few colorful adjectives in that statement, but you get the picture."

"Good for Luna," said Severus. "She is a devious little vixen isn't she?"

"I believe the Consort said that he never wished for her to be mad at him," replied Fawkes to the laughter of the room. "Lady Helga is going to be teaching her how to improve and use her gifts for the betterment of Atlantis. King Potter has already proclaimed her as the Seer of the Court. He has also given her the title of Grand Duchess."

"It sounds like Harry is making some changes to the way things are run in Atlantis," observed Sirius. "He is setting up his own court. I hope the current residents of the fables city aren't getting upset at him giving strangers Royal titles."

"He is," said Fawkes. "He doesn't wish to rule alone. He has set up three panels. One is the Monarch, the Consort, the Crown Prince and the Crown Princess. The other is a panel of advisors. It will mainly be the families of those being sent for. The other is all being given Royal titles and is acting as a panel of voices to help him rule Atlantis with efficiency and adequacy. As for the citizens of Atlantis, they are not upset in the slightest. So far, things are running smoother now than they were with the last Monarch. Harry is taking to his position very well. He listens to matters and judges fairly to everyone. He is showing no favorites when it comes to his decisions. Each person in Atlantis has been told that each person is equal to the next. If one person doesn't like it, they can have their memories removed of the city and can be escorted to the nearest continent."

"That sounds like something Harry would do," said Minerva. "All he has ever wanted was to be happy with family and friends and he has always wanted to be normal. It would seem that with the help of those he is sending for as well as the remaining founders of Hogwarts, he is doing brilliantly as King."

"Well as the heir of Merlin and the four founders, it is only natural that he rules with wisdom and compassion," said Fawkes. "Now we should get right down to business. The King has asked for the heir of the Malfoys to be sent for. It was decided that after his action in protecting Lady Lovegood, that his life among his peers will be harder than they should be. It would also be in the best interest of any other students that are on the list to be given special protections from those that are not in the know for their safety."

"I will see to it at once," said Severus. "I will send Mr. Malfoy up and get Blaise to my quarters for his safety. It is in the best interest of him to maybe put him there permanently until Harry sends for him."

Minerva nodded her head and Severus left the room. Narcissa, Lucius, and Andromeda went with him in case help was needed. When the quartet got to the dungeons, they were not surprised to see some of the snakes on the ground while others were standing there gloating about what had transpired.

"What is going on here?" asked Severus with an amused smirk to his godson. "What have we said about dueling in the common room?"

"These idiots thought that if they tried to attack me that they could get their revenge on me for standing up for Luna Lovegood in the Great Hall yesterday," Draco replied. "It is a good thing that Father and you have been training me in secret. I was able to get them stunned before they were able to do too much damage."

"Tsk, Tsk," said Lucius. "Wait until I get a hold of your parents Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle. They will be most displeased that you have attacked the Malfoy heir without provocation. I highly doubt that your family will go unpunished as they are being financially supported by my family and such. Without the House of Malfoy, your families would have faded out many generations ago. I think that it is time that I call in their debts."

"Miss Greengrass," said Narcissa. "I am deeply appreciative of the fact that you have helped protect my son from Miss Parkinson. Her mother will not be happy with her either when I inform them of what transpired today. The same appreciation goes to you Miss Bulstrode."

Daphne and Millicent both gave a curtsey to Narcissa and Lucius. Severus took in the view once more and then spoke.

"Let me see," he drawled. "Greengrass, Bulstrode, Malfoy, and Zabini will all get twenty points for standing united and doing the right thing. Parkinson, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle will lose fifty points each and they will serve an additional month in detention. Currently, I want Draco to pack his belongings and join his parents in the Head Mistress' office. Mr. Zabini, you will also pack up your belongings and meet me in my quarters. As for the attackers, you will surrender your wands immediately. If anyone else decides to attack another snake in this dorm, they will face expulsion. Mr. Zabini, I will join you shortly. Miss Parkinson, you will hand your prefect badge to Miss Bulstrode. From there, you will report to your room and will remain there until I return. The same goes for Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott. If anyone sees any of these four away from their dorm room, I want to know about it and from there I will make their lives miserable."

Not more than twenty minutes later, Draco and Blaise were ready. The Malfoys left together and headed to Minerva's office. Severus and Blaise made a stop in the Head's rooms and allowed the boy to get settled in the guest quarters. From there, Severus made his way to Minerva's office and joined his colleagues. When everyone was settled, Minerva stood and approached Draco.

"As you know, Harry is sending for people," she began. "He is looking for certain qualities in people that are needed if things in Atlantis are going to run smoothly. Those of us in this office already know most of who Harry will send for. We are trying to get those that are in the most danger to safety."

"What about my parents and my relatives?" asked Draco waving his hand to his present family. "Aren't they in danger as well?"

"We are not in any danger," answered Bellatrix for the group. "We are under the protection of House Black and House Potter, not to mention House Slytherin."

"How do you know?" asked Draco. "Plus, Harry and I have hardly ever gotten along before. Why would he send for me? I have not been the most pleasant to him in the past."

Sirius stood up and approached Draco. He placed a hand on each of the boy's shoulders and looked him square in the eyes.

"Sometimes we all do things that annoy someone else," he said. "For many years, Harry's father and I made life a living hell for Severus. All young people do this. You are no exceptions to that rule. You are very intelligent. You are also brave and you follow instructions very well. You must have done something that has caught the interest of MY godson. It would appear that Harry has buried the hatchet. It is advisable for you to put the past where it belongs."

"In the past," said Draco nodding in understanding. "I have done as father has asked and watched out over Harry since we came here. So what does it mean to be asked for in Atlantis?"

"Harry Potter is the heir of all four founders," said Lucius standing next to his son. "He is also the heir of Myrddin Emrys. Upon reaching his majority, he was sent for to the lost city of Atlantis. From there, he had to take some tests that were hard on his soul as well as his heart as they tested him on all aspects of his person. Each person that he is sending for has had to go through the same process as you are about to embark on."

"In what ways?" asked Draco interested in spite him self.

"Miss Granger was tested to the point where to pass, she had to admit that she didn't know the answer," said Minerva. "As you and I both know, the girl is a walking book and she knows a lot about everything. Her test was against herself in admitting that she didn't know."

"Mr. Longbottom was sent for next," said Severus. "His tests were to prove to himself that he was loyal and brave. He had to stand up to those that were friends as well as to those that were foe. He had to prove that he was loyal and brave. He also had to prove to himself that he was worthy."

"Miss Lovegood was harder," said Filius. "She had to stand up to her tormentors and make them see that she was a beautiful person and that she was not a freak. She had to stand up and make her place known."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Draco. "Didn't Diggory go there also?"

"Mr. Diggory had to prove that no matter what choices Harry made, that he would be there no matter what," answered Fawkes. "His tests were painful to watch as he had to decide if he would follow Harry to the dark side if Harry should choose that route or to die right along side of Harry should he decide to fight. I am the liaison between the worlds. I am the voice between those that are waiting and those that have already been sent for. My job is to watch over you as the Mystics run your tests."

"Who are these Mystics?" asked Draco nervously. "I am not sure that I can do this. I have done too many bad things to Harry since I started Hogwarts."

"Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor, and Hermione Granger are the Mystics of Atlantis," said Fawkes. "You are going to be tested by Lord Godric and Lady Granger. Lord Salazar will play a small part as you are of House Slytherin. As far as what you have done before, it may or may not play a part in your tests. You will be tested on your studies here at the castle as well as against yourself and your actions. You will not know it is a test. How you act and what you do will decide your fate among those that are taking the mantle of citizens of Atlantis."

"What do you mean I won't know if it is a test?" asked Draco. "Are you going to make me forget that I am there? What if I fail?"

"My son," said Narcissa. "Have you ever failed before?"

"Not intentionally," said Draco. "I have failed to be the friend of Harry Potter though."

"Your aptitude tests are going to be something you will know as tests," said Fawkes. "It is the scenario against yourself that you will not know is a test. If you fail, your memories will be wiped, and you will return here none the wiser. Should you pass, then you will be able to join the ranks of citizens of Atlantis."

"How do I get there?" asked Draco. "Is there some test that I have to take to even get there?"

"That part is easy," said Minerva pointing to the book that sat on her desk. "All you have to do is open this book to the part that pertains to you. As a Scion, you will be transported to Atlantis. From what we are to understand, you will be met by Fawkes who will guide you without actually helping you. How you act and what you do is all up to you. Your intentions and emotions will be tested by the Mystics."

"No matter how you do," said Bellatrix. "You will be remembered as doing your best. It is time that the Malfoys take their place alongside those that are asking them to take a place in the world. This war with Dumbledore and the Dark Lord no longer need to be fought by us. We are the Scions of Atlantis. The only reason why we can't all go at once is some of us need to heal, get things together, or leave their replacements behind."

"It is also due to the fact that the Mystics can't test you all at once," said Fawkes. "When ever you are ready, just open the book to your portion of it and you will be brought there along with your possessions. Lord Potter will take care of you until your parents make the financial arrangements necessary for you to live comfortably until they arrive. We already know that your trust vaults are already waiting should you pass. It is relatively simple after that as Gringotts has a branch in Atlantis."

With that being said, all of Draco's professors and his family all wished him luck. He took a deep breath and then opened the book. Once he found the pages that were written specifically for him, he disappeared in a flash of phoenix fire along with his possessions.

"What are his chances?" asked a nervous Narcissa to the phoenix.

"As long as he is true with his actions and reactions, he will do just fine," replied the phoenix. "For now, I will take his owl and join him in Atlantis. I will send word once his tests are done as to how he did and such. I can guarantee that he will not be in physical danger. The tests are designed to test him and not harm him. The worst that can happen is he will get a few bumps and bruises."

With that the phoenix bowed his regal head to those assembled and flashed out with Draco's owl to join him. The adults all looked around at each other uncomfortably.

"We had better get back to Malfoy Manor," said Lucius. "We still have a few things that we need to wrap up. I know that the goblins are already selling off most of our properties for us so that we can make sure that we are settled when and if we get to Atlantis. If you hear of anything, please let us know immediately."

"You have my word on that Lucius," said Minerva kindly. "Bellatrix, you and Andromeda and Ted can stay here in the castle if you wish. Now that Severus has the list of potions that you are to take daily for now, it may be easier to stay here."

"The Blacks were given a special corridor," said Sirius. "It is not being used by anyone except us at the moment. Remus is there and Dora, but you are all welcome to stay with us."

"I will go and get my husband," said Andy standing. "We only have the one house anyway. So it is better for all of us to stay together."

"I agree," said Bellatrix standing. "I will stay with my family."

"We will join you when we have all of our business attended to," said Lucius standing. "Once it is all arranged, we will all be here until it is time to leave."

The adults all took their leave and went about their business. Things in Hogwarts would be busy for quite some time. The oldest members of the faculty welcomed the assistance of those that were knowledgeable of certain things. All in all, the hardest thing for them was the wait.

"Ronald Weasley," called Molly. "Get your arse down the stairs now young man. "I am not going to tell you again about making me wait for you. You have chores to do. If we are going to survive on what we have left, we all have to play our part. Your sister and I do most of the cleaning and cooking. The least you can do is help out your father and brother work in the garden."

"NO!" called Ron coming down the stairs with a bag slung over his shoulder and a broom in his hand. "I am leaving this place. We have no money, Ginny and I are no longer at Hogwarts, and we are stuck here, because you didn't figure out how to stop Harry Potter from figuring out that we were getting his money. Now that Dumbledore has turned coward, we no longer have his protection. How long do you think it will take for the Dark Lord or someone from Potter's group to find us? Did you forget that Remus Lupin and people like McGonagall know where we live? I am not sticking around to be killed. I just turned seventeen. I can leave and will not be sticking around to find out if we are all going to be slaughtered while we sleep."

"You can't leave," said Molly loudly. "The wards around this place will keep us safe from everyone. We just have to figure out how to stop Sirius from acting on the blood feud. Once we stop him, then we will not have to worry about others attacking us."

"What is to stop Voldemort from attacking us?" asked Ron nastily. "He and Potter, are now buddy, buddy. Once he finds out where we live, it is all she wrote for us. Let's not forget that the Lovegoods have thrown their lot in with Potter. Loony has left for some unknown location. She is probably already engaged to Potter. He is nothing but a faggot anyway. Didn't you notice mother, Potter gets everything he wants and we get nothing."

Arthur had finally had enough. He walked over to Ron and slapped him hard across the mouth. When Ron looked back at him, he raised his hand and slapped him a second time.

"Need I remind you all that we are in this predicament because you are all greedy individuals that never want to work for what you get?" he sneered at his youngest son. "You all talk down about Percy and him ambition, but at least he was willing to work for what he got. Fred and George may have been jokers, but they are making a fortune in their shop thanks to the kindness of one abused and forgotten boy. I am only going to say this once more. If I hear of anyone that lives in this house talking about hurting Harry Potter again, I will beat you until there is nothing left for the Death Eaters or the Dark Lord to find. I am sick and tired of the whining and the bitching. Yes Harry has money. Yes Harry has property. Yes Harry has fame. Did you ever stop just once and ask yourselves what he really wanted in the first place? Tell me Molly. What is it that Harry Potter wants more than anything in the world? TELL ME!"

"He wants a family that loves him," whispered Molly scared of her husband's actions. "When he was here all he talked about was how good it felt to be a part of the family."

"PERCY!" barked Arthur. "How often has Harry used his fame to get what he wants? In all of the time that you knew him, how many times was he nothing but generous and helpful?"

"He has always been helpful," admitted Percy meekly. "He was never one to enjoy the fame. He always tried to blend in and be one with everyone else. Even during the Tri Wizard Tournament, he really didn't want to be a part of it. He just wanted to enjoy his time in school."

"What do you have to say?" Arthur snapped at Ginny. "Tell me little girl, what has Harry ever done to you to deserve what you are doing to him?"

"He should have loved me instead of being a queer," snapped Ginny. "He hurt me by not loving me."

"WHY should he love you?" asked Arthur angrily. "What have you ever done to him except lie, steal, and cheat to and from him? Does he not buy expensive gifts for this family as well as thoughtful gifts? When you send him his sweater and fudge every year for Christmas, what does he say Molly?"

"He wears the sweater immediately," said Percy. "He asks others if they want to share the fudge with him. When every one has some, he saves the rest and enjoys the idea that someone went through all of the trouble to do something special for him."

"CORRECT!" thundered Arthur. "So what do we have here? We have my wife and my youngest two children so smitten by his money and fame that they are willing to harm and slander a very generous and loving young man. Well I have had enough. I am leaving and I am heading to Sirius Black where I will state my case and pray that he forgives me for not stopping what I knew was going on."

"COWARD!" screamed Molly. "Arthur Weasley, you are nothing but a coward that will not do what you know you should for your family."

Arthur walked up to Molly and slapped her across the face. Ron smirked at this until Arthur slapped him just for standing there.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" said Arthur. "Percy, you may stay, but the rest of you are to GET OUT! I don't want to have anything else to do with you. I am dissolving my marriage to you. I will not stay married to a red haired harpy, nor will I harbor two of the most selfish and egotistical children the world has ever had the misfortune of allowing to walk it. If you are not out in ten minutes, I will ban you from the family and let the wards throw you out whether you are ready or not. You have been warned."

With that, Arthur spun on his heel and with a pop, apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.

Draco arrived in the same hut that all of the others arrived in. It was not long before he spotted the snowy owl sitting on the fence post. She had a letter attached to her leg.

"Hedwig," he greeted with excitement. "Is that from Harry?"

Hedwig nodded her head and held out her leg. Draco took the letter from her and opened it.

_Dear Draco_

_I know that things are confusing for you right now. The reason I have sent for you to take the tests is due to the fact that I have knowledge that you were one of the ones that have always been in my corner. You have my thanks for keeping the Death Eater children off my back. You also have my gratitude for standing up and defending Luna for me. I hope you do well in your tests. When you pass, I will be waiting on the other side along with Cedric, Luna, Neville, and Hermione. Thanks again and good luck._

_Harry_

Draco smiled as he folded the letter neatly and put it in his pocket. He stepped into the house to be greeted by Fawkes and Magus.

"Hedwig sent me a letter from Harry," Draco said. "I really hope that I do well. If this is how Harry is going to treat me, then I am glad that he is such a great guy."

"It is unusual for him to send a letter to one of the ones that is being tested," said Fawkes. "He must hold you in some kind of high regard. Not even Miss Granger received a letter from him before her tests."

"I know that when we were younger that I was an ass to Harry," said Draco sadly. "I was so set on blood purity that I forgot that sometimes people are people. I mean, it doesn't matter that someone has muggles for parents. At least is shouldn't matter. Dumbledore and Harry both have muggleborn mothers and both are very powerful wizards. Hermione is a first generation witch and she is the top of our year. Harry and I are the only two that can somewhat keep up with her."

"So what are you saying?" asked Fawkes listening with attention.

"I am an ass who should have taken better care with my words," was the reply that those who were watching were not expecting. "I should not have been so jealous of Hermione for her intelligence. I should not have been jealous of Harry for his fame. The first time that I met him, I made fun of him because his parents had died and he was friends with Hagrid. Personally, I think it was that, that caused him to hate me so much."

"Do you really think that Harry Potter could hate anyone?" asked Fawkes delicately.

"Now that you mention it," said Draco thoughtfully. "No he isn't the type. I doubt that he even hates Dumbledore and the Dark Lord for putting him through all of this for his entire life. I doubt that I could have handled half of what he has had to go through."

"So in summary?" asked Fawkes.

"So in summary," said Draco with a sigh. "I wish that I had been nicer to Harry, Hermione, and Neville. If I had, then I would not have alienated myself from some very good people. When I found out that Harry was the heir of Merlin, I thought I would die of embarrassment from all the things I have put him through during his time at Hogwarts. Generosity like that of a Potter is not something that can be given by anyone. Even though he found out that the Weasleys were trying to hurt him, he didn't do anything to them. He left them well enough alone and did what he had to do to keep out of trouble and safe. It was the happiest time for me when he realized that I was helping him on the train. To report to Sev that I overheard the Weasleys plotting to hurt Harry and helped him made me feel good inside."

"We all do things that we aren't proud of," said Harry watching the scene with interest. "If we were all perfect, then there would not be a need for war. No one is exempt from that."

"I don't know," said Luna thoughtfully. "If I had to choose one person that would be exempt, I think you would fall into that category. You are the most selfless person that I know. You will help anyone and everything. Your own tests were proof of that."

Harry smiled to her as they turned their attention back to the tests that Draco was going through.

"I can't wait to be able to tell Harry how much I respect him and how much I appreciate that he never took revenge on me," said Draco taking the potions list that he was to brew and began working on them. "When we were younger, I would try and find ways of annoying him. I didn't allow anyone else to do it, but I wanted to make sure that he knew that I was there. I wonder if I had done things differently if he would have been my friend."

"Do you really think that he is that naïve?" asked Fawkes.

"I am not sure about naïve," said Draco. "I think that sometimes, he lets himself be guided by those that were more interested in what they wanted than what he wanted. People like Dumbledore were very good at putting on a proper mask before leading him on."

"I am intrigued," said Fawkes. "Explain that sentence to me."

"Well," said Draco as he worked. "Dumbledore is very good at manipulating people. Father told me that Aunt Bellatrix was not at the Longbottom house the night that Neville's parents were tortured into insanity. Uncle Rudy and his brother did that. She was visiting family out of the country when that happened."

"Intriguing," said Fawkes. "Tell me more about what you know of Dumbledore."

"Well it doesn't take a genius to realize that something was very wrong the night the Potters died," said Draco. "Everyone knows that it was Dumbledore that cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potter's house. Therefore, he knew that Sirius was NOT the secret keeper. From what father tells me, the Dark Lord is not the one that attacked the Potters to begin with. From what I am to understand, Dumbledore did it to make sure that he could control the Potters. If Lily and James were out of the way, then he could control Harry. Everyone knows that the Potters are the richest people in the wizarding world. Now that we know that Harry is the heir to all four founders and Merlin, then you have to know that Dumbledore knew about this as well."

Draco finished his potions. He was chatting with Fawkes the entire time. From there, he went through DADA, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, COMC, Runes, and finally Arithmancy. When he was done the last test, the image of Fawkes disappeared and Hermione Granger stood there in all of her majesty. Draco understood immediately what was going on. He knew enough about power and positions to know that he was standing in front of Royalty. He dropped to one knee and bowed his head in respect.

"Welcome to Atlantis Draco Malfoy," she said. "We have much to talk about. Please join me to our next destination as we get you tested by our healer."

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I could go on and on, but for now, I will stop. The words just kept flowing and flowing. I will start the next chapter with the continuation of this. You will also find out after, which person is being sent for next. Thanks for the support.


	10. A Grown Man

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 10 – You Are A Grown Man**

Draco stood and walked over to Hermione. She smiled at him as the scene changed and he got his first glimpse of Atlantis.

"Fawkes," said Hermione. "I am sure that the King has information for you. If you would head over to the palace, I am sure that Harry will tell you what he needs to be passed on to Minerva."

"As you wish Crown Princess," said Fawkes before he disappeared in a flash of fire.

"I am a bit confused," said Draco as he stared at everything. "I thought that Fawkes was going to be with me during my tests."

"Oh he was," said Hermione. "You just didn't see him as I took on the role of being with you through the whole thing. As a former classmate, I knew where you were in your studies and such. Being the top of the year had its advantages. I knew what you were capable of and what you weren't."

"Where is Harry?" asked Draco nervously. "I have never met a king before and I am a bit nervous that he will be angry with me."

"Relax Draco," said Hermione with a laugh. "Harry has the means to watch each and every test that is given to someone. It is called the Gryphon's Eye. Merlin made it. When I came to Atlantis and took my tests, I was able to help one of the founders of Hogwarts. They are waiting for their replacements so that they may return to the arms of Merlin. Rowena Ravenclaw was the one that administered most of my tests and as you know, she was a HIGHLY intelligent woman. When I passed my tests, I became the Mistress of the Blue Tower and Harry gave me the title of Crown Princess. I am also one of the four Mystics of Atlantis now and Rowena has been given the opportunity to go to her next great adventure."

"Where are we going now?" asked Draco.

"We are heading to the White Tower," she answered pointing. "Lady Helga is waiting for us there and she will run a diagnostics on you to make sure that you are not suffering from any illnesses or improperly healed injuries."

"So is Fawkes the only magical creature here in Atlantis?" asked Draco as they walked to the tower.

"No," said Hermione with a smile. "We have all sorts here including Dragons of every species. Harry has been visiting them regularly and they are delighted to have another speaker in their midst. The reason that I am the one you are speaking with first is that Harry asked me to explain a few things to you. If you are ready, I can begin while Lady Helga does what she needs to do."

The two of them entered the White Tower and Helga had Draco take off his shirt and sit on the table. Together with Salazar Slytherin, they ran a diagnostics on him. They were able to heal the few minor things that they discovered with ease. When they were done, Hermione looked at Draco inquiringly and he nodded.

"Harry has a whole set plan of who is going to do what here in Atlantis," she said. "Each person that is being sent for is special in their own way. Each person will have their own job as it were here. It is our duty to teach and encourage others to work on the improvement of our land."

"What does he want me to do?" asked Draco. "Will my mother and father be told of my tests and such?"

"Yes," said Harry walking up and greeting him. "Fawkes is already on his way to Hogwarts with the information that we have. He is quite delighted that you have done so well. We have much to discuss with you and we need you to be patient for a few minutes."

Between Harry and Hermione, they explained the different Towers and their purposes. Draco listened with rapt attention as they explained the new Towers that were being built to accommodate the new people that were going to be taking over certain subjects.

"We currently have the Red, Blue, Yellow, Green, White, Gold, Silver, Brown, Purple, and Black Towers," said Harry pointing to each in turn. "We decided that each person that was going to be a Master in a certain field was going to have their own place to work. Currently all of the Mystics are the ones in charge of teaching and educating those that are coming to and living in Atlantis. I decided that it was too much work for just four people to do in addition to their Mystics job. So I am going to appoint one person to work each tower. I am adding a Grey, Orange, Tan, Peach, Teal, Olive, and Rose Tower for those that are going to specialize in a certain field."

"I take it that you have something that will be for me in there somewhere," remarked Draco.

"Oh yes," said Harry with a laugh. "Hermione is the Mistress of the Blue Tower. She will eventually be in charge of only teaching Charms along with her duties as Mystic. Neville is the Master of the Brown Tower as we all know in school he was years ahead of us in Herbology. The Gold Tower is the palace and the Silver Tower is the Bank. Now that you are here, we can help Salazar by eliminating the spot of Potions Master from his work load. Luna has already begun her training as a Seer and she will be the Divinations Mistress as well as Mistress of the Yellow Tower. Now that you are done with Lady Helga shall we head out to the Palace? Fawkes is waiting to hear what we are going to pass on to the next person and those that are waiting on information. The Eye of the Dragon lets me look in places around Britain. So I have some knowledge of what is going on. Those of us that are here are in class for six hours a day to learn all that we can from those that are ready to retire from this plane of existence."

"This is really awesome," said Draco in wonder. "When will the new towers be finished?"

"Within the next few days," said Hermione. "We have a team of builders working on them as we speak. Here in Atlantis, things work out better and easier as the concentration of magic is higher. We discovered that Harry has elemental abilities. Cedric does as well. They are teaching those of us that have the ability how to use them. You will be tested later to see if you have any."

The group arrived at the palace and those that were waiting for them stood in attendance. Luna, Cedric, and Neville and gave the courtesy of bowing to Harry as a brother and equal while the Longbottoms, Grangers, and Lovegood all gave them the Royal bow and respect. Draco stood for a moment shocked to the core at seeing Frank and Alice Longbottom standing there. Harry stopped long enough to laugh at the expression on his face.

"The healers here in Atlantis are the best in the world," said Harry. "It was a relatively simple process to heal them. They were not insane as we all thought. They merely were locked in their own minds to escape the pain and torture. They were out of the White Tower in a week and on the advisory panel. As you will notice, there are four thrones on the main dais. Those thrones are for me, Cedric, Hermione, and Neville. To the right of that dais is the panel of parental advisors. To the left of the main dais are the Royal advisors."

Harry ascended the dais and stood in front of his throne. Cedric, Hermione, and Neville all gave him his bow as per respect for his rank and then stood in front of their own thrones. Luna stood up from her throne and did the same while the parents all dropped to one knee and bowed their heads. Draco took one look around and knew that he should do the same.

"We have watched you as you went through your tests," said Harry with his voice ringing with authority. "We have listened to your words and they have touched us in our hearts. You have done many things when we were younger that was immature and down right stupid. You are forgiven for all of that. Your loyalty to me and the fact that you have been keeping your eyes and ears open when it comes to my safety is endearing to the four of us standing in front of you. You are a Potions Prodigy. There is no question about that. Therefore, we are going to appoint you Potions Master of Atlantis on the provision that should you need assistance that you asked Severus when he finally arrives or Hermione. Do you accept this position?"

"Yes my Liege," said Draco humbly. "I accept with gratitude."

"When the Gray Tower is complete, you will be the Master of that Tower," said Cedric. "When the tests call for one to be tested in potions, you will provide the tests needed for the individuals seeking refuge or shelter in Atlantis."

"I am honored," said Draco humbly. "I will not fail you again. You have my word on that."

"I know you won't," said Harry with a smirk. "Therefore in addition to your titles of Potions Master and Master of the Gray Tower I am making you an official Lord of Atlantis. You will take your spot on the dais to my left in the throne that matches your Tower in color. Grand Duchess, will you do the honor of crowning Draco Malfoy as Lord Malfoy of Atlantis?"

"I would be delighted Sire," said a very formal but giggling Luna.

Dobby stepped forward with a circlet in bronze with a garnet embedded in it. Luna placed in tenderly on Draco's head. Draco then lifted his head and looked at Harry who waved his hand in gesture. Draco understood the silent request and took his seat after formally bowing to the assembled people.

When everyone was seated, Harry looked around the room and smiled.

"I so hate all the formality that we use," he said with a laugh. "I don't want anyone bowing to me, but we have to use protocol for the citizens of Atlantis."

"During a crowning ceremony," explained Neville. "We use the formalities. However when it's like now, we use first names and we all get along great. We are a family and that is how we are to behave here. So with that being said, welcome to the family Draco."

Everyone greeted the young man with welcomes and congratulations. Draco blushed under all the praise, but deep inside he was delighted with all of the attention. He knew that Harry had bestowed upon him a great honor and he was going to fulfill that trust to the best of his ability.

"So let me see if I have all of this right," said Draco thoughtfully. "Harry and Cedric are the king and his consort. They sit in thrones with gold workings. Hermione and Neville are the Crown Prince and Princess and they sit in thrones with silver workings. Luna is the Mistress of the yellow tower and thus her throne is yellow. I am the Master of the Grey Tower and my throne as it were is gray in color. There are eight other thrones on this side of the room. Does this mean that each of the people that will be filling them is going to be given a Royal Title?"

"You are one hundred percent correct in all of your musings," said Hermione with a grin. "The Orange, Tan, Peach, Teal, and Olive thrones as well as a silver style colored one are going to be with the regular advisors. Those made of wood are for the parents. Only Harry knows who will receive what title and such."

"Fawkes," said Harry looking over at the phoenix. "It is time for you to head out to Hogwarts and find out what is going on as well as inform the Malfoys that Draco has superseded himself with his knowledge and character."

"As you wish," said Fawkes. "Who is to receive the book next?"

"It is time to get some more adults here," said Harry looking around. "With Dumbledore still on the loose and the Weasleys still after what money they can get their grubby hands on, I am starting to worry more about Sirius. I have a feeling that his life is in some kind of danger. Luna what are you picking up if anything?"

"Your feelings and intuition is correct Harry," she said with a gazed look on her face. "Sirius is actually in danger. Molly Weasley and her two youngest are after his blood. He is the one that started the feud and now that Arthur has kicked them out of their home, they are working on a plan to kill him. We best get him here before they succeed in their plan to do so."

Harry looked to Cedric who nodded in agreement. Hermione also voted in favor while Neville nodded his head in shock at the information given. The three remaining founders also nodded in agreement. Lastly, Harry looked to Draco.

"I am not going to doubt Luna's abilities," said Draco. "Nor am I going to doubt your intelligence and intuition Harry. You have my vote as well. I know my mother and father are going to be safe. Aunt Andromeda, Dora, Ted, and Aunt Bellatrix are all together and they make a good fighting force. I agree to get Sirius to safety."

Harry turned to Fawkes and nodded his head.

"Make it so," he said in a whisper and watched as the phoenix flashed out.

It had been three days since Draco had left. Narcissa and Lucius were constantly pacing back and forth in Minerva's office. Minerva finally had enough and sent Narcissa to brush up on her healing abilities with Poppy and had Lucius temporarily take over History of Magic. Bellatrix was always found in the library. When she wasn't brushing up on her subjects, she was assisting students with their studies. Andromeda was also working with other students with tutoring and such. Dora was currently teaching DADA and Sirius was with Hagrid on the grounds when Fawkes flashed in looking a bit tired.

"Fawkes," said Minerva. "Are you ok, you look a bit peaked?"

"I had a burning day yesterday," said the phoenix. "Of course all of the magic that I am using to hold the human look is draining on me. I am a little tired, but I come with news."

Minerva quickly sent out multiple patronuses to get the attention of those that were needed. She also sent a floo call to Amelia who asked to step through immediately. Twenty minutes later, the entire group was seated and waiting for the phoenix to begin his information.

"The Princess has totally outdone herself in the testing of Lord Malfoy," said Fawkes. "She took on the image of me in my human form and she tested young Draconis. His words hit both the King and the Consort hard. They now have a better understanding of what Dumbledore and the Dark Lord are up to."

"So what happened?" asked an agitated Narcissa. "How did Draco do?"

"Draco will now be the Potions Master of Atlantis," said Fawkes simply. "He will be the Master of the Gray Tower. He was also crowned as Lord of Atlantis. He now sits on the Royal Panel."

"He passed his tests then," asked Lucius impatiently confirming the results.

"He did not know that it wasn't me," said Fawkes. "His tests were some of the most honest that we have ever encountered. The information that he learned from YOU, Lucius, is very valuable to the monarchs of Atlantis. The current monarch has a way of looking out on the world. They use the Eye of the Dragon to see and hear what is going on with those that are either close to them or once were. So to ease our agitation, YES he passed easily enough. We have other issues that we need to discuss. Your son is safe in the Palace until the Gray Tower is complete."

"So who is being asked for next?" inquired Minerva. "I would assume that it would be either Mr. Zabini or Mr. Creevey."

"Neither," said Fawkes to the astonishment of the presented people. "Lord Potter has been feeling very uneasy since the Weasleys are now fighting amongst themselves. As you all know Lady Luna is a true seer and her gift along with the acknowledgement of Lady Helga have told her that another is in more danger and his death is being planned as we speak."

"That would explain why Arthur Weasley has just arrived at the gates," said Minerva looking at Severus. "He wants to come in. Should I grant him the privilege?"

"Let's hear what he has to say," stated Severus leaving the room to go and escort the man.

"Who is being sent for?" asked Narcissa. "Whose life is in danger?"

"Lord Potter and the panel are sending for Sirius Black," said the Phoenix to the astonishment of the room. "Molly Weasley and her two children are planning on murdering him. If he doesn't leave soon, they will succeed."

"Lucius," said Sirius handing him a scroll. "This is a document stating that you can act as my proxy until the goblins of Gringotts are finished selling all of my homes and getting my affairs in order. I had this drawn up the other day. I trust you to take care of my family."

"You have my word on that," said Lucius grabbing the man and giving him a brief hug. "Will you stay long enough to hear what Arthur Weasley has to say?"

"Yes, but I will be holding the book so that I can disappear in a flash should this be some sort of trick," said Sirius grabbing the book. "I already carry my possessions shrunken and in my pockets on a daily basis."

Severus returned with a meek looking Arthur Weasley. When the patriarch of the Weasley clan looked around, he saw that the room was full of people holding wands pointed at him. He pulled his own wand out of his pocket and handed it to Amelia. From there, he knelt on the floor and looked at Sirius and Minerva.

"I have dissolved my marriage to Molly," he began. "She is still plotting on ways of getting to the Potter family fortune. She is under the mind set, thanks to my former daughter that if they kill Sirius then the blood feud will stop. I am a fraud and a weakling. I should have stopped this nonsense years ago when they first started it. I was so desperate for money that I allowed Molly and Dumbledore to convince me that it was for the betterment of my family. I was wrong. I don't want to die because my wife and some of my children are greedy and think that the world owes them. They have been thrown out of the house and are not allowed to return. They are plotting on the demise of Sirius. It is my belief that he should go to where ever Harry is and be safe. If it is my turn to die by being out of the safety of the wards of my home, then so be it. I just want to clear the air by saying that for those of my children that you have placed in the protection of Houses Potter and Black, that you have my gratitude. I have stated what I came to say and I will be returning home now."

Arthur stood up and accepted his wand back from Amelia. She patted the man gently on the arm and Minerva allowed him to use her floo to return safely home.

"There is no time like the present," said Amelia pointing to the book. "Go Sirius. We will take care of things for you on this end until your whole family is with you. Go to Atlantis and be safe. Britain owes you so much already. It is time that you got to live without constantly looking over your shoulder."

Sirius looked at Lucius with a sad look on his face.

"Go Sirius," replied the blond. "Severus and I will protect your family. You are leaving them in good hands."

With one final nod of his head, Sirius opened the book and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Molly and Ginny were busy working on the ritual that they would use to bring Sirius to his knees.

"Ronald has decided that he is better off on his own," said Molly. "Maybe he is right. Together we can create something that will tell the goblins that we belong in a Potter property. If we can kill Sirius, we can even hide out in one of the Black Family Properties. They are some of the most well protected houses in England."

"I can't believe that Fred and George hexed us," said Ginny angrily. "They even went so far as to have the Ministry invoke a protection clause against us for them. Those two have a whole lot of nerve doing that to us. We are family after all."

"Do not worry about that," said Molly with a smirk. "Those two little bastards will get theirs as well. When I am done with them, they will not think twice about what hit them. We need to go to Gringotts. As I am their mother, we can tap into their vault."

"That is a good idea mum," said Ginny. "Lets wipe it clean. They owe us for all of the years that we spent dealing with their pranks and jokes."

The two of them looked at each other in malicious pleasure and Molly apparated them to the front steps of Gringotts. She entered the bank with Ginny next to her and approached the goblin teller.

"My name is Molly Weasley," she said loudly causing many to stare in shock. "I want to talk to the Weasley twins account manager and I want to speak to him right now."

"First off Madam," said the goblin testily. "DO lower your voice. My hearing is far better than yours. Secondly, DON'T come in here making demands of anyone. Now please, sit over there and wait while I get the manager of the WWW vaults."

Molly was angry at the goblin for telling her what to do. She stomped over to the seats indicated and sat down. Ginny followed her a little more sedately. Meanwhile the goblin had already had the file out and was looking at it. It seemed to him that Griphook was the manager of said account. Stonehammer knew that this would be good as he went and spoke to Griphook about the situation. It was not long before Ragnok, Griphook, and the twins were settled in the office. Both twins were under an invisibility spell as Molly and Ginny were settled in front of the desk.

"My name is Griphook," said the goblin. "This is my manager Ragnok. We understand that you have some questions about the WWW vault."

"I am the mother of the twins and I would like to make a withdrawal," said Molly. "Also my daughter has a grievance against Harry Potter for attempting to rape her. As payment, we are demanding one million galleons to be deposited into her account for the attempt and another two million for pain and suffering. As her mother, I am insisting on a sum of three million galleons for my anguish at watching my child go through all of her torment."

"Let me take care of the WWW vault in question first," said Griphook. "As the vault in question is also part owned by Lord Harry James Potter Emrys, I am afraid that you are not allowed to withdraw any funds from that vault."

"WHAT?" Molly yelled. "I demand that you deal with this stupidity right away. That vault is for my sons who happen to be Weasleys."

"Madam," said Griphook in a threatening manner. "You have been warned once already about making demands that you have no place making. You have also been warned about yelling here. Your loud and obnoxious attitude will get you killed if you keep on insulting us. As Messrs George and Fredrick Weasley are under the protection of House Potter, we can not allow you anywhere near that vault. It says in this file that only three people are allowed to withdraw funds from that particular vault. Those would be the three owners of the Vault. Namely, Frederick and George Weasley Potter and Lord Harry Potter himself are the ones listed. No one else is allowed any kind of access to the said vault. Therefore, you are denied your request and there isn't anything that you can do about it."

"No," said Molly stubbornly. "I am the mother of Fred and George and I demand satisfaction. I want to withdraw money from that vault. If you do not comply, I will get the Ministry of Magic involved."

"Be my guest," said Griphook closing the folder. "The vault is under lockdown by the three owners. Messrs Weasley have asked that we clear up their financial obligations as they will be joining Lord Potter in his new residence soon enough. So your answer to that is NO. You can't draw any funds from that vault. Shall we deal with your grievance against Lord Potter now?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "Harry tried to rape me. I demand that I be given a stipend for my pain and suffering."

"We have ways of being able to tell if a person has been raped or even had the attempt tried," said Ragnok taking over. "If you would be willing, we can get this cleared up in a matter of minutes. Should your accusation be correct, then we will transfer the funds immediately."

"I will not be tested by a goblin," said Ginny angrily. "I am a pureblood witch and that half blood owes me for what he has tried to do to me. I demand satisfaction."

"I think we have heard enough," said George cancelling the spell. "For the record, Ginny is nothing but a whore. She has slept with half of Gryffindor Tower. She has also slept with half of Ravenclaw Tower. Lord Potter has not now nor has he ever tried to rape her. This tramp is just making the accusation so that she and that greedy harpy we call a mother, can get their hands on Harry's money."

"I will make this perfectly clear," said Fred. "Stay away from us and stay away from what we own. You are not welcome near anything that belongs to us or to Lord Potter. If you try it again, I will see to it that you are sent to a cell buried under Azkaban."

"We happen to know the situation between the two of you and Lord Potter," said Griphook with a nasty grin. "We do not take kindly to false accusations, nor do we take kindly to demands from people like you. We do NOT fall under the law of the Ministry of Magic. We are a different entity all together. If either of you step foot in this establishment ever again, your lives will be forfeit. Lord Potter is our top client and he has been adopted by the goblin nation as a whole. If you ever attempt to bribe, lie, or steal anything that belongs to a family member of the goblins again, your lives will be forfeit. For the record, Lord Potter is not now nor has he ever been a half blood. This is common knowledge, but you two seem to let that small tidbit leave your mind too frequently. Now kindly remove yourselves from the bank before I forget my manners and have you killed right here and now."

Molly started to bluster again but before she could utter two words, she was met with a phalanx of swords and axes. She and Ginny were unceremoniously brought to the front door. To add insult to injury, both were bent over and literally kicked out of the bank.

Back in Atlantis, Harry and Cedric were rolling around with tears in their eyes. That was the funniest scene that they had witnessed in a long time. Neville was laughing so hard that Helga had to run a wand over him as he started to turn blue. As Harry gazed back into the crystal, Griphook and Ragnok gave him a bow and a salute and the vision changed.

"Those two are really something aren't they?" Alice asked. "I can't believe that she tried the rape card. What a bunch of losers."

"I have to go," said Godric nodding to Hermione. "Sirius has just arrived and it is time for us to begin his tests. Is there anything that you wanted him tested on specifically?"

"It is time that Sirius acts like a mature adult," said Harry after a moment of thought. "So if you can throw in a scenario for his maturity level that would be great. Just remember that the man spent twelve years in Azkaban for a murder that he didn't commit."

"Don't worry Harry," said Hermione. "We will take care of it for you. I think I have a good idea of what to do for him. Salazar, would you care to assist me in pranking the biggest prankster of Hogwarts?"

"Oh this is going to be fun," said Neville looking eagerly into the other crystal at Sirius who was pacing back and forth in front of Fawkes.

With that, the Mystics left the palace and headed to the area designed for the tests.

"I think that the time for your tests is beginning," said Fawkes cocking his head to the side listening to something only he could hear. "If I am to understand this correctly, you are going to be tested on your skills from your days at Hogwarts."

"I am ready," said Sirius looking around wearily. "This is not going to be pleasant. I can only hope that Harry doesn't allow them to make things to difficult for me."

"Just know that no matter what happens, you will not be in any danger of being killed," said Fawkes. "It is not our ways to put people in that predicament to prove something. You will be tested on what you know and can handle. The better you do the more you will be tested. It is the way of Atlantis."

"Very well," said Sirius. "What do I do?"

"Just walk through the archway and your tests will begin," said Fawkes. "When and if you see the King or the Mystics, you will know that your tests are done."

Sirius looked at the bird for a moment and then stepped through the archway. Instantly he was back in his school days. He watched as James was busy tormenting Severus.

"What in the hell?" asked Sirius looking around in confusion. "I left before Severus. Why would he be here and why is James here? This is not making any sense. We stopped tormenting Severus a long time ago."

Sirius winced as he saw a pretty painful hex fly at Severus' head. Sirius pulled out his own wand and interfered.

"James," he said. "What in the hell are you doing? You can't do this to Severus. Harry needs him here. He is part of the key in helping Harry to win the war against Voldemort and Dumbledore."

"What are you talking about Sirius," snapped James. "Snape is a greasy git who deserves to die. He is the one that told Voldemort about the first part of the prophecy to begin with. He deserves to be hung by his ankles over the fires of hell for the rest of his life. It is because of him that our family was torn apart."

"Be that as it may," said Sirius pulling out his wand and firing a hex at James. "He is an important part of Harry's life now and your son needs him. It is time for us to put the past in the past and let bygones be bygones. Severus made a mistake. We all did when it came to dealing with Voldemort. Severus has made it his entire life's work to atone for the mistake he made as a young man. We all know how manipulative both Albus and Voldemort are. I will not allow you to interfere with this. Your son needs Severus and I will see to it that he gets him. Now step down before I make you."

The look in Sirius' eyes was enough to make those that were watching flinch. Everyone knew how close Sirius and James were. To Harry, he felt the sadness. He knew that Hermione had her hand in this part of the test. The group watched as the two men battled head on. Sirius was doing his best to keep James as far away as possible from Severus. Then the scene changed slightly.

"Hello Sirius," said a pretty blonde woman. "What are you up to today?"

"No time to talk," said Sirius barely even giving her a look. "I have to get Severus to safety. His life is in danger. I need to get him to a healer."

"Get away from him Sirius," yelled James. "I don't want to hurt you. He is a traitor and he must be brought down."

"I am your equal in every way James," said Sirius. "I will not let you or her interrupt something that needs to be done. Lily will not thank you for hurting her best friend growing up. You need to see reason. If you won't do this for yourself, then you need to do it for your wife and son. Severus is needed and he is important. Please James, stop this. I don't want to have to hurt you. You are like a brother to me and I am grateful that you and I have been friends for all of these years, but enough is enough."

James shot a particularly nasty hex at Sirius who deftly avoided it. Sadly, Sirius saw his opening and took a shot back at James which incapacitated his brother and friend.

"I am really sorry James," said Sirius with tears in his eyes. "I failed you when Harry was left with your in-laws. I have failed you as a friend and I have failed to get Pettigrew captured. I will NOT fail your son again. He needs all of us working on the same page so that this stupid war can end. If it means that I have to hurt you so that he has the chance to live, then so be it. Fight me and I will have no choice but to hurt you."

Harry sat there and cried. He knew how much this was hurting Sirius. He also knew that this was the most painful thing in the world to the man that was like a second father to him. He could only hope that Sirius would forgive them when this test was done. Harry sat there with Cedric's arms wrapped around him comforting him when Neville gave a strangled gasp and pointed to the orb. Harry wiped his eyes quickly to see what was going on. Sirius was now standing there in a pink tutu with curlers in his hair. He was holding onto a wand that looked like it came from a fairy tale book. Harry's tears of sadness turned to tears of mirth as he started chocking due to laughing so hard. Helga had to magically open his airway as he started having trouble breathing.

"OK," said Sirius loudly. "Whoever did this to me had better turn me back this instant. Pink is NOT my color."

"Say it," said a mysterious voice. "Say what I want to hear and you will be returned to normal. Drag it out and it gets worse."

No sooner were the words done, then Sirius found himself in point shoes from a ballet studio and he was starting to dance Swan Lake.

"Second chance," said the voice. "Tell me what I want to hear and I will stop."

"Whoever you are," said Sirius doing a pirouette. "This is a prank worthy of a marauder. You win. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Of course it is," said Hermione coming out of the shadows and showing herself. "Everyone always called me the book worm with no sense of fun. How was that for a prank, oh Master Marauder?"

"Devilishly delightful," said Sirius as his clothes and hair returned to normal. "You are definantly marauder material."

Sirius took one look at her and then gave her the bow that her rank deserved. She gave him a friendly nod of the head and took him by the arm.

"Harry will be around soon to see you," she said. "I know that these tests were just as hard on him as they were on you. Your tests were designed to show you that maturity is sometimes essential when it comes to being part of the world. Life is not always about fun and games. It is also about being a part of the world and making a difference. You stood up for a once known enemy and you did it against one you love as a brother. By doing so and reacting the way that you did, you have shown us that it is within you to be mature and knowledgeable. Harry specifically asked us to not do anything that would remind you of Azkaban. It was not easy, but we finally figured out how to put you through your tests so that you can come out a victor. I do hope that you will forgive us for what we have done to you."

"Princess," said Sirius. "You have nothing to ask forgiveness for. Sometimes in life, you have to grow up. I know that Severus and I had a history along with James. That is in the past. We are not children anymore and we need to understand that if we are going to win the war away from the master manipulators, then we need all of our players on the same page. My regret is that James and Lily are dead and can't be a part of this."

"They were allowed here long enough to crown both Harry and Cedric," said Hermione with a smile. "I think they are happier knowing that Harry is in good hands."

"I can tell you that the former Lord and Lady Potter have dealt with their issues and are at peace," said Helga coming up. "I am afraid, Lord Black, that you will be in our medical ward for at least a few days. We have to undo the damage caused by the Dementors. The King will see you when you are free from the medical tower. For now, I suggest that you allow the Crown Princess to take your possessions to your suite in the palace. Until the King decides what to do next, you will reside there."

For three days, Harry and company watched as the healers of Atlantis slowly and methodically took away all of the damage done by his years of imprisonment in Azkaban. When Sirius left the White Tower on his third evening, he was met by Harry and the rest in the throne room.

"Welcome to Atlantis," called Harry as Sirius stepped through the doors and immediately bowed to those assembled. "We have a few important things that need to be discussed. Why don't you step forward so that we can get things done?"

"Of course my liege," said Sirius.

"We have watched everything that you went through," said Cedric speaking. "You may not know it, but your tests took three days. Your course subjects were brought into play and you did well on them. Your last test was the one test that each person feels is the hardest. It was the test against your self."

"It is never easy to look at the skeletons in your own closet," said Neville wisely. "Sometimes, there are things there that we all wish we could just forget. However, to be the best that we can be, we have to meet these demons and put a stop to them. It's in our best interest to show ourselves that we are better than that. You have done very well in your tests."

"You have multiple rewards coming your way for this," said Harry. "Before we get to them, I have one other issue to deal with. Salazar, please step forward. I still need you to work with those in COMC as well as Languages and Wards. Is this acceptable to you? When your replacement gets here for that, I can grant you the release that you have asked for. I am going to allow Sirius to take over as Mystic of Atlantis. He has skills in many subjects, so you just have to supervise as it were."

"That will be acceptable," said Salazar with a bow.

"Then I hereby declare the following," said Harry. "Sirius Black, for your undying loyalty to my family, I award you the title of Mystic of Atlantis. For your love for me, I award you the title of Master of the Green Tower. Finally for your dedication to our cause, I give you the title of Grand Duke of Atlantis. Do you accept these responsibilities and promise to do them to the best of your ability?"

"I accept all three and I swear on my magic that I will not let you down," said Sirius holding his wand up.

When the glow finished flowing around Sirius, Harry beckoned to Dobby. The elf bowed to Sirius and held up the pillow that held a bronze circlet with an onyx embedded in it. Harry turned to Neville who nodded his head with a smile. He left the dais and gently placed the circlet upon Sirius' head. When he returned to his throne, Sirius stood proudly and waited for his final instructions.

"When it is just us, we don't use all of the formality," said Harry with a cheeky grin. "We are family here. Yours will be the green throne. Welcome to Atlantis Grand Duke Black."

Sirius bowed deeply to the four monarchs and then to the other Royalty before he ascended the dais upon which his own throne stood. With one last smile at everyone, he sat down and waited until the business at hand was to be dealt with.

"We need to start getting more people here that belongs with us," said Harry taking his seat. "We need to send for the next Scion of Atlantis."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop this right here. I get so involved with the continuation that I go on and on. The next chapter will tell you at the beginning who is being sent for next. Thank you for understanding.


	11. Forgiveness is a Virtue

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 11 – Forgiveness is a Virtue**

"Who should we send for?" asked Cedric. "We need to get so many out of the area so that they are safer and the plots between the destructive parties will cease."

"I think that we need to get another adult here," said Luna. "We need someone to take over a few responsibilities. I think that some of Sirius' family needs to come here to safety. I think that one that has never given up on themselves or their family needs to be brought here."

"What about Andromeda?" Neville suggested with a thoughtful look on his face. "She is the epitome of family responsibility as well as a mistress of ignoring diversity and adversity."

"When did you learn to speak so eloquently?" Hermione teased him. "That was poetically spoken."

"Do be quiet Hermione," he said with a grin. "I would hate to have to get even with you for your jibes on my intelligence."

Hermione stood there with shock on her face. Where was the Neville that everyone knew before? She grinned at his self confidence and she snickered at his barb back at her. Harry and Cedric were also grinning like goons at the byplay.

"I think Andromeda is a great choice," said Sirius. "By bringing her here, we can get Ted to safety as well. I assume that you have something in mind for Dora."

"Oh yes," said Helga. "She has her own trials that she needs to face. We have something special planned for her. I happen to think that Andromeda is a great choice."

"Very well," said Harry looking around and getting the nod from everyone. "Fawkes, please take the book to Andromeda and Ted and have them come here. The sooner we get the entire Black family and those that we are protecting here to Atlantis, the sooner we can work out a way to help those that are not coming survive this stupid war."

Fawkes nodded his elegant head and flashed away with the book.

Ronald Weasley was not having a good day. He stepped into many places looking for some kind of work and was rudely told to leave each and every time. Apparently, the news that the Weasleys were in a blood feud with the Potters, Blacks, and Malfoys was not doing him any favors in the work force.

"I can't believe that my father is such a loser," said Ron to himself. "He doesn't even have a backbone. He lets people walk all over him and he doesn't even have the balls to do what is right for his family. Instead of fighting with mum, he should have been helping us figure out a way to get Potter's money. What a fucking loser."

The next thing that Ronald knew was darkness. When he was finally brought around, he was so scared at what he saw as he looked around that he literally pissed in his pants.

"Oh no," he said miserably.

"Oh yes," said a voice colder than the coldest night of winter. "It's time to make the blood traitor pay for his sins."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked a scared Ron. "I don't want any trouble. I just want to find work and earn a place for myself in this world."

"Your job," Voldemort sneered darkly. "Your job will be to stay alive so that we may have some fun with you. Your crimes are against my family and for THAT, there is no amount of begging or pleading to fulfill what you owe."

"What are you talking about?" snapped Ron without remembering who he was talking to. "I have not messed with you or your family. You don't even have a family."

"CRUCIO!" snapped Voldemort. "You will learn some manners before you die scum."

Voldemort held the curse on Ron for five minutes. When he finally let up, Ron was bleeding from his ears and nose.

"Now," said Voldemort leaning back into his throne. "Before I allow my minions to have some fun with you, I will clear up a few things with you. Consider it an enhancement on your poor ability to learn anything. We shall call it education. Now, you have said that you have done nothing to me or my family. This is both misleading and extremely false. You are part of the Weasley clan. You are a blood traitor siding with the old muggle loving fool that we know as Dumbledore."

"I did not! Ron said angrily.

"Ah, Ah," said Voldemort waving his wand in Ron's face. "You must learn to control your temper with me. One outburst from you, and I will devise a way to make sure that you are in agony even after your death."

Voldemort sat there and watched as Ron struggled to control his famous temper. When the boy finally was under control, Voldemort gave him a sadistic smile and continued with his speech.

"I am NOT the only descendant of Salazar Slytherin," said Voldemort smiling. "Harry Potter is also a descendant of the greatest of the founding four. I suggest that before you make a scathing remark against Harry Potter that you remember that you are here at my mercy. I will fill you in on a few secrets before I destroy you. Harry Potter is the heir of all four founders of Hogwarts. He is also the heir of Myrddin Emrys. He is the heir of the Riddle name, and he is an heir of the Dumbledore name. His mother was NOT a muggle born. She was in fact a pureblood witch. Now can you put two and two together?"

"Potter is not a half blood," said Ron eyeing Voldemort's wand closely.

"CORRECT!" exclaimed Tom. "That makes him a powerful wizard. Rumor has it that he has been adopted by the goblins of Gringotts. Now the one thing that you didn't know is that Harry Potter is the new King of Atlantis. Merlin has sent for his heir and he has been brought home. Even the old fool knows not to mess with Harry Potter."

"You hate Harry," said Ron testily. "Why should you care about him now? You have been trying to kill him since he was a baby and he has beaten you at every turn. Dumbledore told us that you are nothing but a filthy half blood yourself. Why should we be afraid of you?"

In his infinite wisdom, Ron was unable to see that his life had just come to an end. The fury on Voldemort's face was one that would make even Dumbledore tremble in fear. When the Cruciatus Curse was lifted this time, many ribs were broken in Ron's body. Voldemort turned to his minions and gave a sharp command.

"I want his mother and sister here," he said. "If you can get to the father and other brother, then kill them instantly. I want the two females here. One will be used for the pleasure of the males of my group. The girl shall be my play toy. This one will be cursed daily. I want him alive long enough to see that his sister gets used by me. Then when his mother is so used up that she is barely living, we will kill them all. Remember that the twins and the eldest sons are under the protection of my only living relative. Harm them and you will feel my displeasure."

The Death Eaters that were assembled all bowed low in respect and then disapparated. Voldemort looked over to McNair and waved his hand at the prone figure of Ronald on the floor.

"Escort our guest to his quarters," has said mockingly. "See to his discomforts."

McNair gave a toothy grin and pick Ron up and slung him over his shoulder.

""McNair," said Voldemort causing him to pause for a few moments. "He is NOT to die."

"Yes my lord," said Walden bowing his head and then leaving the room.

Albus Dumbledore was not having a good day. His popularity decreased dramatically since his eviction from Hogwarts. He was pacing back and forth in his hoe wondering what to do next.

"I have lost the money from the Black and Potter families that I need to help wage the war against Voldemort," he mumbled to himself. "The money left from my family will hardly pay for the war effort. We need to figure out what to do. The only reason why some of the Order is still with me is because they believe that we can defeat Riddle. I wish there was a way that we can get Harry and his group involved in this and see to it that he helps us destroy him once and for all."

The area around him swam for a moment as two figures appeared before him. Harry and Cedric stood in front of the old man in all of their power and majesty. Dumbledore was shocked to see the power rippling off of the couple.

"Let me make one thing VERY clear to you," said Harry holding the Elder wand in his hand. "We are NOT going to aid you in the upcoming war. This war is between you and Tom. This has absolutely NOTHING to do with me. I will not sit back and let you subject me to a war that was not supposed to include me in the first place."

"Harry, my boy," said Dumbledore overcoming his shock. "How delightful it is to see you again."

"That is Your Highness to you old man," snapped Cedric. "We are not here for you to attempt to manipulate us. We are here to pass you a message and then we are leaving. Harry is not now, nor has he ever been, your boy. So get that thought right out of your head."

"Due to your age and experience, I will not force you to bow to me," said Harry in a scathing voice. "Thanks to you, I am now in a blood feud against people that were once like family to me. You will desist in trying to figure out how to manipulate me. I, my fortune, and my family are off limits to you."

"Then why are you here?" asked Dumbledore angrily. "Are you here to gloat that you will not step up to the plate and fulfill your destiny?"

"I AM fulfilling my destiny," said Harry. "I have come to give you a bit of news. Now if you want to hear what I have to say, then I suggest that you stop attempting to invade my thoughts. You will find that if you do that once more that I will have no choice but to declare you as a foe rather than a family member."

"Very well," said Dumbledore looking down and admitting defeat. "I knew from the moment that you were to be the King of Atlantis that you would not be swayed by either the light or the dark."

"Now see," said Harry gloatingly. "This is where you are correct and wrong at the same time. I am a powerful force for the light. It's just not the same light that you seem to follow. You like to manipulate your followers. I like to work with them. You keep prudent information to yourself while I share all that I know. You like to steal and bribe while I am generous and open with my intentions."

"So," snapped Dumbledore. "You came here to rub salt in the wounds? You are here to punish me for my crimes against you."

"Don't be stupid," snapped Cedric. "We are here to tell you that Ronald Weasley is now lost to you and before to long so will Molly and Ginevra. My suggestion to you is to stop wallowing in self pity because you are not as light as people believe you to be and grow a set of balls. It is time for you to strike a blow to the Dark Lord and get things moving."

"Why do you even care?" asked Dumbledore scathingly. "You are safe in the hidden city. You are not putting your lives in danger by waging war on Voldemort."

"Oh shut up," said Harry angrily. "Get it through your thick head Dumbledore. Riddle is a relative just as much as you are. I didn't ask to be placed in the middle of this war. You designed the whole thing. Now you deal with it. I am only here to begin with because he is fixing to make a move on those that I consider family and friend. I may be safe in the lost city, but I am not sitting idly by. I am working on keeping Britain from ruins. The prophecy is false. He can be killed by anyone. So I suggest that you get out of this house and do something about it before he brings this nation to its ruin. You should be worried about what he is going to do rather than where my money and family is."

Harry and Cedric looked at the man once more in disgust and scorn before they faded from sight. Dumbledore sat in his chair for a couple of hours after they left and just stared into the fire pondering what to do next.

"Where have you been?" demanded Hermione when they got back. "Do you know how dangerous it is for you to leave Atlantis?"

"Hermione shut up," said Harry waspishly. "I am not a prisoner here and I can come and go as I wish. I went to inform the old fool that Tom has Ronald Weasley and will very likely kill him along with the harpy and the slut."

"I will ask you to think before you speak to us," said Cedric. "We do not answer to you and it is best that you keep this in mind. Now have you gotten Andromeda's tests set up?"

Hermione realized her folly and hastily bowed to the two men. When she lifted her head, she had tears in the corner of her eyes.

"I am sorry," she whispered. "I was worried about you both. I didn't mean anything more than that."

"Don't apologize," said Harry wrapping his arms around her. "I am thankful that you are worried about me, but you have to realize that I can take care of myself and that I do have business to attend in the world."

"I know," said Hermione wiping her eyes. "I keep forgetting that you are not the little boy who barely knew he was a wizard when we met. I have Andy's tests ready to go. Helga is dealing with Ted as his tests are easier to deal with. From what we can gather from Sirius and what we have on them, Ted is one of the most likable people around. His test will only take a few minutes as he is such a good person."

"What do you have in store for Andromeda?" asked Harry.

"I don't want to ruin the surprise," said Hermione. "Shall we head to the viewing room? They should be arriving any minute. According to Luna, Arthur Weasley is not doing so well. I don't think he will be around much longer. The loss of us hit him hard. The loss of four of his children to us hit him even harder. However, despite everything, the loss of everyone except Percy is really starting to take its toll on him. According to Sirius, Arthur begged Sirius to forgive him. He was so down trodden that everyone felt sorry for him and allowed him to leave without any harm. From what we are to understand, Arthur and Percy are the last ones at the Burrow."

"I feel bad for him," said Harry. "At least he doesn't have to worry about anyone from the Potters or the Black family attacking him. I can't say the same for the rest of the family. I think we should pay him a visit after we are done with Andromeda's test. Maybe we can set him up somewhere else away from Britain."

"We can send a letter to Lucius," said Sirius. "I gave him the proxy in my absence while Ragnok and Griphook take care of my estates. We can have Lucius buy him a house and a small business in the United States or something. That way he is away from his family and the war."

"That is a good idea," said Harry. "Bill and Charlie can go with him if they wish, or they can come here to Atlantis. That is something we can take care of when we have a few moments to spare."

"Why don't you and Cedric go now?" suggested Hermione. "We can handle things in your absence. This way, you can go and talk with Professor McGonagall and then to Arthur Weasley. I was looking at your property lists and you still have two in America that would be great for Arthur and any of the two oldest Weasley sons."

"Are you sure that you can deal with the situation while I am gone?" asked Harry uncertainly. "I want to give her a duty to fulfill that will ease some of the pressure off of Salazar."

"Go Harry," said Sirius. "We shall be fine here without you for a couple of hours."

Harry looked over to Cedric who smiled at him and nodded. Together, they nodded to Hermione and Sirius and faded out of sight. The two of them appeared at the gates of Hogwarts. Harry raised his hand to knock and the gates opened to him before his flesh can into contact with the metal. Harry and Cedric took a leisurely stroll to the castle. The students were all busy staring at him. He was wearing a set of black dress robes that had the Potter family crest over his heart and the other family crests upon the sleeves. The Emrys family crest was embroidered in silver on the back. Cedric was dressed in similar robes with his own family crest over his heart and the Potter family crest on his back. Both had their crowns on their heads. When they got to the doors of the castle, they opened for him and they entered. Most of the faculty and students were in the Great Hall. When Harry and Cedric made it to the doors, they were met with applause. Minerva, Severus, and the rest of their friends and family met them. The students were shocked to see all of the men in the castle, drop to one knee and bow their heads. They were further shocked to see the Minister for Magic and the female staff members all drop into a low curtsey bowing their heads as well.

"We are not in my home," said Harry laughing. "There is no need to do that. I have come to speak to you all. I have need of your help."

"We can go up to my office," said Minerva leading the group out of the hall. "We will have more privacy there."

When the group entered and were all seated, Harry started his request.

"Lucius," he said looking at the blond. "Sirius and I have a joint property in the United States. We would like for you to get the house set up for Arthur Weasley and quite possibly Bill and Charlie if they are interested."

"Why would you do that?" asked Narcissa. "I am a bit confused."

"Sirius told us about what Arthur did before he took his tests," said Cedric. "We are worried because in all actuality, Arthur Weasley personally never did anything. He just went along for the ride. By coming here and speaking with you all, he has shown that even the best of us can make mistakes."

"I have never really had a problem with Arthur," said Harry. "It was Molly and Ginny along with Ron that the issues became real. I am ambivalent about Percy. He was never on my friends list and he did make my life a living hell during Umbridge's reign here in the castle."

"As Sirius is the Head o the Black family and I am his proxy, I will see to it at once," assured Lucius. "How soon would you like this taken care of?"

"The sooner the better," said Harry. "We can get him out of Tom and Dumbledore's radar this way. We want him out of the country by the end of the week if at all possible."

"I will see to it at once Sire," said Lucius.

"Harry," said Minerva. "Both you and Cedric look wonderful. In the few months that you have left, you have filled out and you look healthy and happy. I see that Atlantis has been good to you."

"Well," said Harry with a smile. "I appreciate that. As many of you know, I have been working hard to make sure that my kingdom works out for the best. I have some news for Amelia. It appears that Dumbledore is still on the pity party. He is still muttering about the Potter and Black family fortunes being out of his grasp. He is also still working on a way to manipulate me in some way."

"What would you like me to do about the situation?" she asked. "All you have to do is name it and it shall be done."

"Don't worry about it," said Cedric. "By the time we were done with him, I have a feeling that he is still sitting there stumped by what he was told. He was pretty much told to back off or else."

"We also have information regarding Ronald Weasley," said Harry. "He is with Voldemort."

"Oh no," said Minerva. "He joined the Dark Lord?"

"No," said Cedric. "He was captured by the Dark Lord during his outing and he will be dead before long. There is not much you can do about it, but we felt that it was best to inform you of what is going on. It will not be long before Molly and Ginny are within his grasp as well. He gave the order for them to be captured and used as sexual favors for the men."

"That is horrible," said Amelia. "We have to do something about this."

"You can't," said Harry. "Don't forget that Sirius has laid the blood feud down and as part of my family, Tom has become a part of it. Even if we stopped the blood feud, it would be to late to save any of them."

Harry pulled a scroll out of a pocket and handed it to Severus.

"Tom made seven Horcruxes," he said pointing to the scroll. "I have destroyed one. Albus has destroyed a second one. The goblins of Gringotts took a third out of the Lestrange vault and destroyed that one as well. Last but not least, Salazar and Helga destroyed a fourth one."

"So where are the other three?" asked Minerva.

"One is here in Hogwarts," said Cedric. "The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw is in the Room of Requirement and has been turned into a Horcrux. It is advisable that you get it out of the castle and get it destroyed quickly."

"How?" asked Amelia.

"With the Sword of Gryffindor," said Harry pointing to the sword in its display case behind Minerva's desk. "It is imbibed with basilisk venom and therefore able to destroy these things."

"We will take care of it at once," said Severus. "Where are the last two?"

"Nagini is one," said Harry. "If you can kill Tom's snake, then you can kill the Horcrux. That one will be the hardest to destroy. The last one is in Grimmauld Place. Slytherin's locket is there. Take that one to the goblins and let them deal with it. You need a parseltongue to open it and I am one of three that we know of."

"Not to worry," said Severus. "We will deal with this for you."

"How would you all like to view Andromeda's tests?" asked Cedric waving his hand and creating a stand for the crystal that Harry was pulling out of his pocket.

"We can watch her?" asked Bellatrix looking excited.

"This is called the Eye of the Gryphon," said Harry setting the crystal in place. "It works like a movie projector or an enlarged image from a pensieve. It will allow us to view the tests. Hermione and Helga are working on the tests along with Luna."

Harry tapped the crystal with a finger and the image started. Everyone sat around and watched in awe as the scene showed what was happening.

Andromeda arrived in Atlantis and looked around. She had been sent for the following evening. After she opened the book, she arrived in a flash of phoenix fire.

"This is the fastest way possible for one to arrive in Atlantis," assured Fawkes. "Your tests are due to start in the morning. You should rest and get your bearings."

The following morning, Andromeda stood up and looked at the scarlet bird.

"I am ready to being," she said. "What do I have to do?"

"Just step through the archway and you will begin," he answered. "You will not know what is real and what is not. You will deal with different situation as well as personal matters."

Everyone watched as Andromeda nodded her head and braced herself. She then walked through the archway and her tests began.

She entered the Wizengamot. She was asked to help with a trial that was happening.

"The prosecution will bring in Bellatrix and Narcissa," said Fudge. "Both women are being prosecuted today on charges of being Death eaters. Madam Tonks, you will act as the prosecution."

"What?" Andromeda asked. "You want me to act as prosecutor against my own sisters?"

"Madam Tonks, it is your duty to help us defend our nation from the tyranny brought upon us by the Dark Lord," said Fudge. "You will either do your duty or you will join your sisters in this trial."

"I am confused," said Narcissa. "Doesn't she know she just left us yesterday?"

"When you begin your tests, the Mystics are able to block your memory of events," explained Harry. "Each of you will face your tests the same way. This is designed to look like it is really happening. If not, then all people will be able to act as they see fit instead of how things would occur naturally. We do prevent certain things from being used. Bellatrix will not have to relive her time in Azkaban. Each person is tested against their emotions and thought process. It helps us eliminate any people such as the Dark Lord from getting into the sanctified lands of Atlantis."

Everyone looked thoughtful for a moment as they thought about this. Andromeda was having a small fit in the courtroom.

"Why can I not act as defense?" she demanded. "That is my specialty after all."

"Ah I knew I was forgetting something," said Fudge. "The reason for this is because some of the charges being addressed today are from people that do not speak the same language as we do. You are the best linguist in wizarding Britain. Aside from Albus Dumbledore, you speak the most languages."

With that being said, Andromeda hung her head low and asked one final question.

"Before we begin, may I have a word with my sisters?" she asked.

"As long as it doesn't pertain to the trial and we can all hear what you have to say," said Amelia.

Andromeda looked to both Bellatrix and Narcissa.

"I am sorry about this," she said. "I have a job to do and I ask that you forgive me in advance for what I am about to do. I love you both, but I have my own family to see to and I can't go against the law."

With that, the charges were made and one by one addressed. Andromeda did her job to peak performance. Some of the charges were proven, and some were dropped. The entire time that the court proceedings were going on, Andy had tears falling. She hated herself for having to stand against her sisters. Finally it was time to reach the verdict. Andromeda turned a tear stained face to her sisters and silently pleaded for forgiveness. Neither would meet her eyes.

"I am sorry," said Andromeda. "I am as much a part of this family as you are. I have done my duty just like you have done what is expected of you. I hate myself for having to do this against family. I will never forgive myself for this. I can only hope that one day you will forgive me."

"What makes you think we should forgive you," snapped Bellatrix. "You are nothing but a blood traitor and you are no longer our sister. Do what you have to do mudblood lover. We shall do what we have to do. It is a pity that you didn't join us when you had the chance."

"Ouch," said Harry looking apologetically at Bella and Cissy. "I apologize for that. Just keep in mind that we need to see Andy's true emotions play out here. This is the hardest test that she has to face. Her next actions depend on her success in passing the test."

"There is no need to apologize, Sire," said Narcissa. "You are doing what you have to do so that you can ensure the best results. I can't speak for Bella, but I am not offended."

"Nor am I," said Bellatrix. "She is standing up to us and doing what is right. I am proud of her."

The group all smiled as they turned back to view what was going on. Andromeda was staring at her sisters. Tears were steaming down her face. Then she got angry. For the first time in a very long time both Narcissa and Bellatrix learned why she was still a member of the Black family.

"I am not going to beg," said Andromeda wiping away her tears. "For my whole adult life, you two have done nothing but ridicule me. You have cut me from the family and treated my like I am some type of poison. YOU two will no longer be allowed to do that. My name is Andromeda Black Tonks and I am still a person. It was my choice to not turn to the dark side as it was my choice of whom to marry. I am not going to let this get me down. I am going to be the better person and raise my head up high and tell you both that even though your words hurt me, I FORGIVE YOU. I forgive the way you have treated me all these years. I forgive the way you treat my husband and daughter. I forgive you tossing me out of the family. It is proven that I have strength to be diverse and stand on my own. If I fail, I have no one to blame but me. At least I am not kissing the hems of some half blood who doest give a dragon's ass about either of you. You can no longer beat me. I will not allow either of you to have the power to do so again. Maybe with your time in Azkaban, you will learn to forgive yourselves and then after that, you can look to me and forgive me. Good day to you sisters."

With that, Andromeda stalked out of the door and the scene changed. A very weary Hermione was standing there. Luna was by her side holding on to her arm.

"This is our cue to head back to the palace," said Harry. "We will leave this here for you. We are going to take Andy to see Lady Helga. We have something special in store for Andromeda."

With that both Harry and Cedric faded from sight and entered the images in the crystal. Harry raised his hand and waved to the assembled people in Hogwarts. He leaned over and whispered something in Andromeda's ear and she look ashamed for a moment. Cedric looked over and saw and then he too leaned over and whispered in her ear. She looked surprised for a moment. From there, she raised her head high and blew a kiss to her family. Those at Hogwarts all laughed at her antics. Harry and Cedric began telling her about Atlantis and showed Andromeda the sights. From there, they entered the White Tower where Helga smiled at her and ran a diagnostics on her. When she came back clean and healthy, Harry and Cedric led Andromeda to the Palace.

"The area is beautiful," whispered Minerva. "I look forward to being able to enter these towers."

Everyone was fixed on the images being shown to them in the crystal. Harry and Cedric stepped up to their thrones. Hermione and Neville stood on either side of them. Luna, Draco, and Sirius all stood in front of their thrones as well.

"Look at our son," said Narcissa with delight on her face. "He looks so regal sitting there."

"I am very proud of him," said Lucius.

Harry turned to the assembly and raised his hands for silence.

"Andromeda Tonks," said Harry regally. "You have been tested in your fields of expertise and we are delighted to say that you have passed your tests. We have three founders of Hogwarts that is still here. With each person we bring forth to join us here in Atlantis, there is one less job they have to do."

"Your final test was the hardest thing that I have had to do," said Hermione sadly. "I hurt me to see you have to go against your family."

"We felt that it was necessary," said Luna. "We needed you to be able to forgive yourself as well as them."

"I have to say that it was very hard to have to face against my two sisters knowing that their fate lied in my hands," said Andromeda. "I had no idea that this was my test."

"Well we have a reward for you," said Harry with a smile. "Not only are you sisters watching, but your husband is now part of the family advisors. However, that is not the only reward we have for you. In my lifetime, I have known of three people who spoke as many languages as you do. Albus Dumbledore, Barty Crouch SR, and Salazar Slytherin are those three people. You are special in your own way. As a reward for being such an accomplished linguist, we are making you the Mistress of the Rose Tower. It will be your job to teach others the different languages. Therefore, it is with great honor that I ask your Head of House to place your circlet on your brow and then for you to step up to your throne and be seated."

Dobby stepped forward with his satin pillow and Sirius picked up the circlet that had the image of a rose engraved upon it and placed it upon her brow. She gave the four monarchs the appropriate show of respect. She then turned and gave her fellow Royals advisors the proper show of respect. Lastly, she bowed to the family advisors before she stepped up to the Rose colored throne and sat down.

"So who are we going to send for next?" asked Neville as the crystal faded from sight from those that were watching in Hogwarts.

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I know you all hate cliff hangers, but I had to end somewhere. This was the perfect spot. I hope you like what I did for Andromeda.


	12. My Twin

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 12 – My Twin**

Harry and the rest of the group sat there thinking about whom to send for next. Harry especially sat there with a pensive look on his face wondering who should be sent for next. He looked up to Hermione and she looked back at him together they came up with an understanding.

"Maybe we should send for Fred and George," suggested Harry to the group. "After what we witnessed earlier, they are in some kind of danger from Molly and the rest of the Weasleys."

"I think Harry has a good grasp of the situation," said Luna with her eyes clouded over. "They should be brought here for their safety. However, I am concerned that they may not be able to be the jokers and pranksters that they usually are."

"It may be time for us to teach them a lesson in the ways of being responsible," said Hermione. "They need to be taught that not everything is a joke and life is NOT one big party."

"So how will we go about it?" Neville asked remembering his time of being on the end of one of their jokes.

"We could always test them in their abilities as usual," said Sirius. "We can also test them on ways of dealing with every day life. In this way, we can see just how serious they can manage to be without failing the test that is designed to see if they are compatible with Atlantis."

"We need to make sure that they are within the mindset that even though things are better here, we still need to make an impression," said Harry. "They can be mature about things. They would not be successful in their business if they weren't. I have an idea. We need to test them as a unit. Twins often have a link to one or the other. I want them tested as a team and as individuals."

"What about their pranks?" Andromeda asked suddenly. "From what I know of these two, they are a nice running for Sirius and his group."

"It is simple," said Harry. "I have a third of their business. We can always make them a deal that they can't refuse."

"I think I see where you are going with this," said Cedric catching on. "They are good at making money due to the fact that they know what to market and how to do so. We can always leave the link open to the rest of the world in the aspect that we can sell their supplies as well as their product to the rest of the world."

"We can label it in a way that no one knows that it is coming from Atlantis," said Harry. "The twins make more products than just joke shop supplies. They are quite skilled at making equipment that is beneficial to the Minister of Magic in Britain. We can call their attention from being the world's biggest pranksters into making a profit for them selves. They can make stuff for all countries instead of just for Wizarding Britain."

"They will need a lot of testing while they are entering," said Salazar. "It was not that bad with Sirius because he was just one prankster. You are talking about bringing in a set that gives even the fabled marauders a run for their money. We need to plan this very carefully."

"I have an idea," said Harry. "As you know, we have built a secondary testing strip. We can have Bill and Charlie tested and brought to Atlantis. Bill will want to take over the bank here as the goblin currently in charge of the bank is older than the founders. The goblins trust him due to his honesty and integrity. Charlie loves the dragon reserves in Romania. He can take over the reserves here in Atlantis which will effectively make things easier for the COMC Master."

"That is still not explaining how we are going to test them," said Augusta looking up.

"This is what we are going to do," said Harry pacing in front of his throne. "Cedric, you and Augusta will run the every day affairs of Atlantis. As my consort, you have the authority to make decisions that will benefit the land. With Madam Longbottom's knowledge and expertise, she will be able to help guide you."

"I can do that for you," said Cedric nodding his head thoughtfully. "We all know that the average testing for people is three days."

"Luna and Helga," said Harry. "I want you to team up with Salazar and test Bill and Charlie. That way we can get them done. Hermione, I will work with you to test the twins along with Draco and Sirius. This will free Godric up to be able to police the land in my absence by looking through the eye of the Phoenix for trouble. There are some problem areas along the outer edge of the land that is building faster than I can deal with it. Alice and Frank can assist you with that."

Godric nodded his head and along with Alice and Frank, left the throne room.

"Dan and Emma," said Harry turning to them next. "I need one of you to keep an eye on Britain. One of you will take Dobby and the other will take Winky. Keep a close record of what is going on. The other will record the outcome of the tests and such. As you all know, we keep a record of the tests in case there is something that can be used on someone else. In this case, we will need all the notes that we can possibly get our hands on as these two are going to be harder than normal."

"What do you want me to do Harry?" Andromeda asked. "I am sure that you have something planned for me as well."

"I need you to start researching the different magical communities around the world," answered Harry with a grin. "We need to know where all of the joke shops are as well as who is the president or minister of magic in those areas. We need to know who to market to and who not to. Your ability to learn languages so quickly will assist with this, as you're already fluent in so many."

"I will get right on it," she said with a smile as she stood to leave the throne room.

Harry turned back to those still waiting for him. He turned once more and spoke to Fawkes.

"I need you to get the book to the twins," he said. "Then I need you to go to Minerva and tell them what is going on. Have Lucius act as proxy to whatever is left that the twins own. He is great at handling all of the business transactions. Tell Minerva and Narcissa that we will send for more people soon. We just have to be patient as these things are so delicate."

Harry gave all of the details to the phoenix and then bade him safe flight. The bird nodded his regal head to Harry and flashed away with the book. Harry nodded to Hermione and his companions and he swept out of the throne room to start the set up of the tests for the twins.

Fred and George had just finished closing down for the night. They were sitting there talking quietly to themselves when Fawkes flashed in.

"You are being sent for," said the phoenix. "You will both go together. Yours is a special case."

"In what way are we special?" Fred asked the phoenix.

"There never was a set of twins sent for before," was the answer. "Therefore, the king has decreed that you will be tested as a unit. Much has changed since Lord Potter has been king. The tests are to be told to you in detail for the most part. However, once you begin the tests, you will not realize that it is a test. Thus the Mystics of Atlantis can judge your reactions as sincere instead of them being a mask."

"So what do our tests entail?" asked George.

"As I said before, you will be tested as a team," said Fawkes. "You will also be tested as a separate entity from one another as well. We need to know if the two of you can still function without the help of the other. This is the first time where the reigning Monarch has taken a role in the said testing. Lord Potter has asked me to tell you that you are to sign the proxy contract that is with the book for Lord Malfoy to act in your stead while you are being tested. He knows that you are not trusting of the Malfoys, but he knows that you will trust and defer to his judgment."

"If Harry says we should do it, then I am not going to say no," said Fred pulling out the contract and signing it. George followed quickly.

"Usually I accompany all people when they are taking their tests," said Fawkes taking the document. "However, the king has other things that he needs me to do. Just know that you are going to be safe from danger. At times, it may not seem like it, but you will not come to any harm. The tests are designed to make sure you can handle all sorts of difficulties as well as the final test which is against your person. With that being said, all that is left for you to do it to open the book to your portion of it and you will immediately be sent to Atlantis to take your test."

"What about the rest of our stuff and what not?" asked George.

"All documents that you have already set up will be honored," said Fawkes. "As your proxy until everything is said and done, Lord Malfoy will ensure that all requests are seen to and that no one is able to take anything from you. The only safe card you have at the moment is the fact that you are protected by House Potter. My advice is to let Lord Malfoy handle it from here and you lot leave immediately to safety. Your mother is on her way and she is not happy."

That was all the encouragement that they needed. Both boys immediately picked up the book and quickly opened it to their allotted spot in it. With a flash of phoenix fire, they were gone. What Fawkes didn't bother to tell them was that there was a ward on the door that would keep Molly away from the shop until all legal aspects of the business were taken care of. With a small chuckle, he flashed away and headed to Hogwarts.

Molly was not a happy camper. Ron had disappeared and when she and Ginny tried to go back home, they were prevented from going anywhere near the house. Arthur had changed the wards and it was set up that they were no longer able to call the place home. She stormed up the alley and was going towards WWW when she bounced off the shields and fell flat on her ass. She tried a second time and was rebounded each and every time.

"How dare those ungrateful derelicts stop me from getting to their shop," she raged. "I am their mother. They have no right to do this to me. I will get them if it is the last thing that I do."

While she was doing that, Fawkes flashed into Minerva's office. The Head Mistress stopped her conversation with those present and looked towards the scarlet bird.

"What news do you have for us?" she asked politely.

"I have many things to discuss with you all," he replied. "First I am to tell Lord Malfoy that WWW and anything related to the Weasley twins is now falling under his protection. Lord Potter has asked me to ask you to forgive him for not asking your opinion, but he felt that if anyone can get the job done, it would be you."

"Did the twins sign the necessary paperwork for me to act in their stead?" asked Lucius.

"They did as has Lord Potter," replied the phoenix handing him the required documents.

"When next you see Lord Potter, tell him I have no problem helping him in this fashion," assured Lucius. "Also tell him that there is nothing to forgive. I am grateful that he holds me in such esteem. There is very little that needs to be done with regards to WWW. The twins and Lord Potter made their requests plainly written. Ragnok and Griphook have been working with me daily on all business transactions. It is mainly the last bit with the actual store that is up for debate. I will see to it at once."

"So Fred and George have been sent for?" asked Amelia curiously.

"That is correct Madam Bones," said Fawkes. "Molly Weasley and her daughter are currently trying to get into WWW in Diagon Alley. Molly is making threats and we felt that the twins needed to get out of the area."

"You leave that to me," said Bellatrix standing up suddenly. "Minerva, may I use your floo? I need to make a visit to someone who is interested in stopping the Weasleys."

Minerva nodded her head and Bellatrix disappeared in a flash of green flames. Amelia stood up and started pacing.

"We know that Dumbledore is on the move again," she reported. "There have been small skirmishes between him and the Dark Lord. At the rate they are going, they will bring Britain to ruin."

"That is what was said from the start," said Severus quietly. "Once the prophecy about Harry started and he started sending for certain people, it was said that Britain may well fall to its knees. Keep in mind one very important thing here. There are FOUR factions playing in this scenario. You have Albus and his lot pretending to be Light and wholesome. You have the Dark Lord and his group that would love nothing better than to enslave the world. You have Harry and his faction that just wants the world to live in peace. Then you have you and your group Amelia."

"So what do you suggest Severus?" asked the Minister for Magic staring at the man intently.

"Harry is already starting to take his faction out of the picture," he replied going into teacher mode. "Once he has all of us out of the way from both the Light and the Dark, he will have his own personal army to step in if needed. Don't forget that both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore are relatives of Harry."

"I think I see where Severus is going with this," said Filius. "What you need to do Amelia and with the help of those of us that are not joining Harry is to start pulling down the opposing sides of this war."

"I can grasp what you are saying, but I don't see how Harry has played a part in this," said Amelia with a slightly confused look on her face. "How is he helping out?"

Before she could answer, the fire flashed and Bellatrix flooed back into the office. Narcissa nodded her head at her sister and then addressed Amelia.

"Lord Potter has done you a huge favor," she explained patiently. "He has taken the top supporters of both factions out of the running. With that, he has exposed others for what they really are. This gives the Ministry the power it needs as they have the law on their side."

"I see it now," said Amelia with excitement on her face. "Harry has taken the top lieutenants away from the Dark Lord. Those said people are Bellatrix, Lucius, and Narcissa. With the parents going to Harry, people like the Zabini's, will follow. Harry is taking the most powerful people that Voldemort has away from him. At the same time, he has taken the top supporters away from Dumbledore as well. Those people are Minerva and Sirius. He also exposed the Weasleys for what they are. Now add it all together, and Harry Potter will have the strongest force on the planet. However, he is in Atlantis with no interest in coming back to Britain. He has left me with key members that will aid me in my cleanup recovery."

"I believe that is exactly what Harry is thinking," said Minerva. "Until recently, I had no reason to doubt Dumbledore. I followed along like a lovesick schoolgirl. Now that my eyes are open, I can give the aid where it is needed the most. That would be with Harry and those in his care."

"It is still amazing at who Harry chose," said Amelia. "Now that some of the damage has been undone, I can see why Bellatrix is the way she is and so forth. It just amazes me at the amount of conviction and trust that Harry places in people who were once his enemies. Add in the fact that the Dark Lord and Albus are not fighting him for said people makes him a very powerful person indeed."

"He also has the goblins of Gringotts on his side as well," said Lucius smoothly. "From what I know of Lord Potter, it amazed me at first that he would go after the Weasleys the way he did. Now that we know why, we can relate to him in that aspect. Add in the fact that he trusts those that he already has with him."

"Don't forget that the four founders of Hogwarts were with him from the very beginning," chimed in Fawkes. "Now there are only three and soon enough one more will be released from duty as their time is over."

"That is something I find hard to believe," said Amelia. "Harry is letting them go from their duties and replacing them with others."

"Do not forget that it is what the four founders want," said Fawkes. "They are over a thousand years old. They want to go home to the arms of father Merlin. Harry is granting them their desire. He is not killing them or demanding anything from them. He wishes to give them what they desire."

"That sounds like Harry Potter," said Minerva. "He ALWAYS puts everyone ahead of him. I was very happy to be the first to find out that Harry and Cedric was a couple. They complete each other in so many ways. I just hope that their love transcends until their time to join those that have already left ends."

"The King and his Consort work very well together," said Fawkes in a reassuring manner. "There is never any doubt or hesitancy between them. In fact, right now Cedric is sitting on the throne while Harry is assisting the Princess with the testing of the twins."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads in appreciation at the gesture. Narcissa turned to Bella and asked.

"Did you get your business done with regards to the Weasley woman?" she asked.

"Oh yes," said Bellatrix. "I went on a quick trip and told the Dark Lord where she was. As you all know, we are in a blood feud with the Weasleys. Now while I didn't tell him anything about Arthur or Percy Weasley, I did mention about the wife and daughter being kicked out of the family. The youngest son is already a prisoner of the Dark Lord. Within moments, so will the two women."

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear that," said Amelia. "While I understand that the families of Lord Potter are in a blood feud, I am still the Minister for Magic and I must uphold the law. However I do understand that you are just doing what you are supposed to be doing."

"Well," said Bellatrix. "Harry Potter is part of my family and I will not allow that red headed bitch hurt a part of my family. I may be a former Death Eater, but I still have my scruples when it comes to family and what it means."

"We are delighted to hear you say that," remarked Fawkes. "His Majesty will be delighted to know this information. We are going to send for the next person soon. If I am not mistaken, William and Charles Weasley are being tested as we speak while the King and the Princess are getting started with the twins. I have to head back to Atlantis. I sense Albus Dumbledore heading to the gates of Hogwarts and I must not be present when he arrives."

With that the phoenix flashed out and headed to his post of observer in Atlantis. Minerva took one look around the room and went into motion.

"Bellatrix, you and Narcissa need to make yourselves scarce," she said. "I don't want Albus to find you here. Amelia, I need you to stick around in case he tries something. I am not sure why he has the audacity to come here, but I will not put up with any bull from him."

"I will be with you through it all Minerva," said Pomona standing by her side as Bella and Cissy left the office in a hurry. "Lucius, you should probably head out to Gringotts and see about getting the rest of Fred and George's wishes carried out."

Lucius nodded his head and used the floo to get to Diagon Alley. Meanwhile, Minerva let the gates open to admit Albus. Within a few moments, the old man entered the castle and Minerva opened the staircase for him. He knocked on the door and was greeted by the Head Mistress and the Minster for Magic as well as the heads of Houses of Hogwarts.

"What can we do for you Dumbledore?" asked Minerva briskly. "We don't have time to dilly dally around with you. I have a school to run and Amelia has a Ministry to run."

"I will cut right to the chase then," said Albus waspishly. "I want you to send word to Harry Potter and have him stop the attacks on the Weasley family. I also want him to stop taking my Order members away from me. While he may be running and hiding from the Dark Lord, I still have a war to win for the Light."

"Oh please," said Severus waspishly. "He is not taking anything from you. The people that have left you have done so of their own free will. I highly doubt that he is just letting this war go by unattended. He has ways of making sure that people on both sides of this war are dealt with in a timely and efficient manner."

"I do not recall asking for your advice Severus," snapped Dumbledore. "It is obvious that Harry has brainwashed the lot of you. I am only going to say this once. If he doesn't back off, I will find a way to enter Atlantis and end him once and for all. Tom may be the Dark Lord here, but Harry is just as dark as he is and I will not hesitate to destroy him as well."

Minerva was about to respond when there was a flash of phoenix fire and Harry Potter stood there in all of his majesty. Minerva, Pomona, Filius, Amelia, Severus, and Remus all bowed low to Harry.

"Please, do not bow to me my friends," said Harry calmly. "I have heard what this old fool has proclaimed and I am here to end this stupidity once and for all. If I were you, I would not draw that wand Albus Dumbledore. I am far more powerful than you are and I will not hesitate to flatten you."

"Is that a threat Harry Potter?" asked Dumbledore shrewdly. "Because I don't care where you live, you can't just go around threatening people. I can have you arrested for that."

"It wasn't a threat Dumbledore," said Harry angrily. "It was a promise. Now PUT THAT WAND AWAY."

Harry flicked his hand and caused Albus' wand to fly out of his hand and stick to the wall. When he was done, he flicked his hand a second time and caused the old man to freeze on the spot.

"I have much to do and little time to do it with," snapped Harry. "So I will be very clear and precise with my words. LEAVE my friends alone. I am NOT stealing anything from you. You have no right to come to this castle and demand anything from these people. So here are some ground rules that I am setting down. From this day forward, you are no longer welcome on the grounds of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade, Godric's Hollow, or certain spots in Diagon Alley. As they are all my properties, I so decree it. As the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Helga Hufflepuff, I am invoking my right to banish you from the grounds. As the heir of Merlin Ambrosias, also known as Myrddin Emrys, I invoke the following command. You are to leave Britain. You are no longer welcome on the soil of the land. You are to take your "friends" and leave immediately. I have not forgotten the war and I am going to now play my part in it."

"You don't have the authority to do that," snapped Albus still frozen solid. "You are nothing but a big headed boy that needs to be brought down a few pegs."

"If you look closely at the laws of governance," said Harry snidely. "You will find that I am DEFINANTLY within my right to stake these claims. Take a look at Amelia. She is the Minister for Magic and she knows I speak the truth. I am not done with you and I will not have you bullying my friends. From this day forward, by right of conquest, I claim the Dumbledore name and vaults. This means that you are no longer allowed to use the name nor are you allowed to access the Dumbledore family vaults. You should be grateful that I am not Tom Riddle or I would have killed you on the spot. Your life may be forfeit if I ever see you near this castle again."

Harry lifted his hands and started chanting in Latin. Minerva and Severus both raised eyebrows at this. When he was finished, a black glow encompassed Albus and with a snap of his fingers, Harry banished Albus from the grounds of the castle.

"I didn't know you could speak Latin," said Severus admiringly.

"The Rose Tower that I created is for those that want to learn foreign languages," said Harry smiling. "Amelia, do not worry about Albus. That spell I just cast was just to adjust the wards to knock him out cold if he should attempt to come onto the grounds again. In your office there will be an orb made of glass. It will turn red if he is on the grounds. If he comes back, then I will ask that you have him arrested for trespassing."

"I thought you banished him from the land," said a very confused Amelia.

"Nah," said Harry with a grin. "I can't let Voldemort have free reign here in Britain. Despite what Albus thinks, I am NOT the only one that can kill Voldemort. The prophecy is a fake. Helga told me that. The only part about the whole thing was that Voldemort would mark me as his equal. This was orchestrated by Dumbledore himself. There is one thing that I do need you to do. I need you to file the paperwork with Ragnok and Griphook that I have seized the vaults of the Dumbledore family. THAT is one thing I was serious about."

"I will get right on that," said Amelia smiling. "It is good to see you again Lord Potter."

"Please just call me Harry," he said smiling. "The only time I use formalities is in the throne room of the palace in Atlantis. Oh, that reminds me. When I have all of the people I want from this war with me, I will allow people such as you to visit the fabled land. You will hear from me again with regards to supplies for the Ministry that Fred and George create. We are going to offer it to all of the Ministries around the world. So when you receive a package with Hedwig's picture on it, just know that it is more shield cloaks and things like that. I will have them sent straight to your office. For now, I have to get back to Atlantis. Bill and Charlie have completed their tests and now I have to get back to work with Fred and George. Just know that I will be sending for all of you soon. Get the Creevey and Zabini families here to Hogwarts. It is in their best interest to disappear."

Minerva and Amelia both nodded their heads. Harry raised his hand and summoned Albus' wand to him. He looked at Amelia with a grin on his face before he snapped it in half and handed her the pieces. With that, he lifted his hand and touched his crown and with a flash of phoenix fire, he left the school."

"That was interesting," said Filius with a smile. "I am so proud of him for what he has done. He looks so much better now that he isn't starved and abused and such. It warms my heart to know that he will always be looking out for us no matter where he is and what he is doing."

The sentiment echoed around the room. From there, the occupants all headed in different directions to attend duties. Each was content in the knowledge that their friend was looking out for them.

Harry flashed back to the testing sight and was greeted by Hermione.

"Well?" she asked. "What did the old bastard do this time?"

"He threatened to kill me," said Harry with a shrug. "He really is no better than Tom in that aspect. He didn't come right out and say he was going to kill me, but the underlay was there all the same."

"What did you do about it?" asked Luna.

"I banished him from the land and seized his vaults," said Harry. "Of course, he will still be allowed in Britain for now. I do need him to stop my Slytherin relative. But he no longer has the Dumbledore family vaults or properties to back him. With Sirius selling Grimmauld Place, the old fool is shit out of luck for a place to turn to."

"Shall we get on with testing the pranksters then?" asked Salazar with a smile. "The sooner their tests are over with the better I will feel about them."

With that, the group began to chant the language of magic and let the tests begin. Fawkes was ready to play his role. When the King an the Mystics were ready, he flashed to the test sight and spoke with the twins.

"The time is now for the two of you to begin your tests," said Fawkes. "Just remember that you will not remember that this is a test. To begin, all you have to do is walk through the archway and the tests will commence."

The twins looked at one another and then walked through the archway. They were met by a sight that they would remember for the rest of their lives. Molly was holding Harry at wand point screaming that he had betrayed Ginny.

"Mum?" asked George. "What are you doing? Harry hasn't done anything to Ginny."

"Yes he has," insisted Ginny with an intense look of glee on her face. "He has betrayed my trust and took advantage of me. I am pregnant with his child and I am too young to have any children."

"Harry would never do anything like that," said Fred loyally. "He has to much honor for that."

"Then how do you explain the fact that Ginny is now pregnant and she claims that Harry did it?" snarled Molly. "You two are her brothers and she needs your support. This little bastard is going to pay for what he has done to befoul her."

George was busy looking around the room. Something seemed off with the expression on Ginny's face and the way that she had a triumphant look on her features. He was looking over at her when she shifted and a vial fell silently out of her pocket. He walked over her in the pretense of giving her a hug. While he was there, Fred was busy trying to get his mother to give Harry a chance to breathe and explain. George shifted to the side and ran a quick spell over the vial. When he realized what it was he exploded.

"STOP," he screamed at his mother and Ginny. "I think the only ones that need to explain something here is YOU my dear sister. Mum did you actually scan Ginny with a pregnancy scan?"

"Yes I did," said Molly looking confused at George. "I would not be so upset with Harry if I hadn't. Your sister claims that Harry is the father of her unborn baby."

"What if I was to tell you that is a lie," said George. "What if this is just a little plot by our dear sister to hurt our adoptive brother?"

"What makes you say that," said Arthur. "We have no reason to believe that the test was a fake. Nor do we deny your sister."

George showed the vial to his mother. She took it and looked at it curiously. Arthur was also curious about what was in the vial. Neither of them saw Ginny take out her wand and point it at Fred.

"Imperio," she whispered.

"This is a vial of pregnancy potion," said George to his parents. "It is designed to give a false positive for pregnancy."

George didn't see his twin react. Arthur slumped to the floor in a heap of blood. Molly and George were shocked by this. Fred then pointed his wand at Harry.

"I will have Harry's money," said Ginny. "When I am done with him, he will die just like the rest of you. You are all liabilities to me and I have to eliminate the competition. When I have no further use of Fred, I will kill him as well. For now, I want Mum to be the next to go."

Fred held Harry at wand point while George went into action. He hesitantly and slowly made his way to his brother. He held his hands out to his brother in a pleading manner.

"You can fight this Fred," he whispered. "You don't want to hurt Harry. He is innocent."

"As true as that may be," said Fred. "He still has to die. It's too little to late for you my dear brother. I am going to kill the famous Harry Potter."

"I am sorry Fred," said George with tears in his eyes. "I can't let you do that. Harry is our friend and our sister is the biggest slut in Gryffindor house. She did this to you. You have to fight it."

"You will have to choose then," said Fred. "Only one person in this room will be alive with me at the end of all of this. Who do you choose it to be?"

"I choose Harry Potter," said George. "He is the only one that can stop the Dark Lord. Mum and Ginny are in on this. Can't you see their reactions? Take a look at what they did to Dad. He is DEAD."

Fred started to shiver. Something about all of this wasn't right. He knew something was off about the situation. He felt something enveloping his mind and heart. He looked at his twin and then his eyes cleared. The power of the bond that the twins had broke the Imperius Curse. When that happened, both twins turned as one and lifted their wands at Molly and Ginny.

"The two of you have done a very evil thing here," said Fred. "It is time that we turned you in for murder and attempted murder. Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Dead," said Ginny simply. "We had to kill them as they were to close to Harry and would be able to help him. Dad was too fond of Harry. When this is over, I will have lost two more competitors for the Potter family fortune."

"I don't think so," said Harry hitting Ginny with a stunner.

Soon an all out battle ensued. The twins worked seamlessly side by side as Percy entered the fray and joined the women in the battle against the twins and Harry. It was not long before the skill of the twins outmatched their mother and brother. Harry was neck and neck with Ginny. For every curse she threw, he threw the counter. It was when Ginny threw the Avada Kedavra spell at George that Fred jumped in the way and took the hit for his twin. George felt the loss and hit the ground while Harry kept Ginny occupied while he could come to terms with himself. When George looked up, he could see that between Molly and Ginny that Harry was being beaten. He stood up and whispered a silent goodbye to his twin and charged at his sibling and mother. Anger, fear, and sadness fueled his spells and within moments, he took down all three opponents.

"I am sorry about Fred," said Harry. "We will give him a hero's burial. He died for a good cause."

"My loyalty to you has never wavered," George replied. "I was willing to fight my own twin for you. You are my brother in everything but blood and I will never feel any other way about you."

The scene dissolved and George looked up. Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Salazar were all standing there smiling.

"Don't look so upset," said Harry with a grin. "Fred is just fine. This was all a test to see how you would do in a situation that pitted you against your twin."

"Where is Fred now?" asked George.

"He is just coming out of his own test," said Hermione. "It was a duplicate of yours with the roles reversed. We wanted to see if you could work well as a team and as an individual."

"So how did we do?" Fred asked joining his twin and hugging him.

"We have proven that you can work solo and as a unit," said Salazar. "What is so unusual is that both of you have put your family aside for what is right. You mirrored each other's movements and thoughts exactly. Both of you are very loyal to the King and will even stop the other if it meant that he was in danger."

"Welcome to Atlantis guys," said Harry with a smile. "It was a hard test and we are happy that you all passed. Bill and Charlie will be delighted that you have been able to do so as well. Both were very worried about you."

"Where are they?" asked George looking around.

"They are where the two of you are going now," said Sirius. "They are at the white tower getting all of their wounds and hurts repaired. The two of you are going there also."

The twins were hugged by everyone as the group headed to the white tower. Harry turned back to Fawkes and nodded his head to the phoenix. Fawkes gave a nod in return and in a flash of phoenix fire, he disappeared back to Britain.

Molly and Ginny were busy screaming at the shop when a cold voice halted their words and made their blood freeze.

"If it isn't two more of the red heads that dare to hurt my relative," said Voldemort. "It is time that you joined your youngest son in my dungeons. We are going to have loads of fun with you. Take them away."

Mulciber and Yaxley both grabbed Molly and Ginny and was about to leave with another voice halted their progress.

"Stop right there Tom," said Dumbledore blazing in anger. "These two are mine and you will NOT have them."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – another chapter gone by and we are slowly getting through the tests. Thank you all for sticking with me. Due to the detail that I have to put into the individual tests, it is taking me longer to post than normal. I thank you in advance for your understanding and patience. Also please note that I am working on two other stories at the same time. I will Have Ruby tinted Glasses up son as well as Blood is Thicker Than Water. Thanks for the support.


	13. For Sake Of My Sanity

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

**Beautiful is sung by Christina Aguilera**.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 13 – For Sake of My Sanity**

"Dumbledore," said Tom in a sneering manner. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be off trying to get into the vaults of my relative or trying to maneuver the Ministry of Magic to do what you want?"

"I have two Dark Lords to destroy," snapped Dumbledore. "You and Potter will fall to my power. The Order of the Phoenix will destroy you both."

In a matter of moments, pops could be heard as the Ministry of Magic stepped into view.

"You are all hereby under arrest," said Kingsley. "Molly and Ginevra Weasley you are both under arrest for crimes against the King of Atlantis. Dumbledore you are also under arrest for the same crimes as well as trespassing. Tom Riddle you are under arrest for espionage as well as being the Dark Lord. All members of the Order of the Phoenix are to surrender to the Ministry of Magic right now and be indicted to the ranks of Aurors should you pass the tests. Should you resist, you will be arrested."

"I do not have time for this," snapped Dumbledore. "Tom Riddle must be killed and Harry Potter must be stopped."

Voldemort didn't say anything. He knew that these people were no match for him. There were only two wizards in the world who could possibly match his power and one of them was no longer in the country. He watched the events unfold in front of him with interest.

"Albus you are no longer supposed to be in Diagon Alley," said Amelia coming to the forefront. "Lord Emrys has made it clear that you were not allowed to be on British soil. He has snapped your wand. If you are in possession of a wand, you will submit it to the Ministry immediately. We are cracking down on places like Knockturn Alley and such. You no longer have the financial backing to do anything."

"Don't make me kill you Amelia," said Dumbledore. "You are a good person and a valued leader. I would hate to end all of that just because a half-blood like Potter says that I am not allowed to be in certain areas of the world."

"You will find that what the King says is going to happen," said Amelia with a scornful look on her face. "If he wants you out of Britain then that is what is going to happen."

"Enough of this," a voice from behind exclaimed. "I am through listening to all of this nonsense."

They all turned and spotted Harry and Hermione standing there along with Frank and Alice Longbottom. All four had their wands out and were positively glowing with power. At a nod from Harry, the other three pointed their wands at the buildings of Diagon Alley and shielded them. Harry lifted his hand and sent a patronus to the bank. It was not long before a battalion of goblins came out armed to the teeth.

"You all have one of two choices," said Harry. "You can either leave quietly or we can settle this right here and right now. I have more important things to do than to stop foolishness between greedy people who should know better."

"What would you like us to do Lord Potter?" asked Amelia bowing.

"Take the members of the Order and question them," said Harry. "Make sure that none of them are under the Imperius Curse. Also arrest the two Death Eaters standing there. However, Molly and Ginny are to go with Tom and if Albus No Name has a problem with that then he can just get over himself. Now is not the time for this to happen. Tom, take the Weasley bitches and leave. Dumbledore, take Hestia and leave the area. Everyone else is to go with the Ministry of Magic. If I have to come back to Britain once more, I will be VERY upset. I have a land to govern and I don't have time for the childish games that are being played here. Once I have all of my counselors, then you all can kill each other. Until then, we will do it my way."

Tom looked at Harry curiously for am moment before he grabbed the Weasleys and left with a loud pop. Dumbledore look furious with Harry.

"How dare you take the law into your own hands," said Albus angrily. "You have no authority here."

"I have ALL of the authority here," snapped Harry. "The only reason why you are not now in custody is due to the fact that we need you to oppose Tom. NOW LEAVE THIS AREA. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE."

"This is not over," growled Dumbledore. "We will meet again Potter and when we do I will destroy you."

"Please," Harry said with a laugh. "Right now you couldn't destroy a child much less me. Face it Albus. You have lost. I hold all the keys and there isn't anything that you can do about it. I believe that what bothers you the most is that you lost your spot in the lime light and you are pissed that I am now the leader that everyone is looking to for answers and solutions to the problems. You are in need of some serious shock therapy. Your day is over and the time is rapidly approaching when the world knows that it is time for the wizards and witches to live in harmony with one another as we are severely out numbered and out classed by the non magical population of the world."

Albus and Hestia left the area after that. Harry nodded to Amelia before he left with his group.

"Well that was interesting," said Kingsley. "Harry Potter just backed off the two most powerful wizards on the planet and he didn't even have to raise a wand. What is going on with all of that?"

"I will tell you when we get back to the Ministry," said Amelia. "This is a story for the record books. Where is Rita Skeeter when you need her?"

"Right here Minister," said Rita coming up. "I have it all written down and it will be posted in the newspaper bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Excellent," said Amelia with a grin. "Thank you Rita. Just remember to post only the truth and nothing more. King Emrys will not be pleased with you otherwise."

"My pleasure," said Rita smiling. "I am delighted to be able to spread the word that Lord Potter is helping us in our time of need. I promise to only print the truth in the matter."

With that, Amelia and her Aurors took the Death Eaters and few members of the Order away. The goblins left to return to their work at the bank. Time was of the essence in the world now. Each party was now fully aware that Harry Potter was one VERY upset individual.

"So why didn't we just take Dumbledore and Voldemort into custody?" asked Frank upon returning to the throne room. "We have the power to do so and we have cells which will prevent them from escaping."

"I don't want either of them on Atlantian soil," said Harry. "Tom is willing to concede to my wishes as I am the Lord Slytherin. At lest for now at any rate. He values the family name and blood above anything else. He also knows that I have more blood power than he does. He is not stupid enough to think that he can take me on full force and win. He also knows that I have been training with the best of the best and can easily defeat him."

"What about Albus?" Hermione asked. "That old fool is too stupid to realize that he is in a no win situation. What are you going to do about him?"

"HE will end up getting turned on by the remainder of his own Order at the rate he is going," said Harry. "Not only is he pushing them to the limit to do unlawful things, but he is using many Unforgivables. Half of the Order is Imperiused. Were it not for the fact that we need to get so many people out of the area, I would step in with our force and wipe out both of them. We need to step up our game plan and pray that both of them crawl back into their holes for awhile."

"Who are we sending for next?" asked Hermione.

"Lets send for multiples," said Harry. "Now that we have the extra space, we can bring the Creevey family in as well as the Zabini's. I also want Bellatrix here. Dumbledore is still after known Death Eaters and she is one of the former top lieutenants. I don't want her getting hurt. For now, Lucius and Narcissa can fend for themselves, but the others are in a spot where they can get seriously hurt."

"Would you like me to go to Hogwarts and get them?" asked Hermione. "Fawkes isn't doing so well today and it is not that difficult to get testing done for non magical people. Mr. and Mrs. Creevey will be done in a matter of hours. As far as Octavia Zabini, her tests will be interesting, but fairly simple. We need Blaise and Colin here as well as Dennis. They are not going to be too bad. Bellatrix will be the hardest one to get through. From the reports that Minerva sent us, she is doing very well now that she is away from the influences that have made her the beast she was. According to Minerva, she is helping the students with their studies and the scholastic average of the school has risen."

"Not only do we have to get through years of insanity, but we have to get her to understand that she is a beautiful person as well," said Harry musing for a moment. "That is going to be difficult. Go to Hogwarts and send for everyone. Put the Zabinis and Bellatrix in one holding area and the Creeveys in the other. We can get them done within the week. I hate to rush, but with the old fool and Tom on the prowl, the sooner the better. I will take part in Bellatrix's tests."

Hermione nodded and touched her crown and flashed away. She arrived in the Head Mistresses office in a flurry of flames and fell over. Lucius and Minerva rushed to her side and Severus started to rush to her in concern.

"I am ok," said Hermione standing with the assistance of Lucius. "I am not as used to traveling that way as Harry is. Thank you all for your concern."

Everyone present bowed or curtsied to her. Hermione looked at them in confusion for a moment before the light clicked on in her head.

"Oh my," she said with a small laugh. "You don't have to do that for me. We are all friends here. We only do that in a formal setting for Atlantis. So please, no titles or bowing. I am still Hermione Granger under all this finery. I am still the bookworm of Hogwarts."

"As you wish Hermione," said Minerva smiling. "It is good to see you again. Atlantis seems to be doing wonders for you."

"You are absolutely stunning," said Narcissa. "The beauty that you possess and the happiness in you have made you a breath taking individual."

"Thank you," said Hermione blushing. "When you have the Potter family vaults at your beck and call and Harry making sure that you have everything you need, it tends to make you appreciate the finer things in life. He insists that I wear gowns and such like these."

"That sounds like Harry Potter," said Severus with a laugh. "Always putting people before him and making sure that they never need anything."

The group all chuckled at this sentiment.

"When you see Lord Potter again, please tell him that all of the paperwork and everything is complete with WWW," Lucius said handing her the paperwork. "It was relatively simple and it is complete."

"Thank you Lord Malfoy," said Hermione accepting the paperwork. "We need the Creeveys, Zabini's, and Bellatrix to be ready to go. I have the book for them all. Fawkes will be unable to come today as it is a burning day for him. We now have developed a new way for them to enter the realm."

"What way is that?" asked Filius in interest.

"You will still need to hold the book to pass through," said Hermione putting a globe on the floor and touching it with her finger. "We have created a portal between Hogwarts and the testing site so that people can go through. It makes it easier for those that have to go in groups should we need it and it is simpler on us. That way no one really has to come here and actually take them to Atlantis. The book is the key to pass."

"That will definantly make things a whole lot easier," said Minerva with a smile. "So I take it that the twins passed their tests."

"Admirably," said Hermione. "They were tested as a set and a single unit. The tests were draining on Harry, but he wanted to know what they would do if one twin would go dark. So he devised a test that would put him in danger and the other twin Imperiused by Ginny. Suffice to say the loyalty to Harry from both is solid. Both would kill the other twin if it meant saving Harry."

"That is astonishing," said Minerva. "Those two are inseparable. So what else is going on?"

"Well I am sure that you read about it in the Daily Prophet," said Hermione. "Harry backed off both Tom and Albus in one shot. Neither is in a position to tackle Harry for multiple reasons. First, Harry owns the name Dumbledore and the Dumbledore vaults. Second, Albus doesn't have a wand that works well for him. Third, Tom knows that Harry can beat him with little effort. So we built the second testing strip so that we can get all of our people to safety quicker."

"What about Hogwarts and her students and staff?" asked Pomona. "Won't we be in danger once all of you are gone?"

"Not in the least," said Hermione knowingly. "We have a way of making sure that neither the Dark Lord nor the Old Lard can come onto the grounds. Anyone baring the Dark Mark is barred entrance to the grounds. Plus we are stripping the old fool of the Order. Already half the Order of the Phoenix is in the custody of the Aurors and is being treated for both the Imperius Curse and Obliviations."

"Albus Obliviated members of the Order?" asked Remus in shock. "How could he do something like this and get away with it?"

"Because he is Albus isn't it," said Hermione with a sharp look. "He can get away with bloody anything due to his name. We are putting a stop to a number of things that he is doing and has already done. We want to teach the old fool a lesson about playing with people's lives. We thought that he was going to leave Harry alone when he found out that Harry was to be the new king of Atlantis, but as you all know, he is nothing but a stupid old man that is losing his marbles. It has gotten to the point where the goblins don't let him on the premises anymore."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Narcissa. "Dumbledore is determined to get his hands on Harry's money as well as kill him."

"For the moment we aren't going to do anything," said Hermione. "We are going to continue working on getting you all to safety. When that happens, we are going to train everyone and then from there, we are going to take them both down. It will be the first time that Atlantis gets involved in something like this. We were going to stay out of it, but Harry will not let the innocent suffer for the things that both Tom and Albus are doing. We have decided that once you are all trained, we will march on both parties and end this once and for all. Currently I am working with Salazar on a way to permanently bind their magic. Those bracelets that the Ministry has work on people such as you all, but not on someone like Albus and Tom. So we are devising a way to stop both of them by blocking and canceling their magic."

"Won't that kill them?" asked Minerva. "If a person loses their magic, they are no longer prone to being able to live the longer life like most witches and wizards do."

"That is what is taking us so long," admitted Hermione. "We don't want to kill them, but we want to reduce them to nothing more than a muggle. Both will also be unable to have children to pass their knowledge on to as well. It will shorten their life, but won't kill them. What we want to do is give them life without magic. It will probably kill both of them anyway as neither will be able to function long in Azkaban. Our main goal is to prevent them from hurting those that we leave behind. With Amelia in control of the Ministry and Pomona in charge of Hogwarts, things can change for the better in the Wizarding World."

"That is wonderful," exclaimed Pomona. "Things will definantly be better without those two messing things up for us. Amelia is already doing a clean sweep of places like Borgin and Burkes and other shops on Knockturn Alley and Diagon Alley is free of riffraff so this will be great. We have already swept through Hogsmeade and cleaned it out of all dangers."

"It is time for us to go," interjected Hermione. "I need the Creevey parents and Octavia Zabini first. From there I will come back for Blaise, Colin, and Dennis. After that, I will come for Bellatrix."

"I am a little concerned," said Bellatrix. "The Longbottom family will not like me after what I did to them."

"That is no longer an issue," said Hermione. "That is already forgiven. Your tests will be harder than most as you have to get past the horrors of Azkaban as well as your own inner demons. Harry and I are the ones that will be working with Godric on your tests. Colin and Dennis will be easy. Both are good guys, they just tend to be over excitable and stalker like at times. Blaise just needs to understand that not everything is either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Other than that, he will breeze through his tests as well. Just know Bella that we are going to get through all of this together. You will see that once you pass your tests that living in Atlantis is wonderful. Harry has a few surprises in store for you once you are done with your tests."

"What kind of surprises?" Bella asked with glowing eyes.

"There are a few that he has discussed with us," admitted Hermione. "The one that you will be told now is that your dowry will be in a vault for you. Other than that, you will just have to pass your tests and find out what they are."

Severus and Remus had left the room to help the Creeveys and Zabini's get their belongings together. A short while later, all of the parents were in the office and ready to go. Hermione handed them the book and watched as they went through the portal. When they were gone, she nodded to the remaining people in the office and flashed away. Once she was in Atlantis, she explained to everyone what they needed to do. When the parents all started their tests, she flashed back to Hogwarts.

"Their tests have begun," said Hermione upon her return. "If you would be so kind as to bring in Colin, Dennis, and Blaise I would appreciate it. The tests for the parents will not take to long. The usual three days. The boys will have to get used to waiting for a bit. They will not need anything so long as they listen to what they are being told. Draco will be involved in some of the testing. He is the new Potions Master after all. You will be surprised at the changes in him. He is a delight to have around and his knowledge of things is very valuable to us."

Lucius and Narcissa both swelled with pride at hearing how well their son was doing. It wasn't long before the three boys were present with their belongings. Hermione gave them the information that was needed and they all grabbed hold of the book and stepped through the portal. Hermione followed them.

"Your tests will begin in two days," she informed them. "Your parents are currently being tested as we speak. Colin, you will go first. Dennis you will follow, and Blaise you will be last. When you See Draco Malfoy, you will know that it is time for you to begin. He will give you further instructions from there. I wish you all good luck."

With that, she left with a flash of flames. When she arrived back at the office, she held out her hand to Bellatrix.

"There is nothing to be scared of," she assured the older woman. "Once you are done with your tests, you will be able to live a good and normal life. It is time that you had some happiness in your life that doesn't revolve around a psychotic mass murderer. With Harry being the Head of the Black family, he will make sure that you never need anything again."

Bellatrix looked over to her sister. She had a slight tinge of fear in her eyes. Narcissa stepped over and hugged her.

"He will take care of you," assured Narcissa. "You will be fine. Just remember that you are a good person that has had too many bad things happen to you."

"We have people in Atlantis that are skilled in helping people such as you to overcome all of that," explained Hermione with her hand still out to Bella. "You will get all of the help you need to recover from your hardships. I promise that you will be ok."

Bracing herself and showing some Black family pride and strength, Bella grabbed Hermione's hand and stepped through the portal while holding onto the book. In a flash, Hermione came back and closed the portal before flashing away again.

"When you see Draco you will be told when to start and what to do," explained Hermione. "For now just rest and get your mind prepared for the tests. I have to go as I am one of the ones testing you. Just know that you will never be in danger of being killed."

On impulse, Hermione grabbed her and hugged her for comfort. With one last smile, Hermione flashed away. Bella sighed and sat down to rest.

Days later, the Creevey parents and Octavia were in the white tower getting healed of all minor injuries and such. The parents were pacing as they were brought forth to the palace and took their seats on the panel of advisors meant for parents. All three parents were worried about their children. The other parents tried their best to alleviate any concerns that they had. Three days later, three very tired, but happy young men were brought to the white tower for their check ups. The parents all breathed a sigh of relief.

"For now," began Cedric. "For now we need you all to remain here. Once the final test is done, then we can bring you all to the palace. The king will have things that he needs to make clear to you all. So just be patient with us as we finish the last test for now."

With that being said, Cedric bowed and left the white tower. He went back to the palace to await Harry and the rest. He knew that this was one test that was going to be the hardest for all parties involved.

Draco entered the hut where Bellatrix was sitting. She looked up in delight at seeing her nephew. He walked over and sat next to her on the couch.

"Your tests are about to begin," he explained. "You will be tested on all subjects taught at Hogwarts so that we can see where you are strongest and where you are weakest. Other than that, they are fairly straight forward. The hardest test will be against your person. They are the hardest thing to over come. I am sure that you will do fine. Just remember that at all times your life is NOT in danger. That doesn't mean that spells can't hit you and cause pain, but no mortal damage will ever be done to you. I have faith in you. You should have faith in yourself."

"So what do I do to make the tests begin?" she nervously asked.

"Just step through the archway and your tests will begin," he replied. "I have to go now as I am one of the ones testing you, but know that we are looking out for you. You will not remember that this is a test until it is done. We all apologize for what we are going to do to you, but we have to know for certain."

"I understand," was the reply.

Draco hugged her once more before he left. Once he was gone, she looked curiously at the archway before taking a deep breath and holding her head high, she entered the testing zone.

For the first two days, she was tested in the core subjects and other advanced subjects. She flew through them with ease. She was an intelligent woman that worked hard when she was in school and had good grades. On the third day, the test that pitted her against herself started.

She walked into an area and all of a sudden the scene was set. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Salazar sat with baited breath as she took stock of her situation. She noticed that two babies were present. One was the spitting image of James Potter while the other was no doubt the Longbottom boy. In the background she heard the Dark Lord asking for the rest of the prophecy. Severus and Lucius were kneeling before him and were conversing with him in a soft voice. They were telling him all that he needed to know.

"Ah Bella," said Voldemort. "I see that you made it. We have a conundrum to solve my dear. It would appear that according to the prophecy that one of these two infants will be the key to my downfall. I think we can let you have some fun with them while Severus and Lucius deal with their meddlesome parents. What say you my dear?' 

"One of these babies will be able to destroy you?" she asked in a confused voice. "How is that possible?"

"I am uncertain," said the Dark Lord. "According to the prophecy one of them will be the key to killing me. No doubt this was orchestrated by the old fool. He has his crooked nose in everything that pertains to my business."

"So what do you want me to do?" she asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"It will be your job to torture and then kill these two infants Bella," he said with amusement in his voice. "If you do this, I will reward you beyond anything that you have ever dreamed."

"I can't kill a baby," said Bellatrix backing up and looking alarmed at her Master. "This is not right. I don't mind torturing people for you, but I can't do it to two babies. Ask me for anything else and I will obey. I can't do this for you."

"You are weak Bella," said Voldemort. "You are ugly and weak. You will do as you are told or you will pay the price for your disloyalty. I will not ask you a second time."

"NO," she said stubbornly. "I am NOT weak. I have served you faithfully for my entire life. It is time that I have a life of my own and children of my own. If you want these two infants killed so badly then do it yourself. I am through with being your guard dog."

"How dare you disobey me," screamed Voldemort pulling out his wand. "I will teach you a lesson that you will never forget. You will beg me for mercy and then for death by the time I am done with you. CRUCIO!"

Bella fell screaming on the floor. She knew she should not have opposed her Master, but the thought of killing babies didn't sit right with her. The whole time he was putting the curse on her, he called her names and stated how weak and ugly she was. Narcissa and Lucius came up to her and told her how disappointed they were in here. She saw a grown Harry Potter telling her how bad of a person she was. She saw the Longbottoms calling her a freak and telling her that she should be killed.

Tears were falling down her face. She held her head high and faced the assembled people. She looked each one in the face before she started to sing. Her melodious voice carried through to each and every person standing there.

_Don't look at me_

Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly it's hard to breathe  
Now and then I get insecure  
From all the pain, feel so ashamed

I am beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring me down  
I am beautiful in every single way  
_Yes, words can't bring me down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

To all your friends you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone  
Left the puzzle undone, ain't that the way it is?

_'Cause you are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down, oh no  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today_

No matter what we do  
No matter what we do  
(No matter what we say)  
No matter what we say  
(We're the song that's out of tune)  
(Full of beautiful mistakes)

_(And everywhere we go)  
And everywhere we go  
(The sun will always shine)  
The sun will always, always shine!  
(But tomorrow we might awake on the other side)_

'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no  
So don't you bring me down today

Don't you bring me down today  
Don't you bring me down today

As she was singing all of her foes vanished one by one until she was alone with her own memories and feelings. As the tears fell from here eyes, she finally knew that she was someone special and not a tool that was to be used for anyone's pleasures. She was not a piece of property. She was Bellatrix Black and she was a powerful and gifted witch. She was her own person.

When the song ended, the scene faded and a very tired group of people headed to her. Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Salazar were among the first to reach her side. Harry wrapped his arms around here and held her while she cried.

"It is over," he told her while soothing here fears. "You have passed the test better than I thought you would. You have finally seen that you are something special and that you mean something to the world other than as a tool. I am very proud of you."

The others all congratulated her on her success before they were able to lead her to the White Tower so that Helga and Salazar could tend to her. Harry and Draco kept up a solid stream of compliments on her ability to cope. Helga eventually gave her a potion that put her to sleep. With a promise from Draco that he would be there the whole time she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face. Harry left then to head to Hogwarts. He pulled a globe out of his pocket and held on to it as he touched his crown and flashed out.

When he arrived in the Head Master's office, he was escorted to a seat. The exhaustion was evident on his face as was pride.

"They have all passed," he said handing Minerva the orb. "This is her test. I was a bit worried there for a few moments that she would revert back to Voldemort. However, she proved me wrong and her reward will be great. I am so proud of her and her accomplishment."

The others watched the test. All of them gave the appropriate sounds when called for. When they heard her singing, they were floored by the passion and quality of her voice. That the song was sung by a muggle was something that amused many present. When the scene ended, they all began to speak about it.

"She is amazing," exclaimed harry as they talked. "I am more proud than I can say. She is a very gifted woman with loads to be happy about. It is time that we see to her happiness and her well being."

"What about the Longbottoms?" Narcissa asked. "I don't want them to hold a grudge."

"They won't," assured Harry. "They already have moved on and are looking forward to telling her that themselves. What people need to realize is that many of you have done things for the Dark Lord due to repercussions should you NOT. Therefore, Frank, Alice, and Neville are all in the mindset that she did what she did for the benefit of the Dark Lord on his orders and for her well being. We have been cleaning out many of the Imperius and Crucio castings from her system. Apparently she was punished by Tom many times at the beginning and it did some damage to her system. It has even caused her to be unable to have children of her own. Helga and the other healers are working to fix that problem as we speak."

"I am happy that she will be doing so well," said Narcissa. "It was hard to know that she was used to badly during her life. I think it is what has caused her to go so insane towards the end. She was always ruthless, but she lost it towards the end."

"All of that will be undone," assured Harry. "We have the best healers in the world in Atlantis. All will be well in the end. If you will excuse me, I have to get back to Atlantis now and see to my people. I need Tonks and Remus to come with me."

"We are ready," said Remus. "We have been for some time now. Many of us already carry our stuff shrunken in our pockets. We know that time is now of the essence and it is best that we move quickly if we have to."

"Then I suggest that we make haste," said Harry. "I have other business to attend and I need some rest."

With that, Remus and Tonks grabbed the book as Harry handed it to them. Minerva placed the orb on the floor that Hermione had left for them and activated it. Together Remus and Tonks stepped through. Harry took one last look around and with a smile to everyone he touched his crown and flashed away.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – to clear up any confusion, I will state the following. While Sirius is still alive and in Atlantis Harry is the head of the Black family due to Sirius spending time in prison. However they share the title and Sirius is the one that heads the house. For legal purposes, Harry is listed as Head of House, but Sirius is the one that enforces it. I hope this clears up any confusion that some of my sentences may have caused. 


	14. Of Fur and Changes

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 14** - **Of Fur and Changes**

Harry went back to his rooms and was met by Cedric and Helga.

"You need to rest," said Helga simply. "You have drained your magic by fueling the test. You need rest and relaxation for the next twenty four hours and I will not take no for an answer."

"I will handle the affairs of the land while you rest," assured Cedric kissing him lightly on the brow. "Take the day off and get some much needed sleep. Bella will be out of the hospital tomorrow and we can deal with all of the issues that you want then."

Harry gave a smile and a kiss to his mate and then headed off to his bed. It was not long before Dobby came back and reported that Harry was fast asleep. Cedric smiled at this news and went back to the throne room to deal with the every day business of the land.

Molly and Ginny were not having a good day. They were both in the clutches of the Dark Lord and neither of them was in any way shape or form in a condition to object. It was the day before when they were brought in front of Voldemort for their punishment for being alive.

"I have things that I am going to do to the both of you," he informed them in a mocking voice. "The younger of the two will be used for personal pleasure while the other will be used as a cook and cleaner of my estate. Rest assured you should count your lucky stars that you are even allowed to live. Your punishment for what you have done to my blood kin will be the worst thing that you can possibly endure. You will be punished daily for your actions as well as living up to your daily duties. Should you give me any trouble I will punish you until you are on the brink of death and then have you healed and do it again and again until you learn your place."

"Why are you doing this to us?" snarled Molly. "Potter has more money than he knows what to do with and he was supposed to marry my daughter. Now that he is the King of some foreign land, he is acting like he is too good for her. He needs to be punished."

"Crucio," said Voldemort with a lazy flick of his wand. "You will never speak in my presence. I am going to ensure that you never do so again. When I am done with you, you will never be able to speak again."

Voldemort lifted the spell and beckoned to his minions to take Molly out of the room. With a second nod, he had Ginny escorted to her new prison.

"Make sure that all of you get a good use out of them," he said as they were at the door. "When you are done, put the fat one in the kitchens after you remove her tongue. She will cook a meal fit for a king tonight or I will ensure that death would be a pleasant outlook to have. You all have two hours with them. Make sure that the boy watches what happens to blood traitors and those that cause a blood feud."

"It will be done," assured McNair with an evil grin.

With that, he dragged Molly and Ginny from the room. It was not long before there were a line of men waiting for their turn at the two women. Two hours later, Molly was placed in the kitchen. McNair didn't forget the last words that the Dark Lord said and he savagely cut Molly's tongue from her mouth.

"Get started on dinner," said McNair. "The Dark Lord will not be kept waiting for long."

With that, he turned on the spot and left the kitchen. Molly looked around and with tears in her eyes she began to prepare the meal. Ginny was lying in her room bleeding from a few cuts on her body. She had a rough time of things as she was taken over and over again by the men that were present. Ronald was fuming as he watched his sister and mother get violated over and over again.

Dumbledore was having a bad time of things as well. He knew that Harry was a power to be reckoned with. He was sitting in his place of residence wondering what his next move should be.

"Don't you think that we should concentrate less on Potter and more on Voldemort?" asked Moody form his side. "The more we mess with Potter, the more people we lose. We have already lost the Weasleys, Tonks, Minerva, Severus, and many others from the order. They are either flocking to the Ministry or to Potter."

"Potter needs to be stopped," said Albus. "He may be powerful, but power will eventually go to his head and I will have his vaults before it is all said and done. I am Albus Dumbledore and I will get my way. Tom will be punished for his deeds and so will Harry Potter."

"I think you should get your brain to function properly," snapped Moody angrily at his friend. "Potter is the king of Atlantis and he should be left alone. Only those that are pure of heart have any chance of being a monarch of the lost city. You only have one Dark Lord to fight and it certainly ISN'T Potter. Come on Albus you have lost everything that you have worked so hard for due to always looking at everyone and wondering if you can be better than they are. You have to stop this madness. It will end up getting you killed if you don't."

"Just leave me alone," Albus sighed. "I have plans to make and things to think about. I may not be able to touch Potter now, but eventually I will be able to get what I want and my name will be great again."

"Well let me put it to you in a way that you can understand," snarled Moody angrily. "If you don't leave Potter alone, then those of us that are left will leave and you will not be able to do anything against anyone. I am offering you advice and you would do well to listen to it. Even if you wanted to take Potter's vaults, you would have to go to Atlantis to get them. They are no longer available to the mundane world. I highly doubt that they would allow you to get to Atlantis. You would do better to concentrate on Voldemort and leave Potter alone. He has already proven that he is more than a match for you."

"What makes you say that?" asked Albus sharply.

"This mornings Daily Prophet is telling people what happened," was the terse reply.

Albus picked up the paper and opened it to see the blaring headline on the front page.

_**Two Has Been Men**_

_**By**_

_**Rita Skeeter**_

_During a confrontation in Diagon Alley yesterday, this reporter witnessed the most amazing spectacle. Albus No-Name, the former Supreme Mugwump of the ICW, Head Master of Hogwarts, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, was in a dispute with the Dark Lord. The Ministry stepped in and called the two powerful wizards out. It was during this that we discovered that Albus No-Name has been using the Unforgivable Curses on his members. Certain members of the organization known as the Order of the Phoenix are currently being treated for usage of the Imperius Curse as well as multiple Obliviations. All magic points to the once Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and former Head Master of Hogwarts._

_This leaves us to believe that Albus is not as light as we have all believed. His obsession with Lord Harry Potter is leaving many to think that the man has finally lost his marbles. _

_During the confrontation with the Dark Lord yesterday, Lord Potter stepped in and backed both wizards down without even raising a wand. An angry Potter told both to take certain members of their party and leave. Albus was instructed to take Hestia Jones while the Dark Lord was instructed to take Molly and Ginerva Weasley and leave. It is with trepidation that we tell you that both Weasley women were dismissed from the Weasley family along with the youngest son of the group Ronald. After looking into the_ _matter further, we have discovered that due to the Blood Feud, all three Weasleys are in the hands of the Dark Lord._

_Upon further investigation, it is discovered that Albus is more interested in getting his hands on the Potter family fortune than anything else. He is determined to ensure that Lord Potter loses everything that is his birth right. It has gotten so bad that the goblins of Gringotts no longer allow Albus on the premises of the bank._

_Members of the Order of the Phoenix are encouraged to report to the Ministry for treatment and Death Eaters are being warned that punishment will be severe when they are caught._

_Lord Potter has stated that if he has to come back to England once more, that he will put a stop to both wizards once and for all._

_So the questions remain. Is Albus No-Name a dark wizard? Is the Dark Lord going to retaliate against Lord Potter? Will Lord Potter step in and put an end to this war once and for all? Please stay tuned as we uncover answers to all of these questions and more._

"I AM GOING TO KILL RITA SKEETER," screamed Albus in fury. "HOW DARE SHE PRINT THIS? I AM MORE THAN A MATCH FOR POTTER ANY DAY."

Alastor Moody didn't even bother to respond. He just stood quietly and left the house and apparated to his own home.

Back at Hogwarts, the students and staff were all reading the paper with interest.

"Well it certainly seems like Harry has things under control," stated Filius folding his paper. "I would not want to be in the shoes of the Dark Lord or Albus any time soon."

"Angering the King of Atlantis is never a good thing," said Severus. "Especially when he has more influence and power in one small finger than both the Dark Lord and Albus have combined. I wonder when Harry is going to send for the next person."

"I would imagine that he will do so once he has rested and is able to get his bearings again," remarked Minerva. "He was extremely tired yesterday. The exhaustion in him was evident to anyone who looked at him."

"That is true," remarked Remus. "I think I might have an idea of who he is going to send for next though."

"Who would that be?" asked Narcissa.

"Me and Dora," said Remus reading the letter that had just flashed before him. "We are to report to Minerva's office and take the book and head through the portal. It is our turn to leave and head to Harry's side."

"I think that you should go and we will stay with the students," said Minerva. "We have been neglecting them far to much as we all sit and pace my office waiting for the next person to be called for. This way we can get things going for the castle. Good luck to both of you. Please tell Harry that we would like news upon the completion of your tests."

"We will tell him," said Tonks hugging Narcissa and then Minerva goodbye. "I am going to miss you all. I know that some of you will be joining us soon, but I am going to miss the castle and its inhabitants."

"We will see you all as soon as we can," assured Severus.

Remus and Tonks headed out of the Great Hall and it was not long before both Severus and Minerva felt them leave the premises.

Later that afternoon Harry headed to the White Tower and saw Bellatrix looking positively radiant. All of the madness was gone from her eyes and face. The damage that was done by years of abuse by the Dementors was gone.

"Shall we head back to the throne room where we can indict you to the rest of the group?" suggested Harry holding his hand out to her. "If memory serves me, I owe you some surprises."

Bellatrix smiled at him and took his pro offered hand. Together the two of them headed for the palace arm in arm. When they arrived, he left her with Blaise and entered. He took his seat on the dais that was set up for him, Cedric, Neville, and Hermione. When he was seated, he beckoned to Frank Longbottom to let the guests enter the throne room. Blaise, Colin, Dennis, Bellatrix, Octavia, and the Creevey parents were delighted with the majesty of the room. They were soon joined by the Weasley brothers.

"Shall we get down to business then?" asked Harry with a smile on his face. "We have some rewards to give out and I think that now is the best time to get them done before our Mystics have to leave again to start testing others."

"I think we should start with the Creevey family first," said Cedric. "That will leave the others who have more surprises left."

Harry smiled at Cedric before he turned and beckoned to the Creevey family. They all stepped forward and bowed low to Harry.

"Colin and Dennis," said Harry. "For passing your tests and learning that just because someone is famous doesn't mean they want to be stalked all the time, I have a special job for the two of you. You will from this day forth be the official photographers of Atlantis. Along with your parents, you will be in charge of taking pictures for those that are interested. Your skills with cameras will be greatly valued here in Atlantis. Cedric will contact you soon for a professional photo of the four monarchs of Atlantis."

"Thank you my king," said Colin reverently. "We will be delighted to be able to use our skills for the land of Atlantis. I eagerly await the summons."

With that, the four Creeveys bowed again and stepped back.

"Fred and George," called Harry waving them forward. "Your work that you did for the Ministry in England will not stop there. I have had Andromeda set up things with many of the magical communities around the world. You will meet with her tomorrow so that she can tell you what country needs what. All I ask is that while you work on your jokes that you continue to work on things that will also help others. The symbol of your work will be the snowy owl. Andromeda will explain everything to you. So be ready for when she calls you. A special building has been set up for you to work in and sell your products around the globe as well as here in Atlantis."

The twins were speechless. As they were unable to articulate any words, they just bowed low to Harry and stepped back with the Creeveys. Harry beckoned Charlie forward.

"We need someone to run the dragon reserves here in Atlantis," said Harry. "I can think of no one better to make sure our dragons stay happy and healthy than you. Do you accept?"

"Yes My Lord," said Charlie bowing. "It would be an honor to work with the dragons here in Atlantis. Thank you for considering me."

"Of course," said Harry with a smile. "Your salary will be discussed when you arrive at the reserve. I think that you will find it substantial. I will expect you and your brothers to meet with me once a month to let me know how things are going."

Charlie gave a bow and a nod and stepped back with the others.

"It seems that the person in charge of the bank here in Atlantis wishes to retire," mused Harry looking at Bill. "Of all of the humans to have worked with Gringotts, you are the most highly recommended. Therefore, I was wondering if you would like to be the new bank manager of Gringotts of Atlantis."

"I would be honored to take on the mantle of branch manager," said Bill bowing his head to hide the tears in his eyes. "It humbles me to be so highly respected by the goblin nation."

"Well then," Harry exclaimed with a laugh. "You are now the new Head of the Silver Tower. Congratulations Bill."

"Thank you," said Bill bowing again and stepping back to join the rest of the party that was finished with their gifts.

"Blaise and Octavia Zabini," said Harry beckoning them forward. "I think that I have much to say to you both. First off I welcome you both to Atlantis and I congratulate you both on your success in passing your tests. Ms Zabini I think there is an open spot on the family panel that has your name on it. If you would be so kind as to take your seat I would appreciate it."

Octavia gave a low curtsey and then headed to the seat that Augusta pointed out to her. Harry smiled as he watched her. Blaise looked at his mother in pride before he turned and bowed to Harry.

"Your knowledge of history both within and out of the wizarding world is impressive," said Hermione standing. "Therefore, it is with great honor to us that we appoint you as the Head of the Olive Tower. Your job will include continuing to observe and research history all around us both wizarding and non wizarding alike. Do you accept this?"

"I do Crown Princess," said Blaise dropping to one knee. "I accept with honor."

Hermione looked to Dobby who stepped forward with a circlet that had a black diamond in it. She lifted the circlet and placed it gently on his brow.

"Then it is time for you to step up and take your seat on the panel," she advised with a smile. "The olive colored seat is yours. All duties will be given to you as soon as we are done with today's business."

Blaise stood and with tears in his eyes, he headed to the olive colored throne. He turned back to the four monarchs and with one final bow, he sat in his chair. From there, all eyes focused on Bellatrix.

"To forgive others is a gift that one possesses in their hearts," said Luna.

"To forgive yourself is harder than anything that you will ever have to deal with," said Neville. "There is nothing more to forgive. Let us put this episode behind us and move to a brighter future."

"Some people in this world do things that we don't want them to," said Cedric. "Others are forced to do it whether they want to or not. It is in the forgiveness of those that you have wronged that we move on and then put the past where it belongs."

"As matriarch of the Longbottom family," stated Augusta standing. "We do not hold any grudges against you for what happened. We know that you were forced to do what you did via the Imperius Curse and threat of death or much worse. We forgive you because it was something that you could not help. Therefore, we welcome you to Atlantis and with open arms."

"I stated that you were to have some gifts if you passed your tests," said Harry bringing Bella's attention back to him. "So it is with great honor to tell you that your dowry is in a vault set up for you and only you. Should you choose to remarry, then you will have the option to do so and I will give you a second dowry to fund the marriage. We are also delighted to have you take on the spot of Head of the Peach Tower. You will be in charge of teaching future generations how to work with runes and what they mean. You will also be in charge of working with the others to better improve Atlantis when it comes to defending what is ours. Last but not least, I am putting you in charge of the armies of Atlantis as the new general. You and Lucius know the Dark Lord better than anyone else. You will work with Minerva once she gets here so that we can put an end to both Tom Riddle and Albus Dumbledore."

Neville walked forth with a circlet in his hands. Bella dropped to her knees and lowered her head. He gently placed the circlet that had an amber stone in it on her brow. When he was done, he gently lifted her face and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome to Atlantis General," he said. "It is time for you to get up and take your place on the panel to my left. The peach throne is yours. Let the past stay in the past and let the future benefit us all."

He gently helped her stand and personally escorted her to the throne that was hers. When she had given a curtsey to Harry and Cedric, she took her place and sat down.

"Times are rapidly approaching where we have to stand united and bring an end to this stupid war that is being waged," said Harry getting the attention of the room. "For too long Tom and Albus have been waging war to see who can piss the most. I want it known that I despise pissing contests. I want it to end and I want it to end soon. We still have some people that we want out of harms way before we march on England and put an end to the stupidity once and for all."

"If we continue to fight amongst ourselves we lose," said Cedric. "We number in the thousands while the muggle world number in the billions. "Most of this is due to the fact that we are constantly fighting amongst ourselves. If one person gets an ego trip, then it affects everyone. It is time that all magical people work in harmony so that our community can thrive and become better."

"Is there any business that needs to be taken care of amongst the panels of advisors before we send the Mystics to test the two that are waiting?" asked Hermione.

"I have a small bit of business to bring forth," said Salazar walking forward. "You have people here that are more than capable to tending my duties. My replacement is already here and the Master of the Emerald Tower sits on the panel of leaders. I request to have my wish honored and to be released from duty."

"Salazar," stated Harry standing and walking forth to the man. "You have served this land for more than one thousand years. I am honoring your request. You don't even have to ask. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you for what you have done for us. We couldn't have done it without you. I look forward to one day in the future of seeing you again as we walk together in the next adventure in the afterlife."

With that being said, Harry gave the old wizard a hug. Hermione, Cedric, and Neville followed suit. From there, everyone with a title stood and gave him a hug, handshake, or kiss on the cheek. After they were done, the family advisors stood and did the same.

Salazar was touched that so many of these people respected him and were sorry to see him leave. When the last person said their farewell, he turned once more and bowed low to Harry before he left the throne room.

"What will happen to him now?" asked Bellatrix.

"He will return to his home and finish making preparations to depart this world," said Harry. "Sirius will have to do for him what Hermione did for Rowena and make the funeral arrangements. If I understand correctly, he will just go to sleep soon and not wake up. Don't forget that he is well over one thousand years old."

"Our time is almost near as well," stated Helga. "The only reason that I will be last is that my replacement is going to need some training before I can also be released from duty."

"We are old and tired," said Godric. "We know that we are not immortal. Time in this land may make you think so, but we all die in the end. We served almost two hundred years in Britain and another thousand here. We have lived long and prosperous lives. It is time that we are given the rest that we desire. We are not saddened by this. We know that the land of Atlantis is in very capable hands now. Our job is just about at an end."

"We then," said Neville wisely. "Let's go and bring our people here shall we?"

With that statement, the Mystics went out to the testing fields as they knew they had two people that were ready for their tests to begin.

Harry went to the site where Remus was pacing back and forth. Hermione and Bellatrix went to the area where Dora was pacing.

"Harry," said Remus bowing low. "I was waiting for someone to tell me what is going to happen."

"Things are in motion," said Harry. "All you have to do is step through the archway and you will begin your tests. You will be tested in all subjects that are taught at Hogwarts as well as the final test against your person. If you pass, you shall be allowed to enter the realm. If you fail, then you will be sent back to Hogwarts."

"How will I know if I passed?" asked a very nervous Remus.

"You will see me and Sirius on the other side," answered Harry with a smile. "I highly doubt that you will fail. You are too good of a person to let something get to you. Just remember to keep your wits about you and you will do great. I have faith in you Remus. It is time that you have faith in yourself."

"I will not let you down Harry," he replied. "I will give it my total best."

"Nothing less is expected of you my friend," said Harry hugging the man. "I have to go now. I have a kingdom to run. I am going to see you in three days. I love you Remus."

"I love you too Harry," said Remus.

With that, Harry disappeared in a flash of phoenix fire. Remus took one more look at the spot where the new king was standing and took a deep breath. From there he squared his shoulders back and walked through the archway. What he saw made his eyes widen in horror and his heartbeat pick up a few paces. There was a pack of werewolves standing in front of a trio of children. One of them was Harry Potter.

"STOP," yelled Remus. "That is my godson that you have there."

"What difference does that make?" snarled a mangy werewolf. "He is still fresh meat and I will bite him. It is time that he earns his place in the world. You should just be lucky that I am not killing him outright."

"Who is your alpha?" asked Remus angrily trying to shoulder his way to the children. "I demand to speak with him."

"You are speaking to him," snarled the wolf. Why do you wish to speak to me?"

"I challenge you," said Remus suddenly. "Should I win, I take your spot and you all have to obey my commands. Should I lose, I will stand along side the pack and either give my life for the children or tend to them after they are bitten."

"This is a deal that I will sweeten just a bit," said the wolf. "Should I win, then you will join my pack and train the new cubs."

"I accept the challenge," said Remus transforming in mid sentence to the surprise of the others.

It was not long before the two werewolves were at each others throats. The alpha was doing his best to get under Remus' guard and was not having much success with it. Remus was to battle hardened in first being part of the Order and then fighting to stay alive with his own kind. Tonks came upon the scene and immediately she used her abilities to make her look like a werewolf. She circled the children while Remus was fighting. Every time that one of the other wolves got to close, she would snap at them.

After thirty minutes of serious fighting the alpha werewolf scored the first bit on Remus. Shaking it off, Remus looked quickly at Harry and the other two children before anger fueled him once more. He lunged at the older werewolf with a ferocity that surprised everyone including himself. He went under the older wolf's attack and came up and caught him at the jugular. With one twist of his powerful jaws, Remus snapped his neck and cut the vein so that the older wolf started to bleed to death. When he was done with the alpha, Remus turned to the other members of the pack and snarled at them in a threatening manner. The other wolves didn't need to be told twice before they backed down and fled. Remus transformed back and immediately went to the children to make sure that they were unharmed and unbitten. Tonks had left when that was done to give Remus the chance to control himself. She kept a wary eye on him from a distance to see what he would do.

"Are you three alright?" he asked in concern. "Are you hurt in any way?"

"We are fine sir," said Harry speaking to him. "Thank you for helping us. We weren't sure what we would do if you hadn't come along."

"Where are your parents and guardians?" asked Remus. "Shouldn't they be here somewhere?"

"We are orphans," said Harry. "We were left here with no food and no where to go."

"Come with me," said Remus. "I will take care of you until we can find someone that is not as dangerous as I am."

"But you aren't dangerous," said Dora walking up to him. "I love you Remus. Let's take care of them ourselves. We can do it."

"I am too dangerous to be around," said Remus shaking his head. "I do not want to hurt you or the children by accident. Without the Wolfsbane Potion every month I am a danger to you and anyone else that I come near."

"Think again," said Dora smirking. "Let's replay what just happened here shall we?"

"What do you mean?" asked Remus in confusion.

"Did you or did you not just phase into your werewolf form?" she asked in an annoyingly superior voice.

"Yes I did," he admitted still in some confusion. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"When you beat the alpha did you make a play for the children sitting here?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"No," said Remus with understanding dawning in his eyes. "In fact I have never phased at will before either. I didn't even go near the children until I phased back."

"Give them a good smell Remus," said Dora tauntingly. "Then smell me and tell me what you feel about them and me."

Remus decided to humor her for a moment and went to her and each of the three children. Afterwards he stood back and thought for a moment.

"These three children are my cubs," he admitted. "As such I would never harm them. You have a smell that calls out to me as your mate."

"So why cant you and I finally get together and be a happily married couple?" she asked. "I love you Remus and I know that you have feelings for me as well. Let's finally make it happen. You have control of your inner wolf now. You will be a good person and a great dad to these three youngsters."

"Ok," he said. "I concede to you. You win. I can't argue with that logic. These three children need a home and once we get through everything I am sure that we can provide them with a happy childhood as well as all of their needs. I am sure that I can get a job as a private tutor or something."

"We will work as a family," said Tonks. "We can do it Remus."

With that the scene faded and both Remus and Tonks were put through their tests on the Hogwarts curriculum. Both passed with ease. When the scene changed again, the three children were back and Remus approached them.

"How do you three feel about me and Dora being your new mum and dad?" he asked.

"You won't have to worry about that Remus," said the young Harry. "We are too old to have parents to take care of our needs. It is our turn to take care of you. I do expect that we shall have a wedding soon."

With that, the images faded and instead of a young Harry, Hermione, and Cedric, they were all grown up and in their majesty.

"We have managed to combine your tests with Tonks' tests," said a tired but smiling Hermione. "In this case we wanted you to connect with your inner wolf as well as let yourself to admit that you are human. It was the test for Tonks to convince you that you are a good person and deserve to be happy. By finally admitting that you would marry her and to take in three orphan children was the key point in telling us that you can and will always be able to tame your inner wolf."

"But what if I accidentally hurt someone here in Atlantis?" he nervously asked.

"Don't be silly Remus," said Harry. "We have a cure for lycanthropy here in Atlantis. You will be given the potion at the White Tower. So stop stalling and finally let go that last bit of uncertainty. You will be fine and you will not have to worry about that ever again."

"If there is a cure here, then why has it never reached the rest of the world?" asked Remus as he allowed Harry and Hermione to walk him to the White Tower.

"We just recently perfected it," admitted Harry with a shrug. "Draco, Hermione, and I have been working on it for awhile now and we finally figure out what was needed to make it work. We have managed to cure all of the werewolves in Atlantis with high success. We are going to start marketing it around the globe soon."

"That is great Harry," said Remus with a smile. "Where will we hold the wedding? I will not go back on my promise to Dora now."

"In the chapel of course," replied Hermione with a laugh. "We will help you set everything up. Now come and let's get you cured and healed as well as getting Dora healed. Andromeda and Ted are probably going spare right now waiting to hear about the success of their daughter and future son in law."

"Minerva asked that you send word back to Hogwarts as soon as possible so that they can know how everyone has done," informed Remus.

"Don't worry about that Remus," said Harry with a smile. "We will have it covered as I go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I will personally see to it as I go and get the next set of people."

"Thank you Harry," said Remus hugging the younger man. "Thank you for giving me a life again and something worth living for."

"You are family Remus," admonished Cedric. "Family does that for family and no thanks are necessary."

Remus and Dora linked hands as they were led to the White Tower and to meet the smiling face of Helga Hufflepuff.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I am going to stop here so that I can get to work on the next chapter. Thank you all for you patience as it is taking me so long to update the chapters.


	15. To Defeat An Old Fool

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 15 – To Defeat an Old Fool**

Sirius met the group at the White Tower and while Helga was working on them, the two marauders began to talk. Harry took that as his invitation to go and get business done in the kingdom. He knew that he still had to get back to Britain to tell Minerva and the rest what was going on. Hermione went off to sleep as she was tired from holding the illusion for so long for the test that was now fondly labeled the Fur Test.

Harry disappeared in a flash of phoenix fire to head back to Hogwarts. When he arrived he was met by the Malfoys and Minerva. Pomona was also there, but she was busy working with some reports.

"Remus and Dora have both passed their tests," he informed the group. "We need Amelia Bones to try and capture Fenrir Greyback. I have a little surprise in store for that mangy fur ball."

"What did you have in mind for him?" asked Lucius smoothly. "I think I have a general idea of where he lives. However, he is the most prominent werewolf in the Dark Lord's service. Therefore, he will be harder to catch than most."

"Draco and Hermione have been working hard these last few weeks," explained Harry. "We have a cure for lycanthropy. We want Fenrir captured so that he can't infect any more children. For that matter we don't want him infecting anyone ever again. It is time to tame that beast. From there we have another little surprise in store for him once he is totally human again."

"What are you going to do about Albus?" asked Minerva with a sigh. "The goblins are getting pretty fed up with his antics."

"What has the old coot done this time?" asked Harry with interest. "I don't understand why they just don't ward the bank to prevent him from coming within one hundred yards of the place."

"I don't think they even thought about that," admitted Lucius. "I have to visit the bank today. I will bring it to Ragnok's attention that he could just use the magical signature from something and prevent the old fool from coming near the bank."

"I am sure that I have something in my vaults that still has his signature on it," said Harry. "Tell Griphook to get something out of the Dumbledore vault. That way they know that it is still filled with mostly his signature as I rarely go into that vault."

"That is an excellent idea," said Lucius smoothly preparing to leave. "Who are you here for today?"

"I am here for your Lady wife," said Harry with a smile. "I am also here for Seamus Finnegan. We already have his parents in Atlantis. I sent Neville to collect them this morning. His father didn't want to come at first, but Neville can be very persuasive when he wants to be."

"Give me a few minutes," said Minerva standing. "Mr. Finnegan is in Potions at the moment and I need to go and get him. I am sure that he has his trunk ready just in case. I shall only be a few moments."

Harry smiled at her as she left the room. He turned to Narcissa.

"I am to understand that you have some skill in the art of healing," he mentioned to her.

"I do," she said bowing her head in respect. "I was a healer before I married Lucius. I never went back because it was unnecessary for me to continue to work. However, I am a qualified healer."

"This is great," said Harry. "If you pass your tests, then you will be the new healer of Atlantis. Helga is getting tired and she needs to move on. I am going to miss her bright smiles though."

"Who has passed on already?" asked Pomona speaking for the first time.

"Rowena left us and passed on not to long after Hermione passed her tests," said Harry sadly. "Salazar left us the other day. The only two left are Godric and Helga. I have a feeling that within the next few days to a week or so, that both will leave us. Helga is waiting on Narcissa or whoever takes her place and Remus and Dora passing their tests insured that Godric can move on. Add the fact that Bella is currently taking charge of the army of Atlantis and you have the key people already in place."

A few moments later Minerva walked in with a shaky Seamus. Harry smiled at the young man. Seamus made to bow but Harry stopped him.

"Do not bow to me," said Harry. "The only time we use honorifics is in the throne room or when we are in public. Behind the scenes we are still the friends we were when we both attended Hogwarts."

"Good luck Mr. Finnegan," said Minerva. "You are now in safe hands. I am sure that Lord Emrys will let us know when you have passed your tests. The same goes for Narcissa."

"Professor McGonagall," laughed Harry. "You know that I have sent word of each and every person. Will you just relax? I would hate to have to hit you with a Tickling Jinx."

"You wouldn't dare!" exclaimed Minerva in shock.

"I am James Potter's son," said Harry with a laugh. "You know I would do it in a heart beat Aunt Minnie."

"Why you impertinent little brat," said Minerva racing around the room chasing him. "I am going to get you for that."

Harry laughed as he let the older woman finally catch him. Together they stood hugging each other. The rest of the group could feel the love coming from Harry to each and every one of them in the room. With a final kiss to his wife, Lucius left the room. Harry handed the book first to Seamus and then to Narcissa. From there he gave one last smile to the two professors that he loved dearly and with a touch to his crown he disappeared in a flash of phoenix fire.

Back in Atlantis, Remus and Dora were being escorted to the palace. The other members of the councils were filing in and taking their seats. At a nod from Harry, the doors opened and Remus and Nymphadora were led in by Winky. Both looked at the people present and were in awe of the majesty. Harry had the room arranged in a way that those that were going to be something special in the ranks had their dais already set up and waiting.

"Nymphadora Tonks please step forward," called Cedric. "We will talk with you first."

Dora stepped forward and curtsied to the four monarchs of Atlantis.

"You have shown that you are very good with words and that you can help others believe in themselves," said Harry. "For that alone we are very happy to have you in the ranks of nobility here in Atlantis. The fact that you were able to convince Remus that he is not a danger to anyone but his self is what makes this so very gratifying."

"For that alone, we offer you a spot on the panel of leaders," said Hermione standing and walking to her. "We have viewed your tests in a number of ways. Before Harry took to the throne, the tests were done by four people and the king was alone in ruling the kingdom. Harry is different in that he doesn't want all that power for himself nor does he want to tire out the Mystics of Atlantis. So we developed a way that each person in the colored thrones is a part of a person's tests. You were tested by the Master or Mistress of each tower that currently has someone sitting in their seats. We know where your strong points are and your weaknesses."

"You have proven that you have the best interest of those that are close to your heart," said Neville. "You have also proven that you are a defender of those that are in need of help. The fact that you were willing to take in three children that you knew nothing about due to them being orphans tells us that you have the heart of one who knows how to live life to the fullest."

"This also shows us that you are so into the light that nothing could ever make you go dark," said Cedric. "With that being said; we are offering you the spot as Mistress of the Orange Tower. By accepting the post, you will also be in the on that is in charge of the Astrology aspect of Atlantis. You will be the one who teaches the future generations the art of reading the stars."

"This will mean that you are going to be doing a lot of studying as well as teaching," said Luna. "We feel that you are the right person for this job. If we didn't, we would have offered the position to someone else."

"We welcome you to the Orange throne," said Sirius standing up and walking over to her.

He took the circlet that Dobby handed him and placed it on her brow. He kissed her on the cheek and led her to her seat. She looked at her mother and father and with tears in her eyes she turned to curtsey to Harry, Cedric, Neville, and Hermione before taking her place on the panel.

Back in Hogwarts, Severus, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius were watching all of this with tears in their eyes.

"When did Harry get so poetic?" asked Severus. "I always thought he was a cheeky little brat."

"Don't mistake his duty for his attitude," said Minerva with a grin. "He is still a cheeky little brat."

This caused the four Hogwarts professors to burst out laughing.

"Remus Lupin, please step forward," said Harry bringing their attention back to the globe. "You are a very unique individual Remus. My father loved you for being the gentle man that you are. Your compassion for everyone that breathes air no matter who they are is admirable in the eyes of those who need the comfort of a person's arms or love." 

"We were able to come up with the cure for lycanthropy using Severus' notes and improving upon them," said Draco. "Of course Severus is getting gold in his vault as we speak for each and every vial of potion that we sell for this. You however, were a special case for us."

"Your main trouble was that you were fighting your inner wolf," said Cedric smiling at the man. "All of this time you could have been dealing with your furry little problem in a more comfortable atmosphere. You chose to fight it."

"By deciding to embrace your inner wolf, we have managed to convince you that just because you were not fully human, that it doesn't make you less of a person," said Hermione kindly. "You were always a kind and gentle man and a good person."

"So we have decided to award you with the following," said Harry grinning. "As a former marauder, you will assist Sirius with helping the twins create the best pranks that the world needs to laugh. That should be easy enough for you to do. You will of course get a percentage of the profits."

"Your other job will be the Care of Magical Creatures professor here in Atlantis," said Neville. "This means that you will receive the following titles."

"For your loyalty to the Potter family for all of these years, we anoint you Count of Atlantis," said Harry standing and walking to him. "From this day forward you will be the Master of the Purple Tower and you will always have a place on the Royal panel."

Harry took the silver circlet that had an amethyst stone embedded in it and gently placed it on Remus' brow. The older man was in tears and was not ashamed to let them fall down his face.

"Arise Count Lupin and take your place upon your throne," called Cedric from his own throne. "Oh and Nymphadora, that will make you a Countess when you finally marry the old fool."

"HEY!" exclaimed Remus causing the entire hall to break out in laughter. "I resemble the remark."

Harry looked to a certain spot on the ceiling and nodded his head to the four professors that he knew was watching. With that the image faded and the Hogwarts four were smiling at the antics of what Harry and company had done.

"It does kind of make you wonder what he has in store for us when we get there doesn't it?" asked Minerva. "I shudder to think of what he has in store for us when it is our turn to be called."

"I have no doubts that Harry will make sure that we understand what is going on and will do his best to insure that life will go on as smoothly as possible for us when we do pass our own tests," assured Severus. "No doubt that they are planning on what they are going to do to us as soon as we arrive already. Lets not forget that they will probably pull a stunt like this one on us after we pass our tests as well."

"Do relax Severus," said Pomona. "You know that Harry will never do anything to intentionally hurt you or Minerva. He has the heart of a Saint."

"It isn't Harry that I am worried about," admitted Severus. "It is those that have his best interest at heart that concerns me the most. I have hurt Harry in the past and though Harry has forgiven me the others may not be so inclined to do so."

"I think that you are worrying for nothing," said Filius patting him on the arm. "Harry will have taken all of that into consideration."

"I hope you are right," said Severus. "I really hope that you are right."

Albus was not having a good day. He tried twice in the morning to access his vaults only to be told that they were no longer his to access. 

"You can't deny me access to my accounts," snapped Albus to the goblin in front of him. "I have worked for well over one hundred years to build up those accounts. I need that money to campaign the war against Voldemort. You would do well to allow me access to them. If we fall then the Dark Lord will be after you as well you stupid goblin."

"What you need and what you will get are two separate things," snapped the goblin right back. "By right of conquest not to mention that Lord Emrys is also a Dumbledore, you have lost all rights to the family vaults. Aberforth Dumbledore was removed from the family vaults by you years ago for his misconduct that involved some goats. He has is own vaults and is not hurting for anything. That means that as your conqueror and the last of the Dumbledore line, the vaults automatically go to Harry Potter. There is nothing that you can do about it. I suggest that you leave immediately as we have customers that need out attention more than a washed up has been like you."

"I will kill you," snarled Albus pulling out a wand and pointing it at the goblin. "Your race has defied me for the last time. If I have to eliminate each and every one of you to get what I want I will do so."

"Albus No-Name!" rang out a voice near the entrance. "You are hereby under arrest. We have had enough of your insolence and threats to last us a lifetime. You are going to be held until your court date in a special cell that we have. You are no longer a free man. We have enough information to take over the war with Lord Voldemort. You are no longer going to be able to be a part of this. Times have changed and things are going to be done our way now. It is time that meddlesome old fools such as you are put away for the crimes that you have committed against members of the magical world."

"You have no power over me," yelled Albus. "I am Albus Dumbledore and I am the leader of the light. What I say goes and you would do well to remember that Amelia Bones. I am the reason you are where you are today and I will have your head for this."

"Threatening another of my friends are you?" asked an angry voice behind Albus. "Well let me clue you in on a few things Albus. You have pushed me too far. I get tired of hearing people like you push a name around. Your name is mud around here and isn't worth the piles of droppings that comes forth from your mouth. Amelia and Susan Bones are under the protection of House Potter and you are hereby charged with conspiracy to commit a felony. Not only that, you are being charged with attempted murder on a member of the goblin race. The time has come for you to surrender. You are not now nor have you ever been the leader of the light. Everything that you have ever done has been done for your own benefit and not that of the Wizarding World. Your reign of terror is now over with. It makes us all wonder what really happened with Gellert Grindelwald that makes you so much better than he is. It also makes me wonder how you got the Elder Wand from him. Did you steal it from him like he did its former owner? For you were never master of the wand as I am the ONLY descendant of Merlin."

"Harry Potter," Albus sneered while turning around to face the wrath of Harry. "You are the boy who just won't die. You should have died as a child and I would never have had half the problems that I have right now. I would have both the Potter fortunes as well as that of the Gryffindor line."

"I don't think so," said Godric coming out of the shadows. "Before the four founders died, we all made sure that only one of our bloodline could gain access to the vaults of Hogwarts. Right now that person is Harry Potter. Now you can either surrender or we can duel right here and now and end this with you once and for all. You are out numbered and out classed. You are nothing to this world except a meddlesome old fool that doesn't know when he is beaten. You have been beaten since you were a youngster and you didn't have the brains to figure it out then nor do you have the brains to figure it out now. My suggestion to you would be to drop that illegal wand and surrender quietly. You have no more power here and it would be beneficial to for you to just give up. Your time is done."

"I have no intention of surrendering to an old has been like you," snapped Albus. "I will see this building in ruins before I surrender to the likes of you. Your time in the world is over old man. I am the new master of the wizarding world and I will have obedience from all of you."

"As is yours," yelled Harry in anger. "I am now your judge, jury, and executioner. For your crimes you are to be sent to a special cell. The next time that you see the light of day, you will be a common muggle. I doubt that you will get far beyond that. For once I am done with you I am going to turn you over to the goblins of Gringotts to do with you as they please. I would count your days that you have left old man. I would imagine that you don't have very many left. You dare to command people to bow to you and be subservient to you. You are even worse than Voldemort. At least we know what his intentions are. He doesn't hide behind a mask and tell people on thing and then does something entirely different. He does what he says he is going to do. You made him what he is and you have almost ruined the magical world with your greed and bigotry. It is time for you to pay the price for your folly old man."

"You do not have the authority to do that," said Albus with an ugly scowl on his face. "You have no authority here. I am the authority figure here in Britain. Why don't you just go back to your little make believe world and pretend to be something that you aren't once more. You have done this your entire life and you will always be a failure. Oh poor me! My relatives beat me. They starved me. Please feel sorry for me. You are weak little boy. You have nothing over on me and I will beat you today like I should have done years ago. I will have what is yours and I will enjoy it with gusto."

Harry let the magic flow from his as he slammed it into Albus. The old wizard was shocked to see the power and majesty of Harry's magic flow with grace and elegance while at the same time it was powerful and controlled. To say that Harry was furious was an understatement. He let loose into Albus with everything that he had and was not ready to back down. He twitched his fingers and sent the old man bouncing off the walls like a pin ball machine. All the while he was pulling on the old man's magical core.

"You will find that what I have to say and the authority that I possess are more than adequate to do to you what I am doing," snarled Harry. "As the heir of Merlin Ambrosias, I have controlling interest of Britain as well as that of Atlantis. It is due to people like you and Voldemort that I constantly have to leave my realm to deal with the bullshit that I am dealing with today. You WILL be taken into custody even if I have to break every bone in your body to do so."

With that, Harry blasted Albus with another surge of power effectively pinning the old man to the wall. With quick twitches of his fingers, Harry poured more into the spells that he was using to keep Dumbledore in place.

"None of your allies want anything to do with you," said Harry evenly. "You have lost and there is nothing that you can do or say that will change the outcome of what is going to happen here today. I swear upon my magic that today is the last day that you will cause trouble for anyone ever again."

"What are you doing to me?" asked Albus in shock as he started to feel the difference in his magical core. "Stop what you are doing. You are not allowed to do what you are doing. I SAID STOP!"

"NO," said Harry using his hands to create the bracelets that formed around the wrists of the old wizard. "By the might of Atlantis, I now bind your magic. These bracelets will only ever come off when you do no have a single bit of magic left in your body. Make no mistake about one thing however. You will not be allowed to use your magic so long as they are on. As they are put on with my magic, only my magic can take them off and I have no intention of doing so."

"What you are doing is illegal," said Albus panting while trying to get the bracelets off. "You can go to prison for this."

"Actually no it isn't," said Amelia brutally to the old wizard. "Many things have come into play since you left the light and decided that your way was the only way. What he is doing to you has been approved by the ICW and the Wizengamot. In fact we were going to do something quite similar. You should be lucky that we are allowing you to live instead of pushing your through the veil. As it is what we are doing to you is polite to what we could do to you. As Minster for Magic of Britain I have controlling interest here in England. By the grace of Lord Emrys I was put in the position that I am in and OUR word is law."

"Keep on fighting the bracelets," said Harry with a smirk. "The more you fight the more it will hurt. Amelia, do you agree that we can turn this old fool over to Lord Ragnok now?"

"You have the full support of the Ministry of Magic in this decision," stated Amelia firmly. "We are your ally and you have the final say. So shall you request it, so shall it be done."

"Lord Potter and Madam Minister," said Ragnok stepping forward. "The goblin nation as a whole thanks your both for your timely actions today. We are indeed in your debt."

"You are not in debt to me," said Harry stepping forward and bowing to the goblin. "You are a friend to the Potter clans and a friend to Atlantis. There is no debt between friends."

"It is the same with the Ministry of Magic," stated Amelia. "We are allies and friends. Times are changing and we are changing with them. This is a step in the right direction for us all. I for one am happy to see these changes come about. It is time for all of us whether we are human, goblin, centaur, or any other intelligent species on the planet to stand as one and be a team to defeat the darkness that is threatening our way of life. If it means we take down one person at a time to do so then so be it."

"When the time comes," said Harry bringing their attention back to him. "The three of us need to sit down and discuss how we are going to handle our other problem. I have a few people left to bring to my side before I can really step in and concentrate on the real matter of despondency that we have as wizards."

"We will await your time," said Amelia. "We have had a few incidences that we have met with the full force of the Ministry of not only Britain, but on the continent at well. There are no less than thirteen Ministries that are involved in the hunt for Voldemort as well as his key players. Amongst those players, we are after Fenrir Greyback as you have requested. We are fairly certain we know where he is."

"Keep me posted," said Harry handing her ea pendant. "I will know when you need me and I will be in touch with you regarding this matter. For now I have to take my leave as I have two people who are anxious to take their tests."

"Who do you have now?" asked Amelia.

"Seamus Finnegan and Narcissa Malfoy," said Harry smoothly. "From there it will be Severus, Minerva, and finally Lucius. After that you can bet that we will be showing more interest into what is going on around here. It is time that the Wizarding world knew peace and quiet. It is time for the true light to finally win this war and move on from the damage that has been caused by both the old fool and Voldemort."

Everyone in the area bowed low to Harry. He touched the Sun stone on his crown and disappeared in a flash of phoenix fire. Amelia and Ragnok both stood staring at Albus. He was still struggling to use his magic to get the bracelets off. Finally after one powerful bout of magic, he collapsed into a dead faint. Ragnok summoned over a goblin healer to look at him.

"What caused him to pass out?" asked Amelia. "Is he going to live?"

"Oh he will live all right," said the goblin with a feral grin. "He is known to many races for his power. His magical core is ranked at about one thousand. I am figuratively speaking of course. IN history, Merlin was the strongest magic user ever. Moran Le Fey was his apprentice and she was not far from him in the power range. From there, the Peverell line was a power that matched Morgan but still didn't hold a candle to Merlin."

"This is interesting," said Amelia. "So Merlin ranks number one. Morgan ranks number two. The Peverell brother rank third. Who is next?"

"That would be the four founders of Hogwarts," said Ragnok answering instead of the healer. "From there it would be Grindelwald, then Dumbledore, and Riddle. Now however things have changed. Lord Potter has come into his majority, and he has more power than even Merlin did in his prime."

"So Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard alive," surmised Amelia. "I knew he was a special person."

"Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard alive or dead," corrected Ragnok. "Even the best mystic or most powerful spell caster the goblin race has couldn't even make him break out a sweat if they were to duel."

"Now that is impressive," said Amelia. "We are familiar with how well the goblins can use magic. I am just glad that I am under the protection of House Potter."

"As are we," said Ragnok with a chuckle. "Lord Potter could do what the old fool threatened by twitching his fingers."

"Thank goodness we know that he wouldn't do something like that," said Amelia with a sigh of relief. "What are you going to do with the old fool?"

"He will be sent to work in the mines," said Ragnok gesturing to two armed goblins to take him away. "Now that more than half of his magic is gone we can keep him under control."

"Do not hesitate to call us if you need assistance," said Amelia shaking his hand. "We were serious when I said that we were allies now with the goblin race. I shall have the contracts drawn up and sent to you immediately."

With that being said, Minister and Goblin leader, bowed to each other and headed in different directions.

AUTHOR'S NOTES – I have to be careful. I think my other story is starting to blend in with this one somehow and I don't want that to happen. I am writing a different story while I am writing this one and I am getting the two confused. I will start the next chapter with the tests of Seamus and Narcissa. Thanks for all of your patience.


	16. Acceptance and View Points

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 16 – Acceptance and View Points**

Harry returned to Atlantis with a frown on his face. He knew that Albus was going to pay for his folly, but he still felt guilty for his role in things. Harry paced back and forth in front of his throne while Cedric gathered the rest of the panels together.

"We can get to the tests of Narcissa and Seamus in a few moments," said Harry. "I want reports of what is happening here in Atlantis before we go any further. Let's start with Fred and George. How goes the building of things to send to the Ministries that are supporting Britain?"

"We have supplies already being sent," said George. "They have been leaving as fast as we can make them. With the help of Lady Andromeda, we have been getting more and more countries that want our products."

"This is good to hear," replied Harry. "I am glad that the hard work that is being put into effect. We want the other Ministries to be as safe as possible. What about the joke items?"

"They are selling faster than we can make them," said Fred with a grin. "We may have to hire some people to work with us so that we can have a faster production rate."

"Get on that then," said Harry with a grin. "The more we sell then the more that we can help the world laugh. Plus it adds money to our coffers. Talk with Dennis Creevey and see if he wants to earn some extra pocket money. However, don't forget that he still has lessons every weekday and homework."

"We can always help with the packing and such," suggested Emma. "It isn't like Dan and I have a whole lot to do these days. So we can always lend a hand when it comes to the packing and such."

"That is an excellent idea," stated Hermione with a smile. "I know you have been after me for awhile for something to do. This will do two things. It will give you that something and some extra spending money."

"That is fine with us," said George smiling. "We like the sound of that. We could use someone to help run the cash register and things like that while we are in the back developing new material and such."

"Then it is settled then," said Harry. "Charlie I would like to hear from you next. How are the dragons doing here on the reserve?"

"They are thriving," said Charlie. "These dragons are some of the healthiest species I have ever had the privilege of working with. They are not as vicious as the ones in Romania and such. These dragons actually let you work with them instead of burning you to a crisp every time you turn around. The mothers are still the same in that they are very protective of the eggs. Other than that, the dragons let you work with them."

Harry and Cedric both looked at each other. Cedric could see the wheels turning in Harry's head and chuckled. It would not be long before Harry was at the reserve looking at the dragons personally. What amused Cedric the most was that Harry would want to ride on one of the great beasts. Knowing Harry, they would let him.

"Bill how are things going at the branch of Gringotts that is here?" asked Harry turning to the other red head. "Are you adapting to your role as head of the branch?"

"I am adapting quite well thank you," replied the red head. "Griphook has transferred over to this branch and is acting as liaison between Atlantis and Britain. Therefore, we are having an easier time in the safety of the two branches. What is bothering me is that many of the Death Eaters are still trying to gain control of their vaults. We have to put a stop to that soon before they declare all out war with the goblins."

"Get the goblins to start warding the back with wards to stop the Dark Mark," suggested Hermione. "I am sure that Amelia will allow one Death Eater to be used by the goblins to get a feel around the magic of the Dark Mark. My concern is that Voldemort will start a war against us for stopping his income. The more Death Eaters we prevent from accessing their vaults the more trouble we have with him."

"We will have to think about what to do there," admitted Harry. "However, we have five people left to test and then we can begin our campaign to stop him once and for all. I am thankful that he has ceased his attacks on me and such, but I can not sit back and allow him to have free reign on Britain."

"What if we let him go somewhere else," suggested Neville. "We can always send him to a less populated country and let him have his free reign there."

"We will just have to cross that bridge when we get to it," said Harry with a sigh. "My fear is that he will get bored with that country and look to other countries surrounding him to build a bigger power base and so forth and we will never be able to stop him and his tyranny. My added concern is the fact that he still enjoys killing muggles. Bella, how goes the army of Atlantis?"

"We have managed in the past week to end the rebellion on the edge of the land," she said with a smile. "All miscreants have been punished and are in prison. All of their property has been seized and their assets donated to the people who were their victims. It was not a difficult operation to end."

"This is great," Harry exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much for that. I have been concentrating so much on so many things that I have not had time to really deal with that situation. Where is Godric?"

"He has left us," said Cedric solemnly. "He said that he was no longer needed and he turned the reigns over to me for now. I am in control of the Red Tower until the replacement arrives."

"I am going to miss him," said Harry with a bowed head. "Will you see to his arrangements when the time comes for him to move on?"

"You know that I will," said Cedric softly. "He told me to tell you that he didn't say anything, because it was better for him to just go. His thought was that he could quietly slip away as you didn't need him anymore. He said to tell you that he was proud of you and would always be watching out over you."

Harry sighed as he was lost in thought for a few moments. He came out of his reverie and looked around.

"I am saddened by the thought that I had to fight with Albus yesterday," he said to the room at large. "It is never a pleasant thing to hurt someone. However, I am not naive enough to think that it isn't necessary. For the safety of our world I know we have to do things that we are not always proud of. So please know that Albus will never interfere again. The bracelets that we created are very effective indeed and they will continue to work. He is now a prisoner of the goblins for his folly of pulling a wand on one of them."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Sirius. "What is the plan?"

"We have Seamus Finnegan and Narcissa Malfoy waiting to be tested," said Hermione. "Mrs. Finnegan and her husband have already begun being tested. They should be done soon. Some of the people we test are easy enough to look into and see what we need to test them on. As Mistress of the Blue Tower, I found from Rowena's notes a way to look into them and see what they need to be tested on. So I am using that spell that she created to look into their very hearts to see what and what not to push them on."

"That is great," said Cedric. "That will make it easier to get their tests going."

"I think that we should go ahead and get going on the tests for Seamus and Narcissa," suggested Harry. "From there we have to get Severus, Minerva, and Lucius to Atlantis. When we finally have all of our members, we can go ahead and make our plans to stop the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters."

The group all nodded their heads and then separated. Hermione was heading for the testing sites as was Helga, Luna, Cedric, and Sirius.

While this was going on Harry was wondering what was going on in the camp of Voldemort. Knowing Voldemort it was not pretty. Little did he know that his thoughts were right on track?

"What are we going to do to get out of here?" Ginny asked Ron. "I am tired of being the whore for these disgusting people. They are not even bothering to clean themselves before or after they come to me. At the rate they are going I will be pregnant and I don't want that."

"We have to get out of here," proclaimed Ron. "If we can get out then we can plead our case to the Ministry of Magic. They may be able to offer us some kind of protection."

"What about mum?" Ginny asked. "We have to get her away from here as well. We can't just leave her here. We are all in this together."

"I will think of something," said Ron. "We will get through this together and we will make sure that all those that have wronged us will pay for their deeds. The Dark Lord is top of the list and that is followed by Harry Potter."

"Ronald," exclaimed Ginny frustrated. "If I hear you say that one more time I will figure out a way to hex you myself. We can no longer get to Harry Potter or his money. We will just have to aim for someone else. Who else do we know has money and is still around?"

"I don't know too many," admitted Ron with a shake of his head. "I am sure that Goyle and Crabbe both have money, but I can't see them taking us under their wing."

"What if we just join the Dark Lord as full supporters rather than slaves?" suggested Ginny. "This way we don't have to be in the positions we are in and we can always plan around his demise as we go along. The added bonus is that we will be able to earn some gold while pretending to be in his service."

"SECTUM SEMPRA," said a cold voice from the doorway. "Mutiny is not something that I like when dealing with my subordinates. For those very words, I think that you two need another lesson on what it means to be a prisoner of war."

"Leave us alone," said Ronald before he remembered that he was speaking to the Dark Lord. When he realized what he said, he paled as he noticed the look on the face of the Dark Lord.

"So you want to be in my service do you," snapped Voldemort with an evil laugh. "I think I can accommodate you in that aspect. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Ron fell to the floor dead as soon as the spell hit him. Ginny started to scream at the sight of her brother's dead body. Molly was crying in the corner. She had been listening to the entire conversation but was unable to participate due to her tongue being cut out. She had lost lots of weight with all of the work she was forced to do each and every day. For once in her miserable life, she had true regrets for her actions. She snapped out of her misery at the chanting coming from the Dark Lord.

"You wanted to enter my service and I shall grant you that," he said. "You are now going to be one of the inferi army."

With a swish of his wand, Ronald's reanimated body was sent to its new post. When he was done with Ronald, he put Ginny under the Cruciatus Curse for several minutes before he turned and left the room. As he got to the door, he stopped and looked back.

"If I even think you are plotting against me again, you will watch as I have your dear blood traitor mother join your poor brother in his punishment," mocked Voldemort. "From there, you will join them. I have had enough of people like you. The time is coming for me to take over Britain. I shall have it soon."

Voldemort gave them one last glare and then he left to deal with his subordinates that were actually loyal to him.

He got to the meeting room and sat down in his chair and waited for his faithful to join him. The loss of Bellatrix and Lucius hit him hard. The loss of Severus hit him even harder. He knew through intelligence that Harry swatted the old fool like he was nothing but a bothersome fly. For once in his life the Dark Lord was scared. He knew that when the time came that Harry Potter could swoop down upon Britain and wipe out his entire network. He knew that deep inside he was never going to be a match for Harry. With a sigh, he turned his attention to the assembling Death Eaters.

"My loyal subjects," he began. "It would appear that we are starting to lose ground. Has any of you been able to get into Gringotts to access you accounts?"

"We are having trouble as anyone that is suspected or has been suspect in the past of being associated with you, my Lord, has their vaults on lockdown," said Avery coming forth. "We are being told that we are no longer able to access our vaults due to the fact that we are marked for a trip through the veil when we are caught. I fear that many of us will starve to death soon enough."

"We were given an option my Lord," said McNair coming forth. "We were told that if we leave the country and do not come back that we would be able to have limited access to our vaults."

"This is something that we will have to look into," said Voldemort thoughtfully. "I have limited access to the Slytherin vaults mainly because my relation has deemed it so. Let us think of a new plan and meet in two days to decide what we are going to do. That is all. You are dismissed."

While this was going on, Narcissa and Seamus were pacing back and forth in their rooms. They both understood that the tests that they were going to face were created specifically for them. Hermione had visited both and explained the procedure to them. Both were slightly agitated as they both at one point in their lives held a grudge against Harry Potter. Now here was the generosity of the man before them to move them to a secure and safe location along with their families out of the war. Both were feeling very guilty about their actions in the past.

Seamus was making his fiftieth round back and forth when Harry walked in and smiled at him.

"You know I did the same thing before I took my tests," said Harry. "I was so scared and so nervous that I thought I was going to be sick."

"I just don't understand why you would help me," said Seamus desperately. "I was a jerk to you during fourth year. I was not always the most pleasant of people to be around. I was one of the ones that were talking about you behind your back. Why would you do something so wonderful for me and my family?"

"How long have you known me?" Harry asked answering his question with a question.

"For six years plus," said Seamus wondering where Harry was going with this. "Why do you ask?"

"In the time that you knew me have I ever held a grudge against anyone for anything?" asked Harry with a smile.

"No," admitted a shame faced Seamus. "You are the epitome of kindness and generosity. You forgave me without even thinking twice about it. You took me in at the end of fifth year and you helped me with my spell work. You are a very kind person Harry and I am so sorry that I did what I did to you."

"Let me ask you another question," said Harry walking in front of the young man and smiling down at him. "If I can forgive you, don't you think that you should be able to forgive yourself?"

"I know that I should just learn to let things go," said Seamus. "I know that you are a good person and I was a jerk for not believing you. You have never lied in the past and I see no reason why you would start in the future. You are the best thing that has ever happened to Hogwarts."

"Please explain what you mean," said Harry sitting in a comfortable chair. "How did I coming to Hogwarts become the best thing that ever happened?"

"Well think about it," said Seamus getting more involved in his story. "When you first came in, you were scared just like the rest of us. You helped us by stopping Voldemort in your first year when you knew very little about the wizarding world. If someone like me had done what you did, I would not have survived. You knew it was set up by Dumbledore and you didn't care. You didn't want anyone else to get hurt."

"That is true," admitted Harry. "I suspected from a young age that the old fool was a master manipulator. Please go on with your explanation. Why don't we get some of your tests in potions and transfiguration out of the way while we talk?"

"Well think about second year," said Seamus while he started preparing the potion that was handed to him by Draco. "You heard the basilisk and you did what was right. You stopped Justin from getting bit by that snake that Draco Malfoy called forth. From there, you fought and killed the basilisk to save that ungrateful bitch Ginny Weasley from dying and once more you defeated Voldemort. That is pretty impressive."

The whole while that Seamus was talking, he worked on the potion. When he was done and knew it has to simmer, he began the charms and transfiguration exercises that were brought to him by those that were testing him on them.

"What about third year?" prompted Harry.

"You fought all of those Dementors," said Seamus. "It would have cost you your life had you not trained so hard. I saw you with Professor Lupin. He was a great teacher. You worked so hard to master everything that you were taught that year. In the end you rescued your godfather from that idiot Fudge. You actually believed that he was innocent when no one else did. Not only that, but you found the actual traitor that killed your parents."

"That was pretty impressive wasn't it?" asked Harry with a smile.

Seamus was busy with the tests that were given to him. Harry waited with him while he took them. When Seamus was done with the tests, Harry collected them and sent them to those that would mark them.

"So what more did you want to say to convince me that coming to Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened?" asked Harry looking at him expectantly.

"I am just amazed that you have taken everything that has been thrown at you and you didn't once complain," said Seamus. "I mean you may have talked about it and expressed your feelings. You may have even questioned why it had to be you. Never once did you ask someone else to do it for you. You just did what you thought was needed and didn't think twice about it. I am slightly jealous of you for that. I don't think that I could ever be that strong. Leaning from a book and being in a safe environment is one thing, but I don't know if I could ever do what you do and be as successful."

"We all do what we have to do to live in this world," said Harry slowly as he thought about how he wanted to tell his friend what he was trying to convey. "It is our choices that make us the people what we are. If we all thought and acted like me then don't you think the world would be full of Harry Potters instead of each unique individual?"

"You are right of course," said Seamus realizing what Harry was saying and embracing it. "I am Seamus Finnegan and I am who I was made to be. I may not be gung ho to go out and constantly put myself in front of every stray spell, but I was put here for a reason. It is time that I took that reason and put it to good use. I am thankful that you have helped me open my eyes and see that not everyone can lead. Some of us have to participate and then there are some that have to just follow. I no longer choose to be a groupie. I chose to play my part in all of this and I will walk the walk and talk the talk. Thank you for being my friend Harry. Life would have been boring had you not walked into it."

"Oh I don't know about all of that," said Harry with a hearty laugh. "I am just one person. We all play a role in how life goes on."

"Well it has definantly been interesting since you entered my life," said Seamus. "I am glad that I can call you a friend and I want you to know that I will not let you down ever again. I will do my part whether I stay here in Atlantis or I have to go back to Hogwarts. I am no longer an assorted groupie. I am Seamus Finnegan. I am a person."

"Very good," said Harry. "You have a few more tests to take and then you will find out the results. Good luck on the remaining tests."

"What about the one against myself?" Seamus asked nervously. "I was told that one was the worst."

"Why do you think I was here?" asked Harry with a mischievous look in his eye. "I personally gave you that test. I will tell you that you passed that one spectacularly. So for the next two days I want you to concentrate on doing the best that you can on the rest of your tests. If you see me again that means you have earned your spot here in Atlantis."

"Thank you Harry," said Seamus.

With that, Harry touched the gem on his crown and flashed away. Seamus stood there with a smile on his face and then mentally started to prepare himself for the remainder of his tests.

Sirius and Hermione met with Harry when he entered the room. They knew that Harry was pleased with Seamus.

"What are we going to do about Narcissa?" asked Sirius. "What type of test do you give to someone like her?"

"Aim for her capacity to love as a mother," said Harry. "She needs to understand that not everything revolves around blood status."

With that the rest of the group went to work.

Narcissa walked through the archway to begin her first test. When she entered she saw someone lying on the ground that was bleeding profusely from a cut on his head. She didn't hesitate in rushing to his side to heal him. It was not long before she had him stable enough to talk.

"What happened here?" she asked in an urgent whisper. "Who did this to you?"

"Thank you for you help ma'am," said the boy. "I was walking along the street here when I was attacked. Apparently someone leaked it that I was a muggleborn and I was attacked because of that."

"Your blood status was the cause of this much damage?" asked a shocked Narcissa. "You can't be more than seven years old. How do you even know what a muggle born is?"

"I have a neighbor who is a half blood and she has been teaching me about the wizard customs ma'am," said the boy. "She told me that most purebloods look down on those of us that have parents that aren't magical. Are you like that?"

"Sadly I used to be that way," said Narcissa with tears in her eyes. "I was raised to believe that pureblood supremacy is what counts in the world. I had no idea that those said purebloods would attack innocent children. Did you get a look at your attackers?'

"Yes ma'am," said the boy. "He was blond with a pointed face. He acted like he was above everything and was very disdainful the whole time he was attacking me. He had these two big boys with him and they held me while the blonde cursed me. I think the big guy said his name was Draco."

"By Merlin's beard," exclaimed Narcissa angrily. "I am going to tear him to pieces when I find him. He has a lot to answer for. I am tired of this. Up you get son. We are going to get you to a hospital to finish tending to you. I have a son to speak with."

Narcissa helped the child to his feet and then to the healers. She told them her diagnosis of the situation and what she had done to heal him. From there she took her leave and went in search of her wayward son. When she found him, she lost all thought of pureblood decorum as she lit into him with a fire she forgot she had.

"Draco Malfoy," she yelled as she slapped him clean across the face. "How dare you attack that muggleborn child? I am so disgusted with you that I just want to put you across my knee and beat you until you see the error of your ways."

"I don't know what you are so worried about mother," said Draco holding his cheek. "It is just a mudblood. Father says that they are worse than scum to us. When he hears about you slapping me he will not be happy."

"Well when you decide to tell him about this situation you can also tell him about this," said Narcissa striking him a second time. "If I ever hear you use that filthy word in my presence ever again I will tan your hide faster than you can say galleon. Until you learn the error of your ways, I am hereby stopping all of your pocket money. You will report to this house each afternoon for three hours of manual labor. For every moment that you are late for the three days that you are punished with this, I will add a day. One way or another you will learn that not everyone is scum just because your father says they are. People are people son and if you want respect from them, you have to treat them with respect. How would you feel if we were not Malfoys and we lived in poverty? Would we be any better than the Weasleys? No we wouldn't. They may not have the money, but they have one thing that you have never had to wonder about. They work hard and they love life. They do NOT look at blood status and neither should you. Go to your room and do not come out until tomorrow. If I find that you have I will add a week onto your punishment and I will tan your backside."

"Oh and Draco," she said stalling him for a moment. "If I even hear that you went complain to your father about the punishment that I have given you, I will make you very sorry in deed. I am your mother and I am within my rights to raise you how I would like for you to grow as well. If you want to be a man, then be a man. Do not run to your father every time something doesn't go your way. We won't be around forever and we will not always be able to bail you out of trouble. One day you will wake up and realize that you are not the spoiled prince that you claim to be. Your attitude will one day land you in Azkaban or worse. You think about that while I go and talk with your father."

With that, the scene changed and Narcissa was shocked at what she was seeing. There were people fighting everywhere. She whipped her wand out and quickly went over to a group of children that were huddled in a corner. She started throwing hexes and spells at the fighters to get them away from the children. She didn't care who got hit so long as they stepped away from the children.

"Does anyone have a wand?" she asked looking at them intently.

"I do ma'am," said a young girl. "They are fighting because the ones in black want to take us for torture practice. The ones in green are the good guys. Jeremy is hurt and I can't help him. Ray has a wand also."

"Do you know how to do a shield spell?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes ma'am," the two said happily at being asked if they could help.

"I want you to each put up a shield around us so that I can work on your friend," she explained. "While I am healing him I want you to send stunners at the people in black. If you can get stinging hexes as well please do so. Always make sure that one of you has a shield up. When I am done with your friend I will help you as best as I can."

With that, she blasted one of the black robed people with a cutting curse before she turned her attention to the boy that was bleeding heavily from a cut along his chest. She held her facial expression in one that conveyed ease as she pried his hands away and started to clean the wound.

"Do any of you have any potions with you that would help with the bleeding?" she asked a fourth child that was holding the boys hand.

"I do," he said. "Professor Snape makes us all carry a potions kit with us."

"I need a calming potion, a pain reliever, and a blood replenishing potion," Narcissa explained as she blasted another black robed figure away from their group. "Help him drink all three while I keep those people away. Let me know when you have done so."

She turned and with a fury that surprised her, she blasted some of the attackers back. She felt bad for the children and she knew that they needed her. She didn't care that her gown was being shredded or that she was starting to get dirty. All she cared about was protecting the children that were behind her to the best of her ability.

"Step aside and let me get the children and you won't get hurt," said an ugly voice to the side of her.

"Sometimes in life you have to make a stand," she said as she faced off with him. "I will not let you harm innocent children just because you want target practice. They are innocent and they will remain so. If you come one step more towards them I will not hesitate to kill you."

"You would use an Unforgiveable and go to prison just to save some mudblood children?" asked the man in shock.

"Ma'am he drank the potions," said the other boy. "What should I do now?"

"Use an Aguamenti Charm and wash his wounds carefully," she called over her shoulder. "When you are done make sure that you use some of the salve that I know Severus makes you add to your kits to stop any infection."

While all of this was going on, she never took her eyes or wand off of the man in front of her. The fury in her blue eyes was keeping the man back more than anything else.

"I have been in the presence of the Dark Lord," said Narcissa twisting her features into a sneer that was unbecoming of her. "I know things that would make you die from fright. Believe me when I say that I have no qualms about killing you to protect these children."

The man went to blast her out of the way when she hit him with a Cutting Curse that caused his arm to fall off. By that time those that were in the green robes had reached her side and was able to help her.

"Thank you ma'am," said the woman. "We will take it from here. If you can continue to work on that injured child we would appreciate it."

Narcissa transfigured a rock into a comfortable stretcher for the child. Then she levitated him gently onto it while she and the other boy worked on his wounds. Narcissa tore off the bottom of her gown and hit it with a cleaning spell before she wrapped it gently around his chest to keep out the elements.

"Until we get you somewhere that can have better supplies this will have to do," she told the boy. "I hope we can get you there soon to save you from scarring to bad."

"Thank you for your help ma'am," said the girl. "I don't know what we would have done had you not come along."

"Where are you parents?" she asked. "Are they out here somewhere?"

"They died last year," said the boy. "We are all orphans. Professor Snape has been sending supplies to the orphanage all year. Today it was attacked and destroyed. Our caretaker was killed a little while ago."

"Well I shall see to it that you are all safe somewhere," said Narcissa holding her head high and coming to a decision. "I am Narcissa Black Malfoy. I can make a difference and I will see to it that not only is the orphanage rebuilt, but it will be better defended."

The scene ended right there and Narcissa was shocked to see Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Cedric Diggory standing there with tears in their eyes. All three headed to her immediately and engulfed the aristocrat in a warm hug. Narcissa let all her emotion come out as she returned the hug.

"Welcome to Atlantis," said Sirius as he and Bellatrix took their turn in hugging her. "Draco is eager to get you to the hospital wing so that you can be looked at and taken care of."

"Where is my son?" asked Narcissa looking around.

"I am right here," said Draco coming from the shadows and walking into her arms. "I am so proud of you mother. I know that it was hard for you to strike me the way you did in your tests. I am proud that you stood up for what was right and didn't hesitate to do what you needed to."

"Were you really a part of that test?" she asked fearfully checking his face for signs of her hand print.

"I was," he admitted. "Do not feel bad mother. We do what we have to, to insure that those that are coming to Atlantis are here with true intentions and open hearts and minds. You have done me no damage and I am glad that you passed your tests. Right now we have to get you and Seamus Finnegan to the White Tower so that Lady Helga can get you fixed up."

With that the group all headed to the Tower. Along the way, they stopped and picked up a grateful Seamus who was hugging his parents for all it was worth. Harry smiled to himself as he knew he had to get to Hogwarts for the next two people.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here with this chapter. I wanted to play all elements here to let you all know what was going on where and what people are doing. I didn't forget about the Weasleys. I just wanted to make sure that those that were leaving for Atlantis got their safely.


	17. My Mind Is Sacred

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 17 – My Mind Is Sacred**

Harry flashed back to Hogwarts. When he got there he was greeted warmly by the occupants of the office. Minerva and Severus greeted him with a hug and Lucius extended his hand in greeting. Harry smiled all around at the assembled people.

"I am sure that you all witnessed the tests," said Harry with a grin. "We worked hard to make sure that they understood that they needed to work with the world instead of against it. Seamus needed to realize that he was not an assorted groupie, but a person that can make a difference in the world. He had low self esteem when it came to those that were more popular than he was."

"I wonder why he felt that way," said Minerva in a thoughtful voice. "We strive to make sure that all students are equal here in the castle by treating each and every one fairly."

"It may have something to do with the fact that people like Albus went out of his way to put me in the spot light so often," suggested Harry. "Don't forget that we had people like Ronald Weasley going around causing problems by claiming to be what he wasn't and demanding attention when he didn't deserve it."

"We also had Draco walking around acting like he owned the castle and everyone in it as well," remarked Severus. "I am glad that he is no longer in that habit. It was hard not to strangle him sometimes due to his beliefs and attitude. More than once I caught him trying to pull rank on people and I had to step in and remind him that there were bigger and better out there in the world."

"Believe it or not," said Harry. "While they were on opposite ends of the spectrum, he and Ronald Weasley were actually exactly the same. Both felt that they were supreme and nothing could dissuade either of the notion that other people have feelings as well. Ronald was so far into my business I felt like he was my Siamese twin sharing a brain. Much of the house rivalries were due to Albus starting them. Salazar and Godric were the best of friends in their time and still are. The fact that Gryffindors are hated by Slytherins and vice versa is due to the parents telling them that one is better than the other. If the parents could just give a selective over view rather than a biased opinion, we would have fewer fights out there in the corridors because of the insignia of the house on the lapel. What is needed is to keep house rivalries on the quidditch pitch and even then, those need to be closely monitored. The fact that muggleborns are not common in Slytherin is part of the reason why they feel they are better than every other house in Hogwarts. "

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," admitted Minerva with a sigh. "Albus was really off his rocker when you came to Hogwarts. He thought that if he did things for the "Greater Good" that it would always work out how he wanted it to and he could mold the students how he wanted."

"We also had Miss Granger who was always shining for being the top in the class at everything she did as well," remarked Filius from his place near Pomona. "So it is hard when you have so many factors in play to be a person that can shine."

"We will have to work on that," said Pomona. "We can't afford to alienate students just because others are doing better or is the hero or stubborn and what not. We have to work harder to make sure each student feels like they are special and that they deserve to be here and to be heard."

"Music to my ears," said Harry with a smile. "I hated always being in the spot light. I wanted to be normal and I was never given that. I was always thrown into something by the machinations of the old meddlesome fool. My grades would have been better had I just been left alone. I am a good student and I catch on to things quickly. Being badgered, prodded, or forced into situations that are not really healthy tends to make a person shrink from what is most important."

"How did you know to use Narcissa's role as mother to get her to open up?" asked Lucius changing he subject. "That was quite the feat to get her to let go of the pureblood supremacy and get her to work with those muggle-born children. I was totally floored by that."

"Hermione has managed to complete her studies of Rowena's notes and has a way of looking into a person," said Harry. "Add in that Luna is a true seer and you have a pair that can test anyone. So we knew that even though Narcissa was raised that purebloods ranked supreme, that she was a loving mother under it all. Therefore, we played to her strengths while we chipped away at her weaknesses. I have to say that I could not be more proud of her for her reactions and ability to see past what she always thought was right."

"So what is the plan now?" asked Severus. "I assume that since we are all talking that you are here to get the next person."

"We have decided that we are going to bring all three of you at the same time," said Harry. "Voldemort is on the move and we are trying to send trickles of things that will keep him occupied until we can deal with him once and for all."

Before Severus could ask for an explanation, Amelia called through the fire asking to step through. Pomona gave it to her without hesitation.

"Ah, Lord Potter," she exclaimed in delight. "I am so glad that you are here. I have great news. We have finally captured Fenrir Greyback. He is currently in custody at the Ministry in a special holding cell."

"This is special news indeed," said Harry with glee in his eyes. "That monster will rue the day he decided to be a mangy mutt. If all the werewolves acted like Remus we would not have as many problems with them as we have in the past. It is time that we eradicate the problem. Any animal that hurts an innocent child deserves to be punished. We have a special punishment in store for him and I am looking forward to administering it."

"Shall we head back to the Ministry then?" asked Amelia.

"Let's get Severus, Minerva, and Lucius safely to Atlantis first shall we?" suggested Harry turning to the trio. "I assume that all three of you are packed and ready and have all of your affairs in order?"

"I am ready to go," said Severus with a nod. "My replacement doesn't need me anymore and I am delighted to be able to head to Atlantis and be a part of the team."

Harry handed the book to him and watched as he opened it and then disappear in a flash of phoenix fire. Moments later the book returned and Harry handed it to Minerva. She took one last look around the office of the Head of Hogwarts and with tears in her eyes she also opened the book and flashed away to Atlantis. Lucius waited patiently for his turn. He was fighting hard to control his emotions. He was looking forward to taking his tests and being reunited with his family. His hope was that he didn't do too much damage in the normal world to fail and not be with them.

Harry was able to sense the emotions in Lucius. He knew that even being a Death Eater of the inner circle, that family meant more to Lucius than anything else.

"It will be ok," assured Harry handing him the book upon its return. "Just relax and you will see them before you know it. I have faith in you that you will be able to pass your tests. Your whole life has been a test. This one is just to see where you heart lies."

"Thank you my liege," said Lucius bowing to him and opening the book. "Your kind words have given me a new outlook and breath of fresh air."

With that, he finished opening the book and flashed away. When Lucius was gone, he turned to Amelia and nodded to her.

"I will meet you back in the Ministry of Magic," he informed her. "I have a few supplies that I have to get back home. I shall return shortly."

From there, Harry turned and smiled at Pomona and Filius. He touched the gem on his crown and flashed away with a burst of phoenix fire. Amelia didn't waste any time. She headed back through the floo with a promise that she would return later. Once she was back in the Ministry, she waited with baited breath for Harry to return. She didn't have to wait long. He returned directly to her office with a small box in his hand.

Quickly they headed to the cell where Fenrir was located. When they arrived they saw the werewolf in his human form, stalking around his cell. When he noticed Amelia and Harry, he lunged for the door. Amelia stepped back quickly, but Harry didn't even bat an eyelash. With a wave of his hand, he threw Fenrir back against the far wall.

"Open the door please," he told the Auror. "I have a few presents for him."

"He is so dangerous," said the Auror nervously. "Should we stun him for your first?"

"That will not be necessary," said Harry smiling at the man. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself. He will not be a problem for me. If you remember, I was able to bat Albus Dumbledore around like an annoying fly. Please open the door."

The Auror still hesitated until Amelia moved forward and opened it herself. When Harry went to enter the room, Fenrir changed into his wolf form and lunged for Harry again. Harry swatted him back a second time without even hesitating. Waving his hand in a complex pattern, he immobilized the werewolf and then had him floating on his back in midair. Amelia and the Auror were amazed at the display of power, but neither interrupted in case this was something that needed extreme concentration. Harry immediately set to work. The first thing he did was place the bracelets around the wrists of the werewolf. Fenrir started howling when he felt the pull and eventual drain on his magic. Harry didn't hesitate to open the wolf's mouth and pour the contents of a vial down his throat. He waved his hand and caused the wolf to swallow. Harry stepped back and released him from his position.

Fenrir felt the problems instantly. When he felt Harry release him, he reached forward to bite or scratch Harry and was slapped down for his trouble. Within moments, his fur retreated and his claws and fangs disappeared.

"I have said it before and I will say it one more time," said Harry in a cold voice. "YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. You will NEVER harm another child by infecting them with lycanthropy. As we speak, the potion makers in Atlantis are brewing the cure for this problem. All countries around the world are being sent this cure for a price that will ensure that the race of werewolves will be wiped out."

"Who would have thought that goody two shoes Harry Potter would destroy a race of people," snarled Fenrir. "Oh how the light is turning dark. You are no better than the old fool or the Dark Lord."

"THAT is where you are wrong," said Harry pointing at him. "I am not like either of those two idiots. I actually have a brain in my head and use it. I didn't destroy the people. I destroyed the problem. When they are cured, they will be able to live happy, healthy lives and be able to rejoin the work force and earn a living for themselves instead of being the savages like you are. They will be able to do simple things like get married and have a family. They will no longer be able to harm the innocent. As we speak, the countries around the world are offering this cure to those that can't afford it in exchange for work. Those that are interested in continuing to work after the potion is paid for may continue to do so when and where a spot opens for them. Those that are like you in the aspect that they insist on harming others, are being rounded up and they are being forced to take the potion and then they will be placed in prison for the rest of their lives."

"What about those that are not savages and don't want the cure?" asked Amelia curiously. "What of those people?"

"If they remain non savages and they don't harm another soul, then they are left alone," assured Harry. "For those like this one, they have no choice. There are those wolves out there that are like Remus was in that they don't want to hurt others. The strength that the wolves have when not transformed is powerful. Some use that to benefit others. Those are the people that we are not after. We are only after those like this one and those that wish to no longer transform."

"That is absolutely amazing," said Amelia. "You have done so much for the wizarding world in general. I am proud to say that I am an ally and friend to you. You have made me one happy woman in the sense that I know that beasts like this one can be eradicated from this world."

"Voldemort said something to me once that made sense," said Harry as he and Amelia walked away. "There is power and those that are too weak to use it. What he got wrong though was the intent and power of the heart that goes with that power and its usage. He wants power to rule over people and prove to the world that he is something to be respected and even feared. I use my power to assist those that need it. Even Albus in his own twisted way was determined to use power. He chose to use it through manipulation and deceit. Even he didn't hurt anyone more than was necessary. He was far from a Dark Lord, but he was no Light Lord either. He is what we call a Grey Lord. He will do things for the benefit of others only if it benefits him first. The problem with that is he was stepping on anyone he could to get the means to the end. While is end result was considered light, the way he went about it was considered dark."

"You impress me Harry," said Amelia. "You are not quite seventeen and yet you have the maturity that older wizards and witches will never acquire in their whole lives. I am very impressed with the way that you think and act."

"I make mistakes just like everyone else," said Harry. "I however, know when to admit that I made them and atone for them. If you will excuse me Minister I have a kingdom that is waiting on me and I have things I must do. Good day."

As Amelia bid him farewell, Harry touched his crown and flashed away. Amelia gave the orders to have Fenrir transported to Azkaban. He was one of the few that would not be sent through the veil. Life was getting better for the wizards and witches of Great Britain.

Back in Atlantis, Harry was delighted to see that Narcissa and Seamus were already leaving the hospital. Harry smiled when he saw them all and the group headed for the throne room. When they arrived, Harry went into king mode and all the assembled people were ready to hear what he had to say.

"Seamus Finnegan, please step forward," called Harry waving him forward. "After reviewing your tests scores, we are delighted that you have done so well. When we saw that your Arithmancy scores were high, we decided that we would like to offer the post of Head of the Teal Tower. With it goes the Spot of lead professor of Arithmancy. You are responsible for continually learning more about Arithmancy as well as teaching it to our children and so forth. Do you accept?"

"With pleasure, your Majesty," said Seamus bowing low. "I am thankful that you have gifted me with this spot and I appreciate the faith that you have entrusted me with."

"Then please take your spot on the Teal Throne and be a part of the Masters and Mistresses of the Towers," said Harry grinning at him.

Dobby placed a circlet on his brow to mark his status as Master of a Tower and then stepped back to await the next person. Everyone watched as Harry turned his eyes to Narcissa. He sat down in his chair and turned his eyes to Draco. Draco bowed to Harry and then turned towards his mother and beckoned her forward.

"Lady Malfoy," said Draco. "It has been decided between us that you are worthy of so much in this land. You have shown that you are compassionate as well as hardy. During your tests, you didn't hesitate to stand up to your own flesh and blood to defend those that needed it. In all of the tests simulations that we provided, your Healer instincts took over and you healed all who were hurt and in need regardless of their blood status."

"Here in Atlantis," said Cedric standing. "We don't look at where one's blood status is on the chain. We look at where one's heart is and if they are going to be loyal to the throne. You have proven that your heart is in the right place. You are gentle and wise, yet you have the ability to stand up and be heard when you need to be."

"For that alone, we have the following to offer you," said Harry standing. "From this day forward, you will be the Head Healer of Atlantis."

"This means that you will be the Mistress of the White Tower," said Hermione walking over and placing a circlet upon her head.

"For your loyalty and for the fact that you know what is right and wrong," said Neville. "We will offer you something else. For the ability to break through the barrier of your standing within the wizarding world and realize that just because one was born to people who don't share the magic doesn't make them less of a witch or wizard, we are offering you the title of Countess of Atlantis."

This time Harry stepped forward and assisted Narcissa to the white throne that was hers. She gave an elegant curtsey and then sat down looking every bit the royalty that she now was. Harry stood back by his throne and addressed the assembly.

"We are saddened by the loss of two more of the founders of Hogwarts," he said. "Both have been buried near Rowena. It will not be long before Lady Helga joins those she loves. What we must all remember is that life is not the end of the journey. Even after we die, we still move on and grow. We shall miss the wisdom and power that these four had, but now it is our turn to show that we can pick up the mantle and move forward on our own."

"We have divided the work as we have due to the pressure that it takes for just one person to do so many things," said Cedric picking up where Harry left off. "Harry and I thought long and hard and we have many discussions in the evenings about whom, what, and where. It is easier to let each and every one of you be a part of what makes Atlantis the powerful glory that it is. Each of you that have been given your own tower was thoughtfully chosen so that you could help us help new generations of witches and wizards thrive in this world."

"By doing what we have done we have insured that many will feel like they are not only contributing, but living," said Hermione next. "We all have our roles to play and each of us will continue to do our jobs to the best of our abilities."

By now each and every person in the throne room had dropped to one knee to the four standing on the main dais. Respect was laced in the eyes of each and every person when they raised their heads.

"I think we have three very impatient people to test," said Harry a moment later. "We have much to do and I think we should get started. Hermione, Sirius, and Luna, I want you to test Severus. Remus, Narcissa, and Andromeda, I want you to test Minerva. Neville, Augusta, and Cedric, I would like for you to test Lucius. I will assist with Severus as he and I share a gift."

With that, the people left the throne room and headed to their towers. It was easy now that the gates just let the one being tested walk through the archway and into the testing part of the towers.

Harry walked into the room where Severus was sitting. Severus started to rise, but Harry stopped him.

"What I have to say is very important," he said. "So I want you to listen very closely to what I am going to impart. We know you are a Potions Master. Your work speaks for itself. You will not be tested there. We also know that you are a Defense Master as well. Again we have no reason to test you. Your other tests will be fairly simplistic for you. The one problem you are going to have the most trouble with is dealing with your past. The hatred you have for my father could very well hurt you. That is my one and only warning for you. When you enter the testing site for that portion of the test, you will not know that it is a test. Just know that I have faith in you."

"I will do my best and I will not fail," stated Severus firmly. "I will pass this test. I know it will be hard and I know it will hurt, but I will do what I have to. My heart tells me that I will pass."

"By the way Severus," said Harry looking him deep in the eye. "LEGILIMENS!"

Harry struck before Severus could bat an eyelid. Harry was in his memories before he could put up any shields.

"This is part of your tests," said Harry. "Do what you need to do."

"How did you get so strong in this field of magic?" asked Severus in a shocked voice. "I couldn't get through to you in our classes together."

"You are skilled in what you do," assured harry. "Your technique leaves something to be desired. I am able to do this due to whom I am related to and such. It is a natural gift that I possess. I just didn't understand how to use it until I got to Atlantis and Salazar and Godric worked with me. Shall I show you what else I can do?"

Without waiting for a response, he waved his hand and the memories poured through. In the first memory, Harry made the one where he met Lily and Petunia show through. Severus tried to fight it. In the end, he just watched the scene. When it was done, Harry switched to something a little more painful. In the next scene, Tobias Snape was drunk and was hitting a dark haired child with a belt.

"NO!" said Severus. "THAT IS PRIVATE!"

"Not to me it isn't," said Harry repeating Severus' own words. "Face the demon Severus. When you face it, you will know that it is ok to do things such as smile and laugh and enjoy life. Tell me one thing. How do you think I felt all those time you were looking at the Dursleys beating on me and the things you saw during our lessons? How do you think I felt when nothing was done about it?"

"Probably the same way I feel right now," admitted Severus wincing as the belt hit flesh again. "I am sorry for making you feel so terrible."

"Your apology is not warranted nor wanted," said Harry dismissively. "It is ok to be hurt. I am doing this so that you understand that sometimes when we hold things like this in us for so long that we lose sight of what it means to live. We need to remember that life doesn't end because we had a bad childhood."

Severus thought about it for a moment. He watched as Harry pulled forth another memory of his childhood. Severus didn't say anything. He just observed and allowed himself to feel for the first time in many years. Harry could see the pain in the man's eyes, but he could also see Severus starting to accept and move on.

"So do you feel sorry for your younger self?" asked Harry. "Do you feel remorse or guilt?"

"I feel guilt," said Severus. "I feel sorry, but in a way that is due to the effect that someone should have helped me when I needed it as a child."

Harry waved his hand and a new memory came forth. This one showed Lily Evans tending his wounds and helping him. It also showed Lily making sure that he got something to eat and someone to talk to.

Something in Severus clicked and it was like a light bulb turned on in his head.

"I did have help," he whispered. "I just didn't look at it like that when I was younger. I was too miserable to realize that I had the help and support I needed all the time. I knew Lily was my friend and I knew she listened, but my mind shut that out and all I could feel was the bitterness and the pain of it all. What have I done?"

"You have done the same thing that I did when I was this age," said Harry standing next to him pulling more memories for him to see. "You shut down and just went with the flow. You did the same thing that I did. You blamed yourself and you decided it was what you deserved."

Harry switched the scene and he made the image of James Potter and his friends appear and torment Severus. Severus started to get angry, but at the last moment he stopped. Harry pulled more images of Severus getting even and of course more damage by the Marauders.

"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Severus. "I hate James Potter for what he did to me."

"Of course you do," said Harry nonchalantly. "Anyone who went through this would hate the person. Why do you think you became so bitter and mean to those that were bullies in school. Even Draco was not able to escape your wrath when you saw him bullying someone."

"What lesson do I need to learn here?" asked Severus angrily. "That I was weak compared to the fabled Marauders? Is that what you are after?"

"Do you really think that is what I am after?" asked Harry softly. "Why do you think I am doing this Severus? You are an intelligent man. Think about it."

Harry pulled the scene where he called Lily a mudblood forth and pounded it at Severus. Severus watched as the scene played over and over and his horror came forth once his brain clicked in. When Harry saw that Severus was getting the picture, he switched to the memories of Severus bullying Gryffindor students including Harry more than any of the rest.

"Sweet Merlin," whispered Severus. "I did the same thing to you that your father did to me. How could I be so bitter as to take my memories out on an innocent child? I am so embarrassed by these memories."

"Don't you think it is time for you to do something other than to apologize to me?" asked Harry. "Come on Severus, you know what you have to do. You know what it will take to make all of these memories less painful. They will never lock themselves away until you do that one final thing."

"I forgive you James Potter," said Severus falling to his knees and crying. "I am sorry for what I did to Harry because I was angry at you. It was not right of me to do what I did. You were wrong for what you did to me, but it was wrong of me to take it out on your son. You died a hero along with Lily and for that you are a good person in my book. I hated you for saving me from Remus. I hated Sirius for setting it up. I hated Remus for what he was. That was wrong of me. I was not the nicest person either and I took my hatred of your memory to far. I forgive you and I hope that you can forgive me. I gave back as much as I got and that should have been enough."

"You were always forgiven," said the voice of James Potter. "You are a good man Severus Snape, and a better protector of my son that I ever was. You have my respect for this and everything else that you have done to make my son the man that he is. Thank you Severus Snape and I pray that you will hear my sorrow for being an ass to you in school."

Both Harry and Severus were looking around in confusion. Harry shook his head to tell him that it wasn't a part of the test. Before Severus could respond, a second voice joined the first one.

"You never needed to be sorry for what you said," Lily's voice exclaimed. "I knew you spoke in anger due to what my arrogant, future husband did. I knew you would never do anything to intentionally hurt me and I forgive you. I pray that you will forgive me for turning my back on you. It was never my intention to stop being your friend. I loved you as a person for a long time and even in death I never stopped missing my friend."

"Thank you," said Severus crying openly now. "Thank you for making me feel like a human, for the first time in all these long dark years. Thank you for forgiving me and for asking for forgiveness. I will treasure this memory for the rest of my life. I will stand by your son's side for the rest of my days on this planet."

"That is all we ever wanted," said Lily. "We knew we could trust you."

"I could not have chosen anyone better," said James. "Good bye Severus. I hope that your life can begin anew and you can move on. Don't worry about Tobias. We are making sure he gets a prank often for what he did to you growing up."

With that the voices faded. Severus look to Harry and Harry bowed before he left the man's mind.

"Even in death the man is a jokester," said Severus when he came too. "That man would have been the death of me in school had it not been for your mother."

"Yes but look at what you became because of all of that," said Harry. "Look at what you are doing today. You think about that before you decide you are going to hold grudges again in your life."

"Life is too short to hold a grudge," said Severus wisely. "Look at your parents. I never got to mend fences with them before their lives were taken from us. That is my biggest regret. I never confronted them while they were alive. All this time, I could have been happy knowing that life moved on and childhood rivalries stayed in our childhood. Forgive me for your earlier school years Harry. I made a terrible mistake."

"Of course you did," said Harry. "You are only human after all. Shall we get you to the Healer now? You have passed your test and are ready to join the ranks in Atlantis."

"THAT was my test?" asked a shocked Severus. "That was some impressive magic you used on me. I could not get you out of my memories or mind."

"Letting go of the past is sometimes the hardest thing we can ever do," acknowledged Harry wisely. "Lets get you to Narcissa and Helga and from there we can head to the throne room. I am sure by now Minerva is chomping at the bit for her turn."

Harry and Severus laughed as they headed into the fabled city.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – wow that impressed me. I knew I was good but even I am impressed with that test. It was hard to write and I am EXTREMELY pleased with how it came out. I hope that you enjoy it as much as I did writing it.


	18. I am Woman

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 18 – I Am Woman**

Severus was in awe at the beauty that was Atlantis. It took more than two days to heal him of his hurts and needs. Having been subjected the Cruciatus Curse so many times in his life had left its toll on his body. Harry stayed by his side for most of it. The two men chatted about Harry's abilities using Mind Magic.

"I thought you were going to go test Minerva," said Severus. "Don't you want to be there for her?"

"Do you think that she is going to need me to hold her hand?" asked Harry with a mischievous smile. "She is a big girl. She can take care of herself. I don't need to be there for her tests as we have four Mystics that are responsible for that. I only took an interest in your tests due to the fact that I am one of the most powerful mind magi's on the planet."

"I have to say once more that I was deeply impressed with your skill and ability," admitted Severus freely. "I doubt that even the Dark Lord could have done what you were able to do. Not only did you get past my mind shields, but you were able to pull the memories you wanted like they were your own."

"I will give you the list of mind magi's in order of their strength and power," said Harry as he helped Severus stand. "Merlin, Me, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Nicholas Flamel, Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and then Tom Riddle."

"The Dark Lord is the weakest in mind magic?" asked a shocked Severus. "I am impressed and amazed with that. I would have thought that I was the weakest of the list."

"I would assume that Albus is now the weakest as he is no longer allowed to use magic," said Harry thoughtfully as they left the White Tower and made their way to the palace. "However, before he was brought to justice, he was powerful in what he did."

"This city is beautiful," said Severus. "How do you get so many people that come and go from this place?"

"Everyone is made to take an oath that they will not speak of Atlantis should they decide that they want to go out into the world," explained Harry. "In this, Atlantis stays safe and only certain people outside of the fabled land actually know that it exists. If we were to keep everyone here and never let them leave, we would be over crowded and not be able to function as a land. Therefore when people learn all they can from us, half tend to leave Atlantis."

"What happens if someone breaks the oath?" asked Severus. "Surely people have broken it before."

"They have," admitted Harry. "They lose their magic and their memories of the land. Thus the city lives on in fables around the globe. Certain people know of Atlantis due to their positions in the world. Amelia Bones, Pomona, and Filius all know due to their spots in the world. Mostly the leaders of the wizarding world know about Atlantis due to being in charge of the Ministries around the globe. However, they are not allowed to speak of it. Certain people who have to face my wrath will not remember that I am the king. All they will remember is that they faced off against a very angry Harry Potter. The Auror that was with me and Amelia will only remember that I was there. He will not remember that I am the king of Atlantis."

"So the magic of the land protects itself," summarized Severus. "That would make sense. We need to let those we trust have the knowledge that we are still a functioning city at the same time protecting ourselves from outside influences and attacks."

"Exactly," replied Harry with a smile. "We live quite comfortably here in Atlantis. We have divided the work load between us all so that one person doesn't get over burdened with to much all at once. It helps us to be a family rather than a ruler and his subjects."

"So basically you have changed the way that Atlantis is run," smirked Severus. "I knew you were a unique person Harry Potter. I just never realized how unique you actually were."

"I am a mystery to many people," laughed Harry. "I like to make people continually guess. Call it a mystery if you would. The things I have done here apparently work. So as the muggle saying goes, if it isn't broken don't fix it."

"However you did fix it even though it wasn't broken," remarked Severus as they made it to the palace. "You changed the whole way of doing things around here."

"While it wasn't broken," admitted Harry. "It did need a few tweaks here and there. If I were to be the only one making decisions around here, how long do you think I would be a ruler before I go crazy? You know as well as the next person that I don't like the fame and spotlight. By having you all as my supporters and such, I can look at the whole picture and as a group we can decide how we want to do things."

"That would make perfect sense," admitted Severus. "What happens if we get to big?"

"We will just use the surrounding islands," said Harry. "There is a map of our region that we use. Atlantis is actually a cluster of small islands. We use the biggest one to house the people and shops. We have the other islands that are used for farming and herding and such. It works for us. The towers house many people that are going on with their daily lives in one function or another."

"What about crime and such?" asked Severus amused in spite of himself. "What do you do about those that are in need of punishment?"

"Bellatrix is the General of my army," said Harry with a grin. "One of our islands houses the prison. She is in charge of the prisoners as well as the army and such. She is quite skilled at what she does."

"You could not have given her a better spot if you tried," remarked Severus with a laugh. "She is definantly ruthless when it comes to punishing those she feels has wronged her Lord. In this case it would be the man who saved her."

"Exactly," laughed Harry. "She may not be as crazy as she used to be, but she still retains all of her skills and talents. She is most effective in keeping crime to an all time low."

By this time Harry and Severus had made it to the throne room. Harry had Severus sit in a nice parlor style room with him as they watched Hermione deal with Minerva.

"This is the same type of orb we used at Hogwarts to let you view the tests if you chose to," said Harry. "It will allow us to watch Minerva's tests from here in comfort."

Hermione had reached the testing site and went in to speak with Minerva.

"Hello Professor McGonagall," said Hermione cheerfully. "I am here to pass on a bit of information to you before you begin your tests."

"When are you going to start calling me by my given name, Crown Princess?" asked Minerva delicately. "You have a higher rank here than I do."

"Old habits die hard Minerva," said Hermione smiling at her favorite teacher. "I keep forgetting that I am like third in command of the land of Atlantis. Being the replacement for Rowena keeps me pretty occupied."

"I can only imagine," remarked Minerva thoughtfully. "Those are some pretty big shoes you are filling. However, you seem to be doing an admirable job of it."

"Thank you Minerva," said Hermione. "The reason that I am here is to tell you that some of your core subjects are not going to be tested. Being who you are and such, it would be pointless of me to test you on things like Transfiguration, Charms, and a few other core subjects. Being a Master in some of the fields automatically exempts you from those tests. You will have to do things like potions and such, but your main test will be against yourself."

"What do I have to do to start this test?" asked Minerva. "The sooner I get my tests done, then the sooner I can be of help to the crown."

"All you have to do is to walk through that archway," replied Hermione pointing to said arch. "Just like everyone else, once you pass through, you will not know it is a test. We want to view your reactions and actions. The test against yourself will show us what truly lies in your heart."

"Sometimes I wonder why I did the things I did in the past," sighed Minerva remorsefully. "I can't believe that I trusted Albus the way that I did."

"Don't be too harsh on yourself Minerva," said Hermione kindly. "Many of us were fooled by the old goat. When you are ready, just walk through the archway and your tests will begin. Keep in mind one thing however. YOU were Harry's favorite professor in school. He loved you like a surrogate parent. I doubt highly that you could ever be a failure in his eyes. He loves you to much for that."

"I would have thought Hagrid or one of the others would have been his favorite," mused Minerva with a smile on her face. "I am delighted to hear he holds me in such high regard. It makes my old heart warm to hear this. I loved James and Lily. To me, Harry is like the grandchild I never had."

"Harry respects Severus and Filius," said Hermione. "The professors of Hogwarts were his surrogate parents. Each one has a special place in his heart. Hagrid bought him his first ever birthday gift. Therefore, he holds a special place in Harry's heart. That is why he went out of his way to help Hagrid in second year."

"I feel so bad about all the things that happened to Harry while he was at Hogwarts," said Minerva walking with Hermione through the archway. "In first year I didn't listen to you lot when you said that the stone was in danger. While you had the wrong professor blamed, you were correct in that it was in danger of getting stolen. The whole summer after you left for break I berated myself for not listening."

"Do you think that Harry doesn't already forgive you for that?" asked Hermione shrewdly. "You put him on the Quidditch team and bought him his first broom. No one had ever done anything that kind for him before with the exception of Hagrid."

"Do you know that I was totally against Albus leaving Harry on the doorstep of the Dursleys?" asked Minerva. "I despised those people. I had watched them all day and I remember Lily telling me that Petunia hated magic with a passion. I went back after Albus left. I stayed there the whole night keeping him warm and protected until Petunia found him in the morning. I used to go there and watch him sometimes."

"Why didn't you ever help him?" asked Hermione. "You knew that he was being abused. Why did you never do anything about it?"

"I was following orders," said Minerva. "Albus specifically said that Harry had to be there. He said that Harry was safer there than anywhere else in the world. What neither Albus nor Harry knows is that quite a few times I snuck into the house and while Harry was sleeping I used potions to heal him. Poppy was in on the secret. She used to provide me with the potions that I needed."

"I did not know that," said Harry in shock. "I always thought that it was my magic healing me."

"I knew," said Severus looking guilty. "I was in on the secret also. I made sure to specifically improve the potions so that you would heal as best as you could."

"Thank you Severus," said Harry kindly. "My mum and dad would be happy to know that you were helping me all along."

Both men turned back to the orb.

"Harry hated that place," said Hermione. "He would cry all the time about it even though he didn't know I knew."

"I watched you two especially close in Hogwarts after first year," said Minerva. "I was able to counter many of the things that the Slytherins did to you guys without it seeming like I was doing so. As you know, Severus had to act like he hated Harry. When the day was done, we would get together and figure out how to replace the points that he had to take."

"Second year was hard on Harry," said Hermione.

"It would have been hard on anyone," admitted Minerva. "I can't believe that he faced a sixty foot basilisk. He did it just with the sword of Gryffindor and the sorting hat. Let's not forget that he got poisoned while he did so. I cried for days for that. I love Harry so much that it hurt to see him suffer. I am just glad that he was able to pull through with little damage. To think that after all he did to save that Weasley bent that he would get used in the end by that whore."

"I didn't know you had it in you Minerva," giggled Hermione. "You are cursing worse than a sailor right about now."

"We all have our moments," said Minerva with a laugh. "I was severely disappointed to find out that the Weasleys were after Harry's money."

"Don't get me started on that," said Hermione as she led Minerva to a restaurant to eat lunch. "Were I back in England I would hex them into oblivion. However, they are the least of our concerns at the moment. Ronald is dead and Molly will never be able to yell at anyone again. Voldemort had her tongue removed. Ginny is being used as their sexual tension relief."

"They got what they deserved," snapped Minerva. "They are just lucky that Harry is so kind hearted. I remember when the two of you rescued Sirius from the Dementors. That almost caused my heart to stop. I knew Harry was powerful, but I didn't know he was that powerful. To be able to stop hundreds of those foul beasts is something that most adult witches and wizards are unable to do. For a thirteen year old boy to do it is an amazing feat. I always knew that Sirius was innocent. I am glad that Harry was able to learn of the man. When he found Sirius he was able to ground a little better."

"What about when Harry had to compete in the tri wizard tournament?" Hermione asked. "He was furious that his name came out of the goblet."

"Harry had my full support on that," said Minerva. "I was also furious with Albus. If you notice I rarely spoke to him for the whole year. Harry did NOT have to compete. He was a minor. Albus made him compete by not telling him he could have gotten out of it by just saying no."

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Hermione in shock. "Harry didn't want to compete. He had enough fame as it was being the boy – who – lived."

"Albus hit me with a silencing spell," said Minerva. "By the time I was able to counter the spell it was too late to stop it. Harry had already grudgingly entered. That was the reason I didn't hesitate to allow you to use an empty classroom to train. I was so proud of Harry and Cedric when they were helping one another during the tournament. I am so delighted that they are a couple. They compliment each other so nicely. I know Harry had to have been a wreck when he almost lost Cedric that night in the graveyard. I would imagine that he did whatever it took to save him."

"Now he knows that he is related to Tom Riddle," said Hermione. "That was impressive all in of itself. I was surprised to see all the people that he is related to."

"Did you know that I was almost fired in your fifth year?" asked Minerva. "With Umbridge doing what she was doing, I was threatened with my job if I interfered. So I stayed in the background and helped where I could. If I had gotten fired, then I would not have been able to help you all. I needed to stay in the school so that I could defend you all better. To think that bitch was using a dark object on Harry. It made my blood boil. Now he will have those scars on the back of his hand for the rest of his life."

"Have faith in our healers Minerva," chided Hermione gently. "Those scars are long gone. Helga was the greatest healer in magical history. She was able to make them disappear almost as soon as Harry got here."

"I am very happy to hear that," said Minerva. "I hate to see anyone get hurt in such a way."

"Tell me professor," said Hermione. "If you could go back in time and change things, what would you change?"

"First and foremost I would fight Albus harder," said Minerva. "I would steal Harry away from the Dursleys rather than leave him in that hell hole any longer than necessary. I sometimes wonder if Albus used compulsion charms on me to force me to do what he wanted. I don't like children getting hurt by people who are supposed to be taking care of them. I especially despise people who use their magic to harm another to control them like puppets. I REALLY hate it when old coots steal from innocent children. That old bastard ought to be lucky he is dealing with Harry instead of me. Were he here in my presence right now, I would probably have my hands around his throat."

"Minerva," said Hermione leading the older witch through another archway. "I am delighted to tell you that you have passed your tests."

"What?" an astonished Minerva asked. "I was expecting something totally different. I didn't know you would be with me the whole time during my tests. It seemed so easy to be able to finally get everything off my chest."

"For the record," said Harry coming up. "I love you also Minerva. You are like the grandmother that I always wanted. I am so glad that you are here and you can get healed and be with us. Congratulations on passing your tests. Welcome to Atlantis!"

Minerva gasped at the beauty that was the fabled city. She had never seen anything so classic and wondrous. Harry stepped up on one side of her and Cedric stepped up on the other and together they led her to the white tower to be healed by Narcissa and Helga.

Back in Diagon Alley the goblins were having a fit. Albus had managed to trick one of the goblins into letting him go and now the old wizard was on the run. How the goblin got the bracelets off of him was a mystery to them. Now there was a fugitive on the loose and all hell would break loose when Harry heard about this.

Albus was hiding in an old shack in France. He was able to find a gullible goblin and convinced the creature to assist him with promises of rewards once they got away. The bracelets had been on to long for Albus to be able to do much magic. Even with a wand he was barely above a squib.

Once he escaped from Gringotts, he was barely able to apparate to the border of the land before he collapsed from magical exhaustion. He slept for two days before he was able to apparate again. Thus this was the state of Albus in the shack. He was totally unconscious and recouping what little magic he had left.

Ragnok was furious. All of the goblins that were in charge of Albus were in a holding cell awaiting the arrival of Harry. Ragnok was scared that Harry would hold the bank responsible as a whole for the actions of one traitor.

"I am being called," said Harry turning to Cedric and Hermione. "The head goblin, Ragnok, needs me. I will return as soon as I can. Cedric you are in charge until I return. I am taking Severus and Draco with me. Hermione, you know what you have to do. I will return as soon as possible."

With that, he sent Fawkes to get both Severus and Draco. When they arrived, Harry grabbed both their arms and flashed away. The trio arrived in the bank to the astonishment of the patrons and goblins. Ragnok hurried forward and led them to a room.

"Ragnok what is going on?" asked Harry. "I was in the middle of something important."

"I apologize for disturbing you," said the goblin bowing low. "However this is urgent. One of my goblins has assisted Albus in escaping. Not only can we NOT prove which goblin it was, but we have no idea where the old fool went."

"OK," said Harry sitting down. "We can do this in two parts. First, I will search the minds of the goblins that were in charge of him. I assume you have them isolated somewhere."

"Of course my Lord," said the goblin king. "They are in a room being held until you decide what you want done with them. Shall I lead you there?"

At Harry's nod, they went to the isolation room so that they could probe the goblins. It was rather easy. Harry did a quick scan of their minds and then pointed to a lone goblin.

"He did it," said Harry. "He was fooled by the old coot. Albus will never make good on his promises. Ragnok the punishment for this deceit is your choice. I have no rights to make demands on your goblins."

"He will be punished Lord Emrys," assured Ragnok. "He will not make the same mistake twice."

Ragnok had the guards take the offender away after sentencing him to life long labor in the mines as a prisoner. When the offender was taken away, he turned back to Harry.

"How are you going to locate the old fool?" he asked. "The bracelets are no longer on him."

"He is barely above squib status," said Harry unconcerned. "Plus I made a permanent mark on him that will let me find him. Draco, please summon Bellatrix and have her meet us here. We have a criminal to catch."

"Yes my Lord," said Draco flashing away to speak with the General.

Within moments, they were back. Harry sat them down and told them exactly what he wanted done.

"There will be no more leniencies," he said. "I want him captured and brought back for justice. If you have to, use a spell to wipe his magic out completely and keep him unconscious for a few days so that the bracelets can finish their job. I want that old coot a muggle by the end of the week. Bellatrix choose your team and get to work. You can track him through the Atlantis mark I put on him. All members of the crown have the ability to track him."

"When did you mark him?" asked a curious Draco. "I didn't know we could do that."

"You can't," said Harry with a smile. "As the king, I can. I marked him the day I smacked him down in Diagon Alley. Tom has one also. He just doesn't know it. I can find him at the snap of my fingers. Once you father is done with his tests we will make our move to put an end to him once and for all. Bella, I want a special cell made in Atlantis that will prevent the old fools from ever being able to cause trouble again."

"Your wish is my command," said Bell with a grin on her face. "I will return here first and then head out to capture the old fool."

With that she and Draco flashed out. Harry looked at Ragnok and gave a bow of equals and he and Severus left to head back to Atlantis. If Bellatrix said she could get it done, then he left her to her devices. He knew she could do it. Even when Dumbledore was at full strength she could hold her own against him. He had no doubt that there would be a betting pool to see how long it would take her to have him in chains kneeling at the throne of the king of Atlantis.

Voldemort was having a good day. Harry Potter was not actively seeking him out and putting an end to his schemes. He had a few raids that took place, but was met and thwarted by the Ministry of Magic. It seems that Amelia Bones knew how to defend her country. The day before, he was forced to kill Ginny and Molly. The two were still planning on a way to escape and cause problems for people. Even a Dark Lord didn't have time for the stupidity of people that just wouldn't learn a lesson.

Ginny had tried to seduce Crabbe Sr. It ended up with a screaming match between the wife of his Death Eater and the red headed whore. Ginny's ultimate mistake was to try and seduce the Dark Lord himself. It ended up with several Cruciatus Curses and then him tuning her into one of his inferi. Molly was so stricken with grief that she took her own life.

Time would tell what would happen when the three parties of the war went head to head.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – there we go another chapter. Only one person left to take their tests. Thank you all for your patience. I find that it is harder to sit and write each day unlike I used to. I will not abandon my stories. Thanks to everyone for your continued support.


	19. To Make A Change

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 19 – To Make A Change**

Bellatrix gathered her forces and headed out to capture the old fool. She was delighted to have such a challenge before her. The challenge was not in capturing the old man, but in the location of him. She knew as did everyone in her party that the old man was barely above squib level. The hunt is what she was after. If there was one thing that Bella appreciated more than anything was what Harry had done for her. Not only did he clean out her mind of all the spells that forced her to do so many Dark things, he showed her that she could be loved with actually true feelings of the emotion instead of fake, arranged emotions.

Bellatrix, Sirius, Neville, and Dora all went together to capture the fool. They flashed to a spot on the edge of France. From there, they used the mark that was on the old man to begin tracking him. Being able to move using Phoenix fire made it all the easier. They began their search in earnest.

"He seems to be unconscious," remarked Sirius. "If he were conscious, we would have a slightly stronger pull. He is stationary."

"If he got here then that means that he apparated," said Bella. "The old fool should not be allowed to do that unless he stole a wand from somewhere. I would not put that past him however. He is good at theft."

"If he did steal a wand then he will be punished for it," said Dora. "I abhor people stealing things that don't belong to them. What he did to Harry was extremely bad. What he is doing to others is even worse as they don't have any way of defending against it."

"They should not have to though," said Neville. "Albus is barely above that of a squib. He will be brought to justice. We have the backing of the Crown of Atlantis as well as the Ministry of Magic behind us."

"We will get him," said Bella searching for the old man. "He is around here somewhere. He can't hide from us forever. We will find him. It is a good thing that Andy got us permission from most of the countries around the world to allow us to be on their soil."

"It pays to be in the service of one Harry James Potter," said Neville with a grin. "He has a way of opening doors that an enraged dragon couldn't get through."

"He does have that charisma about him doesn't he?" surmised Dora. "I bet Cedric melts every time that Harry favors him with his fullest attention. I have noticed that he runs Atlantis with extreme fairness and compassion."

"From what I have read he is the most beloved King since Merlin," said Sirius pointing at an old shack. "The old fool is in that building. Shall we get him?"

"Spread out and be careful," said Bellatrix. "We do not know what tricks he may have up his sleeve. He is classified as dangerous and we don't want any of our party to get hurt."

Bella instructed all of her soldiers to work with the members of the crown. They soon had the shack surrounded. Bella then gave the word and the four groups moved in.

Albus was just starting to wake when he was jolted out of his stupor by a face that he hoped to never see again looming over him.

"Hello again old fool," taunted Bella. "I would say that it is a pleasure to see you again, but you have been a very, very naughty boy."

"I will get out of here," said Albus. "You can't do anything to me. I am no longer on British soil. You have no authority here."

"Ah yes," said Sirius producing a sheet of parchment. "I knew you would think along those lines. Let me clear the air with that misconception. You see my cousin Andy has been working with the leaders of the wizarding world in each and every country. When it involves you or Voldemort, we have permission from each and every country worldwide to come in and deal with either of you. You see WE, unlike YOU, are the good guys. You are wanted for numerous crimes against humanity. With Harry being the descendant of Merlin Ambrosias, he has full sway over the ICW. Therefore, it is with relish to us, that he is the Supreme Mugwump. Is any of this penetrating your thick skull?"

Albus sat there and didn't speak. He was thinking that if he stalled for time that he could get away. His idea was nipped in the bud before he could get it coherently into his mind.

"I would not be looking for a way to escape again if I were you old man," snapped Bella. "We have anti apparition wards on the place and you will not be able to use that method of travel again. As general of the Atlantian Army, and as speaker for the Crown, you are hereby under arrest. You will be delivered to the British Ministry of Magic where Minister Amelia Bones will deal with your punishment. You are going to be a muggle by the end of the week old man. We have the bracelets here to put back on your arms. Furthermore, only Lord Harry Potter can undo them once they are locked in place this time. It will prevent you from convincing anyone else to set you free. If by some reason you survive Azkaban, when your sentence is up, you will be turned over to the Goblins for a second sentencing as you are responsible for the problems that you caused with them by seducing one of their numbers to your whims. That goblin is now a prisoner and his family is suffering because of it."

"I can't survive both," snapped Albus. "I am an old man. I have been around to teach your grand parents when they went to school. I am Albus Dumbledore. I DEMAND respect and I DEMAND that you get out of here and leave me alone. My name still holds sway in this world and I will see you all punished for this atrocity to me. I have done things that many of you can only dream about doing."

"Some people just never learn do they?" asked Neville in amusement. "This old man is under arrest for breaking the law in several countries and yet he is still screaming that we should bow down to him. Well I have news for you old man. It is NEVER going to happen. You are no longer allowed to use the name Dumbledore. Harry has dismissed you from the family. YOU will never see the light of day again. You are being sentenced to fifty years in Azkaban. If by some miracle you survive that, you have a life long sentence with the Goblins of Gringotts for not only escaping justice, but for your attempts at breaking the peace between the Crown of Atlantis and the Goblin King. As Crown Prince of Atlantis, I so decree this on this day. The archives will show that you are nothing but a liar, thief, rapist of the worse kind, and a master manipulator. Last but not least, your record will show that you are a murderer of the worst kind. Even the Dark Lord will have a better record than you. One can only hope that a person doesn't do half of what you did. You are nothing old man. You were born nothing and you will die nothing. All of your good deeds will be erased from the records of history."

"That is saying something," said Sirius. "Way to go Neville. I like the more forceful and decisive you. It makes for a great change in your personality as well as your mind. Just remind me to never get on your bad side."

Neville smiled at Sirius and then nodded to Bellatrix.

"General, I believe that you have orders to carry out," he told her. "The sooner this old coot is under wraps, the sooner we can go home."

"Or is it that you miss a certain blond Seer?" smirked Dora. "Could that be it oh mighty Crown Prince?"

"Be quiet or I will hex you into next week," laughed Neville. "Harry has taught me some really good ones you know."

That effectively shut Dora up. All present knew that when you learned something from the King that it was a whopper of a lesson and you were more powerful for it. Bellatrix leaned over and snapped the bracelets onto Albus' wrists. Within moments, he was convulsing as the magic started leaking out of him again. Sirius pulled out his wand and stunned the old man. From there, they brought him back to England.

Amelia was shocked to say the least when Albus was brought back in. She looked over at the four representatives of Atlantis and nodded her head.

"Welcome home," she told the group. "I assume that you have a writ on this old fool?"

Bellatrix laughed as Neville handed her the sentence to be carried out. Amelia looked it over and smirked in delight at what she saw.

"You leave him to me," she said. "He will never be a problem again. I will see to that. He has been nothing but a thorn in my side since my own days at Hogwarts. I will make sure that he is surrounded by the hour with Dementors. What do you want me to do if he tries to escape again?"

"Have certain limbs destroyed," said Neville ruthlessly. "If he can't use certain body parts then he can't cause troubles for anyone. Make sure the Dementors feed off him constantly. The more subdued he is the better it will be. The last thing the world needs is for this old windbag to get loose again."

"I will see to it at once Crown Prince," assured Amelia. "You all might want to leave before I call in the guards. This will avoid unnecessary questions for both you and me."

Neville nodded his head and with one last bow from the quartet, they vanished in a flash of phoenix fire back to Atlantis. Amelia sighed with happiness. Once again, one of the bad guys was within their hands. She immediately called in the Aurors and gave them their instructions along with the proper handling procedures to use.

"One down and one to go," said Amelia with a happy step to her walk.

Back in Atlantis, Harry was pacing while waiting for his members to get back. Word was sent to Lucius that they would begin his tests soon. Dobby made sure that he had enough food and drink to last him for awhile. The elf sat with Lucius for awhile. Hermione had a sudden thought and conferred with Harry on it.

"I think that Dobby can help us with Lucius' tests," she said. "We all know that we have to aim at a person's weakness to get them to understand more about life. Why not test him on this as well?"

"That is a great idea," said Harry. "See to it immediately. We need his tests done soon so that we can concentrate on stopping Tom. You have my full approval on this. You are the best and I am glad that you are with me Hermione. I love you like a sister and always will."

"I love you too Harry," she said. "I have always been there for you since the day I met you and I will be there for you until one of us no longer breathes a breath on this planet. If there is a way for us to be siblings in the afterlife, I will be there for you there as well."

With that being said, Hermione headed off to talk with Dobby. When she was gone, Bellatrix arrived back and gave her report.

"We found him in France," she said. "He still demands that we leave him alone and that we show him the respect that he thinks he deserves. Neville was able to get him to shut up and gave him a sentence that he will no longer be able to get out of."

"That is great news," said Harry. "I am sure that Neville slapped him down as hard as he could. I will view that memory later. Right now, it is time for Lucius to start his tests. So for those that are a part of it, it is time to get into position. Bella I want a full report on my desk as soon as possible. We have to get things finished. The sooner we are done then the sooner we can live in peace for the rest of our mortal lives."

Bella nodded here head in acceptance and left the room to do as asked. Harry turned to the orb that was sitting there and looked at what was going on.

"Master Lucius," said Dobby walking in. "How is you being today?"

"I am just fine Dobby," said Lucius raising an eyebrow at the elf that had left his service. "I see that King Emrys has brought you here to Atlantis."

"Dobby is serving faithfully the king," said the elf happily. "Is you needing something right now? Master Harry has asked Dobby to check and make sure that you is not needing something."

"No I don't need anything thank you," said Lucius sighing. "I would like to take the time to apologize to you."

"Why is you wanting to apologize to Dobby?" asked the elf. "You is being the Master. You is doing to Dobby what the elf status means."

"No I wasn't," admitted Lucius. "I was cruel. I should have taken better care of you and the other elves better than what I did. You are a living creature that is intelligent and loyal. The best thing that ever happened was Lord Potter tricking me into freeing you. By doing so, you are now able to have a better life than what I was giving you."

"Dobby is just an elf," he replied. "Dobby is serving Master Lucius. I is not wanting to leave Harry Potter."

"I am not asking you to," said Lucius with compassion. "I am asking you to forgive me for the way that I treated you while you were my elf. You were within your right to do to me what you did. I was horrible to those that I felt were less than me. I will make it my life's mission to work with your kind and have them treated like equals in the future."

"Why is you wanting to do that?" asked Dobby with interest. "We is just house elves."

"You may be a house elf, but you have feelings and can hurt just like the rest of us," said Lucius thoughtfully. "You have more compassion and love in your little body than I have ever had in my entire life. You give without question and love without expecting anything in return. For that alone you will always have my admiration."

"Dobby is forgiving you Master Lucius," said the elf. "You is needing to make sure that you is treating all people the same. We is not able to do certain things that you is doing. We is needing to make sure that we is all working together to make this place better for everyone."

"I know,' said Lucius simply. "I have looked at the way that you, Harry, Severus, and even the Dark Lord act and react to people. I saw the way Narcissa and Draco acted during their tests and it made me realize that the world is ever changing and if I want to be a part of it, I have to change with it."

"How is you going to change Master Lucius?" asked Dobby smiling at the man. "What is you going to do to make this a better world?"

"For starters," said Lucius. "I would like for you to not call me Master. I am not your master now nor have I ever been. I was a selfish git that didn't deserve your loyalty. So I will ask that you please call me Lucius in the future."

"I is can do that," said Dobby. "Thank you Lucius for apologizing to Dobby. You is a bigger person for doing that. Dobby accepts your apology."

"Thank you Dobby," said Lucius smiling brightly. "That is most generous of you. I will also stop looking down on muggleborns. They are people just like the rest of us. It just so happens that I agree with Harry. If we keep it in the pureblood families, then we will die out. It is time for me to change my way of thinking."

"In what way is you going to do that?" asked Dobby. "How is you going to help change the future for the better?"

"Well I think that I shall sponsor a school in Britain to help those that are muggleborn understand the concept of the wizarding world," said Lucius getting into his stride. "I will also sponsor the same school to teach those that are from wizarding family that it doesn't matter who your parents are. I think many wizards need more muggle culture in their lives. Look at Harry and Miss Granger. They are completely opposite ends of the spectrum. Harry is a pureblood and Hermione is a muggleborn. Both are highly intelligent and highly devoted to the wizarding world. Yet both come from the muggle world."

"Master Harry had a rough life in the muggle world," said Dobby with his ears dropping. "Dobby was concerned about him being with those muggles that was related to him."

"That is something else that I would like to fix," said Lucius. "We can NOT have our magical children affected by child abuse. It is a crime to hurt a child period, but to hurt a child because they are different from you should be made a law. Those children like Harry should be taken away from the abusers and put into the care of a loving family that will assist them into becoming the outstanding people that they are meant to be. It shouldn't be too hard to get a draft for the Ministries around the world to work in concert with one another to defend the future of our civilization."

"What can Dobby do to help?" asked the elf with a smile on his face. "Dobby is wanting to help also."

"Well," said Lucius as he thought about it. "We could always ask the house elves to help us locate magical children in the muggle world. As I understand it, your magic can get in and out of a place without being seen. This way we can get reports on how the children are being treated and raised. If they are in a loving home, we can send someone out earlier than the summer before their time to attend Hogwarts. We could have books published on things like wizarding etiquette and so forth. If the house elves find that the child is being abused, they can report to a certain organization about what they have seen and who is being subjected to cruelty. That way those in a position to actually do something can step in and remove the child. I happen to know that house elves treat children with reverence. It would be great to know that there is a small army of house elves looking after the children."

"We is can get right on that," said Dobby. "I am sure that Master Harry is going to like all these ideas."

"We can have a safe house set up," said Lucius really getting into his idea. "We can have a team of house elves to take care of the children as their magic has ways of helping that a human can't. We can get the goblins and even centaurs to help with that. Any magical creature that can speak can be asked if they would be willing to help us make sure that the magical world not only stays safe, but those that are in it are also safe and secure. I can't wait to let Harry hear my ideas. I have not been this excited since Narcissa told me she was pregnant for Draco and that it was a boy."

"My biggest regret in life was not having more children and of course listening to my father when he told me that Tom Riddle had the right idea of it all," said Lucius reflecting on his life. "That had to have been the worst mistake of my life. To think that I let my father of all people, talk me into walking on the Dark path. I am glad that Draco has not followed in my footsteps. He is really a gentleman. I am delighted that he has done so well and that Harry has taken such a liking to him. He is a far better person than I will ever be. The things he has done to make changes for the better in this world are outstanding. With the Malfoy fortune, we can make sure that those in Britain for a start have what we need to make a better future for those that still have to live there. I wish that everyone that I have ever wronged will forgive me and that I can move on with my life and be the person that I have always wanted to be."

"What would that be?" asked Hermione from the doorway. "What would you like to be?"

"Someone that can make positive changes in the world that do not revolve around benefitting me," said Lucius as he gave a bow to Hermione. "I want to be remembered as being a good man and not the tyrant that followed the Dark Lord or the one that decided that I switched to Harry Potter so I could look good. I want to help the magical world and all those that dwell in it. I want to be a person like Harry Potter. I am tired of looking at ancestry and power and prestige. I want to live my life in a safe and happy environment where I can see my grandchildren grow and be happy and not have to worry who is going to attack where, and what they are going to have to run from. I want the peace and tranquility that comes with being a good person inside and out."

"Then you shall have that," said Draco coming in. "Hello father. Let me be the first to congratulate you on passing your tests. By admitting that you were wrong and that you wanted to change your ways, you have proven to us that you are worthy of being in Atlantis. Your ideas, ideals, and suggestion are all written down and will be implemented as soon as we can get this stupid war over with."

"Once we deal with Tom Riddle, your ideas can be utilized to the fullest," said Hermione. "It won't just be the Malfoy fortune funding it either. The Potter, Gryffindor, Black, Peverell, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Dumbledore, and Evans fortunes will also be in on the plan. That is just the big names that will assist. There are smaller ones like Granger, Weasley, and a few others that will flock to assist."

"How about we get you to the healers so that you can clean up and get fixed of all hurts past and present?" suggested Draco. "The sooner we get you out of the hospital wing, the sooner that Harry can deal with certain issues that we have been neglecting. The King and his Consort are eagerly waiting for you to be released fro the White Tower."

"Lucius," called Narcissa from down the street. "I am happy that you passed your tests. Come so we can give you a full check up."

"My dearest wife," said Lucius hurrying to her side. "Might I say that you look great in white? You were always a beautiful woman. I am forever fortunate that you married me."

"You are such a flirt Lucius Malfoy," said Narcissa guiding him into the room. "Get up on the table please. You are the last one that Helga will look at before she joins her loved ones in the afterlife. Before you ask, she knows her time is up. She is happy for all that is going on."

With that, Helga and Narcissa went over Lucius with a fine toothed comb. He was the last of the group and they wanted to make sure that he was ok. After finding a few compulsion charms and removing the Dark Mark, they released him. Helga spoke with Narcissa for a few moments before she went and made her final plans. Narcissa followed her husband and son to the palace and they took their seats as they waited for Harry to come forward and make his announcements.

Harry greeted the trio before him with a heartfelt smile. Cedric, Hermione, and Neville took their places next to him and waited.

"Severus Snape," called Harry. "Please step forward. I wish to work with you first and foremost."

Severus stepped forward and bowed elegantly to the assembled monarchs. When he stood back up, Cedric began.

"You have proven that you have what it takes to use the mind magic," he said. "We would like to offer you the spot of Master of the Black Tower. It was designed so that those with the gift can teach others the gift of Occlumency and Legilimency. Do you accept the role of Teacher of Mind Magic? 

"I do my liege," said Severus. "I am honored that you trust me with the young. I have not been the most pleasant with this gift in the past, but I can and do swear that I will do better in the future."

"Music to my ears," said Harry as Hermione stepped forward. "By proving that you are able to let go of the past and to admit where you went wrong is something that is hard for even the best of us. By proving to me that you are just as willing to accept forgiveness as you are of giving it speaks volumes. For your courage and honor, I thank you for being the man that you are. You are gifted with much appreciation and love from the assembled people here. We are going to give you the title of Baron of Atlantis. You will sit on the panel of Lords along with your godson and the others. Your throne is the onyx one."

With that Hermione placed a circlet on his brow and escorted him to his chair. He bowed once more to the others and then sat in his chair and waited.

"Grandmother Minerva, please step forward," called Harry. "It is your turn my dear professor."

Minerva stepped forward and gave a curtsey to the assembled crowns. When she stood back up, Cedric spoke again. This time Neville stood and waited.

"You are a woman of remarkable talents," said Cedric. "You never looked at house insignias. You treated each and every person as if they were the most treasured gift of all. Your compassion and love has gotten many of us through some difficult times at Hogwarts. Even now you stand before us with determination in your eyes that shows us that you will not rest until you are in your grave."

"Therefore we announce the following," said Hermione standing and going into lecture mode. "For your dedication to all students in teaching them the fine art of transfiguration, we are going to appoint you the following. First you will be the Mistress of the Red Tower. You will take Godric's place as a Mystic of Atlantis."

"You will also be the new Countess of Atlantis," said Harry. "That will put you on the panel of Lords and Ladies with the rest. Your job will not change that much. Only the location will change. Just about each and every one of us present has been taught by you. We all love you and hope that you will be with us for a very long time."

With that, Neville placed the circlet on her brow and led her to her seat. She was crying by the time that she got there. She felt the love of each and every person flowing to her like a balm for all old wounds. When she was seated comfortably in her chair, Neville made his way back to his own throne and sat.

"Lucius Malfoy, please step forward," called Cedric. "It takes a big person to admit when they were wrong. It takes a bigger person to come up with ways to insure that the wrongs caused can be used to help others who are either less fortunate or with little rank or prestige. Your test was interesting to us in many ways as before we even figured out how to test you, you were already pouring your heart and soul out to an individual that you wronged in the past."

"So rather than increase the tests, we just let them play out for themselves," stated Hermione smiling. "You have proven to us that you are more worthy of the name aristocrat than many others. You decided that you were going to help those that were less fortunate than you. You also renounced your old ways and your old masters."

"It was sad to hear that one of those old masters was your own father," said Harry softly. "We will use each and every idea that you suggested. I will have a panel of people working on ways to improve them and then we will present them to the outside world. Before we can make the outside world a better place, we have to make this one a better place. You have given us the last bit that we needed to make us better, stronger, and happier."

"We are going to award you with the following," said Neville waving to Narcissa and Draco. "For being such a loving man, we are going to give you the post of Master of the Tan Tower."

"That means that you will be the new DADA instructor," said Draco placing the circlet on his father's brow. "Your job will include finding new ways to stop curses and such. We have faith that you will be up to the task."

"Last, we give you the title of Baron of Atlantis," said Harry with a grin as Lucius was lead to his seat. "We can't have the lovely wife as a Baroness without her Baron of a husband."

The assembly all laughed at this. It was a mark of respect that many in the throne room were able to put past feelings aside and move on with their lives as if they had been friends forever.

"What we are going to do next is talk about how we are going to implement your ideas into society while at the same time discuss the best way to eliminate Tom Riddle and his minions from the picture," stated Harry solemnly.

"You all have three days to think of things and meet us in the war room," said Cedric. "Welcome to Atlantis and thank you all for being so loyal. We will succeed together or we will go down together. We are a family and we will remain a family until the end of time."

With an echo of agreement, the groups all disbanded to head to their respective homes to deliberate on what to do about the situation surrounding one Dark Lord and his group of misfits.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop here as I have to give a good thought to the final battle and the final chapter. The epilog is also in the last chapter and that is next. Thank you for you support and encouragement. It is much appreciated.


	20. A Plan of Peace  Epilog

DISCLAIMER – In this story I do not own anything except the plot. Harry Potter and its affiliates are the sole property of JK Rowling. The story is mine, the characters aren't.

DISCLAIMER 2 – The characters will be very OOC. So be warned. If you do not like polite Death Eaters or bad Weasleys and things like that, then this story is not for you. I know that many of you enjoy my slash stories, but this story will rarely mention it.

DISCLAIMER 3 – Please note that flaming me because you do not like this story will change nothing. All I will do is laugh at you and move on. If you have some constructive criticisms that will aide me and you are pointing out typos and what not, then I am all ears. HOWEVER, if you abuse my readers, you will earn a one flick of the wand to report abuse and then onto my blocked list. I absolutely, DESPISE someone who insults my readers. You have been warned.

**Chapter 20 – A Plan Of Peace**

Three days later, the groups all met back in the war room of the palace. Everyone took their aligned spots and waited for the meeting to come to order. Harry looked around the group and waited patiently.

"I have an idea of how we can stop the Dark Lord once and for all," said Bellatrix. "I think it could work if we implement it just right."

"Please tell us what you think," said Harry nodding at her. "You are the General of my armies after all. What is your idea?"

"Well," she began hesitantly looking around. "I think that we should all break off into pairs."

"What would be the purpose of that?" asked Hermione thoughtfully trying to wrap her mind around the idea that wasn't all put forth yet. "Plus we would need to know what pairs you have in mind."

"Well," Bella continued. "For starters, the Royal Families will stay in Atlantis. Augusta, Xenophillius, Frank, Alice, Octavia, Emma, Dan, Mrs. Finnegan, and the Weasleys all would stay safely in Atlantis."

"Why?" Harry asked bluntly. "I know that Frank and Alice are part of the City Aurors. Why would you want them to stay behind?"

"So that they can continue with their duties," said Bella just as bluntly. "In this capacity they can continue to make the streets of Atlantis safe. Even though we have a low crime rate, we still have crime. We can't have all of the best warriors out of the city. That is just inviting trouble on our very doorstep."

"That is a very valid point," said Frank speaking up. "I think the suggestion has extreme merit."

"Those of the others that are on the Royal panel will have the familial advisors to help run the land while we are in Britain stopping Riddle," continued Bella to forestall any objections to the rest of the people. "The Weasley twins can provide a number of supplies that will help us in the war. We need that supply to continue as we go after the biggest supporters of the Dark Lord and then finally Tom Riddle himself."

"That is a brilliant idea," said Agusta coming to her aid. "With us being here we can keep the kingdom of Atlantis running smooth while you all put an end to the tyranny of the Dark Lord. We already know that Amelia Bones has been making small progress, but it would help if we were out there assisting with the clean up. We will also need to help with the set up to improve the forces to insure that another Dark Lord or Lady doesn't step into the shoes of Riddle."

"Shall we put this to a vote or would we just waste time?" Harry asked with a grin.

The others all laughed as their hands were raised in support of the idea. Harry grinned back and waited for Bella to continue with her idea.

"As for the Mystics, I think they should also remain in Atlantis," said Bellatrix. "They can assist us by giving ideas to us while we are on the field. Also Narcissa will need to stay as she is the Lady of the White Tower. We know that this war will be harsh and we could lose people that we care about."

"I like those ideas as well," admitted Hermione. "We four Mystics can always move around while assisting from here. It will give us a chance to do our duties to the land while assisting with the war effort. I also like the idea of Narcissa staying here to help with the wounded. Now that Helga has moved on, we need her here to make sure that those that are badly injured are healed."

"So who will the pairs be?" Harry asked looking at Bella once more. "Who would you pair up with each other? Just make sure that the people are compatible in their magic so that they have a better chance of defending one another on the battlefield."

"I have a list of the following and why," said Bella with a smile. "I was thinking that Harry can pair with Lucius. Harry is the most powerful Mind Magi on the planet. The Dark Lord is no match for him. Lucius was the top member of the inner circle. Together they can work on getting as many members of the inner circle out as possible."

"That is a very plausible suggestion," said Lucius. "I am sure that between us that we can work on taking down the inner circle and the Dark Lord as well."

"I will personally be teaming of with Cedric," said Bellatrix. "This way you have another top person from the inner circle working with the one that has captured the King's heart. I promise that as long as he is in my care that I will take care of him."

"I have no doubt that you would," Harry replied with a smile. "He is formidable in his own right and you are the one person that would go out of their way to make sure he is safe. That is not saying that the others wouldn't also. UGH! You know what I mean."

The members of the circle all laughed at Harry. They knew what he meant and were enjoying watching him squirm. When the laughter died out, Bellatrix continued on with her plan.

"I am going to pair Draco and Remus together," she explained. "This way you have someone that is good with different fields of magic working alongside another who is equally as gifted. Remus having taught Draco, they know each other's styles and so forth."

"I like the sound of that," admitted Draco while Remus nodded his head. "The two of us are familiar with each other having worked together for a year and in the time since we moved to Atlantis. I am proud to know that Remus would have my back and vice versa."

Bellatrix smiled at them as she looked at her list and moved on to the next set of people.

"I am pairing Severus with Dora," she said pointing at the two. "Severus is the Master of the Black Tower. He is strong in mind magic. He is a former member of the Inner Circle as well as being the right hand man of the Dark Lord. Dora was an Auror in Britain. She has the magical training needed to cover just about anyone. Between the two of them, I figured they could start working on taking out the outer circle of followers as many of his from the inner circle know who is in the outer circle. Severus and Lucius along with me are probably the only ones that know who is in the inner circle."

"You have the right idea," said Severus. "I can help guide those to where many of them are. We can start working in the Ministry itself to give the Aurors and Amelia the information needed to be able to apprehend the members of both circles of followers.

"I have two teams to act as back up in case we need them," said Bellatrix. "Andy and Blaise can work together to make sure that the other Ministries know that we are moving in. With the assistance of foreign Ministries we could get the extra manpower to help apprehend the criminals. As Andy is familiar with the Ministers and such, she knows who to talk to. Charlie and Seamus can work with them or they can work with the last pair that I have set up."

"Who might that be?" asked Neville curiously. "I have not been named yet and I don't see anyone else to work with me."

"I will pair you up with Bill Weasley," she said. "He is a Curse Breaker and Head of Gringotts here in Atlantis. The two of you can be a liaison between Gringotts and Hogwarts."

"Why would we want to include Hogwarts in this?" asked Sirius in confusion. "They are safe enough where they are."

"Not really," said Harry comprehending what Bella was talking about. "Think about this if you would. What is going to happen when we start taking members of Tom's group?"

"I still don't follow," said Sirius frowning.

"When we start taking the people, we take the buildings as well," said Bellatrix. "That will leave fewer places to hide the members of the circles."

"Oh my God," exclaimed Sirius in understanding. "That will mean they are going to flock to Tom and he will take over one of two bastions of power. He is either going to go after the Ministry of Magic, or he will go for Hogwarts. Both are impenetrable once they are taken over."

"My guess is he is going to go after the castle as it is the least defended," said Harry nodding his head. "It will be easier to defeat children than it would a building packed with fully trained witches and wizards. With Neville's ability with earth magic, he can assist in defending the castle. With Bill being the Head of a branch of Gringotts we can get the goblins to assist with the defense of the school."

"Let's not forget that the house elves can use magic as well," said Hermione. "They can also help defend the school as easily as the students, teachers, and goblins. Hagrid has a great affinity with the creatures of the forest as well. He can get the centaurs to assist in defense as well as acromantula, unicorns, and the hippogriffs."

"We can always go out and set booby traps in the area as well," said Fred. "We know the area as well as the professors and probably better than most. We just point out to the defenders where they are."

"We could always do the following," said George thoughtfully. "We can have the traps triggered to go off if something Dark and insistent on going for something in the castle. We can trigger it to activate on anyone with the Dark Mark."

"That is truly ingenious," said Harry standing. "Are we all in agreement that this is what we are going to do?"

After receiving affirmations from the entire panel, he gave his last set of orders.

"Andy, get all of the Ministries alerted." he dictated. "Start with Britain and move your way outward from there. Hermione, I want you to help her. Bill, you and Griphook are in charge of contacting Ragnok and letting him know what is going on. Minerva, you and Augusta are in charge of informing Pomona and Filius as to what is going to happen. Make sure that you explain to Hagrid what we need and desire. Bellatrix you are in charge of getting everything set up. This will include all supplies that we get from the Weasley twins before they head to Hogwarts and set up the traps. Let's say that we will begin operation Snake Face in two days."

The others all laughed as they stood at the name Harry had given the Mission and went about their respected tasks.

Andy recruited the help of a few people who were good at languages as well as a few of the Mystics. It was not long before letters to the different Ministries were flying out of Atlantis. It took a matter of about three hours to get the letters all done and sent. Now it was just waiting for them to come back in with a reply. Britain, France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Portugal, and the United States were the first ones sent. Andy paced back and forth in her office in the Rose Tower as she waited for replies.

Minerva and Augusta automatically left for Hogwarts. They flashed to the gates of Hogwarts and waited for Pomona to allow them entry. When they arrived at the doors of the castle itself, they all went inside. Minerva requested the presence of Hagrid for a quick meeting. It was not long before the group of five was sitting in Pomona's new office.

"We are going to start the operation to bring down the Dark Lord," said Minerva quickly. "So we were sent her to tell you that we are going to be sending in reinforcements."

"Why would you do that?" asked Pomona. "We are more than capable of defending the castle."

"We are not questioning your ability to defend the castle," assured Augusta. "We know that when we start bringing down the Death Eaters, that we are going for their property as well. We know that they will flock to the Dark Lord and he will attack the school. We are sending Neville and Bill Weasley to help defend the school. Neville is good with earth magic. He can get the plants and soil to help defend the school. It is only until Harry can get here and confront the Dark Lord personally. We are not slighting you in the least. We just want the defense of the children to be stronger."

"My apologies Madam Longbottom," said Pomona abashed. "I didn't mean anything by my comment. Of course you are right. The protection of the students is top priority. We appreciate the gesture on your part to come here and let us know that we will have assistance here in the castle during the final battle."

"We need Hagrid to speak with the centaurs and his acromantula friends to help defend the perimeter of the castle and the edge of the forest," said Minerva getting back on track. "The Weasley twins are going to lay traps around the edges that will trigger and do off if anyone with the Dark Mark appears on the grounds. With Bill being a Curse Breaker, he will have the goblins come and assist as well. That way the wards can be strengthened as well as improved should the need arise."

"That would be deeply appreciated," said Filius as Hagrid left to do his portion. "We know that the goblins are experts at wards and such. Add in what the Weasley twins could come up with and I think we just won the war."

The others all laughed at this. Each remembered the capabilities of the famous twins. After talking quietly for a few more minutes with the Head Mistress of the school and its Deputy, Minerva and Augusta flashed back to Atlantis with the assistance of Fawkes.

Bill was already at Gringotts while Minerva was dealing with Hogwarts. After a talk between the two managers of the branches, a phalanx of goblin warriors and warders were sent to Hogwarts. Upon arriving, the goblins met with the Head Mistress and began to immediately set the wards to stop the Dark Mark form entering upon the groups without alerting others and causing the carriers pain. When that duty had begun, Bill went back to Atlantis.

Two days later, Harry waited in the throne room as the members started filing in. When all were seated, he looked to Minerva.

"Hogwarts is ready," she simply stated. "Pomona and Filius are hosting goblin warriors as well as warders. Hagrid has the acromantula as well as the other denizens of the forest on the lookout for intruders in the forest. All will be apprehended and brought to the castle for questioning. If they are not in league with the Dark Lord, they will be given a fine and set free. If they are in league, they will go to a special holding room on the grounds until the Ministry arrives to take care of them."

"This is great news," said Harry looking relieved. "I am happy to hear that the children are going to be taken care of at Hogwarts. I am also relieved that the goblins didn't hesitate to send assistance to protect the school. Andy, have you heard back from the other Ministries?"

"I have," she replied. "The United States is sending over one hundred Aurors to help with the apprehension of the Death Eaters. France is sending the same amount to help defend Hogwarts. Bulgaria, Germany, Spain, Italy, Portugal, and Russia are also sending in reinforcements. All countries know that should we fail, that it is possible that the Dark Lord will move out of Britain should he be defeated or if he should win he will want to expand his domain. Amelia Bones has a contingent of people working on out of the country homes, which known Death Eaters have. Other countries are being forwarded this information so that the homes can be seized."

"Perfect," said Harry. "That is absolutely perfect. Every one of you has done an amazing job. Neville, you and Bill need to head to Hogwarts. Charlie and Seamus, I want you to go and work with Amelia Bones until we need you somewhere else. Andy and Blaise, please continue to act as liaison for the other countries around the globe. The rest of you come with me and we can head out."

No one argued with Harry. It wasn't due to the fact that he was the King, but for the fact that Harry was a child of war. He had fought both Albus and Tom before and come out as the victor. When Harry made a decision, he did it both with thought and feeling. It was one thing to mess around and play. It was another to get in the way of Harry when he made his mind up about something. Many remembered the day in Diagon Alley when Harry single handedly stopped both Albus and the Dark Lord and didn't even break a sweat in doing so. The group met together and made their way out. Harry put Augusta on the throne in his absence with the support of the Crown Princess. The Mystics would work with the Longbottom matriarch to ensure that Atlantis stayed safe while they were gone.

The first place that Harry and Lucius stopped was the Ministry of Magic. They walked around and watched different people while they were there. Lucius pointed to a certain person and Harry had him pinned to the wall before he could even blink.

"Lord Potter what is going on?" asked Amelia coming up on the scene. "What has this man done?"

"He is working for the Dark Lord," said Harry. "With your permission I would like to examine the man's mind to see how far it goes and who else in the Ministry is working for the Dark Lord."

"Please be my guest," she replied. "I had no idea that a few got through our searches and such."

"The Dark Lord was working on a way to hide the Dark Mark before I left his services," admitted Lucius smoothly. "It would appear that he succeeded as this man is part of his outer circle."

Harry looked the man directly in the eye before he plunged into his mind. He ruthlessly tore through the man's memories before he found what he was looking for. When he was done, he pulled out roughly and turned to Amelia.

"Thankfully he is only one of six that are within the Ministry," he told her. "They are all working together while in different departments. Their job was to kill you, Kingsley, Rufus, and Moody."

Harry gave her the list of names. She scanned the list and her eyebrows shot up at some of the positions certain people held within the Ministry. She immediately sent word out to have these people arrested.

"We have teams of people going around searching for Death Eaters," said Harry. "Quite a few of the Ministries from surrounding countries are sending in reinforcements to assist in the project of rounding up the remaining Death Eaters. We even have one hundred French Aurors stationed at Hogwarts as well as some goblins to help. We have the American Aurors coming here to talk to you. Their government is instructing them to let you instruct them as their own leaders would. We have many Aurors from surrounding countries searching as we speak. Knockturn Alley is being raided and anyone with the Dark Mark will be automatically arrested. Borgin and Burkes is now officially closed and all items in the store are under Ministry control. What you decide to do with it is up to you."

"Thank you for all that you are doing for us," said Amelia. "We know that you would rather be home dealing with your own people, but we are grateful that you have taken the time out of your schedule to assist us in this war."

"I may be the ruler of Atlantis, but I am still a citizen of England," said Harry. "It is still my duty to assist in ending this conflict once and for all. Right now we have some of the Mystics working on things that will assist you all from future Dark Lords from gaining prestige and power. We will have the full document on your desk as soon as possible."

Amelia didn't say anything at that. She knew that whatever they came up with would definantly be beneficial to all that needed it. She smiled at him before she turned and took charge of her staff. Harry and Lucius bowed out gracefully and left the area.

"I would imagine that the Dark Lord is in his home in Little Hangleton," said Lucius. "Now that Malfoy Manor is no longer available to him, he has to go somewhere. That was his hiding spot long before my home was."

"Then I think we need to go there," said Harry. "The sooner we catch him the sooner all of this can come to an end."

Lucius didn't bother to give a reply. He knew that one was neither needed nor wanted. Together the two men apparated to the graveyard that was part of what Harry went through during his fourth year of school.

"I think that any remains of the Riddle family should be eliminated so that he can't figure out a way to use them in the future should he make another escape," said Harry. "I know that he can no longer create Horcruxes, but I would rather he not find another way of doing something equally dark."

"I can't say that I blame you," said Lucius as he pulled out his wand and assisted Harry with moving the dirt. "The less opportunity he has to pull a stunt will be beneficial to the world at large. Now that you are actively against him, he will no longer hold back on his attacks aimed at you."

"You and I both know that he is no match for me," said Harry with a smirk. "As soon as he is within my sights, I will have him down faster than he can say Crucio. I have been training hard and working with the others to ensure that I have the knowledge to put him down once and for all. I will not hesitate to stop him."

"What if you have to kill him?" asked Lucius. "Powerful you may be, but you still abhor taking a life if there is another way to do it."

"You are right," admitted harry wit h a sigh as they replaced the dirt on the grave. "I do not like killing people, but I will not hesitate if it means saving my own life or someone who is in my care. I may be down for awhile about having to take the life, but I would rather the enemy go down rather than one of us. The only thing the old coot that ever said that was accurate was that I was able to feel pain even for my enemies."

"You are a unique individual in that aspect," said Lucius as the two men headed for the Manor. "It is part of the reason why you are respected and loved so much. You are a genuine individual that has the charisma to help people understand that not everything needs to be black or white. You also help people understand that not every thing needs to end in bloodshed."

"One day," said Harry. "When I am ready to walk from this plane of existence, I can only hope that the changes I have made will make a difference to future generations. It is my desire that people learn my life's lessons and take to heart that fighting isn't always the answer."

"I have no doubt that historians are already putting your name down as the one wizard that was better than the founder of magic," said Lucius. "The purity of your heart will make you an even bigger legend than your ancestor."

Harry just smiled at that. The two men made it to the boundary of the Manor. Harry was going through his mind trying to find a way to draw Riddle out of the Manor.

"We really need to know who is in there," said Harry pointing to the house. "If I had a general idea of who is inside, then I can come up with a better plan of attack."

"Why not just enter the mind of the Dark Lord," suggested Lucius.

"I no longer have the connection with him," said Harry. "That would have been great, but when Helga healed me, they removed the connection. I need to scan for wards and then take them down without alerting anyone that I am here. We may need some kind of backup."

"Give me five minutes," said Lucius. "I will have some back up within a few moments. That way we can fight our way in if we have to. I assume that you want to take on the Dark Lord here and not anywhere near the castle?"

"Yes I want him to stay away from the students," said Harry looking around thoughtfully. "I don't want to put them in danger if I can help it. This house is far from where anyone could get hurt."

"Ok," stated Lucius simply. "I shall return in a few minutes."

With that Lucius walked a few feet away and flashed back to Atlantis. Harry stood there looking for a few moments around the area. He was not afraid of anyone attacking him. He was the most powerful wizard on the planet. He was still wondering how to get a message across to the house that he wanted them to come out and face him. Suddenly he smiled and then walked over to the shack that once belonged to the Gaunts. He took his hand and with a sudden thought, he blew up the shack. When the debris finished falling, he headed off towards the Manor. It was not long before a few Death Eaters came into view. Harry swiftly and quietly took them down.

Lucius came back with some Aurors from the Ministry. The fifty people that apparated to the spot all looked at the destruction with awe.

"There is Lord Potter over there," said Lucius pointing to the figure that was already bounding up Death Eaters. "It looks like he figured out a way to get the people to come out and meet him in battle."

"It doesn't look like they are fighting to me," said an Auror. "It looks like Lord Potter is taking them out one at a time without even breaking a sweat."

Harry turned around and spotted Lucius and the Aurors. He waved them over and turned back to his task. When they got to his side, he turned to some of them.

"Tale these four scumbags back to Madam Bones for me," said Harry. "They will not be causing anymore trouble. "I have seen to that and I have their wands snapped. The rest of you come with me. Keep your wands trained and anything that is not wearing your uniform of the two of us, shoot first and ask questions after. DO NOT go against the Dark Lord. You will not win. Let me deal with him personally. Split up into groups of five and spread out. Make sure that you cover each other's backs at all times."

"Yes Sir," said the Head Auror. "Your wish is our command. Madam Bones said we were to follow your orders to the letter. We will finish clearing out this riff raff while you take out snake face."

"Amelia said that the other Ministries are making headway in rounding up Death Eaters," reported Lucius. "Bella and her group have made much progress in the last few hours. The Aurors are swarming all the known hideouts of the Death Eaters. There are very few left that have not been captured. Severus and Dora have also been assisting with the roundup. Pretty much all that is left is here."

"Then it is time to collect the trash," said Harry. "Do you have the magic suppressor bracelets?"

"Right here," assured Lucius. "I brought them with me when we left Atlantis. I figured you would want to pick this out as soon as possible."

"Send word to Bellatrix that I want Grindelwald also picked up and suppressed," said Harry. "He knows Nurmengard to well for him to be allowed to stay. I don't want another Dark Lord who knows how to get out of prison running around."

"I thought he was dead," said Lucius in surprise. "I thought he died in his prison."

"Please," Harry said with a snort. "He was Dumbledore's lover. He is cushioned where he is. Now that Albus is out of the picture and not keeping him pinned, he can get out."

Lucius just shrugged his shoulders and sent a patronus to Bella. If Harry wanted something done, who was he to argue? When he was done, Harry and Lucius entered the building. The wards sounded as soon as they entered. Harry was not fazed in the least. The duo made it to the area where Voldemort was sitting. He was surrounded by ten remaining Death Eaters. Harry raised an eyebrow at them and didn't comment.

"I have left you alone," snarled Voldemort. "Why are you invading my private sanctuary?"

"You would not have stayed here or stayed quiet," said Harry shrugging at the older wizard. "Did you really think that I would not come after you? Did you think that by letting me have the title of Lord Slytherin that I would just say "oh well he paid his dues"? I thought you had more sense than that."

"My army will defeat you," snapped Voldemort trying to pierce Harry's mental shields. "You will not win. You had better just run along to your little mystical kingdom and not play around with what you don't understand. You have your land now let me have mine."

"See that is where you are wrong," said Harry with a grin. "This is not your land and it never will be. I didn't remove Albus from the picture just to give you free reign here. I removed him because you were the lesser of the two evils. You at least let it be known what you were after and what you wanted. He was a master manipulator that hurt people far more than you ever could."

"You can't do this to me," said Voldemort. "We had a deal. I will destroy you if you cross me Potter."

"Let me make one thing clear to you Voldie," said Harry. "I can feel you trying to get around my mental barriers. You are only as far in as you are because I have allowed it. You are seeing everything that I WANT you to see. We have not now, nor have we ever had a deal. You are a Dark Lord. I am a Light Lord. My destiny was carved out due to people like you and that meddlesome old fool. I only wanted my family and between the two of you, you took that away from me."

"You will lose more than that Potter," said Voldemort as his minions started to get into position. "I will have your new kingdom and I will take everything away from you. This will include your lover boy."

Harry saw red. The thought of Voldemort hurting the love of his life made the King of Atlantis decide to end things once and for all. The Death Eaters were startled at first by the look that passed over Harry's face. They feared their Lord for his viscous hold he had over them, but the look on Harry's face made them wish they were somewhere else.

"Voldemort is mine," snapped Harry. "The rest of you have ten seconds to drop your wands and surrender to the Aurors or I will make you wish Tom had killed you."

Three of the Death Eaters dropped their wands in that instant. Tom was so furious that he killed them on the spot. The other seven ran for the doors only to be met by Lucius and the Aurors. Harry focused his attention solely on the Dark Lord.

"You made a HUGE mistake by threatening the health of my beloved," snarled Harry. "You will pay for all of your injustices that you have cast upon the world. You will wish to God or Merlin or the devil himself that you were a fluffy bunny by the time that I am through with you."

"Do you want to dance little boy?" sneered Voldemort. "Then I suggest you get to tapping because I am about to end the line of the Potters. I should have done it all those years ago."

"You will NEVER beat me Tom," said Harry. "I have everything that you could ever want. You will lose today."

The power rolling off the two wizards were immense. Where Voldemort was a mighty river, Harry was flowing like a tidal wave. The others were busy arresting the Death Eaters and taking them away. Lucius sent word to the others that Harry and Voldemort were locked in a deadly dance. Soon pops could be heard as the other teams apparated to Harry's side.

"NO ONE is to fight him except me," said Harry through clinched teeth. "If there is anything left of him when I am done, then he can rot in prison for his sins."

Voldemort pulled his wand and started firing curses. Bellatrix, Lucius, Severus, Remus, and a few others were already layering shields around themselves. Cedric was already issuing commands from the back as Harry waved his hand and caused his hearts desired to appear behind them in safety. Harry waved his hand once more and created a shield that was so strong that some of the stray spells made gong like sounds when they hit.

"Why are you not fighting?" asked a furious Voldemort. "I want to end your retched life once and for all. Not stand here and watch you act all heroic. Fight me Potter. Prove to your followers that you are what you claim to be. To me you are nothing but a pathetic little boy."

Harry stopped at those words and looked at the Dark Lord in glee. Voldemort paused for a moment at the strange expression on his face. In that brief moment, Harry was able to strike. He entered the Dark Lord's mind and the two took the battle there to epic proportions. Furiously Voldemort sought to get Harry out of his mind. He cast the Killing Curse repeatedly.

"What is going on?" asked Minerva as neither combatant moved. "What are they doing?"

"Harry has taken the battle to a different level," stated Severus using his own gifts to view the battle. "The Dark Lord is casting the Killing Curse at Harry in his mind. For every casting, Voldemort is in actuality killing himself from the inside of his own mind."

"How is that possible?" asked Draco in awe. "I didn't think you could do something like that."

"Normally you can't," said Lucius. "However we are talking about Harry Potter. Normal rules don't apply to him that often."

Harry was laughing at Tom. For every time the Killing Curse was used, Harry made sure that a different part of Tom's mind was damaged with it.

"How are you doing this?" asked the Dark Lord growing weaker. "It is not possible. I am the most skilled Legilimens in the world."

"No you aren't," said harry with a gleeful smile. "I am a Master at mind magic. You are merely an apprentice. If you want to live, I suggest that you stop casting spells. For every curse you throw at me, I am destroying you with it. Only one person in the world and history was ever stronger than me in this field."

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD," screamed Voldemort.

"Are you tired of our little game already?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Are you ready to surrender and be a good little boy?"

"I will never surrender to you," snarled Voldemort.

"Then let me show you what else I can do here in your mind," said Harry with a grin.

With that, he lifted his hands and pulled Voldemort's magical core to the forefront of their battle.

"Do you see this?" asked Harry pointing at it. "I will make sure that you never cast magic again."

With that, Harry used a spell of his own design and started to dampen the core that made up Voldemort's magic. With every wave of his wand, Voldemort grew weaker. His magic started to leak out of him at every wave. Harry smiled at the Dark Lord one final time before he withdrew from his mind.

"Place the bracelets on him," said Harry. "He is barely above muggle status now, but I don't want to take any chances with him."

Bella walked forward and with a scornful look at her old master, she snapped the bracelets in place. Tom was trying to figure out how to undo what had just happened. With a final scream, he passed out on the floor.

"Lucius, Bella, and Severus, I need you to finish this up," said Harry. "I have a massive head ache and I would like to go home. Minerva, you have my permission to speak using my name. I shall see you all when you get home. Was Grindelwald apprehended?"

"Yes," said Bella. "We got to him just before he was ready to make his escape. It seems you knew what he was planning all along."

"I didn't," admitted Harry. "This is Luna's doing. She was able to work with me to end this once and for all."

Cedric walked over to Harry and lifted him as Harry was about to fall over. Within moments, they were back at the Palace and Narcissa was running a scan over him.

"He is alright," she said with relief. "He is just very tired. He will most likely sleep for a couple of days. Is it really over?"

"Yes," said Cedric. "It is really over. Harry fought to the end and has insured that the world will be a safer place for all witches and wizards."

Epilog

Days passed and everyone settled into a somewhat comfortable routine. Harry continued to work with Britain to finish capturing all Death Eaters. The city of Atlantis began to flourish once more as Harry and his friend began to make sure that everyone had what they needed and such.

Life was peaceful in the magical world. Twenty years following the defeat of Voldemort, Harry received word that Albus died in prison. Gellert Grindelwald didn't last but a few years longer than that. Voldemort was fond dead in his cell one morning. Apparently no one bothered to make sure that the Dementors didn't administer the kiss to him and he was found dead in his cell one day having died.

Years passed and the group from Atlantis all made their headway. Harry and Cedric found a willing participant and had children to carry on the Potter and Diggory lines. Hermione married Draco and they had four children of their own. Neville married a local woman and had three beautiful daughters. Augusta lived to the ripe old age of four hundred before she joined the founders in the next stage of life.

As the decades flew by, the Potter family saw the loss of loved ones. Minerva passed away in her sleep at the age of six hundred. Severus was still Master of the Black Tower. The children and grandchildren of the group that composed of Harry's family began taking their roles in the world. Some left Atlantis and made significant changes in the outside world secure in the knowledge that they had assistance from their family and friends in Atlantis if they needed it.

Cedric passed away quietly in his sleep on night. He and Harry had been married for well over one thousand years. A huge ceremony was given for him. His was loved by the populace for his kind heart and loving ways.

Harry and Cedric's great, great, great grandson took the throne when Harry decided that it was time for him to step down. The new king was named Alexander. He was loved by all as he had the traits and qualities that both Harry and Cedric possessed. That the boy was also married to the great, great, great granddaughter of Hermione and Draco played a huge part.

With a smile on his face, harry went to the room he has shared with his beloved for a millennium and moved on to the next stage of his life's journey knowing that his legacy would forever live on.

Fin


End file.
